Career of 12
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: AU-After being trained to kill and hunt for the Seam: Peeta is forced to volunteer for the 74th hunger games where he finds that his true potential and a group of people who consider him true friends...and even love. Warning Slash. Peeta Centered.
1. A Volunteer

**Hello Hunger Games Fans. Well this chapter doesn't have Cato in it and he won't really make a real appearance for the next few chapters but i promise you that he will be here. This is a fic for everyone who loves the Career tributes and will work in their favor. It is an AU fic so the characters will be a little OOC but eh. My Authors notes will come later once i have some reviews, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Like clockwork as soon as the first rays of dawn began to peak above the horizon and lighten the still dark sky my eyes flew open and I was out of bed and pulling on my hunting boots in a haze that was quieter than it could have been a few months ago. Since the district 12's resident huntress Katniss Everdeen had taken on her mother's trade of healing because of the sheer number of patients they had in the seam, he had taken on hunting with Gale Hawthorne so that the people of the poorest section of the 12th district of Panem didn't starve. It was strange that he of all people had taken Katniss's spot as Gale's hunting partner but when the eighteen year old had come to his families bakery a year and a half ago with the news that he might not be able to get as much game as normal his heart had lurched and he had chased Gale down and offered his help.

Sure it hadn't been pretty at first, Gale was so much better than him, what with him having been hunting for years before that day and him being the son of the town baker and knowing absolutely nothing about hunting period. But once the two of us had gotten over our main differences and got tired of fighting on another things began to fall into place, especially when the two of them found out how strong I was and how fast I was able to run why still wielding a knife with deadly accuracy. Silently striding through the bakery and into the store room I quickly wrap up two loaves of bread and a couple of rolls for my trip to the Seam.

Being the youngest of three sons of the baker meant that he never went hungry like the other kids in district 12-sure he had been forced to take out tressare for grain for the bread, making sure that his brothers never had to because his mother was adamant that **he **would never be reaps for the games because that just didn't happen-but being friends with the Hawthorne's meant that he was able to help them out in any way he could which meant that every week he made sure to give them a loaf of bread which would help them survive. The other loaf went to the Everdeen's because the last time he had seen Primrose the youngest of the Everdeen siblings his heart had almost broke at her thin frame.

Packing his parcel away he was sure to quickly put the bread he had prepared the night before in the oven while sheathing his hunting knifes in the halter Prim had made him with the leather she and some the other grateful Seam members had made him and Gale after they had taken down a large buck last spring. After checking the temperature controls for the oven I spin around ready to run out of the house only to freeze when I saw my father standing in front of me with a sad look in his eyes almost as if he was scared for my.

"Peeta…what are you doing?" my father asked his eyes looking over his features as if it held all the answers to all his questions.

For once I was extremely glad that I was a good actor, it was strange how good a liar I was considering that no one else in my family could lie to save their lives. "I ah…was going for a run" I said wanting to wince for lying to my father.

I love my father but I don't think he needs to know that I go hunting every morning before I start my bakery shift he doesn't need that added stress of trying to keep my mother under wraps considering she has been getting more and more volatile with him, beating him over the stupidest things. But deep down, I can see that Aurion Mellark actually knows that his youngest son does something against the law.

My father smiles sadly and then nodded in understanding "Okay well then have fun on your run…and if you happen to run across Gale Hawthorne you think you can bring back some game?" he asked arching an eyebrow in questioning.

Nodding slowly I walk pass my father and out of the bakery where I will return in several hours to get ready for the Reaping orders that parents got ready for the celebrations they held for when their children didn't get reaped. Our family had a lot to celebrate if Rye didn't get reaped that afternoon, considering he was eighteen this was the final year he was eligible of reaping and with my oldest brother Levi twenty year old and free from the threat of reaping for several years already it meant that I was the only one still in danger, and I was in a lot more danger than either of my brothers were. Considering I would have had five in this year normally my thirty three name tags was a lot to swallow. But then again I had taken tressace for my family once when winter was lean a year ago and then the time I took it for Gale's family so that my hunting partner didn't get his name put in the reaping bowl any more than the twenty seven times it already was.

Shaking my head out of the dangerously thoughts that were clouding my mind I set off at a firm jog towards the Seam where the kids called but to me and said hello already awoken because of the early rising that takes place in the poorer section of District 12. Ever since I had begun hunting for Gale and the other families of the Seam the people had taken him in like one of their own despite the differences between my own merchant features and their Seam native ones. It took ten minutes for me to run to Gale's house and without knocking I walk in and smile at Rory who was seated at the kitchen table half asleep due to his early wake up tat Gale forced him to endure.

"Morning Rory, fine day ain't it" I say smiling at the little boy who had become just like my own younger brother.

Being twelve years old this year Rory was going for his first reaping that afternoon along with Katniss's sister Prim and I knew that deep down both of them were terrified just like every other child was on the day of the reapings. It was a feeling that never left ones person not until your eighteenth year had passed and you were free from the Games. The younger Hawthorne brother glanced up and smiled at him timidly which was such a far cry from his usual cheery grin that I almost felt like crying.

"Morning Peeta" Rory greeted standing up from the table and stretching his tired bones "Gale'll be out in sec, he was just helping ma put Posy to bed" he said rubbing his stomach that I knew was probably hungry as hell.

Grinning at the nervous twelve year old I reach into the pack I take on all of my hunts now so that I can store our supplies I get out the roll I had been intending to eat for lunch and threw it to him. "Eat up, it's an important day" I say my voice light and happy but tinged with seriousness.

I could still remember the day of my first reaping, I had refused to eat anything and once I was declared safe when the fourteen year old tribute was selected that year I had felt so sick at the idea of him dying so me and the other kids in the district could live, I had dry heaved for hours afterwards. Rory stared at the roll in his hands with a mixture of shock, awe and downright disbelief that it was hard not to laugh, it always shocked me how much the Hawthorne's liked the bread I made which according to my mother was second class and not good enough-but defiantly better than my brothers who could bake to save their lives.

"Peeta…is this a cheese bun?" Rory whispered softly as he inhaled the fresh bread I had made the previous night.

Nodding I walk over and ruffle his hair causing him to grin up at me impishly and more Rory like "Sure is, I know that you like them and I kept this one just for you" I said kindly, I had always wanted younger siblings which was why I had taken to Prim and Rory so quickly.

"Thanks Peeta!" the younger male Hawthorne exclaimed before taking a huge bite into the bun and groaning at the heavenly taste on his tongue "It tastes awesome" he said through a mouthful of food.

I was about to reprimand him when a large hand swatted him on the back of the head making me laugh at Rory's startled expression. Looking up I see Gale and Hazelle standing in the door way looking highly amused. "Don't talk with your mouthful squirt" Gale said before walking over and giving me a big hug.

The first time Gale ever did that to me was earlier last year when we had taken down a bear together-which had helped both the Everdeen's and the Hawthorne's through the rough winter they had been forced to live through. It was at the time when our friendship was still really shaking and I wasn't sure where I stood with the taller boy at that point, but it hadn't matter to Gale because when I jumped on the large animals back and killed it in one shot with my knife he had just bundled me up in the largest bear hug I had ever experienced. Then he went on to explain that why Katniss was a great best friend she had been uncomfortable with displays of affection like that unlike myself who was more than open to them probably due to my hateful mother.

"Morning Peet" he said stepping back "You ready for today: I have a good feeling about what we'll get" he said excitement brimming through his tone.

I grin back unable to contain my own excitement at my friends excitement but the heaviness of my back brings be back to reality. So I hold one finger up and then reach into my bag once more and bring out a perfect loaf of white bread which I then present to Hazelle who was brimming with grateful tears just like every other time I bring them bread despite the fact I've been doing this for several months now almost a full year. "Here you go Hazelle, fresh from the storage heaters" I say proudly.

The Matriarch of the Hawthorne clan smiled at me thankfully and then pulls me into a hug that only a moth could give, a hug he had never received from his own mother "Thank you Peeta, I don't know what we'd do without you" she said before pulling back and smoothing down the hunting jacket she had given him a few months ago. "Now you better get going, you still have to stop off with Katniss and her family before you head to the forest" she said pushing both me and Gale to the doors.

Laughing happily Gale threw his arm over my shoulders and waved goodbye to his mom who was screaming at us to stay safe while we headed to the Everdeen residence that was only a five minute walk from Gales. People called out at them and children ran around us before following us as far as they were allowed before their parents called them back. It bought a smile to my face as I saw how happy the kids were to see me even if I was a merchant kid. I think I was the only merchant kid that the Seam kids tolerated mostly because he helped feed them and actually cared about them which was more than he could say for the other kids who lived around his bakery.

Once they reached Katniss's house I happily bounced in and found Prim standing by the bedside of a sick mine worker talking about her goat, it always amazed me that while Katniss was the one who helped her mother heal the patients it was Prim who helped keep their spirits up. "Good morning Prim…Alexander how are you feeling this morning" I greet both the young healer in trainer and the nineteen year old miner who had been at the Everdeen's for a few weeks now.

Both of their heads shot up and I was happy to see that Prim was still able to smile so brightly considering that today was her first Reaping. "Peeta! You're here" she said bouncing over to my side and taking my hand and pulling me over to Alexander who I'd gotten to know quite well over the last few days considering how much time I had been spending delivering Mrs Everdeen her berries and herbs she asked me and Gale to gather while we're out.

Alex sat up on the bed and gave me a smile, despite the fact that he was pale skinned and slightly green tinged the miner looked quite healthy his eyes dancing with a light that hadn't been there the last couple of times. "Hello Peeta, Gale it's great to see you again" he said his voice happily.

Gale smirked and walked over to clasp his soon to be fellow miner's hands, considering he would be heading to the mines as soon as he turned eighteen. "Hey Alex, Catnip and Prim treating you right?" he asked cheekily giving Prim a wink which made her giggle.

"You know it, little Prim here was telling me about the buck Peeta has been tracking for the last week" he said happily glancing over to me making me shift uncomfortably, I've never liked being under the microscope when it came to my hunting. "You gonna try to get it for the spit tonight" he asked.

I smile and nod happily, the Spit was the one thing I was glad I could help out for, considering that it was the one time of the year that everyone in the Seam could eat happily, even if it was a celebration for everyone who wasn't Reaped. "Yeah hopefully we'll all be eating well tonight" I said eagerly just as excited for the spit as any seam kid would be.

"Considering it's you and Gale hunting the buck down I'm not too worried about it" Katniss said from the door way leaning against the wood with a bowl in her hand that I was positive head some kind of brother for Alex, and if the way Alex grimaced was anything to go by the he knew it as well.

"Morning Catnip, how are you" Gale asked sincerely making me want to roll my eyes.

I may have loved Katniss a year ago but after hanging around Gale and her for the past year I kinda fell outta love with her and more into sisterly affection with her. As a person I thought she was awesome like the big brother who was always around for advice and blunt honesty but there was no way in hell that I loved her as much as Gale did, it was actually funny how much my hunting partner. But I may have come to this conclusion but that didn't mean I wanted to see both Gale and Katniss awkwardly flit with one another and by the way Prim was glancing at me she felt the same way.

Katniss shrugged and then handed Alex the brother before turning back to us "I'm okay, worried like I always am on the day of the reaping but other than that I'm just tired" she said running a hand through her hair messing up her braid a little giving her a frazzled and stressed look.

Quickly pulling out the loaf of bread I made for Katniss and her family I smile warmly and present it to her happily "Here you go, you're set for a week" I said proudly making Katniss give me a small smile as she took it from my hands. "I know it's not much but I can't think of anything to do for you" I said weakly.

The ex-huntress shook her head and put the bread on the nearby table "Don't worry about it Peeta, you do more than enough for us" she said tiredly before turning back to Alex who began coughing harshly making me wince at the sick sound. "Prim gets the inhaler" she demanded sending the twelve year old scurrying off for the medical supplies.

Gale and I traded quick looks and then with a soft voice he quickly bid the healer goodbye and then as one the two of them walked towards the fence that the two of them knew wasn't active just yet and then with the grace and fluidity that spoke of experience and talent they slipped through the wire and into the forest beyond. Stopping only to allow Gale to gather his bow and quiver the two of us began to follow the dear tracks that we had been covering the last few days and then fell silent when we finally found the great buck standing there with his seven point antlers proud and beautiful. Signalling a cage in I slowly moved around the dear in the forest making little to no sound.

It was strange to be able to walk through the forest now without sound considering when I had first started all that time ago I had been just as bad as walking on glass with steel tip boots. But now I walked with enough to not make a single sound and that was one of my favorite skills I had acquired, almost as much as knife work and I really liked working with my knife. Spotting the branch that was directly above the stage I easily climb it and then begin to walk across the branch until I was perched above it, locking eyes with Gale for a second I give a small nod and then with a precision that they two of us had created over the past year Gale let an arrow fly hitting the stag in the fore quarter while I dropped down and embedded by knife into the stag's skull killing it instantly.

Gale let out a whoop of excitement making me grin at his childish move, because of his father's untimely death when he was just fourteen Gale had been forced to grow up to early and it took so much to get the other boy to loosen up and act like a kid again but I found that when things went right my hunting partner was able to be the young man he really was instead of the man of the house. "Yeah looks like we're eating venison tonight" he said happily as he raced over to help me off the carcass.

I nod distractedly as I wiped my hunting knife of the grass trying to clean it of the blood that caked the blade, sometimes I hated giving the fatal blow with my knife mainly because I don't want to rust it with blood, but I couldn't stop and control what happened on a hunt any more than Gale could. "Let's get it back to your house before the Peacekeepers start patrolling" I say slipping my knife back into it's sheath.

One of the best things about being the successful hunters we were was that Gale and I could offer some of our game up to the peacekeepers because they had it just as hard as some of the poorer merchants did but this buck wasn't for them today. On this afternoon everyone in district 12 turned their backs on them and they turned into the puppets of the capitol who would happily give out lashings if ordered. Gale nodded and then helped me arrange the stag on the shoulders watching me enviously for the strength that I so easily possessed.

Sometimes I had to thank my mom for making me carry the huge bags of flour across town from such a young age because after all this time I've gained enough strength to easily carry the stage by myself, and that was still light to me. I know that Gale would love my strength because while I was taught how to be swift and silent I couldn't teach him to be strong like me simple because there was nothing that weighed over 100 pounds in the seam unlike the bags of flour I had been carting around since I was twelve. Nodding at my partner in thanks he and I began our trek back through the forest after our quick hunt.

Normally the two of us would be out here for so much longer than the forty minutes we had spent tracking the stag but with the huge buck slung over my shoulders and the reaping that afternoon neither one of us wanted to push our luck. Once Gale had hidden his bow and arrows once more he helped hold open the fence enough for me to get the deer through before closing it with enough time to get away before it turned live. Thankfully Gale's house is close to the boarder and we were able to get the stage back to an excited Hazelle without any problem, I was going to stay and help with the cleaning of the animal but I was due to start at the bakery in only an hour and I had to change and wash the blood off me before I could begin my shift. So I quickly bid the Hawthorne's goodbye and began running back towards town avoiding the peacekeepers that were still half alert from being awoken by their alarms.

Arriving at the bakery in record time I quickly scurried through the building until I got into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before jumping into the cold spray. I could still remember washing up the first time after a hunt, the hot water I had used had done nothing to help get rid of the stench of the forest and animal blood that caked him but the cold water washed it away like magic so he had quickly gotten used to the fringed temperature of the water, his brothers were always happy with me because I never used all the hot water in the mornings. Scrubbing the bar of soap through his sweaty hair I tried to think about the kill I had just made and knew that Gale and I would have to ration it out so that it lasted for longer than the rest of the kills me and Gale had made during the last seasons mostly because Deer were so hard to come by even more so a stag.

Once I washed all the soap from my body I quickly dressed in my baking clothes and got to work on the cookies that my father liked to give out after the reaping for a quarter of the price, it was easy work and helped sooth the worries I was feeling. I had dodged reaping for several years now but I knew that this year was different, I had my name in there so many times and I was scared, I would never go back and make Gale or even Rory for that matter take the brunt of tressace but it was more the fact that I didn't want my name to be called. When I heard the door to the baking room open I glance up in time to see my father walk through once more his face a mask of confusion when he saw me baking the chocolate chip cookies for the reaping.

"Peeta…you're back" he said in surprise making me laugh.

I nod and then go back to what I was doing while he began to get the breakfast ready for Rye, Levi and mother: I wouldn't eat today simply because I had too much to do, but that was okay because I knew that I could eat afterwards so instead I focused on making the cookies perfectly and then once they were in the oven I began frosting the cake I had made the other night with all the care in the world. I love decorating the cakes almost as much as I love baking them, it was also the only thing I could do that my mother didn't completely disregard me for, she never praised my work or told me good job but she never told me to re do it.

Moments after I had started decorating the cake my mother finally walked down into the kitchen with a sleepy Rye behind her looking like he would be much rather sleeping in that moment, which I couldn't blame him, he was eighteen which meant next year he wouldn't have to get up early so that he was prepared for the reaping by midday like mother expected. When she spotted me working my mother didn't say god morning or thank you for working she just checked the bread oven to make sure the first batch was almost done and then the cookies before heading back into the dining room.

"Hey thanks for starting mate" Rye whispered to me as he passed making me grin and nod but never take my eyes off my work.

The relationship I had with my older brother was very strange, he and I worked off one another, sometimes I felt like the elder brother mostly because I was always covering for him, I made sure if he was going to be late to do double to work so he didn't get in trouble and if he wanted to go on a date with his girlfriend I always took care of the supplies without him. In turn he made sure to keep ma away from me if I had messed up so I had enough time to clean it up and then there was that one time he covered for me, but most of the time it was just be taking care of him.

I finished with the cake just in time for the cookies to be done and the bread to finish, like a well-oiled machine I turned and took the cookies out of the oven to cool before removing the bread and putting the next batch my father prepared after my departure early that morning before beginning the next cake. Sometimes when I got so into my work I lost track of time which was what had happen to me that day because once I was finished with Madge's birthday cake that the Mayor had ordered him to decorate earlier that week my father tapped me on the shoulder with a sad smile and handed me my reaping clothes.

Grimacing at the dress shirt and pants I nod and then hang my apron up before heading up to my room to change, suddenly the sick feeling I had been plagued with all morning about to oncoming reaping filled my entire body once again as I slicked my hair back. Sometimes I wanted to just go in my bakers clothes to stick it to the Capitol but then I would remember what would happen if I did and I reign in my attitude. But that day all I wanted to do was stay hidden in my reaping clothes and hide under my bed, taking a quick glance at my reflection I sigh at the smart like picture I made and then quietly walked down the stairs, to see my mother fussing over Rye as Levi watched happily, all of them were so proud Rye had made it to eighteen with no added names in the bowl, I on the other hand had a much larger chance of being picked so I wanted no fussing nor primping not that I would ever get it.

"You ready son?" I hear my father ask me and I feel myself nod.

Why people ask you that was beyond me, no one is ready for a reaping, ever, not even the careers from the richer districts could say that they were ready. They boasted they were but I knew that they weren't, you could see it in their eyes, they were just as afraid to leave their friends and family as any other reaped child was. Taking a deep breath I stuff my hands into my pockets and follow my family out of the bakery and down to the justice building where everything had been set up for the reaping, I lined up for sign in and when they pricked my finger for id I didn't even blink, I couldn't I had just turned numb because my eyes had settled on the bowl holding the boy's names up on stage, the same bowl that held thirty three slips that had my name on them.

Taking a deep breath I moved over to the sixteen year olds and ignored the looks from the other merchant kids that I knew and should be friends with but had been ignoring for the last year. The seam teens gave me shy smiles not really knowing how to act around the boy who got them a huge stag for their evening meal after the reaping but it made me feel happy to know they were at least trying. I glance over to the girls and saw Prim take her place with the twelve years old making my heart lurch at the sight of her, she was so young, my eyes then traveled to fine Rory in the crowd of twelve year old boys who was almost shaking. Glancing over to the row of girls on the other side of the rope beside my own group I catch Katniss's worried gaze and smile sadly, this event was hard on all of us.

Turning my attention back to the stage I had to stifle a chuckle that threaten to rise when I caught sight of Effie strut across stage in her bright pink outfit and light pink hair adorned with large purple flower. Most of the time I thought the escort form the Capitol couldn't get more outrageous but each year she proves me wrong. Although when District's 12's lone victor Haymitch Abernathy was announced and he staggered on stag much to the escort's disgust I really couldn't stop the grin that broke out on my face. Most people thought the old victor was disgusting and a disgrace but I liked him and in all the time I had spoken to him I felt a connection to him.

Once Effie had made sure Haymitch was slumped in a seat and wasn't going anywhere soon she turned back to us and beamed happily. "Hello there Ladies, gentlemen" she said cheerily like the reaping was a great event-although for her it probably was.

"Happy hunger games" she said excitedly as she began to ramble about the tradition of the killing contest making my unease grow by the second. "And may the odds be ever in your favor" she said in her accent. "Now shall we choose our tributes…ladies first this year I think" she said walking over to the bowl that was in front of the group of girls.

With a flourish she reached in and pulled out a name, the only thing going through my mind was to not let it be Prim because no one deserved to be reaped on their first reaping and Prim didn't deserve to be reaped at all. Effie cleared her throat and then in a clear voice called out the name that made my heart stop in shock. "Katniss Everdeen"

Everyone gasped and I swear I heard Prim let out a heart broken sob, Katniss was one of the best healers in the district now, and she hadn't hunted in months what if she had lost her edge? Bu to her credit Katniss walked up onto stage and wiped away the tear that was rebelliously sliding down her face staring ahead numbly. Of course as soon as Prim scream out no that changed and her face crumpled like it was in pain.

"Katniss No!" she screamed racing forward, but it seemed as if Gale had been expecting it because he was by her side in seconds and was lifting her up and taking her back to a pale and shaken Mrs Everdeen who was saying no over and over again.

The ex-huntress swallowed nervously and wrapped her arms around her stomach refusing to say a word, and when no volunteers stepped forward-that wasn't strange for district 12-I felt my heart break, Katniss wasn't the same strong girl from a year ago, and deep down I don't think she's gonna make it. Effie smiled happily at Katniss before turning back to the microphone "Well wasn't that exciting" she said bubbly "But we need a second tribute so onto the boys"

I felt sick flood my stomach and I prayed Gale's name wouldn't be called; he was eighteen he didn't need to go to the games, especially if Katniss was partaking in them. But then she had a name and I held my breath waiting for the results. "Rory Hawthorne" I felt my heart stop and saw the young twelve year old begin to shake on his unsteady legs.

Turning to see Gale I notice him clenching his jaw, and in that moment I notice that he is about to volunteer, but I can't let that happen, he has to stay here and take care of his family, I may like him acting as a kid now and again but he's not a kid, he'd the man of his family. Without over thinking what I'm about to do I rush pass the other sixteen year olds and push pass the peacekeepers before yelling out in my loudest voice.

"I Volunteer! I volunteer and Tribute!"

* * *

**So What do you think: want the next chapter to find out what happens?**


	2. I'll Win

**A.N thank you to all the people who Favorited, alerted and are watching this story. A special shout out to those special three readers who reviewed my first chapter. I hope this chapter came quick enough for you, I'm gonna try to get it out as fast as possible.**

**This chapter takes place directly after the first one, so we finally get to see the reaction to everyone in the mining district. Hope you enjoy and please i love reviews tell me what you think or what i need to work on.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

The crowd went silent, this had never happened ever. No one from District 12 had ever volunteered, it just wasn't done because it was a certain death sentence, but all I know was that I couldn't let Rory go to the games to die. Sometime I felt like he was the only reason why Hazelle was able to keep going and I wasn't going to let the capitol take that away from them. The Peacekeepers look at Effie who was practically bouncing with excitement at my outburst trying to figure out what to do with me; they were probably just as confused as everyone else in the district considering they never had to deal with a problem like this.

I glance at Rory who had turned pale with shock and fear, I wasn't sure which was the emotion that he was feeling for me or for his name being reaped so I send him a warm smile his way while I wait for Effie to direct the peacekeepers. I knew she would want me to be the tribute because as she had always wanted a volunteer someone to make her more famous and I could be that person to her. Once I was sure Rory knew what I was doing for him I turn my gaze to Gale who had stepped out of line once again and was staring at me with heart break clear in his eyes. I t warmed me to know that my best friend cared about me enough that he was devastated that I was taking his younger brothers place in the games but when I saw the look in his eyes I knew that Gale understood I had done it just as much for him as I had for Rory.

I didn't even spare a glance to my family, mostly because I didn't want to see the hate on my mother' face and the sorrow on my father's, my mother was probably annoyed I was protecting a Seam kid which she treated like rats of the district worse than that actually, and my father was probably sad that I was putting myself up for the games instead of letting everything run their course, but I couldn't let Rory die in those horrible games, especially considering that the twelve year olds are often the first to go. I turn my gaze over to find Rye staring at me in total shock and give him a bittersweet smile, I wish I had time to explain but I don't but I was glad that he was going to be safe after this just like Gale was: it was a load of my shoulders.

Effie as it turns out had finally had enough waiting because the next sound I heard was her clapping into the microphone "Oh this is so exciting" she gushed as the peacekeepers finally moved towards me getting the memo that the twelve year old a little ways in front of me was in fact not the tribute but I was. "Hurry up my dear I need to introduce you"

As I was lead pass Rory I turned back and looked into his eyes smiling once again making him cry and latch onto my arm stalling me "No Peeta? You can't" he cried making the peacekeeper growl.

I paled at the vicious tone I heard and without even thinking about it I picked the younger Hawthorne up and lead him back to his brother much like Gale had done with Prim only moments ago. As I handed the sobbing Rory to his brother I connected gazes with him and then without saying another word I lifted my head up high and strode towards the stage where I noticed I had caught the attention of Haymitch who was beginning to look the tiniest bit sober if his expression was anything to go by. I reached the stepped and allowed Effie to grab my arm and lead me to her side where she angled the microphone so I could speak.

"So dear what's your name" she asked in a kind tone that I couldn't help but be thankful for.

I might have offered myself up for this but I could damn well say that I was still terrified probably just as much as Katniss was. But I surprised myself that the voice I spoke with was clear and devoid of any fear in fact it sounded very calm "Peeta Mellark"

Effie looked at me closely and then at the boy who was now sobbing in Gale's arms and then pouted when she didn't get the connection "So what is the connection between you and the young boy who was chosen as tribute?" she asked curiously her tone brimming with interest.

I swallow and then smile sadly at Gale who was clutching his younger brother like a lifeline in a storm "He's my best friend's brother: in fact I'd say we were like brothers ourselves" I said making Rory sob even louder and I swear I saw Gale shed a single tear, when I look up at Hazelle I see her crying silently and wrapping her arms around a confused Posy who waved at him happily when she spotted me on stage.

"Oh that is so sweet" Effie breathed before standing eh microphone up and turning back to the crowd "Well there you have it District 12 your tribute for the 74th hunger games are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark" she said excitedly before turning her gaze to the two of us, everyone in the crowd gazed at us and then much to my shock my brother pressed his three middle fingers to his lips and held them out into the air which everyone soon copied. I swallowed roughly and nodded my thanks making sure each and everyone knew I had gotten the message and only then did they put their hands down.

Effie began reciting the treaty and then nudged both Katniss and I when the Mayor began to speak. "Go on you two shake hands" I turn to Katniss who had begun to cry silently and took her hand in my own while Effie and the mayor spoke, I knew she was worried but I couldn't think of that I just couldn't.

It was only a few moments later when I Heard Effie say goodbye to the crowd with her usual "Happy Hunger games" chant before she herded us into the Justice building behind the stage.

I held my head up as the Peacekeepers lead me to a beautiful furnished room telling me I would say my goodbyes in here, I nodded at them and was going to say thank you when I actually noticed the sad glint in the guard's eyes almost as if he was sympathetic as to what I was doing. But then the door was closed and I couldn't think of it any longer. Letting out a shaky breath I sit down on the red couch they provided me and ran my hands through my slicked back hair as I realised just what I had done: I was going to be a tribute in the hunger games where I would die.

My first visitor raced in only a few minutes after I had been let into the room and before I knew it I was being tackled by a sobbing Rory while a tearful Hazelle stood a little ways back as I bent down and hugged the younger boy tightly just to make sure he was safe and he wasn't going to be forced to play for the capitol like I would. "Ssh I'm right here" I whisper softly as I smooth down his brown hair.

"Why would you do that" he cried into my neck making me close my eyes in pain "I could have done it I know it"

I shake my head and pull his back and fix him with a stern glance that had him wiping at the tears on his face seriously "Listen to me" I say "I couldn't let you go, I wouldn't and Gale wasn't gonna volunteer unless I was dead" I swore.

Hazelle cried and flung herself at me wrapping me in a hug "Peeta thank you so much" she cried making me smile and hug her back. I knew she was worried about me, the dear women couldn't not she was to warm hearted but I also know she would be so relieved that her eldest was out of the woods and that her youngest son was safe because I he done a selfless act.

Pulling back I shrug and then look back at Rory who was staring at me hard "You need to promise me something" he said in a strong voice despite the puffy red eyes he was sporting, I nod and give him my full attention "You need to win" he said his voice brooking no argument, "You need to go into that arena and win so that you can come back and take me hunting because I wanna hunt with a knife and not a bow like Gale"

I took a deep shuddering breath as I recalled the conversation that Rory and I had a few days earlier when he saw me flipping my knife in the Hawthorne kitchen, where I promised that on his fourteenth birthday Gale and I would take him hunting so that he could learn to hunt with a knife cause they were in his eyes cooler than a bow and arrow. "I swear" I said without thinking about it and then pulled him into another hug.

The peacekeeper knocked on the door and yelled that it was time for Rory and Hazelle to go, I stand in front of the woman who had treated me like a son and smile sadly thinking that it could be the last time I saw her. I was ready to say goodbye when she shocked be by taking by head in her hands and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. Good luck" then she and Rory where being escorted out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

I wanted to reach up and touch the place where Hazelle had kissed; I had never gotten such an affectionate gesture from anyone before, defiantly not my mother so I was still reeling a little in shock. But before I could think too much about I my mother, father and two brothers walked in, or at least my father and brothers did, my mother stormed in and fixed my with the harshest glare I had ever been on the receiving end of, and that was saying something considering that I had been on the end of some harsh ones. I didn't say anything: mostly because there was nothing to say I just looked over my family curiously to see how they were reacting to the news that their youngest member would be heading to his death.

Levi seemed to be in shock still because he was just standing there gazing at me like I was some kind of alien making me chuckle, he was probably wondering when his little brother got the courage to do such a thing as volunteer as tribute for the Hunger games. Considering two years ago he had beaten me in the wrestling contest by a sliver out of the whole school I'm not surprised he hadn't noticed I've grown up a little. I smile at my oldest brother and suddenly I'm stuck by the wish that I had more time to get to know my stand offish brother a little better, I want to know what his hobbies are, what he wanted to do with his life and if he was planning to marry any time soon, but I also knew I didn't have to time to do that kind of thing if I asked it just would make things worse, so I instead focused on the facts I did know. If I died in the games I would die knowing that Levi was the one I could turn to when I needed someone just to listen and give me sound advice: he was my voice of reason and I couldn't have thought of him in any other way.

Taking a glance at Rye I almost wince at his shattered expression, compared to Levi who was just shocked my other brother looked almost as bad as Rory did when he came and visited me, I didn't say anything to him instead I walked over and pull him into a tight hug which he easily returned. Levi was the one who had avoided hugs and all the affection unless it was wrestling, Rye was the softer one he may be a miner in the making but he sure as hell loved to know he was appreciated and I knew that. I wish I had more time to get back to where we were a few years ago. Before he became some lucky girls' fellow and thought of marriage, jobs and kids, I wish I could make more fond memories with him and cover for him from mum because Levi wouldn't. But all I had were memories of him telling me that I was the best baker the family had seen for decades as he ate my cookies or him complimenting my work as I drew or iced a cake in my spare time.

Pushing back from my brother I give him one nod which he shakily returned and then sucking in a deep breath I turn to face my father who was gazing at me with such heart shattering sorrow that I almost wished that I hadn't put my name forward. I would miss my father, not as much as I Katniss missed her dead father but I would miss him the most. He was the one who taught me to bake bread at the age of seven, showed me the basics of cookies when I was seated on the counter as a five year old serving customers. I would miss the nights we would sit together and he would teach me the songs of the old land, songs that he had listened to as a child, the stories that only he could remember. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and smile sadly, I need him to understand that I would be okay and that he needn't worry about me.

"Pa…I'm gonna be fine" I whisper softly my eyes searching his praying for him to understand, I need him to see that I'm gonna try my damnest to make it back. "I'm gonna make it back I swear"

Suddenly I hear my mother snort making me tense up and turn my gaze to her taking in her crossed arms and angry eyes and I knew that she wasn't supportive "really you think you can win the games" she spat making me angry which was something I had never felt towards my mother, not ever, "You'll be dead before they even begin"

"Oh and you'd love that wouldn't you" I snarl making her take a step back in shock "I was always a failure to you, never mind that I'm going into a death match where I might die all you care about is the fact it makes you look bad" I say and suddenly I couldn't stop myself I didn't want her here not now "Well you know what I don't want you here: go!" I command pointing at the door.

I don't know if it was because of my tone or if it was because of what I said but my mother walked to the door silently and left it just a quietly but not before sending me a pained look that revealed to me that she was at least a little worried about my safety which was more than I thought I would get. I sigh and turn back to my father who was staring at me sadly almost as if he was trying to memories my before I disappeared, I wanted to tell him that I could hunt and that I would be okay but I couldn't find the words, I wanted to tell him that I would be back in no time back to my old self but the image of a drunken Haymitch kept crossing my mind forcing me to keep my mouth quiet.

"Times up" the Peacekeeper guard announced opening the door making me freeze, was this really the last time I would see my father and brothers again?

Levi reached over and squeezed my shoulder giving me a scared smile before dragging Rye from the room who looked seconds from collapsing while my father just smiled and put both of his hands on my shoulders making me give him my full attention. "Strike swiftly son" were the last words he sat before he was herded out of the room by the peacekeeper.

I wiped away the tear that wanted to fall and clenched his hands into fists trying to sort his emotions out when suddenly the door burst open to reveal a hurried looked Gale who pulled him in for another tight hug. "You've got this Peet" he said seriously "You can hunt just as well as any career maybe better"

I shake my head and look into his eyes for the first time I'm scared of what was going to happen to me "Gale there people not animals what if I can't: I'm what about Katniss!" I gasp, I couldn't kill Katniss I can't she was one of my best friends.

"You try your best to get out of there some of them are no better than the animals we hunt" Gale said gripping my arms "Don't worry about Katniss she already swore to me that she would try to win, don't actively seek each other out but don't flinch away from her" he said choking on his words making me pull him in for another hug. Was it really as easy Gale said, could I kill another human just like I did with that stag earlier that morning?

"I'm scared Gale" I whisper for the first time since I volunteered for the games "What if I can't do it"

My fellow hunter shook his head and then steeped back reaching into his pocket and handing me a wrapped up napkin "You get to take one thing with you" he explained "Katniss is taking her sister's mockingjay pin I want you to take this okay so you don't forget us all down here" he said as I unwrapped the cloth to reveal the leather band with a wolf etched into the surface, it was old and worn probably an heirloom passed down to Gale from his father. "So you can be courageous like the wolf"

I nod and then wordlessly put it on in that moment so that Gale can see how much it meant to me, I take a deep breath and raise my eyes to look into Gale's and see the gratitude shining through them. "I couldn't let you do it, you're free now" I whispered making him nod and then squeeze my arm once more before turning around and leaving me to my own thoughts and devices.

Luckily for me as it would turn out after Gale left my guard walked in and escorted my over to Effie who was waiting for me with terrified Katniss by her side with a carriage only a few feet away which I knew would take us to the train station. I took a deep breath and placed a polite smile on my face, I couldn't be mean to Effie she loved the games simply because that was how she was raised, it would be like her telling me to ignore how bread was properly made. Katniss looked at me and then after a moment looked away almost as if she was ashamed, not that I could blame her, she was probably thinking about the fact one of us has to die, and it wasn't the best thing to think of when you were going to sharing not only a carriage but a train ride with your partner as well.

When I finally made it to Effie's side she seemed almost relieved I was there and quickly pushed me into the carriage before seating herself next to me and pulling Katniss in next to her. I leant my head against the window gazing out at the streets that had been the home for the pas sixteen years of my life, and for the first time since I was born I could see a beauty in their simplicity and run down appearance, it wasn't an obvious beauty that was for sure but I was going to miss it like it was part of me and that was probably the worst thing. Shaking my head away from the emotional thoughts I tuned into Effie who was prattling on and on about the train we were going on and how much fun that reaping was compared to the other years.

"I mean a strong lad like you volunteering for a second I could have sworn I had a career" I heard her say laughing afterwards why I just stare at her in total shock, did she really think I was like the trained killers from Districts 1 and 2 because if so that was scary. "And I mean the way you handled yourself I could have sworn you were from District 2 such class and cool demeanour"

I close my eyes to try and shut out what she was saying about me when she thankfully turned her attention to Katniss so that she could reprimand her for biting her nails and then moaned about how puffy her eyes were from the tears she had shed. By the time we got to the train station I just wanted to go and rest and forget about the games I had willingly put myself into, but by the looks of the reporters and photographers who were surrounding the train that was awaiting their boarding I knew that I was going to have to put my best acting glasses on. I swallow the bile wanting to work its way up by throat-even though I knew it would just be stomach acid considering I hadn't eaten anything-and then plaster on my best smile which worked every time.

Climbing out to the carriage I turn away from the flashes of light to help Effie out from the carriage making her smile happily like a kid on Christmas, what I didn't understand was how the photographers went crazy over my show of mannerisms like I was supposed to be some kind of animal, although considering I came from District 12 I might as well be to the Capitol. Smiling warmly at the cameras I allow Effie to hurry me onto the train ignoring all of the questions being shot at me, and before I could say anything all the noise was shut off as the door closed behind me and Katniss making both of us heave sighs of relief.

"Oh my that was a bit crazy wasn't it" Effie said happily as she led them through the train's hallways which were more beautiful than anything I had laid eyes on-Katniss probably as well. "I don't think a tribute from 12 has ever helped out a lady the way you did Peeta" Effie gushed but I wasn't listening I was too busy staring around in total awe at the place.

After we had been shown our rooms that we would be sleeping in and being shocked at the huge bed we had both been assigned in a room almost as large as Katniss's whole house Effie escorted the two of us to the dining hall where I saw a huge table of the most delicious foods I had ever seen, Katniss as well. Despite not having eaten since the previous night I was able to contain myself better than Katniss who rushed over and took a seat to eat. I chuckled and took my seat while Effie clucked her tongue irritably as the seat in front of mine wasn't filled. "Something wrong Effie?" I asked friendly trying to ignore the way Katniss was eying the food.

"No everything is fine just Haymitch was supposed to meet us in here…he's probably in the bar cart" she sighed making me smile a little.

"He was drunk today" I say simply shrugging "Not that it's a big deal he's always drunk on the reapings"

Katniss snorted and tore her eyes away from the food to meet his own gaze "More like every day" she said making me grin and chuckle while she laughed outright.

Is topped when I noticed Effie getting mad this didn't look good "Yes laugh it up because it's not like your mentor isn't your life line in these games" she said harshly her eyes flashing "That man Is responsible for setting up sponsors for you and giving you advice on how to handle the games but I guess with Haymitch you won't get that" she said and then turned on her heel and stomped in what I could only assume was the bar cart.

"We ain't I glad she's gone" I turned around and stared in shock as my own blue gaze focused on the slumped over figure on the door frame, green eyes clashing with my blue as I finally realized I was staring at the man who was now my Mentor: it was Haymitch Abernathy victor of the 50th Hunger Games.

* * *

**What are your thoughts: you want another chapter or not? **


	3. The Careers

**Okay I'm Sorry about the Chapter length I got kinda stuck but the next Chapter will be out very soon. I wanna say I'm take aback by how quickly this caught on but at the same time I'm is set directly after the last Chapter once again, and we get our first look at teh other tributes during the reapings so here we go:  
**

**Special shout out to my fellow Ranger lover** **Mooito-Chan, my not stalker fan who thinks I'm awesome: well guess what-So are you!**

**GleekWthHeart-Thank you for your support I wasn't sure about the ending last time but your reassurance helped. **

**SakuraDrops141-All three books...i dunno I'm not even done with this one, but I'll keep a squeal in mind, who knows it might just happen. **

**LabRat3000-Yeah Gale was showing a bit of favoritism wasn't he? **

**Letitbe-atles-A fellow Career lover: well expect a focus on them later on, trust me they'll be in here.**

**Rememberence88-Thank you i was worried about how people would take my version of Peeta.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Haymitch was like a legend in District 12, everyone learnt about whom he was at school, they told us that he was once a kind hearted and fun loving son of the local butcher, until he and the girl he loved were reaped. It was told that Haymitch used not only his strength but his wit as well to win only he had to stand by and watch as the girl he had loved was slaughtered by the tributes from district 4, when he came back he began to lose himself in the bottle so that he wouldn't have to face his nightmares until he began to be drunk more often than sober and now…he was never sober.

It was strange to know that this man was going to try to help me survive-although I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to help me or Katniss at all not in the state he was in. I had met him before because he had come to the bakery when he felt like putting something into his stomach besides alcohol but I had never had a large talk with only pleasantries on my side and grunts on his. I swallow nervously and then look at Katniss who was scowling at the man like he had just disrespected her in some way just by being in her presence making me sigh, if she didn't get used to the idea that this man was going to help save our hides then she might as well step of the podium at the start of the games cause she'll be as good as dead.

To his credit Haymitch didn't even flinch at her look-I kinda think he might be used to it all-and instead had focused all of his attention on me, I shifted uncomfortably at first because for a drunken man his eyes were sort of piercing and it made me slightly uncomfortable. Haymitch walked passed me and picked up the whiskey bottle looking at for a moment before shrugging and deciding to just use the bottle instead when he pulled back he focused on me and then smirked before crossing his arms eying me for a long moment, I had no idea what he was doing or what he was searching for but I hoped to god he found it.

"So you're the idiot who decided to volunteer then" he said smirking before taking a large gulp out of the bottle "I can't decide if you're brave or stupid to be honest"

I smile weakly and shrug, I knew I had to make the best of my situation and at the moment I had to make fun of myself otherwise I knew I would break down like Katniss probably had early that afternoon. "Probably a little of both…although I kinda think that it leads more too stupid" I say weakly making my mentor laugh and point at me swaying slightly on his feet.

The smell of alcohol wafted towards me and I suddenly felt like I needed to know if the man had showered in the last few days. "I like you kid…too bad you're gonna die" he said bluntly making me swallow the bile I wanted to throw up.

Katniss seemed to have had enough with his presence because she stood up and glared at him fiercely "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you tell us that we're gonna die" she spat before turning on her heel to leave the cart, probably headed for her room so that she could get some rest before the circus really began.

"Will she's feisty ain't she" Haymitch said with a big silly smile on his face before he suddenly fell face first onto the floor unconscious from the amount of alcohol flooding through his systems.

I sigh tiredly, I had not really planned to help by drunk mentor clean off after meeting him for the first time but I had to do what it took to win and get back to my life in 12 and if that meant cleaning Haymitch up and forcing him to empty his stomach than I would: it might bring us closer or something who knew. Bending down next to him I easily lift him up and sling him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. As I carried him down to his room I couldn't help but notice that for a grown man he weighed extremely light, almost as if there was no muscle on him-although considering all I'd seen him eat was my cheese buns and alcohol. Nodding to Effie as I passed her I had to stop myself from laughing at her extremely shocked look, I knew that it would soon turn into one of excitement as she realized that I was carrying my mentor with no effort whatsoever.

Once I had reached my room I silently cleaned him off even wiping him down with a bowl of hot water I managed to get and changing his clothes, Haymitch stayed unconscious through all of this up until the point where I was laying him into bed and then he reached up and gripped my collar pulling me back to lean above him his eyes hazily tracing his features.

"You think you can win" he asked softly almost as if he was scared of what my answer would be-although according to what I've seen over the years no one in the 12th district has ever really taken the time to try and win the games they just try to die as quickly and painfully as possible.

I nod slowly, I have to win I promised Rory I would win and if there was one thing I always did, it was keep my promises. "I plan to" I swore and I don't know if it was just my imagination or what but I swear I saw his eyes shine with something akin to respect in his eyes "Although with you drunk all the time I can't really depend on you can I"

My words were harsh I knew that but my voice wasn't it was actually joking, I knew that Haymitch didn't want me to die and in fact probably wanted me to live more than anything but there was a difference between wanting something and then actively doing something about a problem or situation. Haymitch watched me for a moment and then nodded like he had come to some conclusion-which frightened me more than I was willing to admit. "I'll sober enough to help you if you promise me something in return" he slurred making my interest pipe up.

What the hell my mentor could want from me was beyond my understanding but I wasn't going push him away. "Okay what is it?"

Haymitch shook his head and waved me away "Tell you tomorrow" he said and then promptly passed out on the bed making me laugh in disbelief, I sit back and then shake my head before heading back to my own room, I have a feeling this game was going to be very interesting.

Walking through the train I catch up with Effie who was sipping a glass of tea happily, probably happy about her tributes this year and tapped her on the shoulder. "Haymitch is resting" I said after she had recovered from the shock I caused her from tapping her on the shoulder. "He promised me to be at least kind of sober tomorrow at breakfast" I said not mentioning the deal I made with my mentor, I don't know why I did this but I can only think that while I like Effie and don't think any less of her because of her enthusiasm for the games I don't exactly think she needs to know about my secret deals with my mentor.

"Oh thank you so much Peeta" she said almost as if she was flushed from excitement, placing the tea cup down she reached over and pecked me on the head "I don't think I've ever had a tribute like you"

I smile at the woman politely, and was about to bid her a good night the sudden events of the day and lack of food I had consumed but suddenly the screen flickered on making me pause and get curious when Effie let out an excited squeal "What's going on?" I asked moving to sit on the couch next to my escort who was patting the seat happily.

"The other reapings are being shown" she gushed making me stare at her in confusion "After all the reapings are well and truly over and the tributes are on the train the Capitol are allowed to see who their fellow tributes are…would you like to watch with me, Katniss refuses to, says she just wants to be left alone until breakfast"

I don't know if it's because of how rude I know Katniss would have been with Effie and my need to comfort her and make her feel better, or my own interest in the tributes I would be facing in the arena in a short amount of time but I smiled at her happily and nodded kindly. "I would love to" I said making Effie smile happily and then turn back to the screen.

The screen came to life and the symbol of the Capitol shined onto the screen making me tense up slightly at the sight of the symbol that haunted my dreams for days after every reaping I had been a part of. The bird like symbol faded off the screen and was replaced by the symbol of District 1. I sat up straighter and watched as a beautiful blonde girl only a year older than I was called onto stage after the name Glimmer Swift was called out. I was shocked at how beautiful girl was, I knew that the 1st district of Panem was filled with beauty and all things luxurious but the female tribute I would have to face was so beautiful I was in shock, no one in district 12 had the kind of beauty she showed, not with her gleaming green eyes and shimmering blonde her, it made her shine just like her name said.

Glimmer's male district partners was a lithe and handsome young man who volunteered like a good career tribute who declared his name was Marvel Masters and was eighteen. Marvel looked dangerous, not at first glance no at first glance he just looked like a handsome young man who could be a model but when he sent a glare at the girls who had refused to volunteer for Glimmer I felt chills run down my spine. I watched the two of them shake hands like Effie made me and Katniss do at our own Reaping and I felt my heart pause when I saw the sorrow depicted in Glimmer's eyes and the thin line on Marvel's mouth, the two of them meant something to one another, I wasn't sure what but they had some kind of relationship.

"Well aren't they beautiful" Effie breathed and then turned to me with a longing smile "The prep teams probably won't have to do anything with that girl, she is just so beautiful and that boy…he's like the best models the capitol has to offer…a little less dramatic of course" she said making me smile and nod in understanding.

I turned my attention back to the screen just in time to see the symbol of District 2 fade onto the screen; I took in a deep breath as I remembered how vicious the tributes from that district were in the last few years. I paid attention to them closely as a young girl named Clove Chambers was called up onto the stage a confident smirk already in place which had quieted all and any offers to volunteer, this girl was dangerous it was in every line of her body and she was confident she would win which wasn't strange for the 2nd district of course considering they had won the most hunger games in Panem with district one coming in second.

The male district made my heart stop; he was amazing, he strode forward and onto stage before any males name was called out and then without any pretense announced that his name was Cato D'Anto and would be the victor of the Hunger Games. If Clove was dangerous then I knew that this boy was more than dangerous: he was danger in its purest form, he may be beyond handsome with his blonde hair only a shade lighter than my own and hazel eyes that were cold with ferociousness I couldn't place he easily beat out Marvel in the looks department and in bulk and muscle he was built in a way that screamed of years of training and shaping, I could tell just by the way the other eighteen year old tributes avoided their eyes and refused to challenge his volunteering that this Cato was district 2's pride and joy of the career training academy.

I turned to Effie with wide eyes when district 3 was announced and felt my heart racing, how the hell was I supposed to fight against them, I was just baker slash hunter from district 12. "Effie" I said in a small voice "How am I supposed to fight them"

To her credit Effie took my hand in her own and gave it a comforting squeeze before turning her attention back to the screen, I was glad she didn't tell me some lie that the other escorts told their tributes about how there was nothing to worry about. The other tributes didn't stand out at all, expect for the female from District five who had smart eyes that made me shiver at what they could know, other than that the only other tributes that made me sit up and take notice where the girl and boy from district 11.

I almost cried when I saw twelve year old Rue step up onto stage, especially when my min suddenly pictured Prim standing in her place, why wouldn't someone help her, surely they knew that she was going to her death. A twelve year old had never won the Hunger games and I knew just by looking at her terrified frame that Rue would not be the one to break that, her partner though made him second guess his own strength which he knew was nothing to laugh at. Thresh was like a bear, he was huge and full of muscle that would make him a formidable opponent and something to look out for almost as much as the career tributes.

"What did they feed that boy" Effie said when the district 11 tributes faded off the screen before turning back to me who was shifting uncomfortable but was able to give her a warm smile despite how I was feeling. "He was like a big bear wasn't he Peeta"

Nod and then freeze when my own reaping came onto the screen, I didn't really want to watch this, but I had promised Effie I'd stay with her, so I grit my teeth and watched as a terrified Katniss was called up onto the stage and stared out at the crowd of girls almost as if pleading with her eyes to volunteer but just like the first time her pleading went unanswered and Effie called out Rory's name, I flinched at the sound of Effie calling out his name and then watched as I saw myself volunteer. I was shocked at how cool looked almost as if I had planned it from the start; my eyes went calm and my body tense in fact the only thing I could tell had betrayed how I felt was my tone of voice.

Now I understood why Effie had thought I was a career tribute, I looked like one standing there on stage, I looked like a less handsome version of Cato or Marvel standing on the stage as if I was ready for this and was going to win and suddenly I realized that if I thought I looked like one of the tributes then I didn't want to know what the other tributes thought, or what the careers themselves thought, could they think I was like them, I hope not because I don't want them to really think of me as a threat I don't need their focus on me.

"Did you see yourself on that stage Peeta" Effie breathed when the screen clicked off and began playing the anthem instead "You were so brave and strong looking, I'd swear you were from district 2" she said making the sick feeling in my stomach grow even harder to swallow down "I mean the capitol is going to go crazy over you"

I nod and then look at my hands nervously "Effie…if you think I look like a career tribute and the others in the capitol then…could the careers themselves think I look like one?" I ask looking up to give her a weak smile "Cause I'm not and I don't want to give them the wrong impression.

My districts escort looked at me for a moment and then nodded slowly "I don't think it would be a set idea in there minds Peeta but I am sure that they would believe that you are prepared for this, and to be honest so do I: I saw you with Haymitch your anything but weak" she said before standing up and placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a warm smile "Get some rest Peeta, tomorrow I'm sure Haymitch will clear everything up…that is if he stays sober"

"He will…he swore it" I said before I could think about what I was saying, I hardly knew the lone victor of 12 and yet here I was defending him against a woman who had probably known his for much longer than I. Effie smiled at me and lifted her shoulder in a shrug before turning to leave. "Hey Effie" I call out making her stop and turn back to face me. "How long have you know Haymitch?" I asked curiously.

Effie chuckled softly and shook her head almost as if she couldn't believe his question "You know Peeta out of all my tributes I've escorted from 12 you are the first person to ask me that…in fact you're the first person not to push me away" she said and I felt my smile turning genuine, I don't understand why anyone could hate Effie, sure she was from the Capitol and loved the games but it was stuff she was raised to believe. "But to answer your question…to be honest I can't even remember, but in my mind it's been too long" she said

I smile and then move to my own feet "Well I'm glad you've been here this long because I wouldn't have met you otherwise" I say smiling warmly.

That comment made Effie smile warmly and then after another fond pat on my shoulder Effie was striding out of the TV cart leaving me to my own thoughts. I take a single glance at the screen in front of me and then stride off tho my own room. I was exhausted and hungry but I knew the food could wait at that moment all I wanted was some rest and I was sure as hell going to get it. When I reached my room I opened it up and found Katniss sitting on his bed holding a pin that I knew was Prim's mockingjay.

"Hey" I say leaning against the door frame making her look up at me and smile sadly, her eyes were sad and seem broken, I think she was about to fall apart. "How you holding up?" I ask

She gave me a weak smile and shrugged sadly her eyes searching mine, "not as well as you" she whispered and then looked down to catch sight of my token wrapped around my wrist "Who gave you that" she asked softly pointing at the band.

"Gale" I whisper sadly and then sit on the bed next to her "He said it would make me courageous like the wolf"

Katniss nodded and then kept silent saying nothing more, and deep down I didn't have anything to say, I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up with this all over but I knew it wouldn't. "I need sleep" I whisper making Katniss nod and stand, the best thing about her being an ex-hunter as that she understood that I was exhausted from my early morning rise.

"Goodnight Peeta" she said moving to the doors "I'll see you in the morning"

I nod and scrub my face with my hands "Good night Katniss" I say as she reached the automatic doors that would lock her out. "Sleep well"

* * *

**So Thoughts everyone? Did you like Peeta's reaction to the Careers? **

**Next: onto the Capitol and the Prep Team. **


	4. Venturis and Portia

**Hello my wonderful fans i just wanna say your support was amazing and that was why i got this chapter out real quick, hopefully you all like this one, it's based around the prep time before the opening ceremony which means no careers in this chapter but they are coming up just wait a little longer. Portia get's introduced in this chapter so that's an upside and we have more Haymitch and Peeta interaction because i notice you guys seemed to like that. Enjoy.**

**A.N: Shout outs to my special reviewers.**

**As always: Mootio-Chan: thank you for your reviews they actually this enjoyable, despite there length they always make me beam, keep it up.**

**Letitbe-atles- Just wait until the training center then you'll really have something to goggle over ;)**

**SakuraDrops141-Yay i got it right, i was worried my writing style wasn't going to change or get better.**

**LabRat3000-Maybe...your gonna have to keep reading to find out $)**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

When I first woke, it wasn't to the rising of the sun or to the sound of someone yelling at me to wake up it was to the feel of faint sun rays shinning down on my face, I sat up in bed confused for a moment, mainly because my bed didn't get sun until afternoon and by the color of the sun streaming across my bed it was still morning but also because I always woke up earlier than the sun. But before I could think too hard about it the memories of the previous afternoon hit me like a brick wall. The reaping, Rory's name being called, me volunteering and watching the other districts all of it was suddenly at the forefront of my mind ruining what great sleep I had acquired the night before.

Groaning I jumped out of bed to read the clock time was seven thirty and quickly scrubbed my face with water and changed out of my reaping clothes into the ones they provided me with making me sigh and ache for my hunting clothes that I would normally be still wearing at this point. The black sweats and blue shirt weren't bad clothing but they felt alien against my skin and I didn't feel comfortable in them, so in an effort to hold onto some comfort and part of district 12 I slipped my ratty shoes back on. Once I was fully dressed I took a quick glance at my wholesome image and smiled at the comforting image I saw in myself, with my hair now tussled out of its slicked back state I couldn't help but believe that I was back at the bakery.

Smiling happily I walked out of my room and into the dining cart where I happily greeted Effie who seemed more than glad to see me awake my own devices instead of having to wake me up. I could only guess that the tributes didn't often wake themselves up-not that I could blame them the beds were to dies for here-so I took all the praise Effie gave me and then sat down at the breakfast table where a Avox quickly poured me a glass of steaming hot brown liquid that smelled like the melted chocolate I used in cakes and cookies.

I looked at the cup in curiosity for a moment before I shook my head and then thanked the server kindly which I think wasn't normally done if the way she stared at me in shock and then gratitude was anything to work on. Quickly served myself some food focusing on the bacon and waffles more than anything, I could still remember the first and only waffle I had been given, I had been five and my father had taken me to District 2 so I could learn to make their special bread for when their victors came to the 12. It had been amazing back then and I couldn't wait to try it again to see if it was half as good as my memory.

I take the first bite of the food and almost groan at the heavenly taste that filled my mouth, how did they get food this good was beyond my knowledge. "Don't gorge" an amused voice said from the door way, and when I looked up I saw a sober Haymitch standing there, his hair slicked back from a shower and dressed in new clean clothes, he looked nothing like the drunk he had helped only last night. "Capitol food is really rich, and if you eat too much too soon you can get sick"

I look down at my plate and then decide to have only this one, I don't know where this faith in Haymitch had come from, f it was the moment I had looked into his drunken hazed eyes and heard him swear to help me or if it was when I cleaned me off, I wasn't sure all I knew was that I wasn't going to ignore his comment. "Okay…thanks" I say putting my knife and fork down and then look back at the cup giving it a confused look.

"It's hot chocolate" my mentor said taking the seat across from me and serving out his own plate and allowing the same Avox who had served me to pour him some coffee "it's good, but don't scull it, sometimes it can be too sweet" he warned making me nod.

I lift the cup to my lips and take a sip making a shocked sound at the sweet taste filling my mouth, but other than that I don't do anything to shocking and instead resume my meal. I know Effie was shocked at Haymitch's suddenly sober appearance but I can't do anything to help her understand mainly because I don't have anything to say. "So tell me Peeta" Haymitch asked swallowing his mouthful. "What would you do if the Career's corner you and you have no supplies: fight them, or try to run from them?" he asked

"He'd try to run" Katniss said from the doorway where Effie was beckoning her in, my partners eyes were cool and she looked like she hadn't had any sleep whatsoever "Because neither of us can fight them"

I'm not sure if the annoyance that flooded through my frame at that moment was because of what she said or if it was because she had answered for me, all I know was that I was annoyed by Katniss and she had only been there for a few minutes. Effie sat down next to me and gave me a sad smile before sipping from the coffee the Avox had poured from her, it seemed that she had gotten tired of trying to get Katniss to sit down and instead wanted to feed herself. I pick up a roll in front of me and then tear a piece of and dunk it in my hot chocolate just for something to do, I don't want to snap at her, she was stressed enough as it was.

Haymitch of course had so such qualms of angering the female tribute and snorted before leaning back in his chair and pouring some alcohol into the coffee next to him filling me with irritation, he had promised to stay sober "Yeah because then you wouldn't freeze to death or anything" he said sarcastically.

"What would you have him do fight them" she snapped crossing her arms across her chest giving him a firm glare "Because I sure as hell won't!"

I sat up straighter as I saw Haymitch getting annoyed and then pulled the drink from his hand when I saw him about to take a drink from it. "Can you just not!" I growl, Katniss had already annoyed me with her lack of faith and now Haymitch was drinking not a good combination.

My mentor stared at me for moment and then with a speed that shocked me back handed me sending me backwards causing Effie to squeak in shock, on the way down though I pulled my knife back and caught him in the sleeve pinning him to the place mat. I stood up glaring at him not noticing Katniss's shock at my skill with a knife and ignoring Effie's grumblings about the table being Mahogany and instead focused on Haymitch who was laughing as he stared at the knife. "What!" I snap as I took my seat again and Katniss followed suit.

"I got a fighter here" he said looking at me in amazement "I mean when you carted me to my room last night I knew you had some strength to you but that" he said holding up the knife "Was great"

I shrug and turn back to my meal ignoring the way his praise sent hope running through my veins, although the way Effie was nodding happily next to me was another story, there was no way to ignore her so I send her a smile that had her beaming in return. "Now what about you" Haymitch said turning back to Katniss, "You used to hunt right?"

Katniss hesitated but nodded slowly before looking down at her hands "I'm not as good as I sued to be, I gave it up two years ago…I'm more a healer now" she admitted before looking at me with a sad smile "Peeta is more the hunter than me now, he took down a stag the other day with just a knife" I flush at this and intently finished my breakfast not wanting any more praise or anything.

Nodding in understanding Haymitch hummed in thought for a moment before leaning forward and giving me back my knife "Okay here's the thing, you and Mr's healer over there can fight and survive all you want but there is only one thing that can save you in the arena when you're hungry or freezing and a jacket or water bottle could make all the difference" he said seriously making me lean forward intently, this was the stuff I needed to know and if Katniss wanted to ignore it she could but I didn't feel like dying anytime soon.

"What's that?" Katniss asked hesitantly as if she was unsure if she should be listening to what he was telling us, which was totally stupid considering he was our mentor and actually seemed to be putting in an effort to keep us alive this time.

"Sponsors" he said seriously before leaning back once again "You need the people of the Capitol to like you" he said nodding at me making me smile charmingly for him which in turn made him grin and nod before turning to Katniss who was scowling "And you honey need a lot of work because at the moment you have all the charm of a dead slug"

"Haymitch!" Effie scolded as she looked up from her compact mirror which she had pulled out from nowhere. "Don't scare the poor girl"

I look over to Katniss and wince when I notice that her scowl had turned into a glare, I liked Katniss she was nice and I had been in love with her for a long time but at the same time I knew that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with, and she couldn't act very well which meant I had no idea how the Capitol would take her. I was about to say something when I spotted something out of my eyes that caused me to stop and gasp in shock.

Just outside of the window was the largest city I had ever seen, I knew for a fact that it wasn't another district because that just was to over the top even for district 1 it had to be the capitol. "There it is" I breath and then I'm out of my seat and over by the window gazing at the strange shining beauty that the city seemed to hold even with it's over the top designs. "Katniss come see" I say turning back and give her an eager smile.

But instead of doing what I asked she instead slumped even further down in her seat acting like a spoiled child, I shrug and turn back to the window my eyes following everything with awe and curiosity. Before I knew it we were reaching the station and people were flocking the station docks with camera's and big smiles jumping up and down at the sight of him, it was shocking to say the least but I had always prided myself on my ability to act and almost as if something had taken over me I found myself smiling happily back at them and waving at them, I even winked at a girl with bright gold hair and purple eyes which made her squeal and latch onto her friend with green hair and yellow eyes.

"What are you doing?" I heard Katniss ask in disbelief making me turn and give her an impish grin.

Didn't she understand yet that while brutal and evil that games weren't just about tributes killing one another, no they were about the show all they want is for us to entertain them, all I was doing was playing my part. "Who knows…maybe there rich" I say n amusement before turning back to the window and giving them my most charming smile I could manage, and if the way they all screamed a little louder and waved wilder it seemed to have worked like a treat.

I was being blinded by camera flashed everywhere when I heard Haymitch laugh at me, "Honey you should be taking some notes, because I don't know what you're gonna do because he sure as hell knows what he's doing" he said making me smile brighter and wave a little more generously.

By the time the train had stopped I could easily say I had never felt the pain in my cheeks just from smiling as I had in that moment before, my eyes had spots dancing in their vision because of all the camera flashes but I just ignored it and walked off the train waving to the fans laughing at things they yelled out and even posing for a photo with one of the young teenage girls who seemed to faint afterwards. Katniss on the other hand was like a scared cat and had curled in on herself not talking or trying to say anything in fact she wasn't doing anything instead was letting Effie lead her to the car waiting for the two of them. Haymitch and I was much slower letting all of the capitol see me and take as many pictures as they could, but we got into our own car as quick as possible and then we were on our way to the center building where I would meet my prep team.

"Okay now listen to me" Haymitch said once I had rubbed the spots from my vision and was staring at him blearily "You're gonna meet your prep team…do whatever they ask of you and no complaining" he warned making me cock my head to the side "They are gonna do things to you that are gonna want to make you scream: but don't just let them do what they need to because I assure you they know what they're doing"

I swallow nervously but nod in understanding; I was now more than a little afraid of the people who I was told would be looking after me for my stay at the capitol "Okay" I say and then turn my attention back to the tinted window where I could see people pointing at the car and then whispering to one another. I knew that they were talking about me but I was thankful that they couldn't see me because at the moment I didn't really feel like smiling all that much.

Haymitch reached over and clapped me on the shoulder making me re-focus on him "Peeta, you've got this, you volunteered for this…this is nothing" the words compared to the games hung in the air like a bad smell but I felt myself smiling and nodding anyway before taking a calming breath and settling the nerves that were raging through my form until I became calm.

It turned out to be a good thing that I had become calm because almost as soon as I was pulled out of the car I was pounced on by three outrageously dressed Capitol people who began fussing over him almost immediately. The male with bright green hair and snake eyes with purple eye lids pushed the two girls away and then twirled me around clapping happily before focusing on Haymitch who stood off to the side watching this with an arched eyebrow. "Well Haymitch I think this one will be amazing" he said in his capitol accent.

My mentor nodded and then crossed his arms "Just don't kill him Venturis, he still needs to compete" he warned making the green haired man nod and then turned back to his two female counterparts.

"Overia get the baths ready" he said to a woman with silver hair and diamond encrusted lips, her eyes flashing fluoro green, then he turned to the Orange haired girl with red eyes and white skin who was the last one left and smiled happily "Better get the scrubs ready Amaria" he said and in a bounce the two girls were gone leaving me with Venturis who grabbed my arm and began pulling me away before I could even bid Haymitch goodbye.

My prep team as if turned out loved to talk, Overia was in charge of my skin and while I was lying in the bath filled with some green goo that I couldn't even move my body in she spoke about the latest fashions in the Capitol, she wasn't vapid or anything but was more so excited about everything as if she had been given too much sugar and was on a high that never seemed to come down but I couldn't fault her work because each time she shoved me into the shower I could feel my skin getting smoother and glowing just that little bit healthier as if they were stripping away years of work and hunting. Amara was in charge of my nails and she instead of Overia who like just to talk liked to him, she asked me questions about stupid things, like if she should go pink like Effie next season or if she should do something different. Of course all of these questions were rhetorical and I didn't need to answer any of them but it was more overwhelming than I thought and soon I was being pulled out of my fifth bath and shoved onto a metal table in just a pair of loose shorts I'd expect a hospital patient to wear.

My head prep team member was Venturis and he was in charge of my hair, and by hair I mean all of it, when he had looked at my legs, chest and face he had tisked and then bought of a bowl of steaming hot goo that I hadn't actually thought twice about, that was until he told me to strip completely. What followed had made me almost retract my promise I had made to Haymitch because they proceed to rip, pluck and burn every last hair from my body until I was as bald as the day I was born. I don't know how I had managed to keep my jaw clamped shut or stop myself from screaming out when Venturis worked but I had and after wards when he began to work on my actual hair he had commented on how much he loved my cooperation and how I was now his favorite tribute to work with.

That had bought a smile to my face and soon I was allowing him to massage my hair into a shinier brighter blonde color that looked cleaner than I had ever been able to get it no matter how much I had washed it. Then of course he had cut it into a certain style and slicked it into a complicated look that I would never be able to recreate and then spray several foul breath stealing cans over it making it turn hard and stay in that position. I had thought that I was done but then all three of them conveyed on me and began to massage a bunch of oils and creams into my face making my skin become perfect and hid any shadows I had gained in the last few years and my eyes became so bright I found myself blinking in shock when I first saw them.

"We were right he looks like a darling" Overia squealed when they were done clapping happily when I stood in front of them in my shorts once more.

I knew that I should be self-conscious about what I look like, but my toned body had been on display for so long now that I couldn't find it in myself to be shy now, not after what they had done to me, in fact I don't even think my parents had seen me as closely as my prep team had. I smile at the silver haired woman making her squeal again before turning my attention back to Amara who was holding my nails up for inspection one last time and was smiling at me proudly which in turn was making me feel a little better about my own body.

The orange haired woman stepped back letting go of my hands and then moved over to her best friend and clasped her friends "He's gonna break some hearts with that smile" she said fanning herself "I mean with those eyes and those teeth, I wish I was his girl" she said fake swooning.

Venturis chuckled and patted them on their backs before looking me over with his eyes once more, I almost feared that he had found more hair to rip out and almost recoiled away from his gaze, I didn't really want to get back on that table but I would if he wanted me to. But luckily for me the green haired man turned to his two fellow prep teammates and nodded "Go and get Portia tell her he's ready" he announced making the two girls nod and then bounce out.

The beauty master turned back to me and the began fiddling with my hair making some strands stand out making it look like my hair was being swept back by the wind like I was flying. I bite my lip and look at my prep team leader suddenly nervous "Hey Venturis you know my stylist right?" I asked making the snake eyes man focus on me with his strange and alien gaze.

"Portia? Of course we've known each other for years, not as long as she and Cinna of course but hey they're partners for a reason" he said in understanding making me nod and then swallow nervously. I think the beautician understood what was going on with me because he smiled at me happily and then clasped his hands in my own. "Don't worry about it, she's gonna take good care of you" he said before bouncing out of the room his work done.

I took a deep calming breath and sat down on the metal table I had been on for my hair ripping procedure and tried to figure out what my stylist would look like, I hoped she wouldn't be to outrageous mainly because I didn't want to be dressed to crazily. Luckily I didn't have to wait long because five minutes later a beautiful thin woman walked in and smiled at me warmly which instantly put me at ease. If this was Portia then I had nothing to worry about, the only thing that screamed of the capitol's touch was her gold eyes and clothing that she wore like a pro.

"You must be Peeta" she said warmly as she made her way over to me "I was very excited when I heard that you were my tribute, I had believed that I would get Mrs Everdeen" she said holding out her hands so I could slip off the table with no trouble at all. "So when Cinna told me he wanted to take the girl tribute this year I was overjoyed"

Smiling at the kind stylish and shifted uncomfortably and then looked into her gold eyes "I'm sorry you got district 12" I said sadly, I knew that my district would be a bad job mostly because no one wanted District 12 we were the laughing stock of Panem.

Portia shook her head and then placed her hand on my cheek a motherly smile gracing her features making her glow with a warmth I had never experienced "You silly boy: Cinna and I asked for you and Katniss, we wanted District 12" she said moving to take my hands as I let what she told me sink in fully.

"Oh…well that changes things" I stammer out making her laugh and then let go of my hands.

It was strange to know that someone actually wanted me and my district but I shook that off and gave my stylist my full attention knowing that I was in good hands. "You know when Cinna and I watched your reaping all we kept thinking was that you were extremely brave doing that for that boy…someone who wasn't even blood" she said smiling at me happily "And then it got me thinking: how brave is young Peeta and how far are he and Ms Everdeen willing to go for the Tribute Parade?"

I groan at the mention of the parade, "Isn't that the thing in which I get dressed as a coal miner?" I asked thinking of the different things that our district tributes had been forced to wear in the last few years-all of them hideous.

Portia was shaking her head and then smiled at me "Normally you would but this year Cinna and I decided that we'd focus on the thing Coal give us…Peeta tell me what do you do with coal?" she asked as she began to fiddle with something on a table behind her.

"You burn it" I say as an after thought not really thinking about my answer until she turned around with a blow torch and a warm trusting smile.

"Exactly" she said walking towards me once more looking into my eyes "Tell me Peeta are you scared of me…do you trust me?"

I look into her eyes and found no intent to hurt me, the words of Haymitch running through me like a records telling me to trust her and without a doubt I nodded and put on my most sincere smile "I trust you Portia…I'm not afraid of you" That seemed to please her because she pulled me into a hug breathing a thank you in my ear which made me hug her back "So why did you need to know that: what are you doing with me?"

A happy smile crossed Portia's face as she held up the blow torch again making me freeze it couldn't be? "I'm gonna set you on fire" she said flippantly and I felt my heart stop: what had I just got myself into.

* * *

**So thoughts? What'd you all think, did i characterize Portia correctly, oh and I'll explain any changes in characters later on if you need explaining. **

**Next Chapter****: The Opening ceremony and an Confrontation with two of the careers. **


	5. Fire and Marble

**Gasp: what was this, where did all my reviewers go, you didn't speak up: that is depressing i feel all alone, but because i like where I'm taking this story I'm updating again. Right in this chapter we get to see what Peeta thinks of the other tributes up close, so there will be some awe in the career's direction, this is also the chapter where we begin to see how the games effect the tributes mentally. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Set on fire…they were the only words flooding through my mind, my stylist wants to set me on fire, I of course stuck to my promise and didn't say anything against it but inside I was shaking, why the hell would Portia want to do something as harmful as set me on fire? It was stupid. But I shut up and allowed Portia to put me in the leather suit which shimmered in the light almost as if I was wearing a million ebony crystals. I think about telling her I don't want to do it but I know that it was too late now and Portia was so excited so I just decided to let her do it, what harm could it do?

Once I was fully dressed I left the dressing room linking arms with my stylist talking her to about everything about home just so I didn't get nervous, I told her about the bakery and my jobs with the cakes, I even invited her back to 12 once the games were over for her to try some. I didn't realize I had just basically told her I would win until I noticed her beaming smile on her face making me pause in what I was doing and think of what I had just told her. In an around about way I had just told her that I was going to win when I didn't even know if I was going to last more than one day. But I didn't want to crush her hopes so I continued to talk until we were herded into a car by a peacekeeper.

When we were in there Portia turned back into my stylist and began fussing with my hair and how my clothes sat on my body, it was funny watching her fuss over me like a mother on the first day of school and secretly I held that moment close because I had never gotten that through my life. My mom had never fusses over me and hadn't cared how I looked like she had with Rye or Levi; I was just the spare, so having Portia do that with me actually made me feel special. The arena where I would be departing from was even more beautiful than the prep building even if it was only a few moments away and I couldn't stop the awe I felt sitting there in the car.

I of course didn't get to look very long because minutes later I was being pushed out of the car and then pulled into the underground waiting area that was filled with other stylists and there tributes. I saw the tributes from one: dressed up like gemstones and shinning in there bright shimmering purple outfits that made them look even more beautiful than when they were on the screen. The tributes from eleven looked cute in their glittering farmer's outfits that had been modified to make Rue look even cuter than she already was and even make Thresh look approachable and endearing. I looked over the others seeing cowboys and conductors alike for their respected districts, but when my eyes fell on district 2 I felt my heart stop.

They looked amazing, in fact they looked like the roman gods they were dressed up as, Cato looked like Ares the god of war himself lethal and strong almost ignoring his stylists as they swarmed around him tugging on things instead talking to Clove who looked like a miniature Athena just and fierce. Just looking at them I was filled with a feeling of awe and longing, I knew in that moment they'd get sponsors easily enough just by looking at them. Cato looked over at me and seemed to notice I was staring and our eyes locked, his hazel green eyes boring into my own blue ones and I was captivated in moments unable to look away. Portia seemed to have noticed where our own chariot was and began pulling me away which broke my gaze with the district 2 tribute and soon I was standing by a huge coal black horse that was supposed to represent me in the chariot.

It was a beautiful animal and I couldn't help myself and soon began patting it fondly making it nudge my hands happy for the affection it was being given. Portia laughed and stroked the smaller but no less beautiful horse that represented Katniss and began engaging him in a conversation which soon trailed off into how he was meant to act during the parade. "Make sure you smile and engage your audience" she said undoing the braid she had just given the black mare's mane before restarting it on a new piece of hair "wink and flirt if you have to just make them love you"

I laugh which earned me the focus of the closest district which just so happened to be District 1 and shook my head at Portia who smiled at me sheepishly "Don't worry Portia, I'll be fine I'm sure, I'm good at this kinda thing" I say shrugging.

"Yeah you are" I heard Katniss say from behind me, her voice nervous and more than a little scared which of course made my heart go out to her "Better at this than I am at least" she said laughing as we were placed up on the chariot by Cinna and Portia who were talking among themselves about how proud they were of us and how good their creations looked on us.

Standing up on the cart I straightened my shoulders and gave Portia my charming grin which of course made her nod in approval and then turn to Katniss who was attempting to copy me only to fail completely. I reached over and pat her hand gently making her deflate and give me a weak smile "I'm just not…like you, I'm not charming" she admitted softly as Cinna fussed over her head piece for the final touches before they were set on fire.

"It's okay" I say and look at Portia who was smiling at her kindly "I mean she can do awed and dazed right?" I ask and when Portia nodded in approval I turn back to my partner and smile cheekily "See you don't need to be me, you just need to be Katniss" I say before smiling at Cinna who beginning to flip my protective collar up which will make my head look like I was on fire because unlike Katniss I couldn't wear a complicated head piece like her.

The anthem played throughout the underground base and I saw District 1 depart making the crowd scream loud in appreciation at the beautiful costumes they wore, a minute later district 2 left making the crowd roar with approval and I felt my heart rate pick up. One by one the chariots were leaving and soon it was district 11's turn, I look down at Portia who smiled at me kindly and then took the blow torch from Cinna who had just set Katniss on fire and was working on keeping her sane long enough to get on with the parade and kissed my temple before reaching back and setting my costume alight.

"Remember to wave" she whispered before jumping off.

Seconds later the chariot moved off and Katniss gripped my hand tightly, I didn't think anything of it and instead focused on waving at the crowd and making them scream. I held our joined hands up high making them scream and then began waving and smiling at the crowd like I was born to do it. I almost froze when they began to chant my name feeling bad for Katniss who was meekly waving by my side but I knew I had to do something else so I wink at the nearest girl I found who just so happened to be a pretty blonde with bright blue streaks highlighting it with huge blue lashes. The girl screamed out happily and began waving at me excitedly making me chuckle and laugh back before giving her another wink.

I continued my little acting job until we were gathered in front of President Snow's podium and them much to my amazement I saw the flames covering me and Katniss disappear just as the music came to a halt giving us a very dramatic effect. I knew the other districts had been shocked because I could see the male from two and one peeking back at me while making it look like they were still waving at the crowds. I ignore them and bring my hand away from Katniss who gave me an embarrassed smile before turning my attention back to my president who was talking about the games and how this one would be like no other. That peaked my interest more than I wanted to think about it because anything the President wanted was not good for me or anyone else but I couldn't help it and I traded a look with Katniss.

Once he was finally finished talking our chariot launched forward again and like a switch had been flicked I was smiling and waving at the crowd happily as they screamed happily at me, it was nice to know that they liked me but I couldn't wait to get away from all of this and just got to go to sleep, I was exhausted. Once our chariot had stopped in the underground room once more Portia was helping me down and almost immediately I was pulled into her tight hug. I laughed happily and hugged her back unaware of the glances I was getting from the other tributes and easily spun her around unconsciously showing a little of my strength.

"That was amazing" I say breathlessly putting her down and grinning happily at her "You are amazing"

Portia grinned and then shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal and then linked her arm with my own and approached Katniss who was breathing deeply in Cinna's arms who was telling her what a good job she had done. I grinned at the other stylist a wink making him smile thankfully, but I never had a chance to thank him with words mainly because I was suddenly caught in a hug by Effie who was squealing happily. I laughed and spun around with her like I did with Portia only this time when I put her down I caught Cato's gaze and just like before the parade I felt myself get caught in his searching hazel gaze.

I take a deep breath when he smirked at me and tried to look away from him only to find that it was impossible, I just couldn't do it. Cato actually made a move to approach us when suddenly Haymitch was tugging on my arm "Come on let's go somewhere more private to talk about this" he said and allowed Effie to lead all of us towards the elevator talking about how we were on the twelfth floor which funnily enough was known as the penthouse.

"Kinda funny don't you think: that the poorest district gets the flashiest apartment?" Haymitch said as I stood next to me in the elevator with the Cinna, Portia and Effie talking to Katniss about how beautiful she looked in that moment.

I laugh loudly and nod at my mentor, I have no idea why people hate him, I think he's great to be around and so far all I've had to deal with was him passing out on me, punching me in the jaw and then of course talking to me like I was at school. It was odd how easily I got along with him all things considering. "I was just thinking that" I mutter back as the elevator finally stopped and Effie lead us into a beautiful apartment which would be our home for the next few days while we trained.

Haymitch threw his arms around my shoulders and led us into the dining room where the table was laid with just as much beautiful food that had been on the train earlier. "I knew you'd be famished so I had the cooks prepare a little something for you" Effie said happily as she saw my eyes widen at the sight of the meal.

"Thank you Effie" I say warmly making her smile brightly and bounce over and take the place set out for her at one end of the table.

Katniss quickly took the seat at the furthest end from Effie next to the place where Haymitch would sit and I sat next to her patting our capitol escort on the hand showing her that I at least appreciated how welcoming she was being for us-although I kinda think my attitude was helping in that area. Portia sat across from me while Cinna across from Katniss as we began to serve ourselves I notice how short Katniss was being with everyone but the stylists, my nerves rising with every snappish remark she was making. Why she was in this mood I didn't understand, she had just as much chance to win this as I did but she didn't care she was still focusing on the fact that she was in the games.

"Right well I think we should focus on the training" Haymitch said once I had finished eating and was sitting with another cup of hot chocolate in front of me, my jumpsuit unzipped and hanging open, my black undershirt clinging to my form tightly.

I nod and lean forward to listen to what he has to say when Katniss slapped her hand on the table making him pause and give her a confused look, everyone was startled by her sudden hostility "Why don't you just give it a break for one night" she snapped her eyes flashing dangerously "If you haven't noticed there is a huge chance one of us will die…no a huge chance both of us will die and you act as if it's not going to happen" she snarled.

Haymitch sighed and I knew that he was wishing he had some kind of alcohol flooding through his system at that point; I looked down at my fists that had clenched so tight the knuckles were showing and had to stop myself from lashing. "Honey I'm helping you here, I'm trying to keep you alive"

The laugh that broke through Katniss's throat was bitter and mean making my skin crawl "Please what could you teach me about winning…you're nothing but a drunk!" she cried and I had enough and stood up silencing everything she had to say almost immediately.

"Shut up" I grit out making her gape at me openly "Haymitch did win this thing Katniss and I don't know why you can't understand this but he is our best chance at survival so get the hell off your high horse and take whatever advice he wants to give you" I bite out before I stride out of the apartment and take the elevator down to the ground floor and stride out into the courtyard taking deep calming breaths.

I had never gotten so angry at a single person before and it wasn't a good feeling, I grit my teeth as I tried to work my anger out without violence but found it was impossible so with a feral snarl a let a single punch fly and then crumbled a marble orb standing atop a statue into dust. I looked at my red knuckles and then at the statue and sigh tiredly, that probably wasn't a good idea but I just had to do something to get the anger out of me before I exploded. Sighing tiredly I tried to think about the parade and how alive I had felt at that moment when suddenly I heard laughing and giggling making me freeze up.

Glancing up in shock I saw Glimmer and Marvel still dressed in their own costumes walk into the courtyard dancing with one another oblivious to my presence, watching the two of them together I saw how close they were and how much they liked one another just by the way Marvel twirled her or held her close or in the way Glimmer refused to let him go or would stare into his eyes. Of course when Marvel dipped her Glimmer was able to catch sigh of me sitting on the steps that would lead up into the hotel and gasped shocking at me. I smile meekly at the two career tributes and then wave unaware of the marble dust coating my hand from my earlier outburst.

"I didn't know anyone else was here" Marvel said letting go of Glimmer even though I knew he would much rather not. "Everyone else is at the party and you went up to your suite I'm pretty sure" he said.

I nod and then stand up trying not to keep eye contact with the stronger tributes, it was bad enough I was going to train with them tomorrow I didn't exactly want to talk to them. "Yeah I just needed a bit of air, my escort keeps going on about how I was set on fire" I say my voice a lot calmer than I was actually feeling in that moment.

Glimmer nodded and eyes me up and down "Yeah being set on fire…it's unique, never been done before" she said her eyes finding the now smashed marble orb that we all knew was going to be fixed by morning if not in a few hours. "What happened there?" she asked in shock.

Laughing in what I hope was confidence I hold my hands up in a helpless gesture and shrug unaware of how Glimmer's emerald eyes had focused in on my dust covered hand and slightly red knuckles "Dunno when I came out here it was like this, maybe someone lost their temper" I say before chuckling.

Wanting to end this confrontation with the two district one tributes I clear my throat and then wave good bye to them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at training" I said backing away "goodnight" I turn on my heel and walk back to the elevator jumping in and pressing my floor's button which made the 12 light up like a neon Christmas light.

As I stood on there waiting for the doors to close I was able to see Glimmer talking to Marvel gesturing wildly with her hand to the ruined statue and then pointing at his hand which in turn made her partner stare at it shock. Once the doors close fully I slump against the metal and try not to fall apart in nerves, I had just met the career tributes from District one and I was still alive, but they might now about his strength if the way Glimmer was acting was any way to follow her thought pattern, I really hope that's not the case because if it is that I could be in some big trouble.

* * *

**I know in the book it never mentioned the tributes going to one of the after parties but i kinda thought that maybe that was just because twelve didn't but district one totally would. **

**Right: thoughts, please review if you do then i'll upload really fast i swear.**


	6. Strenght of 12

**Hello my wonderful fans, the reviews you gave me were all really appreciated and it had me so enthusiastic that i just sped through this next chapter making it longer than the last few as well. This is where it sorta goes off canon and i make it up a little: first day of training and Peeta's little secret strength is found out. **

**A.N Well here's to my lovely reviewers **

**Blondie1765-Thank you for your support I hope i got this chapter up quick enough**

**Mimikopi-Sorry for not really having them meet but it does happen just wait for next chapter**

**Mooito-Chan- Well what can i say, i did miss your review for last chapter but i love it when i get to see your lengthy reviews, it's awesome you have so much to say to me and that you're that passionate about my work. Hope you like my training scenes: make sure to review (in your non stalker way of course) XD.**

**VeronikaB-It's always nice to hear from new readers: and trust me all your fears will be put to rest. **

**LabRat3000-Hello again, i know my Glimmer ain't no airhead**

**Marvolo-Don't worry i feel the same way about a certain mockingjay.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Breakfast the next morning was more than just as tense affair, it was like someone had died and the chill between me and Katniss was more than evident, we didn't look at one another the entire morning and once she was done my district partner just left the room with no farewell. Like a trooper Effie didn't think too much about it and instead began talking to me about the training and how fun it would be, I was happy I had gotten changed into my black and red training suit earlier because at the rate Effie was talking I wouldn't have time to change otherwise. Glancing down at my drink I suddenly felt sick as I realized that Glimmer and Marvel could know about my strength.

When I had come in that night I had of course rushed to tell Haymitch about my little display, he of course had told me to play ignorant and that I had no strength to speak of, he told me to work on agility and other survival tactics like camouflage. This was okay by me; I may have the strength to snap a neck with no problem and I may be competent and confident with different weapons but I still didn't like confrontation at all. Smiling at Effie as she talked about how interesting it would be to watch the career tributes train and see what all their years of advanced training did to them. I myself was curious as to see what each of them loved to do, Cato in particular, I wasn't sure why he would most likely kill me in the arena but I wanted to see him in action as stupid as it sounded.

Portia walked out of her room that just so happened to be across from mine and began fussing with my hair making me laugh; only she would be focused on how I looked for a day of getting sweaty and downright disgusting but I let her carry on because it was nice even if it was unneeded. After her came Haymitch who took his seat at head of the table and tiredly scrubbed his face making me give him a sympathetic look, I could only guess how he felt at this moment, he must hate the games and having being forced to watch two kids year after year die gruesome and deadly deaths.

"Good morning" I say quietly so that I didn't interrupt Effie who was going off on how well built he looked in his training gear-which even I had to say it did make my arms look a lot more defined than I wanted them to.

Haymitch looked at me and eyed my arms for a moment before sighing "It's gonna be hard to make it look like you got no strength in ya kid when you look like that" he said waving a hand in my direction.

"Like what?" I ask in alarm, I didn't want to stick out or make myself a target.

Silence reigned over the table for a moment and even Portia shifted her gaze away from my own which made my anxiety grow, what the hell was wrong with me? "You look like a Career tribute" Katniss said from the doorway her arms crossed against her now black clad chest her own eyes roving over my form as if trying to see into my soul.

I felt my eyes widen in shock and turn my gaze to Haymitch who was looking at me with a grim expression his mouth tightened into a thin line which made my spirits drop, I knew people believed I was a career tribute but I had thought that my smile and charming disposition would make people think twice about that: I don't want to be known as a career tribute. "She's right, what with those muscles and the skills you've got, you look like a kid who's been prepared for this" he said taking a sip from his glass-which I'm sure he spiked at some point in the morning.

"But I'm not gonna reveal those skills" I say pointing at him which made him nod his head in agreement "And as for looks…I can't exactly make my muscles disappear" I shrug and then stand up from the table to stretch before giving Katniss a warm smile hopefully to break the ice "So is it time to go?"

The healer smiled back at me and nodded filling me with relief, I didn't want things to be strained between the two of us, I didn't want her to hate me or try to actively seek me out to kill me I just wanted me and her to survive the games as well as we could. I turn back to the others at the table and give them a quick salute before walking over to Katniss and striding over to the elevator where we found it to be programed to go to the basement level straight away. Sharing an alarmed glance with my partner I push the go button and as we traveled down to the training center I ran through the plan Haymitch and I had devised trying to make sure I had it all down, I didn't want to mess up half way through the day, not when I had several long hours of training ahead of me.

When we entered the room I saw the different stations located throughout the room and had to forcefully tear my eyes away from the knifes and weight stations just as I saw Katniss have to do with the archery station, she may not have shot a bow in a few years and may not have the deadly accuracy that she used to but I was sure that she could still shoot with some accuracy that made her a force to watch out for. Smiling sadly I nudge her lightly on the arm and walk over to where the other tributes where waiting for them, I spot the tributes almost immediately and when I lock gazes with Marvel I wished I hadn't, his gaze was searching mine and was nodding at something Glimmer was whispering to him while Cato and Clove just stood watching him: yep that wasn't good.

The head trainer stepped forward and cleared her throat gaining all of our attentions and finally dragging the Career tributes gazes from me flooding me with relief. "Welcome to training Tribute" she said "While you are here you will have to do several compulsory training exercises so you know the basics of survival but other than that you are free to do whatever you wish" she explained and it made me nervous to know that we would be forced to perform the same tests with one another watching. "Other than that I implore you to focus on things other than just weapon training because while it is true forty percent of all deaths in the arena happen via confrontation the other sixty happen because of starvation, dehydration and poisonings"

I nod and then tune her out for the rest of her speech and stayed that way until Katniss dragged me over to the climbing station which just so happened to be one of the needed training exercises. I watch as the younger tributes struggled to stay right and felt my heart lurch for them as the careers breezed through it with no trouble, when it was my turn I thought I would have trouble but I found that my balance was as good as any of them and I got across it easy enough unaware for the eyes that followed me closely. I breezed through the next two training exercises and soon I was moving over to the agility instructor who smiled warmly at me when he saw my form as if he was ready to make me sweat.

"You ready for this?" he asked setting me in front of a course that I would have to preform while dodging his strikes, never once allowed to strike back.

Glancing around I smiled when I saw Katniss at the snare station and gave her a small nod which she gave me back before quickly finding the career tributes at the different weapon stations, Cato was of course massacring a bunch of training dummies with a sword wielding it like a pro, Clove had taken over the knife throwing station and was flicking the blades around with no effort. Marvel had taken over the spear station and made me flinch when he hit dead centre of the target with a vicious throw. Glimmer was with the bow and arrow learning how to do different shots. Once I was sure I turn back to the instructor and nod before taking a deep breath and launching forward, the circuit wasn't hard by itself, just a bunch of jumping weaving, ducking and swinging but the real challenge came from avoiding all the hits that were coming your way when running. But after two years of hunting in a forest I was good enough to dodge all of them, flipping out of the way from jabs side stepping slashes and leaping over sweeps. By the time the instructor had called an end to our session I was panting lightly and a slight sheen of sweat had broken on my brow but it was nothing compared to what my instructor looked like with his harsh breathing and dripping sweat.

"You're gonna be just find kid" he said clapping me on the shoulder "You got some speed on you and your agility is better than some career's I've trained over the years"

I wince when he said this but nodded at him happily and thanked him before moving over to the camouflage station and went straight to the tree bark, ignoring my instructor who was trying to tell me to start with something easier I got straight to work immersing myself with the art. I glance up when I felt stares on me and find Glimmer and Cato talking in love voices at the target stations Cato pointing at me and then saying something making Glimmer nod and then say something back which had the unspoken leader of the careers frowning and giving me a long measuring look. I hoped that what they were talking about had nothing to do with the comment the agility instructor said because if what the others at breakfast was anything to go by I already looked like a career tribute I didn't need train like one.

Glancing down at my transformed arm I hold it up in the light showing it to my shocked instructor who had been watching me with fascination before walking over to a tree and laying it against the bark, my arm melding into the wood until you couldn't tell the difference. "How did you do that" she cried stepping over to my arm and holding it up for inspection "It's a perfect camouflage work no one has ever done that before…not ever!" she said in amazement "What else can you do?"

I smile at my arm and then wash all my work away and begin something new, I liked it here it was safe, the career tributes wouldn't find me fascinating at all because they would mostly likely find this boring and useless. "Thanks by the way" the instructor I had learnt was named Katarina "For keeping me company"

"What don't you get many visitors?" I say teasing as I hold up my hand that now looked like a perfect rock before beginning to add green to it to make it look mossy.

The woman shook her head and then nudged her chin in the direction of Clove who was throwing knifes like a pro and then gazed at Marvel who was throwing a spear with deadly accuracy in the target area "Why would they need to learn how to turn themselves into a rock if they can fight with weapons like that?" she said sadly as she looked down at his hand "Plus there is the fact that not everyone can take to it as easily as you can"

I suddenly felt sad for this woman, she was just trying to help all of us survive in the arena but like people just ignore her lessons and go to the weapons never giving her a chance. Smiling at her with my most charming smile I cover her hand with my rock blended one making her smile back brightly "You know what…weapons are cool but this" I said gesturing all around me to the supplies laid out on the table before me, "I think this is awesome"

Katarina smiled happily and then nodded "Well okay Picasso let's see how serious you are about getting into this camouflage stuff" she said leading me into the deeper parts of her station.

After spending the rest of the morning session with Katarina at the more challenging station that she practiced on I was more than confident about my own abilities when it came to camouflage in the wilderness that I went to lunch with a big grin on my face. I was in such a good mood in fact that I didn't even think twice about sitting next to Katniss and the young twelve year old from district 11 who I remembered was Rue, by the expression on Katniss's face when I sat down with my food she was more than a little shocked that I had chosen to eat with her, but I found that it was easy to do and soon had her engaging in a flowing conversation with Rue easily flowing along with us. The look we traded half way through it and shy smile she had given me made me realize just what this conversation was: it was our truce, Katniss and I were forgiving and forgetting after our little spat, thank god.

Once I finished my food I waited for Katniss and then together we moved onto the stealth station mainly because it would be the easiest one for us what with us both being experienced hunters. It was pretty basic for the most of it, the layout was pretty similar to the agility course only this time it was set out like a forest and we had to work out way through it was fast but silently as we could. I got not even a quarter way through when I got into my zone and took my full concentration off of the task at hand and let my body move onto auto pilot which helped me increase my speed little by little until I was moving almost at top speed.

Tucking myself into a neat quiet tumble I flipped over the final obstacle and stood up tall in front of the shocked instructor who I was sure was expecting Katniss and I to have failed, or at least me considering how big I was, most people wouldn't expect me to be quiet. Moments later Katniss jumped over the same obstacle and landed next to me in a neat crouch, I could tell in that moment just how much the two years missing from the hunting scene had affected the healer considering how short of breath she was. "Having fun?" I ask with a big grin making her give me a breathy laugh and wave me away.

"Whoa…that was amazing: how did you do that?" the instructor asked stepping closer to me and looking me up and down "No one has done the course that quickly…or silently" he said scratching his bright neon green hair that reminded me of Venturis.

Katniss shrugged and then looked to me before turning back to the man "just lucky?" she said in an unsure voice which made me want to laugh at her inexperience in lying, I didn't have that much either but I sure as hell was better than that.

Which was why I smiled at the man and looked at the course absently "It's like the agility one at our high school back in twelve you know for gym class" I supply making the man slap his forehead in shock "If you want you can change it up for us…make it a little bit more of a challenge just so we have the same work out as the others cause really is it fair?" I said in a soft voice.

The man stared at me for a moment before nodding and strutting off to do his task leaving me and a highly amused Katniss behind. "Wow, I knew you had charm but that was scary" she said shaking her head.

I shrug and then look around to make sure we're not being watched before turning back to Katniss as I saw Glimmer shoot an arrow getting it slightly off centre "How hard is it to avoid the archery station?" I ask giving her a beaming smile that made her roll her eyes and then look pointedly at Thresh and Cato who were looking at the weight balls that were used to measure ones strength.

"How hard is it to avoid that" she asked making me grimace in acknowledgement.

The truth was, it was hard extremely hard, to watch someone else have fun and mess around with something that would be so easy for me and Katniss is like being given your favorite treat after dinner and then being told that you couldn't get any until everyone else had been given some. Katniss gave me a knowing grin and then as a team we turned away from our respected favorite stations and made our way over to the new start line where the instructor was waiting for us to explain what we were going to do. I knew we had a small audience in Clove standing off to the side where she had been sparring with one of the other instructors with a Bo staff but I couldn't think about it mostly because I knew we had others watching us like Rue and the district three tributes.

So when the instructor told us to go I let my mind focus on what I was doing and before I knew it I was transported into the forests that surrounded my district and I was balancing on tree branches for the perfect drop points or jumping over fallen logs while chasing a boar. I had to hand it to the green haired stealth master, he had defiantly upped the ante with the second course but I still found it easy and like before my focus slipped and soon I was adding my own flare to things ending the course in just a few seconds later than my previous time on the easier course with a full front flip of one of the high branches I had landed on seconds earlier. Striking a victory pose I made the younger tributes giggle at my showboating, when I looked over at Clove I was sure I saw her smirking at me before walking over to Cato who was busy watching Thresh struggle to lift the seventy five pound weight.

Katniss landed next to me out of breath once again and slapped me on the back of the head giving me a firm glare "Stop show boating. You wouldn't do that out in the arena now would you?" she asked arching an eyebrow at me.

"I dunno I think he should, might get him some sponsors" the instructor said blinking at his stop watch still in shock at my time which actually started to make me nervous: my time couldn't have been that impressive could it?

But before I could ask him just why our times were that impressive I heard a loud crash coming from the weight area drawing my attention and what I find makes me blink in shock. Thresh-who I swore would have been able to lift just as much as I easily could-was crouched next to the seventy five pound weight panting hard like he had done some hard work out. The career tributes had conveyed into a small group together watching him with expressions of amusement and a touch of disappointment which made me believe that they might have wanted to recruit him into their pack. Sighing at the defeated expression on the larger boy's face I walk over to him and offer him my hand shocking him still until I give him my charming grin which of course worked like a charm and made him smile in return and take my hand, I see Katniss staring at me in shock and a little fear from the stealth station making me confused it wasn't illegal to help your fellow tributes.

"Hey thanks man, the seventy five is a killer" the larger male said rolling his shoulder as he eyed the weight in distaste.

I shrug and then walk over to the weight lifting it easily with one hand and look over at him with a kind smile as I wander over to the rack not full comprehending how silent it had just gotten in the training area or how Thresh was looking at me in total shock. "Yeah I know when I first began lifting seventy five pounds I thought I'd fall over at the sudden added weight" I said as I placed the weight back. "But it gets easier the more you lift crazy as it sounds" I finally turn around to face the other tributes freezing when I see all the focus on me.

The weight instructor was looking at me like I was some sort of gift from the gods, and I guess I was considering I had just lifted seventy five pounds of steel with one hand like it was nothing. Katniss was staring at me in fear shaking her head and shooting glances over to the four career tributes every few seconds making my throat turn dry suddenly: I was supposed to be diverting their attention from me not making a spectacle of myself. When I turn my attention to Thresh he seemed to be looking at me in disbelief and maybe a little envy which I could understand from watching my elder brothers lift more than me when I was younger until I was able to lift just as much as them. I was more than a little afraid to look over to the careers but I knew I had to so I slowly turned my attention of to them and almost winced at what I saw in their gazes.

Marvel was staring at me with a bright glint in his eye as if I was some shiny new weapon he wanted to test out-and I guess in a way I could be thought of as that-it was a strange look but I just shrugged it off and turned my attention to Clove who was staring at me with a little shock but more than enough approval to make me a little confident and respect to inflate my ego just that tiny bit to let my gaze turn to the two blonde career tributes who seemed to be in deep conversation. Glimmer was muttering in a low voice in Cato's ear her gaze shifting his every few moments before turning back to Cato, her lips curled up into a satisfied and cocky smirk that somehow made her look attractive when it would on anyone else make them look conceded and ugly. The self-appointed leader of the career pack himself was just standing there gazing at him in complete shock as if he hadn't thought I could ever do something like that-which had totally been the point until I had gone and ruin that plan by being the nice guy!-but despite the fact his attention being focused on me completely never wavering Cato still nodded to whatever Glimmer was telling him and even whispering some things back to her which just made the district one tribute smile victoriously before bouncing over to Marvel and giving him a nod.

"Hey" I finally say breaking the tension that had befallen the training center, I hate awkward silences and that was the epitome of what I stood in the middle of. "So…how about some training?" I ask weakly.

That seemed to be the perfect starting point the weight instructor was asking for because in seconds he was by my side gripping my arms and marveling at the lithe muscles adorning my frame almost as if he hadn't seen them before, which considering he had been dealing with Cato and Thresh before it wasn't too much of a stretch if I was honest. "Where have you been hiding Kid?" he asked in awe before leading me into the middle of the mats making sure to shoo the other tributes off to the side before continuing his inspection of my form.

If my prep team hadn't made me so fine with my body the day before with their pre ceremony prep session I think I would have blushed but thanks to the in depth look that I had allowed Venturis and his team have and then of course there was Portia who had dressed me to the finest detail, I had no problems with it and instead raised my chin proudly, I knew I looked good even when covered in a light sheen of sweat from the stealth station. "What's your name kid?" the guy asked his silver hair glittering in the light the blue tips he had adorned his spikes with making him seem like he was wearing a halo of blue fireflies.

"Peeta Mellark: district 12" I say using my full designation, which I was expected to use in every official meeting I would be forced to have over the next few days, I hated the way it sounded, so formal and impersonal.

The man clapped my shoulder and then turned me to look at the larger weight rack making me gulp in fear, not of the weights themselves because I knew I could easily throw most of them, but more of the fact he was going to put that strength on display which was something I hadn't really been planning on doing at all. "Well Peeta you can call me Aurion and I'm gonna see just how much of a hidden machine you are" he said walking over to the rack leaving me in the middle of the furthest training mat where I assumed I'd be throwing from. "Tell me Peeta: how much can you throw?" he asked.

I run a hand through my sweaty hair and shrug "To be honest I'm not too sure, more than one hundred maybe?" I mutter hating the words coming out of my mouth.

Aurion laughed in disbelief and motioned for me to come over, and then pointed to the large weight on the bottom rack. "That my boy is one hundred and fifty pounds, I'm gonna see if you can lift it but first we gotta get your arms working so you start on ninety" he said handing me the weight which I grabbed just as easily as the seventy five pound weight.

Ignoring the sound of excitement the instructor made me I walked over to the mats again I gripped the weight with my seconds hand and take a steadying breath. On the exhale I grit my teeth and swing the weight over my shoulder sending it flying across the room and into the back wall where it smashed into the spear case knocking several of them out of their hold. Nodding in satisfaction I raised an eyebrow to the instructor and cross my arms no longer afraid of how much I was revealing, I had already shown them I could throw so I was gonna do it to my best if I was going down this route.

"That's what I'm talking about!" the young weight thrower said laughing in disbelief before waving me over to the rack again and motioning for me to take the one hundred and fifteen pound weight from its place.

I easily grab this weight only just feeling a slight twitch of strain from my muscles as I walk back to my place, on the way back I catch Cato's eyes and hear him speak under his breath so that only Clove was supposed to hear "I'll say: not even the instructors at the academy can do that" I had to hold my smirk in when I saw Clove nod in agreement and instead focus on the weight in my hands.

When I throw it I could have almost breathed a sigh of relief when it goes the same distance as the other one only missing by an inch or two, the same result was made from the one hundred and twenty weight and then of course the one forty weight. The only difference was that with the one forty the tension in my muscles had begun to show itself and I was sure that one fifty would be my limit in fact I didn't even know if I'd be able to throw it as well as I did the other two. But I didn't let that show on my face no I walked up to a practically bounding Aurion and picked up the one fifty weight holding in the grunt that wanted to make its way up my throat when I pulled it from its place and then carried it to my spot.

Turning to Katniss I give her a tried grin which she hastily returned before looking at Rue who was staring at me with something akin to awe which filled me with a little more confidence as I suddenly realized how upset Rory would be if I missed this shot up especially with the ones as cool as the careers watching my every move. Giving my district partner a nod I turn back to the area I had thrown my last four weights and take a steadying breath and counting backwards from three, I knew the careers didn't think I could do this I could practically feel their stares of amusement burning into my back but I could do this I'm just as good as them: I'll show them. Letting lose a slight roar with the weight I sent it flying until it hit the same wrack I had hit with my first throw only this time shattering the metal frame with my throw force and the added weight from my object and stare at the throw in disbelief: I had done it.

Laughing in shock I turn to Aurion who was shaking his head in disbelief before turning to me and clapping at my effort, I was going to take it I had the career of district 12 nick name I had been given, I was going to treat it as a joke when suddenly Marvel began to clap as well with Glimmer and Clove only seconds behind him, soon everyone was clapping at my effort but Cato, I locked gazes with him and saw the light of interest, shock and approval dancing in his green depths before he smirked at me and began clapping along with me making me want to pale at the sudden realization I just had: I just gained the career's approval, the one thing I had been trying not to get.

* * *

**So what did you think of Peeta's strength and the tributes reactions to it?  
**

**Next chapter: Peeta meets the Careers**


	7. Training with Careers

**Finally Peeta get's his moment with each of the careers! It of course starts with the aftermath of Peeta's little show off before. This is also where the plot of the game changing people begins, a lot of you all said this is very realistic and so that is what I'm going with: the games would change anyone because everyone has the desire to survive.  
**

**Also i got bored on Photoshop last night and made this poster/Wallpaper for my fic check it out: **

**.com/?order=11&q=career%20of%2012  
**

**A.N-Oh yeah another poster will be updated later as the story progresses.  
**

**LetItBe-atles-You weren't the only one Proud: trust me i was proud writing it.  
**

**LabRat3000-I hope this was fast enough for you-if not it's longer than normal.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-You like long chapters: is this long enough for you?  
**

**Mootio-Chan-What can I say to you...your awesome, like seriously awesome. Peeta and Cato meet in this chapter so your heart can have a rest, plus we get some Glarvel action as well. I hope you like where i take my characters and all that because you've been such a loyal reviewer.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Throwing around weights all afternoon was not my idea of keeping a low profile so I had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn't Haymitch's either, so when we returned from the center back to our penthouse apartment I almost felt like hiding behind Katniss who had been giving me looks of disbelief ever since I dragged her away from the weights after my show towards the rope swinging course. It was a tiring day to say the least; what with his little show and then the stuff he did afterwards I was almost crawling into the apartment but at the same time I didn't want to go in there and face a furious drunken mentor who would probably want to punch me in the face just like he had on the train.

But it seemed that all the bad luck that had cursed me earlier in the training center had disappeared because when Katniss and I walked into the apartment Effie was waiting for us with the news that Haymitch was out talking to some rich people just so they could start watching the two of us carefully: he was doing his job as mentor surprisingly. I of course loved this and immediately relaxed by going off to sit next to Portia who immediately began fussing over my appearance despite being sweaty and having worked out all afternoon that didn't faze her, she just seemed extremely happy to see me still in one piece.

Although I was sweaty and probably stunk really bad so after I was sure Portia had gotten her fill of fussing enough over me to last until I came back I moved off to the shower and immediately jumped in only to stare at the controls in confusion. Why there were so many controls were well and truly beyond me, but hey it was the Capitol I wasn't going to knock it so I press the green button to turn it on and could have sighed as the hot water flowed down by body loosening all my tense muscles that I had acquired after my little show and the stares I had been given for the following hours. When my eye caught a brightly colored red button I was sure it was the off button and pressed it only to have more pinkish tinged water burst out of the shower head filling the shower with the scent of roses.

Horrified I had broken it I quickly began looking at the controls desperately searching for the off button before deciding just pressing the on button again, luckily for me it did in fact turn the water off but I knew the damage was done I probably smelt like roses now and that was just weird, I had always smelt like frosty and fresh cookies it was just who I was the way I was brought up. Sighing I wrap a towel around my waist and walk into my room to find the sleepwear Portia had laid out for me making a smile spread across my face, I don't think I could get through this without my stylist, I was more than lucky to have her.

When I was dry and dressed I sat down next to my stylist again and explained to her why I smelt like roses making her laugh and pat my shoulder before telling me that I was in the clear because most of it would fade by the morning. I was smiling at her n relief when Haymitch walked in to the apartment eying me closely immediately cluing me into the fact that he knew very well what had happened to me that afternoon.

"I can explain?" I offer up while he made his way over to where I was sitting on the couch next to Portia almost trying to hide in her dress.

My mentor nodded and then sat on the coffee table in front of me "Okay so tell me please, explain to me why I had Aurion come up to me and congratulate me on my Career tribute who had more than good chance of winning this year" he said mockingly but I was pleased to note he didn't sound that angry "I swear kid the way your acting you just could be a career tribute"

"But I'm not; I haven't trained since birth for these things!" I say crossing my arms in front of my chest "I'm just a little stronger than the average kid my age"

Haymitch laughed and shook his head leveling it back in my direction "Kid…I spoke with Aurion he told me you threw one hundred and fifty pounds like it was nothing, that hasn't ever been done, some people can lift it but no one has thrown it and defiantly not across the room so that it smash a weapons case" he said making Portia who was next to me gasp in shock and then look down at me with awe. "So kid you may not have trained as long as the other careers but you are more trained in the strength department.

I sigh and lean my head back on the couch thinking of how I was going to fix this when I went back for my second day of training tomorrow "Okay so how are we going to play this?" I asked simply "I mean I can't exactly play the fast one without any skills anymore can I, everyone saw my little show the careers most importantly saw what I could do"

"Career tribute of district 12" Haymitch said simply making me look at him like he was stupid was he stupid I wasn't half the fighter that Cato and the others were "Don't look at me like that, it's perfect you have no idea how much your sponsors ate up the story I cooked up on my day out, they love the careers and you are being known as the first and only Career of 12"

Scrubbing my face with my hands I took a few deep breaths trying to steady it, how the hell was I supposed to convince all of Panem that I had been training for this my whole life like the others, I wasn't like that, I could lie and fight when the time came to it but I wasn't a killer I could use a knife but I couldn't use a bow or anything like that. Portia laid a comforting hand on my shoulder giving me a small smile "He's telling the truth, the reason the careers do well when their supplies are destroyed is because the sponsors love them, they are entertaining to watch" she admitted almost guiltily.

Nodding in acceptance I turn my attention back to my mentor and clap my hands almost as if I was getting ready for something big and important-which I kinda was-and turned serious. "Okay so how do I play this, I'm okay with a knife and I got some skills in agility and strength but other than that weapons are kind of a blank for me" I admit making Haymitch nod and then lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta what I'm about to ask you to do is something I've never asked of any of my other tributes do you understand, I only ask this of you because I know you can handle this, in fact I think you're the only one who could" he said making me swallow roughly and then nod in understanding, "I need you to work with the careers tomorrow"

Out of all the things I had expected Haymitch to ask of me I sure as hell was not expecting that why the hell would he want to do something as suicidal as that did he want me to die. "What?" I choke out in shock and maybe a little fear.

But my mentor just nodded his expression grim "Work alongside them in training tomorrow, mimic them get your skills out, prove yourself to them, because if you make yourself a big enough threat they'll ask you to join them, and that is a hell of a lot better than being hunted down by them" he said running a hand through his hair "Now they might approach you tomorrow considering all the other mentors are now aware of what you did if they do, be open to them, not friendly but defiantly not mean, gain their trust you already have their approval from what I can gather"

I nod as I remember the stares and nods I had been getting from the other career tributes during and after my show with the weights, I knew that they would at least be interested in what I was doing tomorrow, so getting their focus wouldn't be hard it would trying to figure out how to gain their trust which would be hard. They all had a bond because of the way they were raised but I just knew how to hunt because of survival, sighing sadly I try to banish the thoughts out of my mind when Cinna and Katniss called the three of us into dinner, I needed food.

The next morning I left without Katniss who had woken up late and was still getting ready by the time I was descending the floors to what I hoped would be a good day, I knew the careers would be there simply because I knew that they would want to train as much as possible, also so that they could intimidate the rest of us as much as possible, not that it was going to work on me. All my theories were proven correct when I walked into the training room to find the careers standing in a small group near the spot where Cato had been sparring with his sword the previous afternoon. There were a few other tributes littering around looking at the weapons and the other stations but I could tell that the careers were the main focus of most of the instructors.

Glancing around the room quickly I notice the throwing knives station has been set up once again and smile at the sight of them, I could start with knifes, it would help me connect with Clove and there was the fact that I was familiar with them it shouldn't be too hard to throw one. Looking back to the career tribute I catch Clove's eyes and the flicker them over to the knife station hoping she got the message before striding over to them looking back just in time to see her break away from the others and make her way over to where I was standing. Letting a small smile of victory settle onto my face I run my gaze over the range of throwing knifes on display for me and give one a cautious stroke, they were thinner than my hunting knife but I could still see the beauty in the workmanship, they would be easy to throw, I got good aim with my knife back in the forests these shouldn't be too difficult to throw.

"You like knives as well as weights then" Clove said as she came to stand next to me picking up a knife and gesturing to the instructor to step away from the targets which he readily did not that Peeta blamed him the girl had some damn good accuracy.

I shrug at the question and pick a knife up and began flipping it in his hand absent minded a lot like how he used to when he was in the forests and waiting out his prey with Gale. "Yeah they're effective and a lot easier to store than a spear" he said making the shorter tribute grin and then throw her first knife hitting dead center of the target with little effort.

Clove picked up her second knife and then turned to me giving me a once over "You know when the other careers and myself heard about you we were more than a little shocked. I mean could you blame us, they kept talking about this tribute from district 12: a volunteer" she said and I nod not wanting to reveal too much "But we forgot about you, until we watched the reapings, Cato and I were shocked when you took the fall for the boy, someone not even blood and then Brutus made the comment about how you'd fit in at the academy which made us a little more interesting to us"

This time I watch as she threw another blade before making a acknowledging sound, I knew I'd have to hear all of this but it was more than a little daunting to hear her talk about me like she was. "Cato and I ignored it though; no career had ever come from district 12. But then the opening ceremony happened, and you in all your fiery glory looked like one of us: like you belonged here" she said turning back to face me a slight smile on her face "When Glimmer told us she thought you'd broke that marble statue with your bare hands we were more than a little intrigued to say in the least"

I watched silently as she threw several blades one after the after hitting the mark dead center each time making her stand back victoriously before turning to me who was watching her with more than a little respect. "So we decided we'd watch you in training. At first you were catching our eyes by the way you were able to move so silently but then of course we saw what you could do with the weights" she said arching an eyebrow at me which made me clear my throat and nod uncomfortable "and now everyone is calling you the Career of District 12, it's more than enough to make us take notice of you" she said simply checking her nails.

"I'm not a career" I said picking up another two knives and looking over them slightly "I wasn't trained to do this, I wasn't trained to fight in the games like you and the others" I say turning my own attention to the final three targets that surrounded me, one on each side and the other directly in front of me.

Clove snorted and crossed her arms drawing my attention back to her "Are you trying to tell me that you haven't been trained to kill?" she said as if she didn't believe me.

Laughing I shake my head and then I let the knives fly in three lighting fast motions, smirking victorious when they all hit dead center like the knives Clove had thrown. Winking at the shocked look on her face I lean in close until I am only a breath away from her face and let her look into my eyes. "Now Clove, I don't believe I ever said that"

Linking my hands behind my back I walk away from the knives and head towards the hunting knives that were just a little further away and pick one up. Throwing it up and down in my hands to test the weight of it for a moment I smirk at the familiar weight and then grasp the blade and flick it into the training area letting it fly pass Clove and hit the head of the target dummy making her gasp a little at the sudden action. "I just said I wasn't trained for the games" I said smiling.

When I saw a small smile work its way onto Cloves face I let my own vicious smile melt into a warm one and then pick up the Bo staff to throw it to her which she caught deftly "How about we knock some instructors around and you can tell me what a career trains like for these games huh, we'll compare notes" I say arching my eyebrow at the smaller girl almost as if I'm issuing her a challenge which would be completely stupid because that just doesn't happen.

"Sounds fun" I hear her say and then walked over to me as I picked up my own Bo staff "I wanna know how you learnt to throw a hunting knife like that" she said poking me in the chest her eyes dancing playfully.

Despite the reputation she had gotten over the last few days as being a vicious blood thirsty career I found Clove to be a lot of fun and was shocked that we had more than knives in common, but I knew I had to work with all the career tributes so after working on the Bo for a good hour and bit-long enough for me to learn how to easily flatten my instructor in only a few moves-I moved away bidding Clove a goodbye after telling her I would eat lunch with her later. I scanned the room and saw Cato and marvel talking in low voices as they eyes the rope course I had mastered yesterday and decided to focus on the male tributes later and moved over to Glimmer who was still struggling with her bow and arrow never quite hitting center which was irritating her if her growls were anything to go by.

I walk over to her silently and stand by watching as she took form again her shoulder a little too high and her mouth not being used as an anchor all rookie mistakes. I know that Glimmer is well trained, I could see it in every line of her body, I just who told her to forgo her other training and focus on the bow and arrow: probably Cato or Marvel because I could see her dislike for the weapon in her hands. I let her take another shot this time hitting outside of the target before I resign to help her, this would be the perfect way to reveal my own skills. I wasn't that good with bow and arrow, not like Gale or Katniss but I could hit a target, it was the moving ones I failed with which was why I stuck with knives: more hands on.

Glimmer was notching another arrow and taking form when I finally opened my mouth to correct her "You're shoulder is to high" I say making the blonde freeze and then turn around to look at me in confusion making me smile and point to her shoulder "You're shoulder" I supply wondering where the instructors were and why they weren't helping her "It's angled to high it should be straight"

"You know something about archery then?" she asked hesitantly as if she was afraid that I would make fun of her for not knowing how to use the weapon.

I nod and then step forward motioning for her to hand me the bow which she did so almost eagerly, I know Katniss is watching me probably with envy clear in her eyes but I couldn't really care, it's not my fault that Haymitch thinks I can handle the careers and she couldn't, and it's not my fault that Glimmer just so happened to be working with a bow, a weapon I just so happened to know how to use. "Your shoulder was too high making you balance and aim out of tune" I said as I took form.

The instructor finally made her presence known and changed the target for me getting rid of Glimmer's ruined one and getting me a fresh one, I roll my eyes at her movements and then lock gazes with Glimmer who was staring at me taking in my form. "Use the corner of your mouth as an anchor for the arrow" I said bringing my mouth and resting it there "Then take a deep breath and only release after the exhale" I say like it's incredibly important.

Focusing on the target I resolve to show her what I mean and take a deep breath, on the exhale I let the arrow fly almost wanting to dance when it hit the center of the target with a resounding thunk. Glimmer laughed in shock looking at the bow in my hands and then the arrow I'd just shot, I could see her mind working at a furious pace trying to figure out what I had done to produce that kind of result. "And that is how you shoot an arrow" I said holding out the bow once more.

Glimmer took it unsurely almost as if she wasn't sure she'd be able to create the same results and took a stance that looked nothing like the one I had just created making me chuckle. I move around her and drop her shoulder a little and then move back around and force her hand a little closer to her until it was resting against her mouth. "See how more natural that feels with the bow, like you're not so tense you feel like the bow string instead?" I asked kindly making the blonde smile at me and nod happily practically beaming from the difference "Okay now deep breath" I instruct and when she lets it out I step to the side and silently offer her a shot.

When she took I almost got on my knees and thanked the gods when I saw her arrow land directly next to my own, but I didn't I turned back to a shocked Glimmer smiling happily at her, I was glad she was proud of herself, sure that skill I just taught her could get me killed in the arena but I wasn't really worrying about it. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" I said making Glimmer laugh happily and then throw her arms round me in a hug shocking me slightly: really I teach her how to shoot an arrow and she hugs me?

"That was amazing" she said still in my arms "Thank you so much" she said pulling back and giving me a bright smile her eyes dancing "You didn't have to do that I mean I'd heard you were kind but this was awesome: I won't forget it" she said nodding seriously making me think about what that could mean for my fate in the arena.

I smile and give her a warm thank you before motioning back to the alley "How about we practice some more, you only shot one good arrow, let's see how well you can train now huh?" I say handing the bubbly tribute another arrow.

As a true Career Glimmer took to the Bow like a pro once I had taught her the right stance and was even beginning to start hitting the moving targets with a little more accuracy when we all broke for lunch. I could see that Glimmer wanted me to eat with her so I just let her guide me away from the archery station and to the table I had seen the career's eat at yesterday. When we arrived Clove and Marvel were already there and once Glimmer pushed me into the seat next to her I smiled at Clove making her grin back at me and smile at Marvel who was watching me with a little shock almost as if he didn't expect to see me.

"Glimmer…what?" he asked turning to the blonde girl sitting next to me giving him an amused stare, it was in that moment how strange this sudden friendship with the female half of the district pack would seem to the others.

The district one female shrugged and then gave me a beaming smile "He taught me how to shoot the arrow, I can hit the center now Marvel how cool is that" she gushed to her partner and I watched as Marvel practically melted into an affectionate puddle of goo with all the attention my fellow blonde was giving him.

"So you almost mastered it?" Cato said sitting down in the only spare chair at the head of the table between Marvel and myself "Cause I swore yesterday you wanted to break it" I look at Glimmer who was looking down at the table almost in shame at the fact she hadn't gotten used to the weapon straight away.

I snort gaining everyone's attention and lean back in my chair casually "It's not her fault the instructor wouldn't know how to shoot a bow even if she was given a manual" I said in a bored voice ignoring the stares Glimmer was giving me, I had to get Cato to understand Glimmer knew damn well how to shoot and arrow it was the instructors fault. "I mean she didn't even teach her the right form like seriously as soon as I corrected it she was shooting like a pro" I said giving the blonde archer a proud grin which she returned.

Cato eyed us for a moment before letting out a dry chuckle making me quirk an eyebrow up in question, what did he find so amusing "I'm sorry but considering how alike you to look and how your defending her I would swear the two of you were related" he said

The two of us traded once overs and laughed when we realized he was right, because unlike Cato how while being Blonde and hazel eyes Glimmer looked more like me even with her green eyes. Her blonde hair was the same beautiful golden wheat blonde and her skin the same tone we even had some of the same bone structure. "Hey maybe I have some long lost blood relative in district one" I jokingly supply making the whole table laugh.

"So Peeta saw you with the weights yesterday" Marvel drawled once our laughter had died down "Pretty impressive if I do say so, but a guy's gotta know: how much you think you could throw?" he asked making the entire table pay attention.

I shrug and throw the apple I'd been given up into the air and catch it deftly before taking a bite out of it easily "Dunno…more than that defiantly I mean it was heavy at that point but not unbearable" I said shaking my head "To be honest I have no idea how much I can lift but I'm guessing low two hundreds, high one hundreds" I said making It not a big deal.

Clove laughed and pointed at Cato who was smiling "You were right" she said at him before turning to me so she could explain "We all thought you'd reached your limit yesterday but Cato was convinced that you could lift a heck of a lot more" she said making me nod and glance at Cato inclining my head in a salute.

I was going to say something when Marvel reached over and slapped ma on the shoulder a bright grin on his face "So now that you've spent the morning with the girls you wanna head to the Spear zone after this, put those muscles to use" he asked eying my arms appreciatory "I mean with that kind of force you could easily throw something right through bone"

Nodding in agreement I quickly finish my apple and throw it into the trash bowing to the other careers when I got it in the bin, on the way out of the cafeteria I locked gazes with Katniss who was sitting with Rue and Thresh and saw the envy and almost sorrow that danced in her eyes making me want to go over and reassure her that nothing is the matter that I was acting but I don't like lying to Katniss and somehow in between throwing knives with Clove and teaching Glimmer how to shoot I'd stopped acting.

Looking at the spears Marvel was handling with ease I almost feel like crawling into my room and hiding, how the hell I was supposed to feel confident with a weapon he had used his whole life was beyond me. "I've never done this before" I said picking up the spear and testing its weight almost making a noise of surprise when I felt how weightless it was.

"Aw dude don't worry about it, it's real easy, Clove told me you can throw knives like a pro and you got the aiming down from archery so this is like a combination of them" he said assuming the perfect position to throw it "Make sure when you throw it you use all of your weight and force or the spear will fall off balance"

I nod and then watch him throw his own weapon easily hitting dead center before he moved aside and helped me assume the position that I felt myself ease into after just a few seconds, taking a deep breath I let the spear fly on my exhale closing my eyes after I let it fly not wanting to see the result. I heard it hit the target and looked down at my feet I must have missed because Marvel was making no sound, I chance a glance at him and see his completely shocked expression and turned to see what I had done. When I saw what my spear had done I actually froze and ignored Marvel as he called the others over.

My spear had hit the target but had gone straight through it and out the other side until it lodged into the wall behind it, the blade was embedded into the wall and the end of it was lodged through the dummies chest, I couldn't believe I had done that, I knew I had thrown it hard but that was just impossible. The instructor seemed to think so as well because he was just staring at me with total shock not even approaching me to ask me how I did it. Finally Marvel had gather the other careers and pointed at the dummy at the end of the target range.

"Whoa Marvel I knew you had some strength but that is awesome" Clove admitted impressed with her fellow career that was shaking his head a bright grin on his face. "What didn't you throw it?"

"Nope" he said clapping me on the shoulder "Lil Peeta did, it was so cool it just went straight through like a knife through warm butter"

Cato looked at the dummy in the back and then at me before smiling at me for the first time, not smirking or sneering but a full on smile "That is really cool actually" I almost blush under his beautiful gaze and then shrug before handing the next spear to Marvel who eagerly took it.

"Maybe…still I don't think I'm much of a spear thrower" I said shrugging sharing a grin with Clove who winked at me happily "Once you go knives you can't go back"

The smallest career tribute laughed and high fived me "Ain't that the truth" she said leaning back as I give Cato a pleased grin.

"Oh really I take that as a challenge" he said throwing his arm around my shoulders and leading me to the sword mats "I mean you basically just told me a sword holds no desire to you" she said in a low voice that made my spine shiver with excitement from his words or tone I wasn't sure "That such a beautiful weapon doesn't make you hum with excitement" he finished breaking away and bringing me a beautifully crafted sword that I was sure had come from District 2 itself.

I swallow roughly and grip the sword's hilt and lift it from the more experienced swordsman and twirl it in my grip feeling that hum of excitement thrum through my veins, the same one Cato had just told him about, one that filled him everything he played with his hunting knife back in his home. "Feels good doesn't it" Cato whispered as he came to stand behind me "Intoxicating almost" I nod and twirl the blade again before smiling happily.

When Cato moved away I instantly felt his warmth ebb from my body and missed it immediately but this way I could have some fun, without questioning my moves I spin my arm in and arc decapitating the dummy behind me before turning to the one next to me and cutting its arm of and spinning in a fluid movement and lodging the blade into the throat of the next one. Taking a deep breath I step back from my handy work and am shocked at the blood thirsty movements I had just done, but if he way Cato was laughing happily I must have done something really good, Clove who had been watching was nodding at me and I was suddenly feeling really proud.

"That was good, you're a natural, must be all that work with knives" Cato said giving me a smirk which I readily returned before he stepped forward and pulled the blade from the dummy and handing back to me "You would have fit in at district 2" he said nodding at me.

I smirk and then give the sword back to the instructor waiting and then turn back to the other career tributes and give those big smiles "So I've seen what each of you can do, how about I see what you can do in my specialty?" I ask grinning at the confused expression on their faces, "Come on I trained with each of you aren't you even the smallest bit intrigued at what I have in store"

Glimmer nodded slowly and then looked at Clove who shrugged and nodded "Sure Clove and I are in" she said turning to me and giving me a bright smile "I dunno about the guys though, I think they're a little scared" that of course worked like a charm and Marvel was up and ready to go while Cato just stared at me heavily.

"Come on" I said moving over to the stamina course and gave the instructor a warm smile, "Hardest survival mode you got" I said in a low voice "You are dealing with the careers" that seem to please him because he scurried off to change the level of everything while I turned back to the careers who were looking at the equipment in shock.

"What exactly did you drag us to?" Marvel asked looking at me in shock making me laugh, here was a guy who could throw a spear like the best of them and he was scared of a survival course.

"You are all great with weapons, that is true you've trained for that but the Hunger Games are also about survival in your surroundings and when your hunting both animal and tribute you need to be prepared for anything which is why I suggest we work through this survival course as a team" he said slowly before locking eyes with Cato, "Teams will be Glimmer, Marvel and Clove on one and then Cato and myself on the other"

The careers nodded and then split up into teams, when Marvel moved over to stand in between the two girls I notice he and Glimmer shared a brief look which made me smile at the obvious affection between the two of them, some people were so obvious. When the instructor yelled go I watched with a determined focus as the tributes rushed through the course, they fell down a lot not that was surprised but they kept going and by about half way the three of them realised that the only way they were going to come out of the course with fewer bumps and bruises. The time the three of them scored was nothing to be proud of but I could honestly say that I was proud of them; they had worked as a team and gotten to the end in one piece so my job was done.

"So what did that all feel like for you huh?" I ask happily as I watched Glimmer and Clove use one another to stay on their feet and Marvel holds himself up by leaning on his knees "Stamina doesn't look so easy now does it?"

Marvel waved me away and gave me a joking glare "Go one show us how it's done district 12, and let's see how you and Cato do"

Smiling at the challenge put forth I lead Cato to the starting point before turning to him locking our gazes until we came to a standstill "Listen to me when I'm out there okay: this isn't some battle that can be over in a blink. This course is designed to break you and it wills if we don't work as a team got it?" Cato stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly and then turning to face the instructor he gave him the go ahead.

Taking a deep breath I lead Cato through the course at a slight jog turning to help him over frames and needing him to boost me onto high platforms. It was hard I wouldn't lie about that but I was having fun, and by the big grin on Cato's face so was he, it was the most free I had felt since coming to the Capitol. At the final obstacle I was helping Cato over it when he slipped and landed on top of me sending the two of us tumbling over the finish line coming to a stop with him hovering above me our lips only inches apart. Cato had always been good looking and I had always known that but by allowing me to get to see him so close I was able to see just how beautiful he really was but they were dangerous thoughts ones I couldn't be having not about Cato.

Laughing at the thrill I sit up which subtly pushed Cato away from me and then turned to the survival instructor and raised an eyebrow at him in question "So how'd we do" I asked looking back at Cato who was grinning just as large as I was. Gazing at his smile I felt my heartbeat pick up and had to hold in a groan as the instructor spoke to us about how well we did, if the way I was feeling was what I thought it was then screwed wasn't even the way to describe the situation I was in, not even close.

* * *

**All you Fans out there: He finally met the Careers! It only took seven chapters.  
**

**Thoughts?  
**

**Next Chapter: Game Makers Training Session and Peeta's Surprise.  
**


	8. Strike True

**Yay another chapter, and I'm happy with this one as well. This one is of course about the training evaluations and how my Peeta deals with them-now that he has more than his strength on his side and of course how two years out of hunting had affected young Katniss.  
**

**A.N  
**

**Byeka-I'm Sorry i'll try to keep my eye out for that and change it where ever i can-no promises though.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-My idea is that yes while they were trained to kill that they were still humans with emotions and all that,being around them just meant that Peeta got to see that.  
**

**Mimikopi-I'm glad you liked the Haymitch/Peeta interaction-i feel that the book made it out that Haymitch kinda ditched Peeta despite the fact he did everything he was asked no matter what it was so i'm changing it.  
**

**Mootio-Chan-What can i say...i just adore your reviews.**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

After my eventful day with the careers in the training room I could easily admit that I was a little more confident about my training score that I would have to show off for the next day. But at the same time I didn't know how I was going to deal with my new tentative friendships with the careers, when Haymitch had suggested that I get closer to them and make them trust me I had thought I would have to grit my teeth and battle through each minute I had to spend with them but when I took that first step with Clove I was shocked to see that she wasn't just a killer but she was a kind and caring young woman who had just been bought up to love the games and everything they were about, I actually got along with her and found her a joy to be around.

I thought of course that was where my affections for the Careers would begin and end: in the tiny tribute from District 2, but then of course I had met Glimmer and fallen in love with her quirky and bubbly personality, the way she felt so comfortable around me and how we clicked like family almost immediately. It was nice to see the softer side of the two female careers and I found myself wanting to protect them and teach them what I could, I hadn't even thought about the male side of the careers until lunch and I had seen a side of Marvel that I don't think anyone but Glimmer and the others Career pack had been privy to. The district one male had been funny, casual and witty something that I had never been around and I found that I enjoyed every moment of the time I spent with him.

Training with Marvel had been even better, because while I would never be confident with a spear just like the way I wasn't confident with a bow I had felt his enthusiasm for teaching me how to handle the weapon he obviously respected and loved highly. It wasn't until I had trained with Cato though that I knew there was no way I could double cross the career pack, because while training with the others had been fun and carefree training with Cato had felt personal and intimate, like a sensual seduction that only I was allowed to see despite the many eyes watching me. The way he warmed me with his own body and then watched me with his beautiful eyes I had felt special like I was something to be chased and coveted and I had never felt that in my own district.

Then of course I had taken all the careers through the stamina course and almost collapsed in laughter at how hard they found it, that was until Cato landed on top of me and we had our moment, I swore he was going to kiss me and the worst thing: I wouldn't have stopped him, I was just lucky I had spoken to the instructor when I did because otherwise I probably would have reached up and planted one on him. I didn't know if I had fallen into this weird friendship with the careers too fast or if they were the friends Rye and Levi were always going on about: the ones where you just knew they were to be, if they were my true friends I felt like fate hated me considering in less than three days I would have to enter an arena to kill them and all.

Sighing I entered the apartment and waved half-heartedly to Cinna who was sitting on the couch with Effie who practically lit up like fireworks when she saw it was me who exited the elevator, not that I could blame her: I did treat her a lot better than both Haymitch and Katniss did. "Hello Peeta" she said in her happy Capitol accent.

"Hi Effie, Cinna how are you" I ask moving over to them, because despite how tired I was I knew I had to be polite, it was just who I was.

The stylist smiled and leant back cracking his back tiredly "Portia, Effie and I were trying to find out a way to make you and Katniss shine out bright and big for your sponsors during the interviews" he said wiping a hand across his forehead.

Smiling at the man I look down at the designs and then clear my throat when I see how close my designs and Katniss's matched: almost like twins. "Ah I don't think that covering me in flames would be a good idea" I say nervously hoping not to be known as the boy who stood next to the girl on fire.

Cinna looked up at me in shock as if I had said something terrible about not wanting to be like his tribute which irritated me a little: Katniss wasn't the star of district 12, we were meant to be separate not just her and me in the shadow. Effie actually looked contemplative almost as if she hadn't thought of giving me and Katniss separate identities. I was going to snap at them when I saw Portia walk into the room with her head held high and Haymitch following her with a proud glint in his eyes when he saw me standing there.

"Boy's right Cinna, Katniss can be your girl on fire but Peeta will not be the boy on fire" my stylist said nodding at her partner and giving me a sweet smile "Someone strong and brave enough to train with the careers all day deserves to have his own signature don't you think" she said giving me a wink that made me want to hug her tightly.

Haymitch was nodding and then clapped his hands and pointed at me happily "You sir are amazing, I just got back from Brutus and he asked me where I've been hiding you: the careers love you!" he said and then laughed happily "What was it like training with them?" he asked almost in awe of me which actually made me grin a little.

I looked down at the floor and scuffed my foot on the floor in bashfulness "Amazing, they know so much are willing to anything, they push themselves with everything and always have a way to improve something: I now know why they win the game's most years" I said happily looking at Haymitch who was nodding almost proudly "I mean I thought they'd be scary or something but they're normal, a little more blood thirsty than the average person but totally normal, in fact I think they're just as scared any other tribute to what we're going into"

"You became they're friend" I stiffen when I hear Katniss's sarcastic and mocking voice coming from the doorway and turn to see her leaning on the doorway regarding me coolly with her icy gaze almost as if I had betrayed her.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest I arch an eyebrow in her direction and give her a cold stare back, at the moment I don't care that she was my ex-crush or the girl Gale was in love with, at the moment she was just someone who was intent on pissing me off. "And what is so bad about that, being friends with the Careers can only insure my further survival in the arena" I said mockingly making her nostrils flare "And any way they're actually really cool"

This drew a laugh from her making my eyes harden "The careers are monsters, born to kill and take pleasure in this mockery of an honorable game" she spat and behind me I could feel Effie getting more and more upset at the blatant disrespect that her female tribute was showing the games she had grown up celebrating and enjoying as a child. "Anyone who is fit to call them friends isn't any better than them!"

Clenching my hands into fists it took everything I had not to deck my district partner, Haymitch noticed my anger and quickly stepped in between the two of us placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me back a few steps until I was in Portia's calming hands. "Okay calm down you two, I know today must been hard Katniss, what with watching Peeta run around to all the different stations and all but let him play the game the way he wants and you play it your way" he tried to placate the girl only it didn't seem to be having any effect.

"My way! If I had my way that bitch Glimmer wouldn't have even touched a bow!" she spat moving towards me again "And you Peeta what the hell was that: teaching her how to shoot, you're not supposed to be helping her kill you" she said mockingly.

Portia rubbed my arm calmly as I gave Katniss a death stare, I refused to rise to her bait but it was hard, Glimmer hadn't done anything to her and yet here Katniss was attacking her, "Katniss that is enough!" Haymitch growled making her fall silent "Peeta was playing smart when he made friends with the career pack, not only does that make him seemed more of a threat for his sponsors but it keeps him alive longer and gives him more time in the games" he snarled making her shrink back towards Cinna who was waiting for her. "Take her away I need to talk to Peeta a bit"

I watch as Cinna kindly escorted his tribute away and like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders I sag in Portia's grip and turn my attention to Haymitch who was sighing and rubbing a hand over his face tiredly "So…what's up?" I asked weakly my body weak and tired.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, after Portia pushed me into the shower I pretty much fell asleep straight away, my body and mind too tired to even stay awake long enough to listen to whatever Haymitch wanted me to know, and then before I knew it I was being awoken by Portia gently shaking my shoulder and handing me my newly cleaned training clothes, a soft motherly smile on her face the whole time. Smiling back I hurriedly got dressed and met the others out in the dining room for breakfast, when I saw Effie sitting there staring sadly at her plate I knew that Katniss's comment from the previous evening was still affecting her so I decided before I left I'd have to make her feel better.

"Good morning Effie" I declare walking into the room with my best beaming smile in place, the same smile that always manages to melt Effie's heart.

When my escort looked up and saw me her face lit up like always and she seemed to perk up from her bad mood making me feel a little better "Good morning Peeta: how are you feeling this morning, you all set for the training evaluations?" she asked happily, and for once I was glad she was engaging me in conversation.

Nodding to her as I took my seat next to her I felt an excitement that I hadn't felt since being in the capitol, I hadn't even felt this way about the parade when I had learnt how cool the costumes would be in the end. "Yep I'm as ready as I can be, I mean I've trained like hell these past two days what more can I do?" I say as I serve myself some on the food in front of me, I wasn't that hungry but I knew if I was going to display my strength to its fullest extent then I should at least east something.

"That's a good way to think of this, you'll get a high score for sure" she said happily and then started off on a tangent on how she was so glad that I was her tribute because I was so well behaved and kind, it was nice to hear despite everything and instead of telling her to stop to breath I let her go on happily while I at the toast I had chosen for breakfast.

Looking to Portia who sat across from me I saw her warm smile directed at Effie and gave her a wink which cause her to roll her eyes, I really liked Portia she could make everything better with just a single moves it wasn't something I was used to. "Where's Katniss?" I asked quietly not wanting to interrupt Effie while she happily spoke on about how handsome I would look under Portia's dedicated and experienced eye.

Portia glanced at my escort and then back at me and sighed and shook her head "She's not exactly happy right now so Haymitch decided you'll go down and wait with the other tributes for a while and then Cinna will escort her down later" she whispered giving me a sad smile.

I nod and then look back down at my food unable to finish and then stand up halting Effie's speech to give me a confused and slightly startled expression "Sorry Effie, I'm just really excited I think I'll head down and get comfortable, run through my tricks, see what I wanna do" I said smiling at her which made her worried expression fade away to be replaced by a happy one.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, if you need a course or something the game makers can set it up for you before you're called" she said excitedly as if I hadn't been told that already by the instructors the night before.

Smiling I wave goodbye and then walk towards the elevator pressing the down button, sighing tiredly I lean against the metal back and rest my eyes running through the conversation I'd had with Katniss the other day and felt a sick feeling in my stomach as the evil words she'd used to describe my new friends replayed round and round in my head. "Peeta?"

I know that voice…it sounded feminine, but it wasn't Katniss or Portia it was too bright, too girly but I couldn't place it, "Peeta are you alright?" the voice asked again her tone turning worried, and suddenly I knew who was speaking to me: Glimmer.

My eyes flew open and I found myself staring into the blonde's worried green eyes as she stood in front of my, Marvel stood to my side looking at me with a blank face but his eyes screamed of shock and worry as well. "Back off Glimmer I'm okay, just had to rest my eyes for a sec I swear" I said slowly placating the blonde haired tribute enough that she was able to give me a smile and then move aside so she was on my other side.

"Where's the other twelve" Marvel drawled his voice slithering and tired sounded as if he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before "Aren't the two of you supposed to be the fire of District 12 or something like that" he mumbled yawning as I shot him a grin and Glimmer covered her mouth as she giggle a little.

Once I had covered my mirth well enough to answer I shrugged and looked down at my capitol issued black workout boots finding them oddly interesting "To be honest…we put on a much better show than what we actually act like" I said softly "We haven't gone a single day since we got here without fighting"

Marvel winced and Glimmer put her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry" she said and I roll my eyes in disbelief "No I'm being serious Peeta, your district Partner is supposed to be your first ally the one you turn to as soon as things turn ugly but it seems as if you and your partner would rather kill one another than help each other" she said softly as we descended the floors.

Shifting uncomfortably I cough trying to signal the end of topic and luckily for me both District one tributes seemed to have understood because they fell silent and we stood there in a comfortable silence. I'm not sure how it happened but sometime during the elevator ride Glimmer and I had linked arms and when the doors opened her lead me into the waiting area arm in arm with Marvel following behind us shaking his head in amusement at his partner's actions. Chuckling at how childlike Glimmer was acting it took me a moment to realize that the only tributes waiting in the waiting area were Cato and Clove: the other Career Tributes.

"Well look who came to join us" Clove said smirking happily when she saw Glimmer dragging me along with her "I woulda thought we'd have to wait for you to bring Fire girl down with ya" she said pretending to check her nails in a bored fashion.

Shaking my head I give her a big smile and winked making her laugh "Nah thought I'd grace you with my shinning presence before she comes and puts a damper on things" both the district two tributes laughed at this and when Cato stopped he fixed me with a hot glance that sent my nerves on fire.

"I'm glad you came down the others won't be down for a long time now, not until it gets closer to their time to be called, the waiting makes them nervous" he said his gazed wandering up my frame before stopping to lock into my eyes "It would have been such a shame to be deprived of your entertaining company, especially since your one of us" he said flippantly making my eyes widen in shock: when did that happen.

Noticing my shocked expression the larger tribute laughed and shook his head before smiling at me in that animalistic way that made my whole body heat "What you think we'd just train with anyone? The second you managed to take on Clove at the knife throwing station we knew you would be one of us today is like the final test" he said shrugging, "Although we might just let you in even if you get a shit number"

Glimmer snorted and flipped her hair making Clove smirk at the more girly but no less dangerous tribute "Please like he'd get a bad number, you forget what he made us do at the stamina course yesterday, he made us run it like six times and when we were all dying he was only a tiny bit winded" she said making Marvel laugh and throw his arm around her shoulders in a very familiar way.

I take a deep breath and meet Cato's stare head on and lift my chin up confidently, I would show him that while I might not have trained my whole life in a special academy for this I was just as good as him and I was sure as hell that he knew that I was going to get a good number. The larger blonde smirked at my challenge and inclined him head in acceptance, but before either of us could say anything a peacekeeper walked up to the five of us and instructed us to separate so that he could get our evaluation plan so that he could get our area set up when the time came. When I turned to leave Cato caught by wrist and leant down to whisper in my ears his breath caressing my ear slightly making my breathing turn heavy.

"Make this count twelve" he whispered hotly "I know I will"

Turning around to give the leader of the careers a smirk I pat his cheek friendly and give him a much more flirty wink than the one I gave Clover earlier "Just remember two…I always make it count" then with that I walked off to stand in the district twelve area to wait for the peacekeeper to come see me.

Talking with the capitol peacekeeper was a lot different than talking to ones in district twelve, because while back at twelve they were jaded and bitter because of the place they were forced to live and patrol in so they hated the people of district twelve even more. But the capitol peacekeepers were…nice in a way or at least to the tributes they were, they spoke to me as an equal and when I told them about my plan for the training room they complimented me on my imagination and then left smiling at me happily. After that I was allowed to wait with my other tributes for a little while, and two hours after our meeting with the peacekeepers the other nineteen tributes filed in looking miserable and downright terrified of what was going to happen in the room just beyond.

When I looked at some of the tributes in the eyes I did notice how quickly they avoided my gaze making me frown in shock, what was all that about, they all avoided me and the other careers like the plague giving Marvel who was on the end of our little group like they would die just from touching him, I knew they respected, heck even feared him a little but I didn't think that they would be downright terrified of us. Rolling my eyes when the short boy from district four actually yelped when he caught my blue eyes I suddenly had an insight into why the careers felt so high all the time, they had to or they'd go insane with the way the others skirted around them all the time.

Once everyone-including an extremely nervous Katniss- had their time with the peacekeepers a few minutes passed before the computerized synthetic voice flowed over the speakers. **"Glimmer Swift" **the head peacekeeper nodded and the smiling blonde who waved at us confidently and then strode into the room with her head held high making me chuckle: she would do fine; she was born to do this.

Forty minutes later the peacekeeper came out and nodded at our group making us all smile proudly, well Marvel beamed like he was the sun itself as we all realized he was telling us that Glimmer had done well in his own silent way. A few minutes later the voice crackled back to life this time announcing the next name. **"Marvel Masters"**

The male district one tribute bounced to his feet an insane grin on his face as he winked at us happily, making me chuckle "Strike true" I call out making Marvel laugh but nod at the same time as he disappeared with the peacekeeper.

"Strike true?" Clove asked me curiously once the doors once again closed behind their fellow career tribute her eyes lighting up "What does that mean?"

I laugh at her question and then nudge her slightly "It means don't miss" Clove laughed and then the three of use flowed into a simple conversation about what weapons we preferred and not once did I even realize how much I was beginning to sound like a career and that I was no longer just acting like a career tribute but I was beginning to become one.

Time moved pretty fast once the first two tributes were gone, and before I knew it they were calling Clove in leaving me and Cato alone which made the two of us have an extremely heated and flirtatious conversation which ended in him staring at my lips for a long time while I watched him in amusement, because while I may know the other tribute was hot and I may be attracted to him it took more than a few fancy words to get a kiss from me and Cato better wake up to that fast. This was why I petted him on the cheek after the fifth minute of his staring and shook my head and gave him a wink making him groan in frustration at my unwillingness, then to make matters worse the speaker came over and called his name.

"Hey Cato" I said pulling him down to whisper in his ear "Just use all that frustration I gave you out on the dummies: that'll scare them"

The larger tribute stood up and gave me a smirk and then strut into the room beyond with all the confidence of a self-assured killer making me smile and then close my eyes to wait for the time when my own name was called, which wouldn't be for another nineteen tributes so I could get some shut eye in. As each name was called I could feel the nerves coming off each and every one of them when they moved passed me making me sigh tiredly, even Thresh went stiff when he walked passed me: although that could be because of how thoroughly I showed him up at training that day with the weights.

So four hours after heading down to the underground training center it was just me and Katniss waiting, and if that wasn't awkward or scary then I don't know what was, because I was more than on edge around her, in fact I was so worried being around he that I had slid my eyes open to stare at the wall in front of my eyes. "You know it's hard for me to admit because I want to blame the capitol but you were always like this weren't you" I hear my district partner ask softly.

At first I think of ignoring her and pretending I didn't hear her, but the thing is I couldn't do that because no matter how much I hated her and wanted to kill her I still respected Katniss Everdeen enough to acknowledge her. So I nod and clear my throat "Yes I was" I say simply never taking my eyes off the wall in front of me.

I knew that Katniss wanted to press it further but before she could her name was announced and she had to swallow what I could only guess was nervous bile rising in her throat and then walk into the room beyond leaving me to my own thoughts. Shaking away all my bad thoughts I sigh as I run through what I was about to do in my head, I can easily remember what Haymitch told me on night one: Make them remember you: that was exactly what I planned to do, I don't know if it was going to be in a good way or a bad way yet but I defiantly going to be remembered.

Katniss could have been in that room for five seconds or fifty minutes all I knew was that I was more than ready when I hear that synthetic voice **"Peeta Mellark" **the head peacemaker looked at me with a small grin and then lead me into the training centre which had been set up in a large stamina course with several targets hanging from roofs and standing on lifted platforms.

Smirking at the cool set up my training choice had created, spotting the vest of throwing knives that had been created for me and then three hunting knives I could slot into the spare spaced the additions to the vest made I quickly got ready before turning to the game makers who were too busy laughing at one another to pay attention to me. Growling low in my throat I slide out my hunting knife and my legs move before I'm thinking and I've leapt up to the rail and both of my feet on Seneca's arm rests while the hand with my knife was at his throat and a grin on my face at his startled expression as I crouched over him as I would a wounded animal.

"I know you've sat through nineteen really boring shows" I said flickering my eyes around at the other test rankers before focusing on the man I currently restraining "But I swear if you pay just a little attention you won't be bored"

Seneca nodded in understanding and I withdrew my knife before flipping off the chair and onto the rail before leaping down to land feet first on the floor below, I could hear the whispers of career and district 12 but I couldn't focus on that I had a course to run through. Taking a deep breath I take off at a run and jump onto the ladle climbing it with all the grace I had before reaching the top and flipping onto a balance pole and throwing several knives at my surrounding targets hitting everyone dead center, spotting another target I leapt into the air and land on a platform and stab my knife into its throat before ripping and then moving onto the next part of the course.

My entire set took thirty minutes in total, and by the end I was tired but happy with my results, and if the way the capitol sponsors and rankers where applauding and cheering for me was anything to go by so were they. Locking gazes with the head game maker I smirked and bent into a bow still clutching my hunting knife "Thank you for your time and attention: I hope it as worth it" then in one clean move I rip off my vest and put all my remaining weapons down and stride out the door towards the elevator.

Later at that night before the announcement of the training scores I felt the anger and tension walk into the room before I even heard the stomping of Katniss's feet, you'd think for someone who had been a great hunter would be able to move a little softer. "Hello Katniss" I said in a bored tone as I watched Caesar and Claudius his co-host with the fluffy hair talk about how they think we did, to be honest I wasn't that interested it was more that this program was on before the training scores and I needed something to do because Effie was off scolding Haymitch about something and Portia was busy with my interview outfit.

"You attacked Seneca! Are you insane" she hissed as she slid onto the couch next to me her eyes flashing dangerously "Everyone in the building is talking about it"

I shrug and look down at my red covered knees, the maroon color pants Portia had chosen from me for after training stretched out against my legs fitting my form like they were tailored for my form. "Dunno, got a little bored and kinda wanted to make them remember me" I said flippantly as Cinna strode in and sat down on Katniss's other side.

My statement seemed to infuriate Katniss even more but she didn't say anything further as a distressed Effie and a Proud Haymitch walked into the room both their gazes locked on me. "Peeta, please tell me the rumors aren't true!" Effie stressed wringing her hands worriedly "Please tell me you didn't attack the head game maker" she pleaded.

I wish I could have reassured my capitol escort and that I hadn't done it, so I could calm her down, but the truth was I was kinda proud of myself for what I did, so I put on a guilty smile that made Haymitch crack up laughing and point in my direction "You sir are a legend!" he exclaimed as Effie cried out.

"Sorry Effie, it's just…I needed to get their attention otherwise I would've got a bad score" I said meekly, there was something different about having Katniss scold me and Effie being upset with me, with Katniss it was annoying as if it wasn't any of her business but when my escort was annoyed and upset with me I feel almost as if I had insulted her and despite all the new sides to myself I was finding I was not one to purposely insult them. "Plus I don't think they'll be forgetting me any time soon"

Haymitch laughed again and collapsed onto the seat in front of me, "Kid when I told you not to let them forget you, I knew you'd come up with something special in that brain of yours but that…it was ingenuous" he laughed again and then looked me in the eyes "What prompted you to do that?" he asked his eyes bounding with excitement.

I smirked and then leant back against the couch just in time for Portia to walk pass and run a hand through my soft hair as she walked around to sit next to me a chilled drink in her hand to relax after slaving over my outfit all day "I saw them up on that platform drinking and laughing, I knew they wouldn't pay attention to me otherwise so I just…jumped" I said shrugging making Katniss scowl and Effie make a strangled worried tone.

"Oh quiet you" Haymitch said turning to his old friend-because while they may act like they hate one another I knew that he and Effie cared for each other on some level. "The kid did well, loosen your corset: have a drink" he said motioning for her to sit down next to Cinna who smirked at his teasing.

I smile apologetically at my escort before turning to Portia and engaging her in a retelling of my training evaluation which made her laugh at how I described how I scared the game makers and my future sponsors. This carried on for a few hours until the screen we all sat around flickered to life and Caesar's grinning face lit up the screen drawing our attention to the screen. "Welcome viewers I hope your all as eager as I am to see how well our Tributes this year have ranked" he said in his happy voice.

"Starting with District one Glimmer" he said as Glimmer's form faded into view behind him the words district one above her head, I couldn't stop the smirk that graced my features when I saw the fierce smile that the blonde career wore her eyes bright with glee as her smile tainted with the blood lust all careers were taught to enjoy "With a score of nine" Caesar said as a Metallic nine appeared in front of Glimmer's form.

Glancing at Haymitch I saw his frown get deeper and I knew that to get a nine was a good score, and that the female district one tribute probably just gained more followers what with her looks and her score combined making her a big threat. Turning my head back to the screen I saw Glimmer fade from view "District one: Marvel" Caesar said as Marvel's bored form appeared on screen, his eyes cold and arms crossed across his chest "With a score of nine" once again the metal nine appeared on the screen and I had to hide my pleased grin at his score, I knew that if he had gotten more than Glimmer then he would have teased her mercilessly and then the blonde would have probably ignored him making him upset.

"Two nines, that's impressive" Cinna said in a deeply troubled voice "They've defiantly got some followers now"

We all nod and turn back to the screen to see Marvel fade from view with the District one title "From District two: Clove" the tiny form of a smirking Clove appeared and I smirked right back at her small frame, cause while she may be tiny I knew how dangerous she really was "With a score of ten" this time a metal ten slide into view making Katniss gasp in shock and fear, even I was impressed.

But none of us could do anything as Clove faded from view and Caesar happily announced the next tribute "District two: Cato" he said drawing out the male tribute name in a growl like he was calling out a wrestler as Cato's smirking but intimidating form faded into view "With a score of ten" this I wasn't surprised of, Cato wouldn't like anything less, he would have been better with a eleven or even a twelve but I knew he'd accept a ten.

The other tributes passed by in a flurry, Thresh getting an eight and Rue a seven which I was surprised at considering everything, and before we knew it was our district's turn and since the that morning I was actually nervous. Taking a deep breath I look at Portia who gave me an encouraging nod as I focused on Caesar. "From District Twelve: Katniss Everdeen" and despite how mad I've been at her lately I couldn't bring myself to wish her bad luck "With a score of eight" he announced with a warm smile as a metallic eight slid into place over her blank looking form.

Smiling happily at the good score my partner had received I lock gaze with her and gave her a proud wink as she hugged a proud Cinna who was telling her how good that was. "And Lastly from District twelve: Peeta Mellark" Caesar announced as my own stern looking form faded onto screen my eyes hard and my chin lifted defiantly "With a score…of Ten" he announced almost in shock as a metallic ten slid onto the screen making me gape openly in shock.

I had gotten just as much as Clove, and Cato: that was amazing; I had one of the highest scores in the games that would defiantly get me noticed. "Peeta that's amazing!" Portia exclaimed pulling me into a hug as I sat their shocked into stillness.

Haymitch smirked at me proudly and clapped me on the shoulder as Effie bounced up and down with excitement next to him "If that didn't get you noticed then I don't know what will kiddo: you did great" he said and for once I actually felt that. Glancing back at Katniss is noticed the calculating glance she was giving me as the adults bounced around us making me actual still in shock, what was she planning? In that moment I knew that whatever alliance that had stood between Katniss and I was gone, she was playing for keeps, and now so was I, this wasn't just a game to me anymore: this was my survival.

* * *

**Don't hit me: i know i changed it a bit but that was why i warned you it would be AU**

**Thoughts?  
**

**Next Chapter: The Interviews  
**


	9. Eyes of the Capitol

**Hello everyone, i reached fifty reviews! Yay i never thought I'd get that many so early. Thank you all so much for everyone who had read, Review and Favorited this fic. It means a lot that you all love this so much so i wrote this as quick as i could: hope you all enjoy how my Peeta would handle his interview.  
**

**A.N-I just realized that my poster link didn't work so here is the DeviantART link once again: deviantart . com/art/Career-Of-12-297200534 (Just remove the spaces)  
**

**SHOUTOUTS!  
**

**Blondie1765-I really hope this was fast enough  
**

**Imperial Lion and Phoenix- Well thank you so much. It's good to hear from a new reviewer and your review was so touching. As for Peeta he didn't get an eleven because i didn't want to make it seem that i had completely exchanged Katniss with Peeta. As well i didn't want to make it seem he was too much better that Cato.  
**

**LetItBe-atles-More Cato and Peeta moments coming up-i really think you'll enjoy the one at the end.  
**

**Sakuradrops141-You get to see how different the interviews are now: hope you enjoy.  
**

**Mimikopi-Always a joy to hear from you: i like the minor characters of the books like Effie and Portia so i try and get Peeta to interact with them as much as possible.  
**

**ShyLychee-Well thank you very much: hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**inge1066-Your too kind, thank you for your support and comments it means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

To say that the day of the interviews was hectic was like saying that I was just a little strong, it was insane; I was pulled out of my bed by Overia and Amara at seven in the morning and then pulled into the prep room where Effie was waiting with a plate of waffles and a glass of fruit juice. I then had to eat as I listened to her tell me how to sit correctly and hold myself up the right way so that I came off charming and confident which I then found out was the angle that Portia, Haymitch and Effie had chosen me to use during my interview which would take place later that night.

After the proper sitting etiquette I had to learn how to talk which Effie told me needed little to know work but just wanted me to refine so that I could make all the capitol girls swoon over my silver tongue as she described it. It was an interesting lesson considering I was only half paying attention to everything she was saying as I was busy eating but by the end of my three hour session with my escort I was more than ready to go back to sleep, but unluckily for me I was hurried off to another room by my prep team into another room where a very irritated Haymitch was seated.

But as soon as he saw me his eyes lightened and his irritation seemed to recede a little more and his smirk fell into place once again making me curious "I just had a grand old time with Mrs Personality for the last three hours" he explained at my curious expression.

I grimace at the thought and then opened my arms up wide plastering my wide charming grin on my face "Well now you get to deal with me" I say like he was being given some great gift drawing a laugh from him. Sitting down I lace my hands against my stomach and sit in the way Effie taught me which angles my body to the direction the audience would be in while still giving my attention to Haymitch which drew an impressed glanced Haymitch who was eying me critically.

"Okay here's the thing: you are going to be watched very closely now: thanks to your hype as a career tribute and then of course your training score" my mentor said in a serious voice as he wandered around my form almost as if he was looking for weakness's "You need to be as charming as you can be, you can't falter even for a second because they'll see it"

I nod and after that everything was business, it was almost as hard as Effie's training, what with Haymitch teaching me things to say how to act while still holding that confident aura that I was supposed to have. I was meant to be the honor of district twelve their first volunteer the first to get a ten and the first to be a career tribute. I had to bring pride to my district but I felt nervous as hell by the time my training was up. I didn't know if I would remember everything or if I'd forget everything I had just been told and mess up on stage.

When Amaria and Overia came to get me again this time they had a practically beaming Venturis with them and suddenly I was scared, I didn't like the smile on my prep team leader's face, it promised more pain then I believed even Cato could dish out and that was all focused on me, which was not something I wanted at all. But like before I didn't say anything I just let them pull me into the prep room where Amara leapt onto me and ripped my shirt off my back and then forced me to remove my pants and underwear so she could massage scented oils into my skin. It felt nice and at the end I came out smelling like the vanilla I put in my cookies most time but I knew I wasn't even half way which was proven true when Overia pulled me into a seat and began to massage my hands and fiddle with my nails.

Sighing at the relaxing feelings running through my body I barely noticed when Venturis walked over with three bowls filled with hair dye: all different shades of blonde, I only really noticed what he was doing the moment he folded the first blonde foil on my head making my eyes widen in shock "What are you doing?" I ask in a small voice as he started on the next one only this time in a darker blonde color.

"Don't worry about it Peeta, we're not giving you a capitol color" Overia chirped from her knelt position at my side her eyes boring into my own making me swallow nervously "We just wanted to make your blonde hair a little brighter to make your eyes pop" she said giving my hand what I'm sure was supposed to be a comforting stroke.

I nod and then keep my eyes trained on my reflection in the mirror which were wide and slightly afraid, if only the careers could see me now I was terrified about getting my hair dyed: yep I was real strong. "Don't worry about it" Venturis said as he started on the next blonde foil this time with another color his face a calm serene his eyes sparking happy as he worked on making me look my best for the night "We cleared it with Portia: in fact it was her idea, something about making you look different than Cato"

I nod in understand as realization dawned on me: it made a lot more sense than I thought, I mean I knew I looked like Cato so the idea of making the two of us look even that little more different made all the sense in the world so I just shut up and let my prep team finish with me. After fifteen minutes both Amaria and Overia were finished and decided to sit down and just talk to me, just like they had the night of the opening parade, only this time they were talking about my training score and how proud they were of me and how they had never had such a strong tribute to work on before, it made me feel flattered actually that they thought that highly of me.

Venturis worked happily talking to me cheerily when the two girls rushed off to get the four of us lunch, talking about how I was sure to win, how I would get lots of sponsors because I was so damn handsome and charming, it actually made me chuckle when he mentioned that he would date me if he had the choice. I had always known that the capitol fully supported homosexuality and found it actually quite a trendy thing, to the point where they even made Finnick a district 4 victor from a past game a few years earlier kiss his predecessor at his coronation. After I had waved his comment off my head prep team mate got a sly look in his eyes and then sneakily asked me if I had anyone in my life at that moment which of course made me blush bright red.

Because while I don't have anyone back home or in my heart at that moment I could easily admit that I was more than attracted to a certain blonde district 2 tribute, in fact I was sure that the capitol would eat that type of stuff up what with their dramatic flair and all that. But that wasn't what I was going to play, my angle was set and I wouldn't change it just because I had found something new to worked with. "Nah not me, I'm keeping my options open" I said as Venturis finished the final foil completing my new headdress of foil folds which I was sure would come out at one point.

After that the two girls came back with our food and drinks, an Avox scurrying behind them to help and the four of us enjoyed a nice meal for forty minutes until it came time to wash my hair and reveal what Venturis had done to me. When he was finished almost drowning me with the water Venturis pushed me into the seat I had once been in and I openly stared at the man in the mirror before me. My hair was a mixture of sun blonde and dark glittering tawny blonde making it look like I had a permanent sun halo, the light caught the strands and made my eyes stand out even brighter making me shocked at what Venturis had created with my once wheat blonde hair.

"So…what'd you think?" he asked as he finished pushing in back into the style Portia had so obviously wanted me to wear it in for that night.

I swallow roughly and then give him a happy smile, "It looks amazing Venturis" I said as my eyes met his in the mirror "In fact it all does" I said complimenting both girls who blushed deeply when I turned my charmingly bright grin in their direction.

"That it does" I heard Portia say as she strut into the room a wide smile on her face as she made her way over to be "Good job Venturis it's perfect" she said giving my hair stylist a proud smile making him incline his head and step back so that he was in line with his two prep teammates.

Portia smiled warmly at my reflection and helped me stand taking in my full form which only had a towel wrapped around my waist so that it gave me a bit of modesty, I knew that I should feel nervous but it was my prep team and Portia looking at me, that was nothing in fact I was used to it now, they had seen me naked before so I wasn't even the least bit shy. "How do I look" I ask happily as I did a little spin drawing a laugh from Portia who smile and nodded.

"Like a Tribute Proud to represent his district" she said before leading me over to my garment bag I hadn't notice her bring in with her "Now we just have to get you dressed like one" she announced zipping it down revealing the crisp and beautiful black suit that it had been hiding from my view.

I gasped at the beautiful suit in front of my hand reaching out to touch the jacket which had beautiful red flames licking up my sleeves until it reached a beautiful embossed twelve on each shoulder much like my training outfit had. The shirt underneath was pure black and had a slick and expensive look to it. The pants were black with two red lines going down each side where they would meet the shiny and newly polished dress shoes that Portia had chosen for me to wear. All together the outfit looked amazing and had nothing to do with Katniss's girl on fire theme except for the flames licking my sleeves and that was more for my district theme than anything.

"It's amazing" I whisper as I pull my hand back from the outfit almost afraid to touch it, as if I would dirty it.

Portia smiled and then took it off its hanger before turning to me and holding out the pants which would be the first to put on along with a pair of black boxer briefs "Go on, let's get you dressed shall we" she said in a kind tone.

Once I was dressed and ready for my interview Portia led me down into the underground waiting area where we would be called out onto stage one by one. It was silent the entire way there and I almost felt like fainting at one point, I didn't feel like I gave Portia's clothes justice even if she swore that I did and I actually froze in front of the door, only to get a reassuring hug from my stylist who then fixed my collar for nothing better to do before pressing her forehead against my own.

"Don't worry about it" she whispered kindly looking in my eyes "You'll do fine you're charming and everyone is going to see that just as I have, and if you show them half of what you've shown me…then everyone is going to fall in love with you" then with a final peck to me forehead Portia turned and left leaving me to enter the room alone.

After a few deep breaths I walk into the first room and meet up with a peacekeeper who nodded at me and hen lead me into the next room where he lead me to my place at the end of the line behind Katniss who was wearing a bright orange, yellow and red dress looking every much the ditz that I knew she was being forced to play that night. Putting my hands in my pockets I lead against the wall and look up the line to where Marvel was complimenting Glimmer on her dress despite the fact she hated the golden number that made her look more like a slut than anything. It annoyed me that the capitol was forcing the beautiful district one female to act like something she wasn't because while I had seen how flirtatious Glimmer could be first hand I was extremely sure that her love belonged to Marvel and only Marvel, in fact I was sure that she had only been with Marvel and he with her. Marvel himself looked like a joke in a blue suit complete with waistcoat and bright green dress shirt underneath it and I couldn't help but be pleased that Portia was my stylist.

Before I could call out to the careers and tell them was I here: the music on stage started prompting us all to pay attention as Caesar was introduced the music playing loudly so loud in fact I felt the wall behind me vibrating with it. Rolling my eyes at the cheesy introduction the interview host called out I leaned my head back against the wall, as Glimmer was called out onto stage. I knew exactly how she would play it, waving and flirting with the audience even maybe blowing a few a kiss if she really wanted to draw the eyes, when she began her interview I felt myself smirk at the flirty tone she used with the blue haired man asking her questions giggling happily when he complimented her on her score and how beautiful she looked.

By the time she had moved off the stage I already knew that Glimmer had acquired more than enough sponsors to give her a good fan base, I had no worries for her through the games now, not after her performance and the way the crowd was reacting to her. After Glimmer moved off I watched as Marvel plastered on a bright goofy grin and danced on stage, it was obvious he was going for endearing and amusing through his interview, and despite looking so intimidating any other time, Marvel was doing a damn good job of it, he was draw laughs left right and center from everyone, by the end of it I could practically feel the approval from everyone in the arena, they all thought of him as a boy who didn't take this seriously and was going to have fun with it: which to the capitol was exactly what they saw the games as: fun.

Clove was called on stage next and when I and as soon as she walked on stage the crowd went wild for one of the three tributes who scored the highest. What surprised me was that through her interview she used her size and age to act cute giggling happily at everything but not in the flirty way Glimmer had and making sure to talk about the other tributes and how while she may be from district two that didn't mean that she was going to just ride out the games, she said everything in a very almost school girl way that made half the audience sigh in longing and the other half croon at the picture she made in her beautiful orange dress. I almost laughed at the angle she had used mostly because if there was one thing Clove was it was innocent but it had worked for her and I was proud of her.

When Cato strut on stage with his confident swagger that he seemed to just ooze I could already tell he was going to be doing the whole sex appeal and confidence angle, almost the same as my own only he was going for sex while I was going for charming and he pulled it off perfectly. Cato was hot, and he knew I so acting up for the audience wasn't hard at all he just had to sit a certain way to flex his muscles and then talk about how ready he was, how he was honored to be there and the crowd was going wild for the other ten scored tribute who just smirked at them and gave them a sultry wink. This time I couldn't keep my chuckle on when Caesar asked him what he thought of his position on the hidden secret that President Snow was keeping from us and how he wanted it to affect the games. The answer Cato had given played up to the audience so well that I almost thought I was going to go deaf from the roars the audience.

Once Cato left the stage I tuned out and only noticed that tributes were going on stage simply because the line was moving forward every fifteen minutes I only tuned in when I saw Thresh walk off the stage meaning that it was Katniss's turn meaning that in fifteen more minutes I would have to wander onto that stage and give the performance of my life. "You know her as the Girl on Fire: but we know her as the lovely Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar announced and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at my partner's introduction it was so obvious that it was boring.

Of course the crowd had been highly infatuated with Katniss and her ditzy appealing nature, it almost made me sick to watch and my thoughts went to Gale who was probably watching the girl he loved in horror as she spun herself dizzy just so that it could spark and flame once more. It just reminded me of the fact that I had once upon a time loved her just as much as Gale had, it was scary and I was glad I had gotten out of that stage because watching her act ditzy and play for the crowd was making me angry which was not how I wanted to act for the interview. Luckily for me Katniss had to finish her interview before I lost all my composure and she was being sent off just as I got my charming smile back in place.

"We've seen him on fire, heard of him as a strong and fierce tribute: but now I'd like to introduce to you: Peeta Mellark the Career of District 12" Caesar roared over the crowd which pushed me into action.

Bouncing out on stage I dipped into a graceful bow and winked at the audience charmingly making a few girls shriek in joy making me laugh as well. Caesar called me over and I took his hand giving him a beaming smile which actually shocked him a little if his expression was anything to go by. "Well hello Peeta, how are you" he asked as we sat down in the large over sized couch chairs they had provided.

"I've been great, the Capitol is so much different from home, it's like an adventure within an adventure" I said casually as I leaned back in my chair my smile never once leaving my face giving me an easy going and charming demeanor.

Caesar nodded and smiled at me as he mimicked my actions "Oh really please tell us" he said gesturing to the audience who all moved onto the edges of their seats at his words "What are some of these adventures you've been on?"

I laugh and lean forward almost as if I was going to whisper him, not that I could considering the pure amount of microphones that were connected up on the stage "Caesar do you have any idea how different your showers are" I ask jokingly drawing laughs from everyone in the crowd even my interviewer "I mean do I still smell like roses" I ask leaning forward "Go on have a sniff"

The audience waited on baited breath as he did so and when Caesar pulled back and laugh he shook his head making me grin at his pearly teeth "no I'm pleased to say you smell one hundred percent not like roses" he declared making me wipe my brow in a mocking motion which made the audience laugh all over again.

Now that the opening had been made Caesar clapped me on the knee and then moved so he could look at me completely "Now Peeta…you must have heard what everyone's been calling you" he said in a mocking serious voice as "I mean 'the Career of District 12' how do you take that?" he asked interest lacing his tone in a way I haven't heard all night.

I smile at the audience and then sigh forlornly "Honestly, I consider it one of the highest compliments I've ever been given" I said grinning afterwards making the capitol clap in approval as Caesar laughed at the trick I just pulled on everyone "I mean I volunteered to do this and I'm honored to represent my district in every way I can, not many people look at District twelve and see a fighter: I'm here to change that" I said casually "And the career part: well I think we all know how great they are"

This drew more cheers from the audience and I knew I had just won over the hearts of the sponsors of the Career tributes making my smile become larger "That's great, I don't think we've had a single person from district twelve sit on this stage and say that: it's amazing Peeta really" Caesar said genuinely making my smile soften and turn a little warmer and less charming not that it matter because when it did I swore I heard several girls swoon at it. "So tell me Peeta: what did you think when you got the same score as the district 2 tributes which just so happened to be the highest training rank?"

Blowing out a breath of air I laugh and draped my arms over the couch a grin stretching across my face widely "I was overjoyed, I mean I came here to make a statement and I think by getting the same score as two of the most talented tributes I've seen it made me feel like a real contender in this year's games" I say confidently "I mean I would have been happy to get a nine what with both Glimmer and Marvel getting them but getting a ten…it made my day trust me" I said making Caesar laugh.

"I'll bet it did" he said before leaning back, I knew this would be the last question so I had to make this count "Now Peeta I know I asked Cato this earlier but what do you want to have happen in this year's games: what do you believe is President Snow's special surprise" he said grinning.

Cupping my chin thoughtfully I take only a few seconds before I'm ready to answer "I think I'd really like for the surprise to change the dynamic of the games, make us all push ourselves that little bit harder, cause we all know that this is going to be the best games ever right!" I said making the crowd scream and cheer for my answer, I know that I didn't even answer the question properly but I knew that I had done it in a way that it had seemed like I did. Glancing at Caesar who was smirking at me knowingly I knew that he was aware of what I had done.

"Well thank you for that Peeta: I'm sure your wish will come true" he said happily as he and I stood up and he help my arm in the air "Everyone give it up for Peeta: the Career of District 12!" he shouted making everyone in the crowd cheer for me and in that moment I knew I had a shot.

I walked off stage waving at everyone and into the awaiting arms of Portia who was grinning at me happily, "You did great up there Peeta" she whispered as Haymitch made his way over to me his eyes dancing with a spark that he only seemed to direct at me.

Effie was only a step behind him and her smile looked ready to split her face off, unlike Haymitch who at least tried to give Katniss some of his attention-even if she didn't want it-she openly showed her favoritism for me and I would often find her turning a cold shoulder to Katniss in favor for beaming at me. "You did it Peeta, you were amazing simply enthralling" she said her capitol accent flowing from her lips like liquid.

My mentor was nodding a smirk firmly in place as he clapped me on the back "Nice more complimenting the other careers, do you know how much that would have impressed the other districts and the sponsors of the other Career's I mean I swore I saw so many people marking things down in their books when you said that" he said proudly making me smile, I had a feeling that would work in my favor but I hadn't been sure, now I was and it felt great. "Come on Katniss and Cinna are already at the after party, everyone is waiting for you" he said leaning me through the elevator and pressed the thirteenth button.

When I walked out onto the floor I smiled at the group of tributes and their own teams wandering around, when I spotted Clove I waved goodbye to Portia, Effie and Haymitch and walked over to her giving her a big smile. "Well if it isn't the innocent little Clove" I said smirking.

The district two tribute smiled around the rim of her cup and inclined her head in acknowledgement while I took my own cup of blue drink from a passing Avox. "And if it isn't the charming Peeta Mellark" she said arching her eyebrow in return as I took a sip of my drink.

I tip my glass in her direction and then gaze out at the dance floor smiling warmly when I saw Glimmer and Marvel wrapped around one another dancing happily to the music laughing at one another. This would be the last time the two of them could spend together without the shadow of the games around them and I was both upset and happy that they got this time together. Smiling as a thought entered my head I drain my glass and then turned to Clove offering my hand making her stare at it startled as if it was something alien in nature "Come on, I know for a fact that Cato hasn't asked you for a dance" is aid teasingly.

My assumption must have been correct because Clove blushed slightly red and then placed her nearly empty glass down and slid her hand into mind, allowing me to pull her onto the dance floor and take her in my arms as we danced towards Glimmer who was beaming at me happily her emerald gaze shinning. "Why hello there madam have we met before" I ask in a fake posh voice as I spun Clove making her laugh and grin at Marvel who smiled back at the smaller tribute.

"Oh I'm not sure my lord, you do look awfully familiar" the other blonde tribute said in a posh voice back.

Laughing I turn my attention back to Clove who seemed to have loosened up and then in a swift move I dipped her causing her bell like laugh to bubble up from her throat "Peeta!" she laughed as I pulled her up and spun her out before spinning her back to me.

When I looked down at her I saw her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dancing with a joy that hadn't been there before I had pulled her onto the dance floor. "Yes Clove" I ask innocently before Marvel and I traded glances and clapped in sync and then with a twirl exchanged partners making our onlookers gasp at the dance move that they hadn't seen before.

Glimmer arched an eyebrow at me but let a warm smile settle on her face as he glided across the floor with a grace that I had mastered in the forest and she on wooden dance floors, and gym bars as she trained and danced her life away in District one. I turn my attention away from Glimmer and find Cato's eyes and see him standing next to a stone statue smirking at the two of us and I wink at him making his smirk widen before I turn my attention back to Glimmer who had found Marvel and Clove again. "You wanna head back to them?" I ask happily because while I may be able to dance I didn't like to.

My partner nodded and we made our way back to our fellow tributes who grinned when they saw us, and without skipping a beat Marvel and I switched partners again and I smiled down at Clove who had become relaxed and was easily grinning at me "You having fun?" I ask over the beautiful string music playing through the room.

Clove nodded and I spun her slowly before bringing her back into my arms "You know what Peeta" Clove said in a soft voice making me quirk an eyebrow "I hope the surprise President Snow has for us at the games is that more than one person can win" she said sadly "Because I don't want you to die"

I swallow tightly my emotions suddenly becoming overwhelming and I nod before kissing her forehead "I hope that to Clove, I really do" I said before stepping back from her as the music ended. I bow at her ready to take her back into my arms when I see her mentor smiling at her happily and motioned for me to cut in, so instead I take her hand and hold it out to her making the young tribute stare at Brutus in shock before smiling at him happily and let him guide her in the next dance.

After watching them for a short moment I walk over to the stone statue I had seen Cato at and then look around when I notice he moved "Hey twelve" I hear Cato say from the balcony and I smile and walk out to see him leaning against the banister his suit complimenting his muscular form quite well: it was no wonder he had used sex appeal in his interview instead of charms.

"Hey Cato" said as I came to stand next to him staring out at the alive city I had come to know the capitol to be.

The two of us stood in silence for a moment only movement was Cato shifting closer to me every few seconds making me grin and then duck my head, I knew what he was trying to achieve and it was more than a little flattering. Cato then cleared his throat and turned to face me "You got someone waiting for you back in twelve?" he asked causally even though I could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

I shake my head and then turn to face him my smile still in place "Nope: you got some one waiting for you in two?"

Cato grins and shook his head before leaning forward until he was towering over me making me a little flustered, I knew I was attracted to Cato and that I felt some sort of bond with him just like I did with all the other Career tributes, but I didn't know by how much and that was scary to me because I knew what I felt for the brutal tribute from District two was a lot deeper than what I felt for the others and I had only known him for three days. I swallow nervously as I notice Cato staring at my lips once again like he had in the training area.

"Cato do you believe in Fate?" I asked softly as his hand came to rest on my cheek our eyes locking gazes and never glancing away.

The other boy stared at me for a moment before he nodded slowly his eyes glittering with some unnamed emotion "I have to" he whispered back as our foreheads came to rest against one another "Otherwise I have no other way to describe how quickly I fell for you" he whispered and before I could say anything he pressed his lips to mine in the sweetest kiss I'd ever experienced.

* * *

**Hahaha i'm evil for leaving it there i know but i had to end the chapter some where.  
**

**Thoughts?  
**

**Next Chapter: The outcome of the kiss and the beginning of the Games.  
**


	10. The Bloodbath

**Whoa...my review status just jumped up a lot...thank you! Seriously everyone, it's great too know that your all enjoying this fic just as much as i am writing it-also my spin offs, you are all really enjoying them which brings me a lot of Joy. Any way this chapter is set the morning after the CatoXPeeta Kiss-you all seemed to really enjoy that part-and will go into the bloodbath.  
**

**A.N-god there is gonna be a few of these.  
**

**GleekWithHeart-Thank you, i was actually worried about the whole dance scene, i'm glad you enjoyed it. The Clove/Peeta stuff will be explain in further detail later on. Oh and please don't cry...unless they are tears of joy i can deal with those.  
**

**LabRat300-dun dun dun here is the arena you ready?  
**

**LetItBe-atles-Hahaha, well i'm glad you thought it was cute, so did i when i was writing it.  
**

**xxjadedxnowxx-Welcome to my fic: i hope you become a loyal follower. Thank you for your praise it means a lot to me: I'm touched and flattered.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-Hello Loyal reader: it's great to see your name up there on my review board once more: always is. Here is another chapter to help you pass the time.  
**

**mimikopi-Have you ever meet a sane guy who actually enjoys getting his hair dyed: especially if there was the off chance it could be dyed purple? Anyway: it's great to hear that you enjoyed the interviews and the angle i used for him-because i obviously couldn't use the whole in love side of things. He and katniss are now on the outs and i don't really plan on them reconciling any time soon, so now love from afar plots coming: don't worry. Hope you survived with your sanity: here's the chapter.  
**

**inge1066-Nice to hear from you. Thank you, i was actually a little worried about how much effort i put into my side characters, but i'm pleased to knwo that you enjoy them so much. I hope i posted fast enough for your curiosity.  
**

**Mootio-Chan-YAY! Your reviewed, i missed you. As much as i want you to do well at school i just love your enthusiasm and the way you put so much work into reviewing for me. I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss: i kinda figured it was time, y'know. You are always a pleasure to hear from, and i love how you don't just tell me you like my chapters but rather explain why. There is no punishment for you not reviewing but what you inflict on yourself for knowing that you are behind on me: haha. Any way here is another chapter the one you have been waiting for-P.S is it weird that i don't see any of your comments creepy or stalkerish anymore?  
**

**rebecca-I do hope you enjoy it: here is the chapter you so desperately wanted: hahaha  
**

**Lea-I'm glad you decided to take the time to read my fic, the fact you reviewed it makes me even more pleased, i hope you enjoy any further chapters i post from this point on: oh and welcome to my fic.  
**

**Whoa...i was right there are a few of them.**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

I wasn't one to get nervous or scared easily, I didn't like feeling those types of things but I could easily admit that standing in the catacombs of the hunger games arena waiting to be raised into the arena where I would have to kill a group of other kids I was practically thrumming with energy, as was Portia who was nice enough to come down with me and sit with me while I waited. The night before when Cato had kissed me I had almost died then and there, it hadn't been passionate or overly touching but it had been the sweetest and most mind blowing kiss I had ever received, and when we broke apart Cato had just stroked my cheek once more and then left me standing on the balcony alone with only my thoughts as company.

How long I stood out there I had no clue, it could have been five minutes or an hour but all I could think of was the kiss and what it could have meant. I knew it wasn't just about lust because it hadn't held enough passion and force for that, but I wasn't sure if it was just affection or a good luck kiss that Cato felt he needed to give me. Being attracted to him had helped me when I kissed him back but did he feel the same way? I wasn't sure but I knew I had to make more of an appearance at the party, so I wandered back in and dragged Clove away to dance some more until President Snow announced that the tributes would need to retire for the night.

Afterwards Portia had dragged me back to the apartment where she forced me into bed stating I had a big day the next morning and after washing off the hair gel Venturis had slathered my hair in and getting dressed in a pair of comfortable sleep clothes I promptly collapsed from exhaustion only to we woken up by my kind hearted stylist early that morning with a bundle of arena clothes making the startling truth that I was now in the hunger games a reality. I had of course put the clothes on without any fuss and then let Haymitch take me to the hover craft while Portia was escorted to the catacombs to wait for me, I was luckily enough seated next to Glimmer who had given me a shy smile when her tracker was being injected, it seemed they had split the tributes into two groups and I was lucky enough to have both Glimmer and Marvel in my group while I could only guess that Cato and Clove were in the other.

Then I was escorted into my bay where I was immediately pulled into a hug by Portia who I could tell was crying by the shaking of her shoulders, not that she'd ever tell me that. "I'm gonna be okay Portia I swear" I said hugging her back just as fiercely, I don't know if I was trying to convince myself or her.

"You have to win" she said and I close my eyes and nod as the image of Cato kissing me entered my mind: could I kill him. "And be careful President Snow still has to reveal his new rule" she said warningly making me nod in understanding.

Everyone was worried for the surprise: the one that Snow seemed intent on revealing throughout the games and I was no exception to this in fact me had run through so many scenarios through my head and I wanted so badly for this change to work in my favor. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even notice that the speaker had called out one minutes and Portia was walking over to my black and red water proof jacket that was until she called my name and offered the jacket to me with a weak smile.

I smile back hesitantly and then allow Portia to finish dressing me for what could have been the final time once the jacket was on she turned me around and wrapped her arms around me kissing the top of my head warmly "Remember the evening star" she said softly before stepping back and wiping away a single tear that I noticed falling.

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the glass tube and jump when the panel slid into place effectively trapping me into the arena, I turn and give Portia a scared smile pressing my hand on the glass case, I only had about ten seconds left before I would be lifted into the arena and I wanted her to know how much she meant to me. So with all the courage I had I preformed the district twelve salute to her just as I started to get lifted up. The last thing I saw of my strong stylist was her covering her face as she bawled into her hands; I hope I got to see her once again so that I could tell her what I really appreciated her.

Before I knew it I was standing on my podium in the arena looking at the giant metal cornucopia in front of me a bunch of packs and weapons thrown around the place, my eyes zeroed in on the pack I knew the game makers had created for me, the one with a vest of knives and three hunting knives attached. Haymitch had told me to participate in the bloodbath but I know he told Katniss not to, which would make this a lot easier, in fact while we were standing there the counter slowly counting down until I was no longer safe I caught Clove's eye who was three tributes away from me and motioned to the other smaller knife vest only a few meters away from my own, a slight smirk reached her face when she saw it and then she gave me a thankful nod before turning all her attention to the pack.

I could feel the tribute next to me shifting uncomfortably and I knew without a doubt that he was more than dead, he was from district six I think and I knew he would be dead in less than a few minutes, but I couldn't focus on that so I instead focused on my knife pack. When the buzzer sounded my feet flew forward and I was racing across the grass towards the cornucopia, I knew that I was testing my luck going for one of the far packs but I knew the other career's would help me get my hunting knifes.

When I saw Clove reach her knifes I knew she would be fine and slide along the ground grabbing my back picking up a hunting knife in a smooth movement, I would be fine now: I had my knife. Looking up I see Clove hit the ground with a force and see the seventeen year old girl from district four standing over her with a sword filling me with a rage, and before I knew what I was doing I had flown into action and I tackled her to the ground making her scream at my sudden force. Flipping her over so I was staring into her scared eyes I didn't even flinch as I slashed down her throat with my knife causing her to gurgle on her blood a little before falling limp beneath me.

Turning to Clove who gave me a thankful nod I race back to my pack and slide my vest on before taking a look around, Cato was fine he was beheading another tribute, Marvel was fine he was toying with the boy from seven but Glimmer, I freeze when I see her busy with the district 9 male and not noticing the district four male who was racing towards her with a spear directed for her back.

"Glimmer watch out!" I roar as I race towards her.

My voice must have startled the other blonde career because he killed the male tribute beneath her and turned around to face her spear coming towards her, my feet were moving just as quick as they would have if I had been hunting down an animal in the forest and before I know It I had my hand around the boys throat just before he reached Glimmer and pulled him tight against my chest while my eyes locked with Glimmer's thankful ones. "Now don't you know it's not polite to kill a lady" I growl and then pull out my knife and stab him right through the throat until my had was slick with his blood and I could feel the tip of my blade coming out the other side.

The boy gurgled on his blood much like his district partner had when I had killed her in a similar way, only saving a different career tribute. I drop the dead tribute and push him away before helping Glimmer to her feet getting a bright smile from her, "Thanks' Peeta: I owe you" she said happily as we turned to the bloody field that was the cornucopia.

I know understood why Haymitch called the first few minutes of the hunger games a bloodbath, the grass beneath my feet was stained red with the blood of the other tributes, I knew I should be disgusted and revolted by the sight but I just didn't in fact I felt proud that some of it was spilled by my hand. Cato walked out of the main part of the cornucopia grinning happily as he held up a large wicked looking blade that I knew he would treasure throughout the rest of the games. I glance around and see Marvel removing a spear from a dead tribute a few meters away from us while Clove was happily striding towards me the three throwing knives in her hands covered in blood from her successful kills.

"Well that was fun" the tiny tribute said bounding up to me and giving me a half crazed grin "I mean have you felt anything like that?" she asked her eyes with the adrenaline coursing through her body.

I shake my head and pick her up to spin her around making her laugh happily, "Nope, not even close" I said truthfully, I smiled back at my fellow knife thrower as the other male career tributes made their way over to me. Marvel looked at me for a moment and then at Glimmer before he pulled me into a hug.

To say I was startled was a bit of an understatement, but I let Marvel hug me and then pat him on the back he didn't let go straight away. A few seconds later the spear thrower did step back and walked over to Glimmer running his eyes over her form as if checking for any injuries making everything makes sense to me: I had saved her. "Thank you Peeta" he said once his observations were complete "I knew you wouldn't seek us out to take one of us out but you saved her…and that means more to me than anything" he said nodding "I can swear this: you won't fall by my hand"

Clove hugged my arm making my gaze trail down to her to see her wicked smile had changed into a shyer one that I would expect on an innocent little girl. "Thank you Peeta" she said looking at the vest she wore similar to my own, only slimmer and made of only throwing knives "For showing me my vest and…for district four" she said meekly making Cato look at her sharply.

"What do you mean district four: Peeta killed the male to save Glimmer" he said giving me a thankful look for that before turning back to his district partner who seemed almost embarrassed at what she was going to have to admit.

Placing my hand on her shoulder I give her my charming smile and then turn back to Cato lifting my chin up to stare at him defiantly "The girl got to Clove before she could take aim, I took care of her" I say simply making all the other career tributes-minus Clove-look at me with some more respect.

"Thank you" Cato said his tone turning from his 'leader' voice to a warmer more thankful one, because it was one thing to save one of their pack but it was different when someone saves two of them even I knew that. I knew I was a part of the pack now, there was no more confusion or thoughts about it, my heroism had just made my place with them solid and I could easily say that I was glad.

Smirking I incline my head and slide my hunting knife in one of the places provided for me and look at all the gear left in the bloody grass, when I spot the bow and quiver of arrows I look back at Glimmer who was eying her machete with distaste, I knew that she would much rather the long distance weapon just like Marvel did, so without saying anything I walked over to the sleek beautiful weapon that was untainted by the crimson liquid pooling in the grass and stride back over to the pack who were watching me curiously.

Lifting up the bow and quiver I grin at Glimmer making her eyes light up happily and made the other laugh at my thoughtfulness "Think you can shoot straight with this" I ask holding it up for her.

"I had a good teacher" she said warmly as she took the weapon from my hands staring at it in awe and happiness, I knew she would be glad to have the weapon, and the grin that stretched across her face just made me a little surer of that.

Once the bow was slung over Glimmer's shoulder we all turned our attention back to Cato who was most defiantly the leader of our little pack waiting for him to give us some orders. "Right let's get our supplies all gathered in the center okay: we need to have easy access to everything we can get, because other than twelve over here I don't think we could get anything by hunting" he said simply making me laugh.

"I can hunt for us if you want" I said simply "I mean no offense but I think half the food is covered in blood…and I don't really want to eat something that could be diseased if you know what I mean" I said scrunching up my nose in distaste at the packages of spoiled food that littered the ground.

The other careers nodding in agreement and then we froze as the canon fire began, I closed my eyes and listened counting the blasts slowly, it was a long time counting and by the end of it twelve blasts had rung out through the field signalling the end of half the tributes in the arena: that had never happened before, never before had twelve kills been made not even a few hours into the first day and we all knew it. Only unlike the other tributes that were probably scared of what that meant we were all proud, we wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

Turning to the other careers I smile happily and allow Clove to jump onto my back laughing in glee at our new found excitement "That was amazing I think we just set a new record" she squealed making me laugh.

I look over at Glimmer and Marvel who are holding each other happily gazing into one another's eyes conversing without any words, my eyes softened and my eyes travel to Cato who was smiling at me happily, my own smile stretched in accommodation for his own and my eyes twinkled before I spun around the tiny tribute who was clinging to my back happily. "This is our game" I said making Clove laugh and yell her agreement.

Once I put Clove down on the ground she and the district one tributes began to sort through our supplies while I turn my attention to all our weapons which I ended up having to sharpen mainly for something to do. I had been at my task for only a few moments when I felt Cato sit next to me and then hand me his new Sword, grinning I turn my attention to the larger tribute an arch my eyebrow at him in question. I was glad that our kiss the night before hadn't affected what strange friendship we had and I was very happy to just hang out with him not to say there was still that underlying tension between us, and of course my not so subtle attraction to him.

"You needed something" I asked in a mocking voice but the grin on my face told the older tribute how much of what I said was a joke.

Cato sighed jokingly and then tapped the blade on my lap "This is blunt" he said pouting giving me an adorable look, and all I could think was that the sponsors who tuned in specifically for the career tributes would be eating all of this up. "And I was watching you all over here by your lonesome and I thought: he can fix my problem and I can keep him company: it's a win, win situation"

I laugh and then set aside the spear I had been working on for Marvel and then lift up the blade so that I could inspect it, "Your lucky I like this sword" I said nudging him in the ribs before beginning my work on the weapon happily.

"So…both district four tributes huh" Cato said as he leant back watching me curiously "What was it like"

Pausing in my motions I look up at the still bright sky and think about my answer, I really hadn't dwelled on what I had felt taking another life, so now that he was giving me the option to I was startled with my answers. "It felt…relieving: like I had one less problem to deal with" I said truthfully as I turn back to my work "I did it to save two of my friends so I hadn't really thought of it as a bad thing"

This silenced my fellow career for a moment but I could tell he wanted to ask me a few more questions so I laughed and turn to him and give him a knowing grin "Okay what else" I asked arching an eyebrow as he turned sheepish.

"Will you kill again? Because I gotta say you're hot with blood smeared on your hands" he said his eyes clouding over with desire.

My eyes glow at the compliment and I lean down until my mouth is right by his ear a shiver running through him as my breath fanned his ear making me smirk "Cato, I would gladly kill again…I'd even put on a little show for you" I said pulling back to look in his eyes and smirk at the desire that flashed through the hazel orbs that were almost like jade.

"Hey you two done flirting yet!" Marvel yelled over to us making me look up in his direction "Cause I want to eat tonight and you promised to hunt for us Peeta" he said making me laugh and then hand Cato's sword back to him.

I stand and walk towards them turning to give the district two tribute a wink as he got to his feet "We'll continue this later okay?" I said before striding towards the other three career tributes I would be teaching how to hunt, I could only hope they'd be better at this then they had at the stamina course.

* * *

**So...what did ya'll think of my Bloodbath? Was Peeta to forward in his ability to kill?  
**

**Tell me what ya think:  
**

**Next Chapter: Hunting with the Careers and President Snow's surprise.  
**


	11. Snow's Announcement

**Hello readers...I tried to get this out as quick as possible because I'm going away for a short while and won't be able to upload for a day maybe two max, so i thought i should get this out to you ASAP. So i hope you enjoy my little surprise and all that: Now warning, this is where Peeta begins to as i put it 'fall from grace' and where the games begin to affect him emotionally and mentally: it isn't obvious just beginning but it will begin to as the chapters go on. **

** A.N-Shout Outs!  
**

**Mimikopi-True i've been told by so many people i'm insane...what do you think? Oh and Thank you for your comments i'm glad you like my mother/son relationship i've created.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-I couldn't leave the bloodbath out! That would be horrible!  
**

**WoWHead-PLEASE DON'T DIE!  
**

**inge1066-Here is your chapter: hope you enjoy it just as much as you have the others.  
**

**VeronikaB-Aww thank you, that means a lot.  
**

**Collie4Life-It's amazing to hear from you: really i'm glad you've been reading it but the fact you decided to review is great: please continue to tell me what you think of anything i write: all comments are appreciated.  
**

**Mootio-Chan- Well...hello again. Just promise me that you won't burn yourself out by reading my fic, because as much as i love that you enjoy my fic i do want you to do well in school-so please study hard. Anyway...I'm glad you enjoy my relationships, with all the other characters, i loved writing them, just a bit of warning, Peeta does get scarier as the fic goes on, but he does retain a bit of innocence: like I've been saying this is based in reality as if anyone would be in the games. Cato and Peeta do continue to flirt throughout my fic but there will be another character who has a little infatuation on our little baker: just wait. Anyway continue to review when you have the time i loved to hear from you.  
**

**LabRat3000-Well it's nice to know I've proceeded your expectations, and i hope that my chapters continue to get better in your eyes every time.  
**

**Princess Of Souls- hahah thank you.  
**

**Adam88-Here you are Adam, here is the next chapter just as your requested.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Hunting back in twelve was different than in the games, normally I had Gale by my side to shoot long range, but I knew I couldn't have Glimmer for that mostly because she had no idea how to shoot Game like my hunting partner back home could. Another reason it was different here was mainly because I knew my layout in the forests of twelve, here I had to walk so slow it felt like I wasn't moving at all, having the others with me was also a bit strange but a welcome change. Clove had taken to hunting happily, what with her silent steps and quick eyes I had her up by my side while Cato and Marvel had been pushed to the sides so there heavier feet would flush out game.

Glimmer was behind us her bow notched just in case something got away from Clove's or my own knives, we had been at this for a few hours now and the sun was turning orange when I heard the scurrying on hooves making me fling my hand out to stop our movements. Narrowing my eyes I jump onto a fallen log and peer into another clearing and found a mutated deer that looked like it was crossed with a boar, and I knew it would be perfect for us to eat, it wasn't big probably only a baby but I was good enough to sate the hunger of five hungry tributes for the night. Jumping off the log and onto a low hanging branch I hover above it and motion the career's to fan out around the animal.

Locking gazes with Glimmer I motion for her to let an arrow fly and grin when I hit the right flank making the beast squeal in pain and set off towards Clove only to get a knife in its left foreleg. Marvel threw his spear missing intentionally making it run towards Cato who stepped out intimidating the animal with his size. The large district two tribute made the wounded animal back out until it was directly underneath where I was perched, and then with all the grace I had mastered I flipped down and stabbed the animal in the back making it squeal once more in pain before I ripped out another knife and slit the animals throat killing mercilessly.

Grimacing at the state my two hunting knives were in I rip the one I'd lodged in the animal's back out and wipe it on the grass cleaning it of any blood and then do the same to my next knife. I look up at Cato who was staring at the animal happily like he had done something to be proud of. "And that is how a pack hunts" I said standing up and moving away from the kill as the other careers made their way over to us staring at the animal in surprise almost as if they hadn't thought they would be able to catch something.

Ripping off my jacket and handing it to Cato I easily swing the animal over my shoulder giving everyone a blatant show of my strength and grin at my fellow tributes who shot my knowing grins, I felt no need to act like it was even the tiniest bit heavy because they had all seen my throw a lot more than this in the training area. "You guys coming?" I asked as I started off.

Cato laughed and started to follow me while the others scurried after me, Clove was by my side in seconds staring at the knife wounds the animal was sporting letting out a low whistle at the one on the animals back "Whoa that looks bad" she said pointing to the mark that was leaking blood onto my arms, not that I minded, I was used to getting covered in animal blood because of the prey I hunted in the forests back in twelve. "I knew Hunting knives were dangerous but that looks ugly"

I laugh and nod at her before shouldering the animal and pulling out the knife that had been buried in the animal's back only a few moments ago "Yeah here look at this" is aid handing her my weapon of choice "See the really jiggered edge" I said motioning to the more vicious side of the sharp blade. Clove nodded and I smiled at the fascination I saw in her eyes, it was scary how much she was I were alike "That is there so that the knife can do maximum damage whether it's been stabbed in or being removed"

The shorter girl nodded in understanding and then handed me back my blade which I carefully slid in its holding "How long you think until Snow decides to announce his big surprise" Glimmer asked softly her green eyes sad as she moved to my other side, he bow slung across her back with the quiver.

I shrug and we all fell silent as we made our way back to the cornucopia, it was sure to be playing on everyone's minds. It was the biggest topic of discussion throughout the games and now that we were in the middle of them we knew that it was something big, and we all had our thoughts and theories but we really had no clue as to what was really going to happen. Locking gazes with Glimmer I smile softly and nudge her with my hip, if fate had made it so that my best friends would end up dad at the end of this then I hated it, I didn't want any of them to die, I knew they would: it was the Hunger Games after all but I felt closer to them than I did my own family.

Once we finally reached camp I placed the animal down on the ground and pulled out my two bloody knives and got to work skinning it with one of them, going about everything in a very methodical way, Cato had come to sit next to me and was watching what I was doing with my knives like he was fascinated with my skills, although I could only guess that he had never needed to skin his own animals because he came from district two and everyone knew that they got things the other didn't because of how the capitol doted on them. Even though I lived in a bakery and was a little better off than the others in district twelve I still had to learn how to skin and gut the animals that we bought whole so that they could go into the pies we sold for a prophet.

"You're really good at that" Marvel commented as he started a fire that we would eventually cook the food on "It seems as if you know a bit more about this survival stuff than any of us" he said looking down at the pitiful fire he had created.

Smiling at my fellow career I throw him a flint that I had in my pocket before turning my attention back to the animal at my feet which was now ready to be gutted. "You were all trained to fight with weapons, that was what you deemed necessary the games, but what people forget is that this isn't just a game to see who can kill the most tributes in fourteen days it's about survival, and that is what I have experience in" I say as I cut open the animals chest.

Placing my knife on the ground next to me I rip open the ribs much to Cato's surprise and then begin to scoop out the entrails of the animal onto the floor covering my arms all the way to my elbows in its blood. I was lucky I hadn't needed to walk that far with the prey because any longer and the carcass would have started to smell and that just made this job even harder to do, so once I was sure I had every organ out and onto the forest floor I remove my hands and then motion for Marvel to put it over the fire on the spit he had been busy making with Glimmer's help.

"I'm gonna go clean-up" I say holding up my red slick hands making the other four tributes nod in agreement and I head over to the lake where I plunge my hands into the freezing water scrubbing at them furiously trying to rid myself of the blood that caked the skin.

This was the hardest part of hunting, it wasn't the kill because after a while it becomes second nature to a person, it wasn't the skinning or the gutting because you can shut off after a while, it was the clean-up, when the blood was so caked in one's skin that you knew you'd smell it for hours afterwards. It didn't help that I still had the blood of the district four tributes caked under my nails still. Staring at my grimy reflection in the faint sunlight I sigh and stand up shaking my hands clean of any water knowing that while they looked clean my hands would probably still hold traces of that animal for a long time to come.

Walking back to camp I sit in between Cato and Clove giving my fellow knife throwing a happy smile, it was nice to know that another person had the same type of strengths as me, and yet still was fascinated with how I carried myself with that strength. Marvel poked at the meat that was steadily cooking above the fire and I had to stop myself from laughing at his perplexed expression, it was funny how none of them really knew what they were doing out here while I just thought of it as common knowledge. "Hey Marvel you expect the meat to cook by it above the flames?" I asked casually as I lean back using my wrists to support myself.

The spear thrower gave me a confused stare and then looked at the meat roasting above the flames "What'd you mean?" he asked me slowly "It's cooking"

"Yes it is" I agree but then point at the side directly over the fire which was slowly turning a deep brown color "But if you don't want one side to be as black and tasteful as charcoal: I would turn the meat in the next few moments" I said in amusement.

That spurred the district one tribute into action as he scurried to save the meat we had caught, it was funny but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder what they would do without my experience speaking for them. Glimmer found my gaze over the fire and roll her eyes at her partners actions making me laugh and then stand to help him. I did intend to eat tonight and with Marvel cooking for us I didn't exactly have that much of a good feeling about how it would turn out. In the end the meat took about an half hour to cook fully and then I was using a stray short sword to carve it up into portions for the five of us almost wincing when I saw how little was left at the end.

The animal I killed must have been a baby because once I had given enough food to each of my hungry pack mates there was only a foreleg left which I was going to have to ration out for when we decide to go hunting for tributes. "I'm gonna have to go hunting again tomorrow" I said softly as I handed Cato his meal my other hand clutching my own.

"I noticed…it was really small after you finished cleaning it" he said before taking a bite of the meat his eyes glowing hungry.

It was strange for me to really think that I was as hungry as my teammates looked, I had gone a few days without eating before just so my brothers could have more, I knew what hunger was so one day wasn't that hard for me to withstand, but I could only assume that Marvel and Glimmer had never had to go without what with them being natives of district one and Clove and Cato would have been fed well being that they had attended a special academy for the games and all. Shrugging my thoughts away I take a bite of my own meal just as the anthem of Panem played and the twelve faces of the dead tributes were shone in the sky. When the two faces of district four shone in front of me I shrug and turned back to my meal: I didn't have time to focus on their deaths I had to stay alive.

Once all the tributes were shown in respect the five of us turn to begin talking only to pause when Seneca's voice flowed out around the arena. "Hello tributes…how was your first day in the hunger games" he said making all of us roll our eyes, how the bloody hell did he think we did I thought irritably. "President Snow has finally decided to reveal his little surprise and I must say it's going to change the games as we know it"

My head shoot up and I looked at each of the other career pack members, this was what we had been waiting for since we had come in here. I feel Clove take my hand and look over to give her a reassuring smile, none of us were interested in our meal anymore instead we had given our full attention to the voice ringing out through the games. "Because of how fast our tributes were killed out this year, the President has decided to be generous because of the great show you have given us"

I swallow and wait for Seneca to continue, I could feel Cato taking my other hand in his larger one and I was glad that he felt the need for comfort just as much as I did, looking over the fire I could see Glimmer and Marvel clutching one another like lifelines and it was both heart-warming and heartbreaking to see. "Two Alliances will be created, these will be noticeable by the marking that will appear in the place where your tracker was injected, this is no longer a kill all the tributes game: it is a game of pure survival: only one alliance can win, but more than winner can be made: so long as they are all from the same alliance and they are standing by the end of the games in thirteen more nights"

My eyes widen in shock, that was huge, the president was allowing more than one victor this year, hell it could be multiple winners this year "But to make it fairer, we as Game makers will be making this very hard on you and from this point on you will no longer just have to deal with the other alliance members but the arena itself: that it all: happy Hunger games tributes and May the Odds Be Ever in your favor" all my breath left me in one go and I felt my happiness rising.

But as soon as the silence lulled through the arena I could feel a burning in my arm at the juncture of my elbow making me gasp at the sudden pain. Glancing around at the pack I could see they were all feeling the same pain if the way they were all clutching their arms and grimacing was anything to go by. Screams of pain rang through the air as the other tributes felt the same pain as I was, I could only assume this was the creation of the alliance markings that would reveal what alliance you were in an if I would continue to be allies with the careers or not, gritting my teeth against the waves of pain flowing through me I waited for it to fade. The pain continued to burn for a few more minutes but it did fade and once it did I looked across the fire and met Glimmer's pain filled eyes and saw the fear lacing them.

"What marking do you have?" Cato asked next to me his breathing coming out in harsh pants from the screams he had been keeping in.

I look down at my arm where my hand was covering the place I knew my marking would be and taking a deep breath I slowly remove it, the marking marring my skin was beautiful in an odd way. Painted against my skin was a beautiful wolf with the marking of Panem on its forehead with the words career etched in underneath it. Swallowing tightly I bare my arm for everyone to see and wait for one of the others to follow my lead, the next person to bare their marking was Cato who laughed in relief when his marking turned out to be identical as my own. After that one by one the other three career tributes revealed their own markings and much to all of our relief we all bore the same mark which meant that we could all win if we last the length of the games.

Clove throws herself at me and hugs me happily, I laughed in relief as I hold the tiny tribute to my chest, I had been really worried that we would be split up, but I guess that the capitol liked the way we worked together and was giving us the chance to win together: it was a breath of fresh air. "This is great" Marvel said hugging Glimmer tightly who had teary eyes.

I nod and look at Cato who was leaning back staring at the sky with a slight smile on his face, I could tell he was happy just by the way it looked like a weight had been lifted off him, I had never been able to understand how the careers could kill each other so easily but watching as my real pack mates now-and it hasn't escaped my notice that the game makers has made my alliance marking that of the wolf-jumped around happily except for our Alpha: our leader who was lying on the floor gazing up at the sky in relief I realize that the career tributes had it harder than anyone gave them credit for. Because while they might be that little bit more prepared for the games weapon wise and mentally wise but they had bonds that they formed over the their times in the games and yet they still had to fall to one another until the best of the best of them stood as the victor.

"We're safe now" I whisper to Cato who turned and gave me a soft smile "You don't have to kill us"

He shook his head and I look at Marvel who was now dancing with Glimmer who was giggling in excitement, I was happy for them, I had always been scared that Glimmer and Marvel would have to watch one another die but now that they were in the same alliance they could help one another survival. "I want you to be Clove's Partner" I heard Cato say suddenly bring the entire pack's focus to him where he was still lying flat on his back staring at the sky.

I give Cato a confused look and then glance back at Clove who seemed just as confused and troubled as I was, and that was unnerving considering that Clove had known him a hell of a lot longer than I had. "What do you mean" I ask turning to look at him again. "Clove is your partner, has been since the start"

This time I watch as Cato shakes his head and gives me a fond smile "No…you two are best suited for one another, I can take care of myself, but tomorrow when we split up to hunt down the others I want you and Clove to be each others partner you got it?" he asked flickering his eyes to Marvel and Glimmer who were whispering to one another "I couldn't break them up…not now that they just found out that they would be able to save one another so please…just do what I ask"

Sighing I nod and then look at Clove who was smiling sadly at our leader "We'll stick together out there we promise" I said and Cato shot up and wrapped me into a hug shocking me, the announcement must have affected Cato more than any of us knew because this wasn't normal for the larger tribute.

Waving the concerned Clove away I lace my hand in Cato's hair and let him use me as an anchor for the games, I would make sure that he survives these games, I would make sure he could go back to district two with his head held high with Clove standing at his side while I stand with Glimmer and Marvel watching them proudly. "We're going to win Cato" I say fiercely my own voice strong and reassuring.

"Of course we are" he said against my shoulder his voice strong and more like the Cato I had come to know. "When we do I'm going to take you to district two and show you everything" he swore making me smile and nod.

"Sounds like a plan" I whisper pulling away looking up in his eyes as I was suddenly reminded of our moment on the balcony the night before.

Cato eye's bore into my own, green clashing with blue and I swallow at the rush of emotions rushing through me, but before we could do anything the fire cracked making us jump apart at the sudden sound. I look at the fire and laugh before turning my attention back to Cato who was smirking at me, the moment was gone I knew that and strangely I wasn't too disappointed, so instead of dwelling on it I stand up and move over to Clove who was talking with Glimmer and Marvel about our new partnership.

"Hey there partner" I say sitting down next to her pulling her to my side "We gonna have some fun aren't we"

The smaller girl nodded at my her eyes gleaming with excitement "No one's gonna escape us, not with our knives at our disposal and your experience in the forest" she said almost bouncing where she sat which reminded me of Effie and the way she would do that when I made her particularly happy about something.

It hurt to think of the people rooting for me right there in the capitol but at the same time I used their faces to draw strength from so that I could push on, it was Portia, Effie and Haymitch who had helped me stay centered on that podium before I rushed forward, it had been thoughts of them and my prep team that had allowed me to run as fast as I had to my knives and now that I had my pack and a light at the end of the tunnel I felt like I would indeed see them again.

"Leave some for the rest of us Clove" Cato said as he sat down next to me and gave me a smirk which I readily returned, because while Cato may be my leader I wouldn't back down from him the tiniest bit.

I hear Clove snort and turn to see her rolling her eyes jokingly which drew chuckles from Marvel and a giggle from Glimmer "Oh but where's the fun in that?" she asked sarcastically.

Looking around at the small group of fighters that made up my lifeline in the games now I felt dread enter my stomach as I thought about the other alliance "Hey guys" I said nervously making them all turn and give me confused looks "Who do you think is the leader of the other alliance?" I asked slowly "I mean if we took them out wouldn't it be better than just picking them off one by one?"

The rest of my pack looked at one another and Cato shook his head slowly "I don't think going straight for the leader would be a good idea, I mean when you hunt animals you don't go for the fittest and strongest do you" he said making me nod in agreement, it was the number one basic rule of hunting-always go for the weakest and sickest prey you could spot. "Well then if we head for the leader it would be like doing the same thing: pointless and stupid"

I nod and then think carefully at who was left, I couldn't think that the Game makers had made any other Career alliance members so the number one option for leader of the other alliance would either be Thresh or Katniss both tributes I didn't want to face. "well then guess we're gonna have to keep on our toes then huh?"

* * *

**Who can see the Triangle yet?  
**

**Comments are well appreciated: please review.  
**

**Next Chapter: Three Days Pass and a Fire is Lit.  
**


	12. Pack of Flames

**Oh my wonderful readers I'm back! You've all been so amazing considering my time off, and all the reviews you gave me were amazing i enjoyed each and everyone of you. So many of you saw the triangle as well-just so you are all aware it will only be one sided nothing will come of Clove's affections. i was shocked at how many people enjoyed my surprise that i wrote into the fic, but I'm glad you all enjoyed it**

**A.N-SHOUTOUTS!  
**

**Angel-Demon hybrid-I hope i got this out fast enough: oh and another thing: i just realized how close out names are funny huh?  
**

**Lea-I'm so glad you read both of my chapters and reviewed both of them, that right their is dedication, and the fact you liked both of them so much just reminds me of how much of a loyal reader you are: i hope i updated quick enough.  
**

**mimikopi-I have a trademark now do I...well that's different but i like it. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it oh and thank you for taking the time to read Thoughts of a Guiding Light it means a lot to me that you really love my verse that much.  
**

**inge1066-Aww thank you I'm glad you liked my little moments I'm managing to fit into the chapters: it's a lot harder than you'd think. I'm glad you like my hunter Peeta: i know it's not done very often.  
**

**Cheese and Crackers-don't worry it is a one sided triangle i am all for CatoXPeeta: it's for the win!  
**

**WoWHead-Haha I'm glad you enjoy the surprise and thank you.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-Thank you for reviewing-once again-and I'm not sure who'll be killing her just at this moment I'm undecided.  
**

**LabRat3000-Basically the remaining tributes were divided into 2 teams: the Career alliance and the Scattered Alliance and whatever tribute remaining after the two weeks will all be allowed to leave the arena alive so long as they are all from the same alliance-basically the original rule change but extended a little. I hope that helped clear a few things up for you: oh and thanks for reviewing.  
**

**Adam88-Awe thank you and i had a great time, i managed to plan out a few more chapters in my spare time.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Welcome to my Author's note! Thank you for your review and your support it means a lot to me and helps me continue in my writing.  
**

**Alec03-Hello new reviewer: welcome to my appreciation shoutouts: thank you for your review and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

The night after we were given out marks by the game makers Clove and I had split up from the other half of our pack and scoped out the other half of the arena looking for any sign of our enemies that would be looking out for our presences. It was refreshing to be with the tiny district two tribute who despite the strong sarcastic front she had put up at the training center was more than willing to act like the young girl she really was. On the first day they had been together we had found the young boy from district five who had tried running from us only to be shot down by Clove's wicked aim.

When I inspected his arm I had felt disgusted at the falcon mark on his inner arm with the word Scattered underneath it, why I felt so happy he was dead didn't even really occur to me I was just glad there was one less of them left, plus Clove got another kill under her belt which meant she was making her district prouder which was always a good thing. Looking over at my partner I saw her eyes lock with mine and her eyes turn serious since we set off with one another earlier that morning. Only six tributes left before we could just wait the rest of the time out.

Moving away from the young tributes dead body I lead Clove through the forest until we reach a tiny creek where she could wash her knife clean, while she was busy I mentally count off the tributes left on the alliance team: there was Katniss, Thresh and Rue from Eleven, Foxface from five, the young girl from eight and the boy from ten. I could only hope that Cato would take out one of the other tributes for us because I didn't really want to hunt them down for much longer, I felt weak without our pack together and by the way Clove's eyes were skirting around the forest so did she.

"Come on we should keep moving" I said once a few minutes had passed, we had to keep moving and get as far as we could before the sun set, it was already getting dark and I didn't think Clove and I would be safe parading around in the dark.

Clove looked up at me and then nodded once before following me into the dense forest once again, I had left my jacket at the cornucopia so that I had easier access to my knives, I didn't like being left unprotected and in a place where six other tributes were vying for my death I wanted as much protection as I could get. "Peeta, we should make camp" Clove hissed as it began to get harder to see in the faint sunlight.

I knew she was right, I was used to the dark and forests but Clove wasn't she was used to shining academies and lights guiding her way, but even I could easily admit that I would have a hard enough time using my own knives in the dark so I knew Clove would be little more than useless. "Okay come on" I whisper guiding her to a small clearing that I had spotted that was surrounded by thickets all around so we were highly protected.

My partner gave me a relieved smile and sat down with her back leaning against a thicket closing her eyes tiredly making me frown, had we really be hunting for long enough to make even Clove exhausted, normally if she got a kill in Clove would be jumping around happily but when I look at her all I saw was a tired tribute wanting to rest before another hard day of traveling. I knew that out of everyone on the other alliance that Clove wanted to take out Katniss the most not that I blamed her, she was a big threat and while she hadn't done anything personally to her I knew that Clove felt threatened by her and now that she was on the other team I knew that she would hunt her down until she had caught the girl on fire and had a knife through her skull.

"You tired hey Clove" I asked quietly as I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to my chest.

I heard her sigh and nod making me flood with guilt; I hadn't even thought of what Clove would be feeling as I dragged her through the forest with very little breaks and even less time to replenish what little supplies we had bought along with us. "Tomorrow we'll go a little slower okay: I promise" I whisper sleepily as my own body began to shut down.

Once again I felt Clove nod against my chest and then her breath evened out against my chest signalling her decent into sleep which I was gladly about to follow her into when the anthem of Panem plays and I'm shocked because I could swear that it actually wasn't that late and that Clove and I hadn't been resting for that long. Sighing tiredly I look up at the sky and see that the tribute respect show has become different what with the boy Clove killed standing in front of his alliance marking with his district under him. I knew that Cato, Marvel and Glimmer were probably going to rest easy now that they knew the one who fell wasn't one of them, it was one of the main disadvantages to splitting up: you never knew how the others in your pack were doing. Shaking my head to dislodge these thoughts I pull Clove tighter against me and sigh tiredly, if I wanted to get any rest then I was going to have to sleep now, so with a relieved sigh I close my eyes and before I know it I was falling asleep with only Clove to help keep me warm with her body heat.

The next time I woke the sun was still ascending in the sky and I could only guess it was nine in the morning, Clove was rubbing her own eyes as she woke and smiled tiredly at me, after going a full day with no food and only sleep and water to replenish their strength I could easily see that my partner wasn't going to be very strong this coming day and I knew I would have to hunt for us. "Come on" I whisper standing up and offering her my hand "let's get us some food"

At the sound of food Clove eyes lit up and I knew that we wouldn't be hunting tributes today, we'd leave that up to Cato and the others, we needed to keep strong and after yesterday I could easily say that we weren't at our strongest. We set off at a slow pace my eyes scanning everywhere looking for food anything I could kill to get Clove's strength up, I couldn't have her eyesight weakened because of a lack of nutrition I needed her at her best just as she needed me at mine. Which was why when I spotted a small deer I killed it instantly, I knew it was risky because now we'd need to make a fairly larger fire than I was comfortable with to cook it but the way Clove seemed to sag with relief when she saw the deer go down dead was more than enough to make me pleased with my decision to kill it.

Once I clean and gut the deer I almost freeze when I see Clove take a bite of raw meat, I send her a look of desperation which made her cover her mouth in horror and before I know what I'm doing I've bundled her up in my arms wiping the blood off her mouth "It's okay Clove: I know" I say because I do.

I know what it's like to be so hungry that you want to eat something that would make you sick just so you have something in your stomach, and I can clearly remember how excited Clove had been two nights go when we had all found out we were on the same alliance, she had forgotten to eat just like the rest of us which meant she hadn't eaten really for two full days and she was just a tiny tribute despite how much larger she seemed. "Peeta I'm so sorry" she whispered horrified by her actions.

Smoothing down her hair I pull back and smile at her warmly "Clove I know, its okay" I say calmly before turning back to the food and start a fire immediately.

It was actually strange how Clove could kill someone without flinching or getting that disgusted feeling flood her when she felt her victims life leave them, and yet as soon as she let her animalistic side flood her she had become a shaking shell. Although I could only guess that Clove had never had that side of her take over, never had she felt her needs so strongly that she lost control, so I wasn't going to judge her for it.

As soon as the food is cooked enough to eat I quickly cut off a slice and hand it to my partner who scarfs it down quicker than any of my brothers would have been able to, and I could almost see the light entering her eyes again, that shadow of hunger that had been following her for the last day faded from view. Once we ate our fill I scatter the rest of the deer for the carnivores I was sure were watching us from the forests and then we set off with a full belly intent on meeting up with our pack again. We travel for a few hours until it started to get dark again and Clove suggests we find a resting place again, unlike the clearing I had found easily the night before I know that shelter will be harder to find this time but luckily enough for me I find a monster tree with a hollow large enough for Clove and I to curl up comfortably in three hours later.

When the anthem plays that night no faces are shown in the sky and I wonder how the others in our pack are going, "Hey Clove?" I ask getting the smaller girls attention "How do you think the others are doing, I mean we've only found one of the other tributes since the alliances were made"

Clove frowns for a moment and then looks up at the fake sky above us and I could feel the weariness coming off her in waves "I dunno, I woulda thought Cato or the others would get at least one more you know, maybe they're just better at hiding than we are" she said smiling teasingly at me making me laugh.

"Oh come on I've kept us safe so far haven't I" I protest making her eyes warm and her smile to turn sincere, and for the first time I don't see a harden warrior in Clove I see only a teenage girl who was put through too much too early.

Nodding shyly Clove presses a kiss to my cheek and for a moment I think of freaking out, mostly because I know I care about Cato more than a friend and I don't want to get Clove's hopes up only to have them broken down in the end when we all walk free from these games in twelve more days. But I know that she cared, more scared than she's willing to admit, and that was more than enough to let her take comfort in his presence so long as she wasn't to forward he could play it off as being ignorant.

"That you have" she whispered as she tucked her head under his chin content to curl up against him much like she had the night before "My knight here to protect me" she breathed making me laugh.

"If there was anyone here who doesn't need a knight Clove it's you" I whisper softly my hand rubbing her back until she fell asleep and I felt my own eyes slip shut, I need more sleep than this if I want to be effective tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning to the feel of the sun on my face and with a grin on my face I carefully wake Clove and together with exit the tree and continue our trek through the forests. There was something about that day which just felt right, I didn't feel hungry or tired for the first time since entering the games and Clove was back to her sarcastic and peppy self. My mark was on display proud for all the citizens of Panem to see that I was a hunter, that I was deadly enough to take the lives of whoever decided to harm my pack.

"Hey Peeta, how do you view out…alliance?" Clove asked when we were taking a midday break at a stream I had caught a rabbit and was in the middle of cooking them "I mean I kinda think of the scattered alliance as a flock of birds, easier to destroy when you take them out one. By. One" she said throwing her knives into a nearby tree trunk while grinning happily at the dramatic effect it had.

I pause in my actions and then point to my wolf mark, the same one I knew that she had on her own skin that she had covered up with her jacket "We were given the wolf for a reason" I said simply "We are a pack" Clove watched me curiously as I turn back to the small fire I was using to cook the rabbit that we'd soon be eating and I suddenly wonder what this diet of just meat was doing to our health because I knew it couldn't be doing anything good for us apart from keeping our strength up.

"How do you figure" Clove finally said making me chuckle, she had last longer than any of the others would have, expect maybe Glimmer but she had the patience of a mother with a child so that makes sense.

Smiling at her I give her half the rabbit and settle down to eat my own "We're loyal and strong" I said before taking a bite of my lunch "We work together when we hunt making us more successful than if we hunted alone and we have a single leader in Cato our alpha" I said and I could see the understanding light up in Cloves eyes "Plus there's the fact we act more like a family than allies: we're more of a pack than a flock" I said grinning evilly as I stab my hunting knife into the log I was using as a seat "And wolves are the predator, we are the killers"

Clove grin turns blood thirsty and I can see some of the red juice I hadn't been able to drain from the rabbit stain her chin making her look even more deadly than normal. I could tell she was about to say something when a loud boyish scream ring out through the forest then followed by a cannon fire making me laugh: our pack just got some more prey. "About time" I say out loud laughing.

"Who you think got the kill?" Clove asked me licking her bloody fingers clean, I look at my own greasy blood stain hands and then stroke my chin ignoring the blood I smeared, I didn't care why should I: this was a game of survival not a beauty pageant. "I mean I think Cato but I know that marvel's been thirsty for a kill since the end of the bloodbath" she continued not phased at all by my new bloody face.

I shrug and lean back picking at my teeth "Dunno…I'm gonna say Glimmer, she's been wanting to take someone out with that bow since I gave it to her" I say nodding, if anyone was going to kill someone it would be Glimmer, and Cato would have been considerate enough to do so for her.

Standing up I stretch and motion for Clove to follow me, I knew that out of the two of us I was the dominate member of our partnership, I was the larger, stronger member and even my weapons were more deadly than Clove's so until we reunited with the other half of our pack Clove was my responsibility and she would take my lead. "You know I kinda want to take out that red headed fox from five" I said simply "Just so that she's out of my way"

This drew a laugh from Clove who nodded in understanding, no one had seen the district five female since the bloodbath where she had run off swiftly into the forests, but we knew she was in the scattered alliance, and killing her would mean that she was out of the way and wouldn't have to be worried over any longer. "Yeah I know she's so annoying I mean she doesn't even have the guts to come and face any of us, always hiding in the shadows" Clove said falling into stride with me.

I smirk at my partner and help her up over a huge fallen log, I knew this ever changing forest was a part of the hard effects of the new alliances; it was the game makers way of making us tired as hell each and every day, but I had taken to this kind of change like a fish to water, I had faced harder and if Clove stuck with me she's cope just fine. At the end of the afternoon I found us shelter in another tree trunk where we curled up again like the wolves we now considered each other and stared out at the night sky smirking when the face of the boy from district ten shone up in the sky. We weren't surprised that it had been him, the scream had been to boyish to be Thresh or any of the girls and it defiantly hadn't been one of our pack: we didn't scream.

"Tomorrow it's our turn" Clove whispered in my ear making me smirk and nod, we would sleep content with the knowledge that our pack mates had been given a kill that afternoon, but we were getting restless and needed to do something with ourselves and killing a tribute may be just what we need.

On the fifth day of the hunger games I wasn't woken up by the sun light streaming on my face of the feeling of another tribute boring down at me, it was to the smell of smoke, heavy all around me. Smoke meant fire and fire meant threat my eyes snapped open when I processed this and without missing a beat I shook Clove awake "Clove wake up fire!" I hissed pulling her out of the tree.

Turning around in the smoky forest I gasp at the wall of fire raging towards us and I hiss in annoyance, I guess this was another one of the game makers little plots. Without missing a beat I lock my hand around Clove arm and throw her in front of me, I had to protect her, that was my job. "Go" I snarl "Run I'll be a step behind you"

Clove nodded and then we were off racing through the forest while the flames leapt at us, it was so close I could feel the flames licking at my bare skin and it pushed me to go faster, and I would not die here because of a little fire. A large boom explodes behind me and I turn just in time to see a large fire ball hit the tree next to my head, and it actually scared me, I may be a wolf as told Clove just then but I was still a victim to the elements, spotting a light ahead of me I surge forward and grab Clove before pushing off with my feet and leaping.

It was a good thing I did because we had reached a rocky ravine and my leap got us across it just enough that when I landed I just landed on the rocks, "Keep going" I cough out scrambling to my feet with Clove only a few steps behind me.

I had no idea how long we ran but soon enough I began to notice the smoke thinning out and my surroundings becoming more familiar, we were heading back towards the Cornucopia and I couldn't feel it in myself to hate that, all I wanted was the safety of our home base and by the way Clove looked when I slowed us to a brisk walk, covered in soot and several scratches from the branches that had caught us on our dash through the woods I could tell she wanted us to regroup with the pack almost as much as I did.

A rustling sound interrupted my thoughts making me freeze and bring out one of the hunting knives I had on handy, I was about to let my knife fly when I heard a feminine gasp and then had my arms full of a heavily breath Glimmer who had just as much soot in her hair as I did turning her blonde locks dirty and grimy. "Oh thank god" I heard her breath as she tightened her grip on me.

Closing my eyes in relief I hug her back just as tightly breathing in her scent, it was good to be back with my pack, I slide open my eyes again and see Marvel pull a startled but very thankful Clove in a tight hug as Cato strode into the clearing his face a mixture of relief and weariness, it had been a long three days being separated from one another. I pull back from the archer and press a kiss to her forehead before walking over to Marvel and pulling him into a tight wordless hug which he easily returned as the two girls followed suit.

"We thought you'd been caught in the flames" my fellow male tribute breathed out in a worried breath as we parted his hands still locked on my shoulders as his eyes roved my face "We were waiting for the boom for so long when we heard you urging Clove to keep running a short ways back" he explained and I nodded as I remembered the feeling of someone following me.

I turn to Cato and without thinking twice about it throw myself in his arms nuzzling his chest as his arms tightened around my waist, I had missed him more than I was willing to admit to myself but being back in his safe hold I could feel the tension that had built up over the last three days fading away and I felt safe finally "It's good to be back with you" I breath out and I feel him nod "Can we not separate for that long again?"

"Please" I hear Glimmer shout and I remove myself from Cato's arms to smile at her, "I missed you two more than I thought I would, I mean we were put on an alliance for a reason" she said and I walk over and take her arm in my own making her beam.

Cato laughed at how easily we fell back into working so well together and without another word we set off towards the cornucopia as the pack we were, Cato at the front myself directly behind him protecting Glimmer who was on my arm and Marvel watching over the smallest member of our pack at the back while still looking out for threats at the back. When we reached our base I could almost feel the relief settle over the pack at the sight of the blood stained grassy field we had all started out on, it had been a long day and I knew we would set off as a pack that night to go hunting so it was no surprise when we all ended up curled up around one another to sleep, my head resting on Cato's chest and for the first time in three days we all fall asleep safe.

When we all woke up the sun was beginning to go down and all the excitement we had felt running through our veins at the beginning of the games was now back tenfold now that we were once again at our full strength. I bounce on the balls of my feet waiting for glimmer to replenish her arrows in the fading sunlight, the fire may have weakened the other alliance for all we know but it actually worked in our favour so we were going hunting to strengthen our bond again. It felt nice seeing Marvel joking with Cato and Clove, it was heart-warming to have Glimmer's sisterly presence by my side as I helped her understand the bow even further.

Once the anthem played Cato smirked at each of us and we set of at a walk laughing happily as we thrilled in the hunt, there was no need for us to be quiet, we were at our strongest and we knew we were the favourites to take our the new games. We still had all of our original members and we had already taken out two of the others, and hopefully we'd be well on our way to our third that night. Laughing at something Marvel said I almost miss the sight of a camp fire not too far away from me-you'd think after that afternoon people would be too scared of the flames, turns out not to be the truth, guess some people can't handle to cold.

"Look what I spotted" I say to Cato who turns and gives me a confused look until I point out the small column of smoke which stretches a grin over his handsome face. "Someone got a little chilly"

This drew a excited laugh out of the rest of the pack and then Cato whooped in joy running towards the smoke his eyes shining in blood lust as my own grin mirrors his blood thirst one, just for a moment I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to me, if I had changed so much from the kind hearted young man who had only taken glee in killing animals. Haymitch had warned me that I wouldn't be the same when I came out, that by joining the careers I would turn into someone different who hadn't been in district twelve when we left. But at that moment I couldn't think of what was happening to me, I as in the middle of the hunt and I needed to focus, smirking happily I let out a childish howl making Glimmer laugh from her position behind me, we all knew we were making noise but why would we care, if the girl ran it was just more sport for us.

When we were close Cato drew us to a crawling pace as our eyes lock on the huddled form of the girls and I feel my eyes roll, I know Seneca named the other alliance scattered but seriously couldn't the idiots tell that the best way to win these games was to work together? I mean just look at our pack. "I call kill" Cato whispered and I smirk at his eagerness, when Glimmer opened her mouth to protests the leader turned and gave her a firm glare "You got the last one Glimmer: start sharing"

I catch Clove's eye and smirk making her roll her eyes but incline her head as she admitted I had been right all along, as a group we move forward just as we did with the animal we hunted on the first day and then Cato strode forward and tapped the girl on the shoulder startling her to turn around. "Hi there little birdy, we were wondering if you could give us some directions" he said as he pulled out his gleaming sword "I mean you should know where we need to go considering the destination is your death"

The girl screamed and jumped up to begin running only to be pulled back by Cato who spun her around and buried his sword in her stomach "You really shouldn't have tried to run" he hissed in her ear while she screamed in pain.

I laugh at her expression along with Marvel who was leaning on a nearby tree and when Cato ripped his blade from her stomach with glee the five of us set of at a jog all laughing at the expression that had covered her face when she had seen the five of us surrounding her. "Did you see her face" Glimmer said in a fake concern voice as she turned to face us her mouth pouting.

"Yeah it was all like: please…don't kill me" Clove laughed jumping onto Marvel's back in joy.

Cato was looking very pleased with himself and was obviously going to put his own words in when I noticed something very important "Hey guys" I say making them all fall silent "Where's the cannon fire?"

All of them look at Cato who was openly gaping at me in shock, all of us had been so caught up in the hunt we had failed to notice that no cannon had been fired signalling the girl's death "S-she's dead!" he growled out in frustration "I struck her myself" he said holding out his bloody blade as if it proved the girl's death.

"Then we should have heard a cannon fire" Glimmer said wisely and then turned back in the direction we came from "I vote we go back and finish her off"

Despite being frustrated the girl wasn't dead Cato nodded and then looked at me with his blood thirsty grin which never failed to get a rise out of me. "You wanna help me finish her of eh twelve" he asked as my own blood rushed through my veins making my eyes turn wild with adrenaline.

I nod like a little puppy and then we're racing through the forests hooting and having fun when we came across the girl pitifully crawling in the opposite direction. I laugh at the sight of it and Cato threw his arm around my neck joining me, the sound of our laughter caused the girl to attempt to move faster but with a flick of my wrist a sent one of my hunting knifes into the gives lower calf making her scream at the sudden pain. "Look Cato she's crawling just like the bug she is" I mock making the girl whimper as I stride to her side pulling her up to her feet.

"Looks like we clipped the little birds wings" Marvel said as Cato ripped away her jacket revealing the scattered alliance mark "You ain't much of a bird of prey are you" he continued as I traced her jaw line with my blade.

I knew what I looked like, and it was probably getting me a hell of a lot of sponsors, but at the same time I could only imagine what everyone back home was thinking, I knew Haymitch understood, he had made me watch his own Games where he slaughtered his career pack and laughed madly the whole time. "You really should have died the first time" I said sadly before sliding my second knife in between her ribs making her cry at the on flowing pain "I mean then I wouldn't have had to waste my knives on you" then with a single motion my final hunting knife was buried in her heart and I had blood smeared across my cheek this time it wasn't animal.

A single cannon fire exploded through the night and the pack cheered at my show making me give them a mocking bow, glancing down at the now lifeless bod I grimace when I see the start of my knives, it would take forever to clean them now. "She's a bleeder" I said in disgust as I rip all three blades from her body.

Cato laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder running a thumb over my cheek smearing the blood even further while his eyes turned hot "I can see…gotta say though red is your color" I laugh at the typical response and suck on Cato's thumb making his eyes darken with lust.

I hear Glimmer hoot with Clove while Marvel wolf whistled, glancing back at the other members of our pack I see the two girls fanning themselves with their hands and Marvel grinning at me with a lecherous look in his eyes. "What…is there something you like" I ask the girls and walk over to Clove pulling her into a tight hug that had her flushing brightly.

I could feel Cato smirk a mile away, both of us love Clove like a sister and I'm sure that while maybe the tiny knife thrower may like me a little more than that she knew that I wasn't making her feel these things for her. "Get off" she squealed pushing me away and then scowled at the bloody hand prints I had left on her waist "Oh great Peeta, now I weakling blood all over me" she groaned crossing her arms over her chest pouting making Glimmer laugh and throw her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it when I killed that boy from ten a few days ago I got it everywhere and I'm not kidding he just kept bleeding" she said shuddering at the memory.

Cato turns to me as the girls continue to chatter and pulled me close to him as we walked through the forest, I could only imagine how much the capitol was loving our alliance, we were the hunters of this game and now that we were all covered in the blood of innocent children we would forever be the killers of the capitol: we'd forever be the pack of wolves they marked for their amusement and for some reason with Cato's arm around me I couldn't find it in my to care.

* * *

**Please Don't hate me for what i made Peeta do: i did warn you he'd be changing!  
**

**Reviews are welcome:  
**

**Next Chapter: Childhoods revealed and the Pack goes ahunting.  
**


	13. Night of Secrets

**Hello i decided to write this chapter as quick as i could after my brief holiday: this just flowed outta me actually, i really decided after all the CloveXPeetaXCato triangle stuff last chapter that i would have a chapter that i could focus on the connection between the pack this time as some of you seemed shocked at what Peeta has changed into: you must remember he spent three days in the arena with Clove alone with only the thought of protecting her and getting his new 'family' and then when he did kill that girl he was caught up in his predator state. **

**The song i use in this chapter is the first verse of 'The song of exile' from the movie King Arthur, i just thought it would be fitting for a place like District two as their folk song.  
**

** Any way explanation over.  
**

**A.N-Shout outs!  
**

**Mimikopi-Well aren't you eager? the first reviewer i'm so proud. I hope Peeta's change hasn't freaked you out to much but he doesn't turn back to quickly at all these games have a big impact on him, because he doens't have that love for Katniss anymore he doesn't need to stay pure for her sake he just wants to survive. The blood thing...i just kinda thought being a killer and all that Cato would find it...appealing? Does that make me strange?  
**

**Angel-Demon Hybrid-Cato+Peeta=blood thirsty lovers you know what i think of that: i love it!  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-I hope it was a good interesting: oh and i hope you enjoy my future moments.  
**

**inge1066-Yay you understand! I decided on the wolf theme merely because when i started i read the word pack in the book and decided if i was going to do an alliance centered fic they needed a psyche to work off and it was the easiest to transition, not only that but the roles in the pack are so easily established in this fic it was easy to write-plus i love wolves. XD  
**

**Lea-You'll be surprised at how many people have told me that: haha. Oh and thank you for your comment about my writing speed, i'm glad you like each chapter and the speed that I'm writing them at.  
**

**LabRat3000-No I don't think so but then again i did write him so i can't really say anything on the subject can i?  
**

**Hope you enjoy this**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

If someone asked me to describe how I felt after you had taken a life I wouldn't be able to describe it accurately, it was a rush of satisfaction, pride and then once it all settled…all you could feel was lightness in your body that I couldn't name even if you asked me to. I had killed more people than I had ever thought I would before these games, sure I only had a kill count of three but that was more than others had, like that little girl Rue or even the girl from district five that I was aiming to kill.

What was the most pleasing was that my alliance, my pack was to ones, who had all the kills in the games so far. We had gathered together after Cato and my joint kill and set up camp in the forest deciding to talk about our respective homes, which while I knew it would leave us all feeling nostalgic will allow the capitol to see our more touching sides which wasn't one that the games ever showed of the careers. Marvel had started off talking about how his mother had come from six but his father had one of the oldest bloodlines in district one and his mother had made him fall in love with her with little to no problem at all.

Next Clove had told us proudly that her uncle had been a victor twenty years earlier and that he had been teaching her how to throw knives since she was five years old, her mother had been a weapon designer and her father was the owner of the capitol's favorite blacksmith center. I had been amazed at how supportive her parents had been of her to become a career in fact they had all but given Clove to her uncle when she was nine so he could whisk her away to the academy.

"What about you Glimmer" Cato asked as he stretched out next to me in front of the fire his legs supporting my back.

The beautiful tribute smiled softly and looked at the fire in front of me "My mother was a model and dancer from one" she said softly "She was said to be the most beautiful woman almost even more so than Cashmere" I look at Glimmer and how beautiful she was and realize that she was in fact out shone her famous mentor very well "My father came from four, he was a treasure hunter and knew a gem miles away, he always said that he saw my mother miles away because she was the brightest jewel he had ever seen"

"Because of my father's keen eyes for gems and the like the capitol asked him to move to district one where he rated the jewellery and such that was sent to the capitol, my mother married him two weeks after he moved there" she said and I noticed that she was talking about her mother in past tense all the time. When I asked her about it she gave me a sad smile and looked at Marvel who kissed her temple sweetly "She died when I was eight years old"

I was immediately filled with guilt, here we were talking about our families when Glimmer who I had never seen not smile or smirk or just be happy had lost half of hers. "I'm sorry" I said quietly gaining a thank you from the subdued blonde. Clearing by throat I poke Cato in the leg making him arch an eyebrow at me in question "Come on tell me who bore the great Cato" I ask teasingly.

This drew a laugh from the larger blonde who looked down at the ground smirking "My dad's the head peacekeeper in two and my mum comes from old money so I had an easy life, went to the academy at age six because I wanted to" he said shrugging looking at me with a grin "not all of us could grow up in a sweet wholesome bakery"

My smile faded as soon as he mentioned my home and I felt my eyes turn cold, "There was nothing wholesome or sweet about that house" I said in a monotone voice making my pack mates freeze and stare at me in shock: they weren't expecting that at all.

"Peeta…what do you mean" Marvel said finally getting the courage to voice the question that I was well aware everyone else in the pack wanted to know.

I feel my half crazed voice bubbled from between my lips and suddenly Cato was sitting up and hugging me to his chest trying to reassure me and once I was sure I wasn't going to fall apart I look into the fire and begin to talk "My mother hates me, beats me over the littlest things, my brothers are okay, I mean I know they love me but I'm the youngest and least important in their minds…my father I don't know what to think of him: I know he loves me but at the same time I can't help but believe that he would be terrified to see me now"

My own eyes widen at my admission, whoa I hadn't even voiced that fear to myself but deep in the back of my mind I think that had always been haunting me, I wasn't stupid I knew that I was a far cry from the boy who had volunteered for Rory Hawthorne and I knew that when I got back to twelve everyone was going to avoid me even more than they did to Haymitch. I could feel the eyes of the other career pack members watching me sadly and I took a deep breath turning my attention back to them, I would not break down, I would not become like that girl from district four I was stronger than her.

"Did you know that I never had my mother or father sing me a lullaby" I say suddenly making the others stare at me in shock at my random outburst "I mean I learnt them myself but I never had anyone teach me"

Clove gasped and shook her head as if some great crime had just been committed "No way that's like a right of growing up: even I was taught the song of mountains" she said nodding at Cato who smiled at the mention of what I could only guess was like the Valley song to the district two members. Then with a big grin she bounded to my side and took my hand "You wanna learn it: so when you visit me in two we can sing it together?" I nod slowly a little overwhelmed when Clove cleared her throat, glancing around the fire I see Glimmer watching curiously while Marvel had a excited grin on his face like he had been waiting for this his whole life, Cato just slid his eyes closed like he was going home and when Clove began to sing I understood why he would.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_

I felt my eyes widen at Clove's bell like voice as I listened to her continue on with the beautiful melody, she spoke of the land of freedom and heroes, of singing of joy, a land of sun and moon full of love and laughter. I wasn't sure when Cato joined in exactly but by the end of the song his own strong voice was flowing along with his district partners. As every child in district twelve did I had learnt the valley song at a young age and I could appreciate it like everyone else did, but this song…it was enthralling I had never heard something so beautiful and sad at the same time. "Wow" I hear Glimmer breath and nod in agreement I could totally understand: it had been beautiful.

"So did you pick anything of that up?" she asked me beaming happily and before I can stop myself I feel myself nodding because there was no way in hell I had missed even a single second of that song so I nod happily and pull her into a tight hug.

Locking gazes with Cato I see the affection he felt for me flow through our gazes and hold back the tears that so desperately want to fall from my eyes, how was it that I could feel so deeply for these four people I had meet only a week ago, I literally couldn't imagine not knowing them. "Thank you Clove" I whisper into her neck making her sigh at the light feeling of my breath caressing her neck. "You've made me very happy"

Pulling back I press my lips to her forehead and then turn back to the others who were watching me with kind eyes and for the first time I see that Glimmer and Marvel weren't trying-and failing-to hide their relationship, not with the blonde lying in his arms talking to him in a low voice while he just gaze her with so much affection that it almost took my breath away. I knew I liked Cato and probably could come to love him but when I look at the two district one tributes I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by them, how could one person love another so much that they were both willing to come into the dreaded Hunger Games so that they could fight for one another.

I was going to muse on it further when I heard Clove yawn from beside me and chuckle lightly "Go to sleep Clove: it's been a long day" I said despite the fact that we had slept most of the day away at the cornucopia the excitement over my kill probably had drained what little energy she had been able to gain.

"We're gonna turn in as well" Marvel sudden spoke up drawing my attention away from Clove and to the two district one tributes who were curled up together looking very cosy and sleepy despite the danger of the arena they couldn't look more content if they tried.

Cato nodded as Clove settled down near them all three of them slipping into sleep as he and I watched over them silently like the leaders we were, because while Cato may be the Alpha of the pack I was most defiantly the Beta of the pack and in turn Cato's second in command, the one who made sure he didn't go too crazy while he made my own blood lust rise when it was needed in the moment. We balanced each other out and it was strange to feel so comfortable with a single person that I could help but wonder if this was how Marvel and Glimmer felt around one another.

Sighing I lean back so that I was against Cato's strong legs and smile at him warmly, I didn't have a reason to do so I just wanted to. I knew it was only the end of the fifth day and the pack had a good nine more days to survive before we could all go home but I was tired and I just wanted to rest, not sleep but rest comfortably and feel wanted I was so deep in my thoughts I had almost forgotten about Cato's presence when his voice startled me in reality.

"Peeta come here" Cato said dragging his laying body into a sitting position and holding up an arm offering his chest making me smile at his thoughtfulness, even with the fire I could feel a chill settling in my bones, which I could only guess was an effect of the game-makers trying to make things a lot harder for us.

Shuffling into the space his arms made: I lean back against my ally's broad chest and sigh as his warmth flooded into my body making me relax a little. "Thank you" I breathed out in relief, I wasn't one to complain but I had been getting really cold, to say I was glad that Cato had picked up on how I was feeling was an understatement, all I could feel at that moment was thankfulness at his observations.

I heard the smirk that Cato let grace his features and smacked him lightly on the chest in amusement which drew a chuckle from the larger boy, no words were traded between us and yet I had never felt as comfortable as I had in that moment before. When Cato nuzzled my dirty blonde hair I just buried myself deeper into his arms and sighed, how much time passed in silence I wasn't aware but I did know that when Cato spoke it felt as if he was breaking some spell that had been woven around us. "Could you kill her?"

Freezing in shock at the question I felt myself tense up and turn my head to look up into Cato's glimmering eyes trying to see what his emotions were, I knew who he was talking about: Katniss he wanted to know if my past emotions or feelings for her would hinder my attempt at striking her down when the time came. "I don't know" I finally say looking down almost as if I was ashamed with the answer I had just given him. "Katniss and I have history…albeit not much she was still a familiar face, and I had once upon a time liked her: a lot. But at the same time these games help show you who you were…and who you can trust and deep down I don't know if I could have trusted her the same way I've trusted you"

I hear Cato make a grunting noise and look into his eyes to see the hazel orbs glowing with an emotion that I couldn't name, it wasn't lust but it was too deep for simple affection. "Listen to me Peeta…I won't force you to take her life" he said shocking me to my core, was Cato showing me mercy, after I just admitted that I couldn't strike down one of the biggest threats on the opposing alliance? "But I will kill her for you: I swear it"

This shocked me more than his previous statement; Cato was going to kill in my name. Why would he do a thing like that? It was crazy it was a thing that a lover would do, it wasn't something he would do for a fellow pack member: it just didn't make sense. I swallow nervously and then lean forward to press a sweet kiss on his cheek, I knew that the audience would probably appreciate something more visual and loving but at that moment it was the best I could give them and Cato: this wasn't the time to make my emotions to clear. But when I pull back I see the shock written clear on Cato's face and I give him a tender smile stroking his cheek bone tenderly.

"Thank you" I whisper before curling up into his arms and closing my eyes gently, it was going to be a long day and I needed as much sleep as I could get, and at that moment I couldn't think of another place where I could feel more safe or protected than a certain district 2's large arms, within minutes of closing my arms I was lulled into rest by the rhythmic rising and falling of Cato's chest and the steady beat of his heart beneath my ear.

When I awoke the next morning the sun was barely peeking above the horizon but I found it was late enough to start hunting for our breakfast, so with a quick move I pulled myself away from Cato's warm arms and stood up stretching my back as I did so. Knowing that I shouldn't go alone I stride over to Marvel who was half awake any way and gently shook him into full wakefulness taking care not to wake Glimmer who was curled up against his chest much like I had just been to a certain blonde warrior just over the other side of the now unlit fire.

The spear thrower slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me blearily giving me a confused look as to why I woke him, I hold up a hunting knife and arch an eyebrow at him giving him the silent message that if he wanted to eat he'd have to come with me. Of course being the smart guy he was Marvel gave me a firm nod and then gracefully slide away from his sleeping girlfriend and jumped to his feet snagging his spear in one move. After a quick check that they weren't being followed by our enemies the two of us set of at a slow walk, neither one of us wanting to go very far from camp where our pack were still resting.

Lucky for us the Game Makers had drawn a large boar only a ten minute walk from where we were sleeping and in mere moments we had breakfast caught, a spear through to skull was enough to do that and now we were going to have a heart meal for breakfast which was more than I could say for some people I've watched in the games before. I could still vividly remember how three years ago the victor had been on death's door himself from starvation with him losing all his supplies a week in and then not being able to hunt for anything he had practically been skin and bones when they had caught him after the games had ended.

"Good kill" Marvel remarks happily as I sling the pig over my shoulder giving him a bored look, why I was always the one who had the haul the kills back was beyond me, I mean I knew I was the strong one but Marvel had to have good upper body strength what with all the strength and force he threw his spears with. When I asked him why he didn't offer to carry anything he just laughed and slapped my shoulder "Because why would I do it and risk getting hurt when I know you can do it and break no sweat"

This bought a laugh from me and I forgot about my irritation, but the time we got back to camp Glimmer had awoken and had started a fire a spit already made and ready for use, when she saw me hauling the pig back her eyes lit up and she happily sat down and helped me with the cleaning process engaging me with idly chatter as we waiting for the final two members of our pack to open their eyes and wake up themselves. "When we win Peeta, you'll visit me and Marvel in District one won't you?" she said as my hand was buried in the pig's stomach pulling out the organs that we would throw away. "You won't forget about us?"

"Glimmer: I could never forget you or any of the pack" I said kindly giving her a warm smile that drew one from the blonde herself, I meant it as well, the games had done something to me, I now understood why Haymitch was so damaged after his games…he didn't have a pack not like I do, he didn't have anyone to keep him safe in the games and it was that bond that would forever tie me to the four people I've spent the last five almost six days with.

In the end it was the smell of cooking food that roused Clove and Cato from their slumbers; it had made me laugh because I could remember my brother once telling me that the people of district two only reacted to two things: food and battle. While he may have said it to be insulting I found it endearing the way Clove's hazy eyes lit up when she saw the food being handed to her waking her up from the sleep that had been clouding her mind or the way that Cato looked half dead until his eyes found the chunk of meat he then devoured in seconds. Both district two tributes groaned happily when the food hit their stomachs and I laughed as they shared a knowing look before going back for seconds, it was amazing Glimmer, Marvel and I were still on our first and yet here they were scarfing down the food like machines.

Once Clove had taken a large bite of her second helping she turned her curious eyes to me and her smile which had been sleepy up until that moment had turned impish with glee "So you think the others are eating as well as us?" she asked making the others look at me in curiosity.

I snort and shake my head flipping a throwing knife I had yet to use in my hand with a bored expression no longer hungry at all "Nope, the game makers have been nice enough to keep the game in the forest for us but most of our hunts have been because of luck and what hunting skills I possess…and of course the same ones you are learning" I say giving the others bright smiles which told them how proud I was of them, my smile got really large when it landed on Marvel because he had done extremely well that morning with the boar and he knew it from the self-satisfied smirk he now wore was anything to work with.

"Yes but you did tell us that Katniss had some skills" Cato said his brow furrowing with worry as he thought about the other team having as much luck with their hunger situation as we had been blessed with.

I shake my head and laugh making everyone look at me in shock; of course I could imagine what I looked like-probably crazy- but what could I do it was funny. "Please Katniss hasn't hunted for two years, and even then her weapon of choice was a bow which Glimmer has" I say shooting her a bright grin which made her blush as Clove pushed her on the shoulder "And if she made one it probably would have broken by now"

This seemed to put the pack's fear at rest because they turned back to their meals in silence while I continued to flip my knife with an air of indifference about me, flinging the knife with all my strength I grin when I see the knife bury itself hilt deep into the wood of the tree trunk I had been aiming for and then I look over at Cato with a crazed grin. "Let's go hunting" I say excitedly.

"You did though…early this morning" he said leaning back grinning as he licked his fingers clean of the grime and blood that covered his fingers "You can't possibly be hungry again"

Growling in irritation I fling another knife, this time harder so that it hit the tree behind Cato's head my eyes flashing dangerously "I'm bored" I hiss making Glimmer smirk happily looking at Clove who was practically bouncing where she sat "And by the looks of the others so are they" I say calming down when I realize that Cato was just teasing me, so instead I turn on the puppy dog charm and pout "I mean look at Marvel he's practically thrumming with energy"

The spear thrower was pacing behind me and I knew that after his kill that morning he would be thrumming to take the life of something more challenging like a tribute, Cato must have noticed this because his own grin turned bloody and he nodded pushing himself to his feet in one graceful movement that he must have learnt in his special academy. "Well then…let's hunt" he said making us all yell with excitement.

As a group we moved out, our pace that of a gentle walk so we could spot our next victim easily enough, Marvel had already call next kill and we had graciously allowed him to, between the joint kill Cato and I preformed, the kills Clove and Glimmer had made while we had been split up Marvel was the only one who hadn't killed since the blood bath and we were all aware of how angst ridden that made a person. We had been hunting for two hours when we spotted our prey: Foxface, she looked tired and was still covered in grime and soot from the fire from a few days ago, her hand was submerged in water and I could spot the burn from our hiding position in our thicket.

"Looks like our little fox has come out of hiding" I hear Clove whisper making us all snicker at the comment.

We all watch as she removed her jacket revealing her Scattered mark to our eyes sealing her fate in death, Marvel looked to Cato who was seated next to me and waited for our leader to nod, and once he got the signal he jumped out of the bush startling the red haired girl "Why hello there girly" he said in a dangerous voice as Foxface started backing away.

That seemed to be all Foxface needed to run because she was on her feet in seconds racing into the trees like she was racing from the devil-although I guess Marvel could look like that to her. To his credit Marvel just hefted his spear up and threw it straight making it goes straight through her shoulder making the red head cry out and rip the blade out. "Mistake!" Marvel cried out racing after her.

Glimmer turned to Cato giving him a pleading look which made me laugh, of course Glimmer wanted to watch her man kill, it was probably one of the biggest turn on's in their relationship, I guess Cato must have understood as well because with a whoop of joy we set off after the two other tributes following Foxface's trail of blood and Marvel's cries of excitement. 'Come on out girly: I won't hurt you…too much" I hear my spear throwing pack mate call out causing us to laugh.

We arrived in the clearing to see Marvel throw his spear into the back of her thigh causing her to go down like a tree crying out all the while "You see if you hadn't run then this wouldn't have happened" he said walking over to her still struggling form and ripping the spear from her thigh making the girl cry out.

"Go for it Marvel" I hear myself call out along with my fellow career tributes "Kill her!" I laugh and when he finally stabs her through the back of the skull a lot like the way he had with the boar that morning I cheer along with the pack when the canon fired through the arena signalling another scattered tribute dead.

Marvel was making his way over to us when I hear a muffled cry from the forest to my right, I narrow my eye and lock onto a horrified huddled form and taking two of my throwing knives from their holdings I hold up a finger to silence my pack who were all congratulating a happy Marvel. With a snarl I let the knives fly and hear a pained cry seconds later that cause my eyes to go wide with glee as I hear footsteps' scrambling away from us. "Looks like we might get a second one today" I cry out in glee causing my pack to cry out in excitement.

"Nice throwing!" Clove cheered as we set off after the figure we hadn't gotten a clear shot at, I knew it was female but I couldn't tell if it was Katniss or Rue. We ran after her with excitement in our eyes which turned to anger when we saw her scramble up a tree my knives still buried in her upper arm and when she looked back down I saw staring into the hurt silver eyes of Katniss: my fellow district twelve tribute, but from the mark on her arm: she was no ally of mine she was a scattered which meant she had to die.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger! i know evil once again but what can you do?  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated:  
**

**Next Chapter: Confrontation and Bond Origins  
**


	14. Healer No More

**Well...yeah i got really carried away i think. Any way this is the chapter in which i like to think that Peeta has completed his descent as a killer, this is where he is now completely in his Career mindset and now thinks of him as a pack mind and that only his family matters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, even the people who reviewed my earlier chapters a few days ago, it means a lot to me. OH big news: starting a plan for new CatoXPeeta fic can't wait to finish this one! Oh Also going to create another wallpaper based around the Pack so be on the look out for it. Oh and just a heads up Glimmer-who might i add trained her whole life for the games-will not be killed my fucking Bee stings in my fic because it was one of the things i hated in the book: she's a career and dies of bee stings...yeah no.  
**

**Any way: A.N-SHOUT OUTS!  
**

**SakuraDrops141-You summed it up pretty well i think.  
**

**inge1066-Yay you liked the chapter: more pack bonding coming up and a hell of a lot of tension between Cato and Peeta for you to enjoy.  
**

**mimikopi-Hello again: just remember what you said about understanding Peeta okay...you might want to. About Cato and Peeta though: come on don't you think someone like Cato would find that promising to kill someone in another persons honor would be like the ultimate gift of love for them?  
**

**A Few And Proud Marines-Hey the wolf is mine to: cool nice to meet another wolf lover: learn something new every day.  
**

**Angel-Demon Hybrid-Short and to the point i love it: nice to hear from you again my loyal reader.  
**

**Angel-Amy-22-I hope i got this out fast enough to satisfy your curiosity  
**

**LowFatSardine-Welcome to my shoutouts...yeah i hope this enough for now considering all you told me was MORE! HAHA  
**

**Lea-Don't worry about not liking my Katniss-i kinda wrote her so she wasn't your favorite person. Should i be worried that i can write a kill in such detail because it sounds like something i should be worried about. Oh and Thank you for understanding the change Peeta has gone through-trust me it might make this chapter a little easier to read. OH just news for you: i'm going to do a Portia one shot about meeting Peeta and saying goodbye what'd you think should i write it?**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I know I had told Cato that I couldn't kill her, said I would hesitate to kill the girl who had come with me from twelve but looking at her shaking on the branch above us with my knives in her arm causing her to bleed all I could feel is the insane need to finish her off, to slice her open and kill her for making me look weak, for missing when I never would. Glaring up at the figure in the tree I notice the large ugly burn on her leg and my grin turns evil, she wasn't even fast enough to avoid the big wall of flames that was really bad luck because if she didn't get it treated soon then she was going to get it infected.

Glimmer laid a hand on my shoulder and shook her head at me warningly as I went to climb the tree before pointing to a next that hung above my head letting out a dangerous buzzing sound: they were mutts and even worse they were tracker jackers. I let out a fierce snarl and glare up at Katniss even harder when she had the stupidity to look down at me with hurt lacing her vision, what was she stupid, did she really believe that I wasn't going to try and kill her if I got the shot, I was a wolf and she and eagle we were enemies and that made her my prey.

"Hey there sweetheart mind if you hand me back my knives I'm awfully fond of them" I snarl out when she shifted in a way that jostled the blades that were buried in her shoulder painfully.

I could feel Cato come up behind me and could already imagine the glare he was giving the girl I had given him permission to kill, it was nice to know that he was keeping his promise but right now all I wanted were my throwing knives, I may not use them often but they were mine and I took damn good care of what was mine. "I'd do what he says fire girl" he growled out tapping his blade on the tree trunk.

Katniss shook her head and sent me down a mean glare "I think I'll keep them, who knows maybe they'll help unsettle a certain wasp's nest" she threatened her eyes shooting to the Tracker Jackers nest just above her head.

Taking a deep breath I lay a hand on Cato's stomach and lift up another throwing knife making Katniss gulp "Okay so I can't kill you from here" I said accepting the fact she was pretty well protected at that angle-except for a certain part of deadly burnt skin my eyes had zeroed in on. "But I can leave you with a parting gift that will make sure you remember who's knives they are" I said stepping back grinning happily as I raise my arm.

I look at Cato who was staring at me in confusion and flicker my eyes to her leg making his own gaze center on the wound and then a crazed smile cover his face when he realized what I planned to do with the dangerous blade in my hands. Katniss was watching me wearily and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she had no idea of what I was about to do, which just made this all the much better, of course Cato had told the other and I could feel Clove strut up to my side and whisper into my ear "Make sure to hit her hard" she whispered viciously.

Glimmer squealed happily when Cato told her what I was about to do and I could practically feel Marvel's smirk as he was informed "Get her Peeta' he said reminding me a lot of the way I had just cheered him on during his kill of Foxface only a few moments ago.

"I plan to" I say viciously and then with a calm hand I let my wrist snap back and then shoot forward letting the knife fly from my hand with a deadly song as it flew through the air with deadly accuracy.

The scream of pain that lit up the late morning was enough to make me know that I had hit my mark but when I looked up I saw Katniss clutching her once burnt leg that had my knife now buried in the mangled and destroyed flesh tears streaming down her face silently as blood and white puss dribbled down the hilt of the blade filling me with satisfaction and maybe a little disgust at how little care she had taken with such a serious burn. "You know rule number one of survival is never let your enemies see a weakness" I said drawing her attention away from her new wound and then back to me.

"You may have three of my knives now but I just made that terrible burn of yours just that much worse" I said crossing my arms over my chest "You should have taken better care of a wound like that: aren't you supposed to be the healer" I mock making my pack laugh in joy at the horror that spread over Katniss's face when her gaze flickered back to her leg.

I turn around and link arms with Clove who stroked my knife vest happily her hands caressing the three empty slots sadly as if they were wounds while Cato stepped forward pass me so that he could stare up at the girl he had marked as his prey "Listen to me fire girl" he said in a mocking tone, one that made my own look a lot more friendly-although he had a lot more experience in the threatening mocking than I did-as he tapped his sword against the tree once more. "Peeta just gave you a little preview of what it's going to be like when you fall on my blade: enjoy" he said before turning on his heel and throwing his arm around my shoulder on the other side.

We walked together for a good half an hour before I howled in frustration, "I can't believe she got away" I growl making Glimmer walk over and pull me into a tight hug, "She was right there, we could have taken her, got rid of her forever and yet all I could do was throw some knives at her!"

Glimmer pulled back and gave me a big grin which actually had me pausing in my rant, what the heck was she smiling about, we faced a tribute and for the first time since the games started she actually survived. "I think what you did was genius" she said happily as she too looked at the three empty spots on my knife vest "You spotted her weakness when all of us were too busy staring at her trying to figure out how to get her down without being hit by a nest full of killer wasps"

"She's the idiot who angled her burn towards a group of people trying to kill her" I said shrugging before looking back at Clove and giving her a wink "A group which has two knife throwers might I add"

Marvel snorted and then grinned "Yeah well now she ain't gonna be using that leg…or arm too much if you know what I mean" he said happily "You hit her pretty damn good, I mean did you see that puss coming out of the burn?" this time he shuddered and I grimaced as I remembered the white sludge that slipped down the clean metal of my knife.

Looking around the pack I noticed that I wasn't the only one who looked sick at the vision, Clove was shifting uncomfortably and looking a strange shade of green, Glimmer was grimacing like she had eaten something that tasted horrible while Cato shivered "Isn't she supposed to be a healer or something like that?" he asked looking at me and I nod in amusement as we all began to walk off towards the cornucopia again "Well then she mustn't be a very good one considering that burn looked really bad" he said in amusement.

I laugh and nod letting Cato sling his arm back over my shoulders and pull me close to his side, I look at Clove who was standing off to the side looking a little lost and with a smile I offer her my hand which she happily took, I knew that being this affectionate with her was probably going to cause problems when we all got out of the arena but at the moment I felt the need for closeness and affection two things I didn't get back in twelve and with Cato and Clove I got both, and by the way the two of them were acting I think they understood that as they weren't fighting for my affections at all.

"How long we got left?" Glimmer asked as Marvel slung his arm around her shoulders pulling her against his side where she just seemed to fit like a missing jigsaw piece "I mean how long have we been in here, I lost count" she said sheepishly making Marvel laugh and kiss her on the temple in affection.

Grinning at the air headed move that the archer normally wouldn't show or at least admit to I hold up the hand that Clove wasn't clutching a begin counting them off "Okay we had day one with the bloodbath, then three days we spent separated" I say grimacing when I remember the three days Clove and I spent away from the others "And then yesterday there was the fire…and then there's today: so we've been in here for five days" I say grimacing; it felt like hell of a lot longer.

From the groan Clove let out she seemed to think so as well because she buried her face in my shoulder as if she had heard something terrible "We've still got nine whole days? It feels like we've been in here for years" she complained

"And there are only three more tributes to kill" Marvel moaned "Then the game makers are gonna try and kill us via survival" he said in annoyance as he realized that with the other alliance gone Seneca was going to try his hardest to pick us off in the any way he could create.

I grin because he forgot that I am a good survivalist and could help my pack through it with little problem, take away the game I'll figure it out, make it hot I'll teach them to adapt because I was not letting them die unless it was a warrior's death, they were careers and we didn't die by nature it was battle or nothing. "We've still got three to go Marvel, don't count them out" I hear Glimmer warn him and I had never wanted to kiss the other Blonde before that moment but I could have planted one on her in front of all of Panem for her calming comment.

"Even if Peeta could take on Thresh strength wise he could still have the advantage of surprise" Clove said from my side her voice sounding a lot wiser than I had ever heard it sound before, because she was right, I knew I could easily overpower Thresh without even the slightest trouble in fact he probably would run in the other direction if it came down to physical strength between the two of us after I completely upstaged him in training but if he caught me by enough surprise he could easily slit my throat just as easily as he could anyone else in the arena.

I felt Cato shift uncomfortable beside me and nudge him with my hip good naturally making him look down at me with shadowed eyes "Hey don't worry about it…I won't let him get me" I said in an amused voice as if he was being stupid to even think of it in the first place.

"I know…but can we not talk about you dying" he whispered so that not even Clove who stood next to me could hear what he was saying, and when I look into his stormy eyes and see the worry and fear lighting the hazel orbs that I had found so hypnotizing the night before when they had glowed with the light of the camp fire I felt myself nodding before I could stop myself just so I could put his mind at ease.

Cato's eyes lightened immediately and his worried grimace turned into his signature smirk and as a duo we turned our attention back to the rest of the pack who were laughing over Marvel's earlier kill which even I had to admit was amusing, almost as amusing as the toying kill Clove had done with the tribute when we were separated. "So who gets next kill?" I ask my eyes lighting up at the idea of maybe letting me take it, even though I'm sure that I had dibs on Thresh.

"I think Clove should get the little one" Marvel said kissing the now pouting Glimmer on the temple placating her, no doubt she wanted the next kill considering that Katniss had already been called for "Come on babe I'm sure she'll let you help, even Cato let Peeta help with that girl form eight remember" he said shooting me and Cato a grin as my eyes brightened at the mention of the kill I had made the night before.

"Yeah don't worry about it Glim, as long as I get the killing blow you can toy with the little one as much as you want" my fellow knife thrower said impishly from beside me making a feeling of unease settle on me as I remember the fondness Thresh as gaze at Rue with during training.

I frown and tug on Clove's hand making her frown and turn her gaze on me in confusion "Hey just be careful okay" I say softly making both Glimmer and Clove give me expecting looks, they obviously didn't see what I did during training when it came to the two district eleven tributes "I think Thresh might have a bit of a soft spot for her and I think if you kill her and words gets make to him he'll come after you" I warn making the two female members of our pack to nod seriously and then the mood was gone and everything was light hearted again.

As Marvel talked about the way Foxface pleaded for him to spare her life I felt Clove give my hand a thankful squeeze and then I bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. I wondered what the capitol thought of us, and wondered what President Snow was going to do with us once the games were over, I had heard about what he did to some of the victors of the past games like Finnick who was known to get around the capitol lovers scene quite a lot since he once ten years earlier. I glance at Marvel and Glimmer and I could immediately tell that their wedding was going to belong to the capitol not them and my heart ached for them.

"Don't worry about things so much" I heard Cato say next to me smiling happily as the sun slowly began to descend signalling the end of the fifth day in the arena. "We're almost half way there, after tonight just eight more days" he said happily making me laugh.

"A lot can happen in eight days Cato" I whisper softly making him smile at me fondly "I mean look at how much has happened in five almost six" I add with a wink making him laugh.

When the Cornucopia came into view the giant metal form glimmering in the faint sunlight I felt myself sag with relief, I liked the camp we had the night before surrounded by the forests which had kept us safe and sound for the night. Being held in Cato's arms was just as nice but this was where our bond started, where out pack was created so this was our den, this was our base where we felt the most secure and safest, just being here was like a relief it was a place where we could feel like we had the advantage the most. Grinning over to Clove I pull away from both district two tributes and run out towards the Cornucopia and jump onto the podium that I had started on making them all laugh.

"This is where it all started" I said in awe as my pack take their own starting positions, It looked odd because at the start we had all been flawless and perfect looking, not a speck of dirt on us but now, as I catch Glimmer's form I have to hold in a laugh, her hair just like my own was dirty and grimy and falling out of the two pig tails she had tied them in, she had blood staining her chin and dirt streaked her clothes and skin, Cato was covered in grime and blood covered his clothes, Clove was the most normal of us looking just a little hurried, her hair falling out of her pony tail and dirt staining her clothes, Marvel had blood on his cheek and was covered in dirt his jacket torn and hardly worth keeping at all.

Each of us stayed there for a few minutes shocked at how far we had come in less than a week, we had all been innocent at the start, clean and now…our appearance's reflected who we were in reality now. We had all killed and taken glee in it so we could no longer call ourselves innocents or pure we were all murders and we would from this point on, we could never clean the blood of our hands and deep down none of us really wanted to. Taking a deep breath I jump off my podium much like I did during the first seconds of the games and face my pack my mark displayed to them proudly, I don't know what we were doing but there was something about this moment that just seemed important and none of us seemed willing to speak.

Cato was the first to move slowly shedding his own jacket revealing his own mark to my eyes and stepping down of his podium and making his way over to me, Glimmer moved next removing her own jacket along with her bow and quiver showing her own mark before stepping down and making her way over to me, Marvel ripped his jacket off and I knew it wouldn't find its way back onto his frame and Clove stripped off hers and together as a group of five our alliance marks glowed in the sunset making them look that much more prominent.

"In this moment I just want to say I've never felt as proud to be a career as I am now" Cato said looking into each of our eyes searching for one of us to lie to him or humor him "I've been told my whole life stories about the alliances between the careers and I never thought it would be anything like this…so I'm glad we all have the chance to leave this arena and stay like this forever" he said making Glimmer pull him into a tight hug.

We all felt it, I knew it but none of us felt the need to tell our strong leader that because we all knew that he knew we felt the same way, our bond wasn't on display for all of Panem to see it wasn't how we worked and we wouldn't make ourselves a show for them. We would do a lot for the capitol, we'd kill for them act as an entertainment just as many other kids had done since the beginning of the games seventy four years ago but we would not let our pack become a display for them, that was what separated us from the other packs that had come before us: we were for us.

"How about we get some food" I ask holding up my hunting knife so that it glittered in the sunlight, I had lost one already meaning I was down four knives now and I could only hope that I got a sponsor who bought me one soon. "Cato and I could go hunting and you three could set up camp?" I suggest happily.

The pack nodded in agreement and Cato pulled his jacket on and got his sword at the ready, grinning at him happily the two of us waved goodbye to the rest of the pack and then walked into the forest being as silent as we could, it was hard with Cato considering he was so large he wasn't a quiet walker but compared to how he was doing from day one when he had scared all the game away I couldn't help but notice how far he had come because now he could at least get me within striking distance. Pressing a finger to my lips to stay silent I jump and catch a low level branch pulling myself up with a grunt, I had never been very good with chin ups even with all my strength, making sure I was centered I squat on the branch my eyes scanning to forest below me looking for game.

When I caught sight of a larger deer like creature that I had caught on day one I motioned for Cato to move forward silently, as he carefully walked through the forest I leapt from tree to tree feeling like a monkey more than ever until I was only a few feet away from it. Catching sight of Cato in the right position I leapt down and catch the animal in the back flank sending it squealing towards Cato who with a single sweep of his blade beheaded the deer like animal making it slump to the floor in a heap.

Dinner than night reminded all of us of the first night we had gone hunting together and the pack laughed and joked over the rich animal meat we were devouring as the sun finally set, and just like the first night the anthem played throughout the arena causing us all to fall silent and glance up at the sky just in time to see the girl from eight and Foxface appear in the sky making us cheer happily, we had done that, we had taken out two more tributes and we were proud of it and if the state we left Katniss in was anything to go by I could already tell that another would be dead soon. By the time we finished the meal we still had more than enough meat to last us several days so Glimmer and I spent most of the night wrapping it in plastic and putting it in packs that Clove and I would take when we go on a day hunting trip that we all knew was bound to happen in the next few days.

When we woke the next morning the sun was already well up in the sky and all I could think was that it was mid-morning maybe eight or nine in the morning and I was well fed, well rested and something about the day made me realize that something good was going to happen, someone was going to die, I could already tell, who I had no clue but someone's blood was going to stain the grass even redder. Smiling happily I bounced up from where I was resting and caught Clove in my arms where she had been stretching and pulled her into a dance much like I had after my interview the night before the beginning of the games making her burst out into giggles.

"Peeta! What's going on" she laughed once dipped her "You are aware we still have eight more days in here and three tributes to kill"

I spin her out and then shrug as if it was no big deal "I dunno I just think that today is going to be a very good day that's all" I said as I flip another knife in my hands, I really was beginning to feel the loss of my knives.

"Hunting time!" Marvel yelled racing out of the Cornucopia mouth glee written on his face, I could already tell he must have been pleading Cato to go hunting all morning, I can also only guess that my sleeping had been the reason we hadn't already departed, but I knew that Marvel hated being kept in one place so I quickly jumped up and tackled him to the floor laughing.

I hear Glimmer laugh at say something about boys being boys to Clove making me look up at the two girls to grin only to freeze when I spotted a small slowly moving figure moving towards our supplies my grin turning feral at the sight of her trying to go undetected. "Looks like the prey came to us" I say happily bounding off Marvel and throwing one of my knives hitting the small target in the shoulder causing her to stumble and scream "Go on Girls" I howl in laughter as Cato raced out to my side.

Glimmer laughed happily and notched a bow as she raced alongside Clove who was grinning like a maniac as their prey struggled to get to her feet long enough to put any type of distance between her and the pack. I could still remember the way Rue had big noted herself in her interview talking about her climbing abilities and how fast she was, I merely took that away from her and now she was as good as dead. "Should've stayed in the trees Rue" I call out as me and the other Career's trailed after the girls who had pinned Rue to the floor.

"Glimmer I think she needs another shoulder accessory" Clove commented from her perch on top of the struggling girl who had a small pool of blood collecting under her shoulder where my blade had been forcibly removed and then replaced by one of Clove's .

The archer smile and then let one of the arrows fly point blank into the artery in her shoulder making her scream louder, Clove seemed to sigh at the sound happily but then caught my gaze and then way it told her to finish up before Thresh came to investigate and then with a grin she flipped out a blade and buried it into the middle of her chest making the smaller girl beneath her still for a moment, her eyes wide and then for her to gasp and drop to the floor limp a loud cannon fire signalling the death of another tribute and leaving only two remaining members of the opposing alliance.

When Clove handed me back my bloody knife I shot her a thankful smile and then wiped it down on my pants not even flinching at the fact it was a twelve years olds blood I was smearing on my clothes, a kid who was the same age as Rory, the boy I had volunteered for in the first place.

* * *

**I know you can hate me all you want.**

**Give me your thoughts.  
**

**Next Chapter:...yeah not telling just be ready.  
**


	15. Goobye my Huntress

**Yeah...please don't hate me for this chapter okay: i had to do it! Any way thank you all for your lovely reviews they help fuel my writing bug...that an my insatiable urge to keep writing but eh whatever. Alright i need some help my loyal readers i have another installment of my other P.O.V fics coming up but with Portia's, but i need to make a new Chapter for both Glimmer and Cato's and i want you to offer me a time in the fic where you believe my readers will benefit from there inner thoughts. You moment can be either sent to me in review form of PM me it's all good. Oh and if you want me to write another character suggest it and i'll see what you can do.  
**

**If you haven't noticed i really like writing in this verse and you all seem to like reading it so that helps. ;D  
**

**Oh we have a return of the Song of Exile: only this time it's the full version.  
**

**A.N-SHOUT OUTS!  
**

**Mimikopi-That's unexpected, i knew you liked him but more than canon...whoa. oh and good luck on your exams: i'll be cheering for you!  
**

**inge1066-I'll give you a little secret: i don't sleep that much and coffee is my constant companion heh. Please my Glimmer is an awesome beautiful killer she wasn't going to die via Bee stings-god that really pissed me off!-oh and don't worry Katniss will be in pain when i happens. You know what i think you might be onto something with that fanfiction affect your mind thing...i wonder if writing this means i'm more screwed then the ones reading it. Thank you for appreciating my story so much: thank you for giving me such a enjoyable fan and loyal reader.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Now why teh hell would i think you're weird: have you even been reading my story: i can't say anything it'll be hypocritical.  
**

**LabRat3000-...i don't think anyone was ready for this.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-In some ways yes in other ways no.  
**

**LowFatSardine-happy ending for them.  
**

**Lea-Hello once again my faithful reader, well i must say all your reassurances about my mental state were well appreciated thank you. I'm glad you liked the fact Glimmer didn't die via bee stings-still pisses me off-but i don't think you're going to like me too much after this.  
**

**Angel-Demon-Hybrid-Thank's for the review i hope i got this out quick enough  
**

**I really don't want to post this but go one: read on-just a bit of advice do NOT listen to sad music while reading this chapter you might require tissues.  
**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

Three days was a very long time, especially when you were stuck in the arena waiting to find the final two tributes that stood between you and your pack's chances of total survival, it had been three days since Glimmer and Clove had killed Rue and now we were just trying to fill the days with nothing, we sparred, laughed, sung told stories anything to drag out the days that never seemed to end. The capitol didn't seem to care about the lack of death that we were producing in fact they had sent Cato a beautiful sword with a dragon etched into the blade and a dragon used as the hilt. Glimmer had also gotten stuff from her sponsors, she had been gifted with a beautiful new bow and quiver that she refused to use and was hell bent on taking out of the arena and back to one with her.

Clove, Marvel and I hadn't gotten anything but we really didn't care, we spent most of our days hunting for food considering we were constantly in need of it and it kept our senses sharp. Cato had taught me to swim on the second uneventful day we had spent at the cornucopia which had meant we spent a lot of cloth less physical contact together-which I'm sure the people in the capitol thoroughly enjoyed and then of course after that he had gone one step forward and decided to give me his original sword and decided to teach me how to us it. We had spent a lot of the afternoon pressed up against one another: my back to his front as he held me close teaching my how to swing the sword and preform some of the more complex moves that left me staring after him in awe.

At night Clove spent the evenings teaching me the song of exile thoroughly until I could recite it my memory at the end of the third night, she loved hearing me sing and often told me I reminded her of her uncle who had always liked to sing to her after she had spent hard day training. But here we were on the tenth day with only four days to go and Clove and I were on a length hunting trip, trying to find big game so that we wouldn't have to spend time hunting for every meal that we needed. Cato had offered to go with me but I had noticed that after flirting with him all day and afternoon for two days straight Clove had begun to look neglected so I had opted in taking her with me instead plus there was the fact she was a hell of a lot better hunter than Cato was.

We as a pack were beginning to feel the effects of the game makers more than we were willing to admit, I don't know when they decided to do it, but suddenly the weather had become extremely warm and the game was getting smaller and fewer meaning we were forced to hunt for longer and fewer times a day. Of course being the warriors we were we adapted and Cato had begun forcing us to eat the food they had given us in the packs, which were normally the terrible tasting crackers and the plain fruit they would never serve us before the games.

That was why Clove and I were walking through the forests laughing over the stories we were telling each other about our lives before the games. Her mostly were about the academy where she and Cato had grown up and trained together while mine were mostly about growing up in twelve and how I spent my days as a child and then a teenager building up my strength until I could lift over a hundred pounds. "I still can't believe you could do that at such a young age" Clove said in shock when I told her about how young I was when I first lifted one hundred pounds over my head.

I shrug and jump over a log turning back to help Clove over it as her small frame wouldn't allow her to do so, because along with chasing all the game away the game makers had begun to make the arena a lot more of a hazardous place to travel through, poisonous thorns hung from vines and logs were fallen all over the place, it was enough to make Cato wary about sending us into the forest for food. It was just something everyone in twelve adapted to" I said softly "We all had to do our part to survive, the poorer part of town learnt how to scavenge and the people like myself learnt how to work at a young age"

Clove nodded in understanding as she squeezed my upper arm which was firm with muscle I couldn't remember ever not being there; ever since I was eight years old my body has been hard with muscles that other kids could never get, "Well I gotta say I'm glad you're as strong as you are, I mean I don't think I'd feel as safe as I do with you if I didn't think you could take care of yourself" she said grinning at me happily.

I laugh and nod as my eyes scan the foliage for any sign of something to hunt and kill, I was beginning to get hot and frustrated, Clove and I had been at this since dawn at it was now late afternoon, I was more than ready to head back to the cornucopia and just curl up and go to sleep like a real wolf would in the middle of the day. "This is pointless" I grit out rubbing my stinging eyes as the sweat dripped into them.

The sun beat down on us through the trees and I stop suddenly when I smell something that wasn't me or Clove, it wasn't any game we had ever encountered either, which meant I could only think it was a tribute. "We should turn back" I grit out tiredly, because neither Clove nor myself could handle a fight at the moment and if it was the tribute I thought it was then we had to get away as quick as possible.

"Yeah I've got a bad feeling" Clove whispered softly voicing my concerns.

After she had killed Rue I had noticed that Clove had begun to get very jumpy when we traveled to far from the cornucopia mainly because of Thresh, we knew that he would be hunting for Glimmer and Clove, would be out for their blood for how viciously they had struck out her life so I turn on my heel quickly and start leading the shorter tribute back to the home base, we would just have to tell Cato that the big game is gone and that we're gonna have to hunt the rabbits and lizards from that point on because I'm not risking Clove's sanity so we could go hunting every few days. Freezing when I hear some heavy rustling I grip Clove's hand and pull her onto my back startling her and without thinking twice about it I set off at a sprint heading through the forest at a speed that rivaled that of the day when fire licked at my heels.

When I heard the stomping following me I knew that Thresh had caught up with us "Fuck" I grit out when I realized how tired I really was, I had taken watch the night before and had only gotten an hours rest before going hunting and now after leading Clove through the forest all afternoon I was more than ready to collapse.

"He's coming for me" I hear Clove whisper and speed up trying to get close enough to the base to call out for the rest of the pack, because once Cato heard me I was sure they would come and help. "I can hear him"

I nod but keep my eyes straight ahead, jumping over the right logs and pushing away the vines I make sure to move as swiftly as possible because even tired and supporting Clove I was faster than Thresh was, that was the only reason I wasn't freaking out, I couldn't if I began to freak out then something terrible could happen. "Don't worry I got you" I whisper softly trying to reassure the young woman on my back who I could feel shaking on my back.

Thresh was running full out now I could hear it, he was yelling out at us to stop and face him, but I knew he didn't want me, he never wanted me, he wants the two girls he wanted Glimmer and Clove, maybe Clove more so than Glimmer as Clove was the one who did give Rue the killing strike but I wasn't stopping for him, I may be a career but even the most strongest of killers knew when flight was the better option and at that moment fighting was not the best thing he could do. Bursting out into a clearing I knew was only a few minutes away from the Cornucopia I suck in all my breath ready to scream for Cato when I felt a force push me forward and Clove get ripped off my back.

"PEETA!" I hear Clove scream and I spin around to see Thresh throw her down on the ground a large knife in his hand. "Help PEETA!"

Snarling I scramble to my feet as lunch myself towards the brute of a tribute just as he slash Clove down her chest making her scream in pain, it wasn't a kill shot because she was still breathing but I knew that kind of wound was a bad one. I crash into Thresh sending him flying and crouch down in front of Clove who had pulled herself into a sitting position her breathing harsh and heavy, my eye sight blurred red and I wondered if this was what Gale meant when he told me of the predators that fell to their most feral sides, if this is what he meant by an beast becoming consumed by their blood lust?

"You're dead" I snarl flipping out my favorite hunting knife that had killed many animals and tributes through the course of these games.

Thresh eyed me warily his own knife hand shaking as he faced me, I snarl and leap forward grabbing his wrist and stabbing him in the shoulder with my blade making him scream in pain I stomp down on his knee grinning happily when I hear a loud crack. "You really shouldn't have gone after her" I hiss in his face making Thresh eye me in fear as he tried to pull away.

"She killed Rue" he cried out making my eyes flash in annoyance :She played with her like she was some sort of toy for her and that blonde bitch to play with" he shouted making my eyes turn hazy once more at the insult her threw at Glimmer, this guy wasn't helping himself that was for sure.

Letting my smile turn feral I lean forward until there was only a breath between us and let my eyes bore down into his own so that he could see just how serious I was being when I spoke "You wanna know something really interesting" I hiss making me smile when I see him swallow nervously as I ran my blade across his stomach 'The first person to strike little Rue, the one who made her bleed first: was me" I said sliding the blade forward into his stomach as his eyes widen in shock and a little fury.

Throwing him away from me I watch him land on the ground clutching his stomach in pain blood pooling around him as he glared at me with such hate I felt my lip curl up in disgust, that he would dare try and defy me. "You're no better than them" he cried out trying to get to swipe at me.

Stepping down on his hand I grin at the crunch on bones and then lean down lifting his chin up so I could trace my blade there "I wouldn't want to be" I growl and then thrust my blade up through his jaw into his skull and then a large cannon boomed through the arena making me rip my blade from his mouth and run over to Clove who was weakly breathing her blood dripping from the deep slash in her chest.

"Oh God Clove" I cry my hands hovering over her form nervously, I didn't know what to do, how to help her all I knew how to do was hurt people how was I supposed to fix this it looked really bad.

The tiny girl smiled up at me her teeth bloody "Peeta…nice work" she said weakly motioning over to the still form of Thresh. I swallowed nervously; I had to get her back to the others they would know what to do: they had to.

I put an arm under Clove's knees and then another behind her shoulders so I was holding her in my arms bridal style "This might hurt Clove but I'm going to get you back to the others so I need you to stay awake okay" I plead with her and she nodded weakly in understanding.

Rising to my feet carefully with her in my arms I take off at a sprint making sure that I don't injure her further, I knew Clove was in pain because I could hear her whimpering in my arms, could feel her blood running down my arms and had to tune out to all of it as I raced through the forests because if I didn't I'm sure I would lose it and that could be bad for everyone. "Peeta It hurts" she whimpered making me close my eyes and pick up the pace a little, I had to get her back.

When I caught sight of the cornucopia I streak out screaming for the others "Cato! Marvel! Glimmer!" I scream running into the clearing "Clove's hurt" I scream and without any other words the other three members of our pack raced out of their hiding places and were by my side by the time I reached the center of our clearing.

Glimmer took over like a pro and had me lay her down on the ground her head in my lap and she sat on one side of her body looking at the wound with clear eyes while Cato sat on her other side holding her hand tightly and Marvel sat next to Glimmer watching her anxiously. I stroked Clove's hair softly trying to give her any comfort I could, after a moment Glimmer looked into my eyes her own tearing up and glowing with sadness and I knew without the need for words that there was nothing I or anyone could do to save her all we could do was make her passing that little bit easier.

"Clove I'm so sorry" I said my eyes filling with tears as I realized that my little Clove, my partner and the girl who had been my partner from the start wasn't going to make it back to district two in the end, she was going to die a painful death all because I wasn't fast enough. "I'm so very sorry, if I was just fast enough…"

A weak laugh broke through my rambling making me look at the dying girl closely as I tried to apologize for leading her to her death earlier that afternoon, "Peeta…do you remember…the song I taught you" she whispered to me her blood staining her lips a deep cherry red making it look like the most spine chilling shade of lipstick I've ever seen.

I nod and give her a weak smile trying not to think too hard about the blood that was coating my hands and who it belonged to "Of course I do…you practically banged it into my head" I said a single tear sliding down my face that I didn't even bother trying to wipe away, there was no point we were all friends here-closer than that actually-and I wasn't afraid to let them see me cry.

"Good…would you sing it too me…just once more?" she asked and I could already see that she had come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't wake up when her eyes slid close next time.

Sucking in a deep breath I nod and then clear my throat, if I have to sing her song then I was going to do the best damn job I could, I had told her many times I didn't think I could sing but it was obvious that she believed I could so if it was something she wanted I was going to give it to her.

Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

My tears are coming down faster and faster now and when I look at Glimmer I can see she is silently crying as well and had taken Clove's other hand in her own stroking it with her thumb as Marvel hugged her waist his own tears dripping from his eyes unchecked. Cato was looking at me with tear brimmed eyes that he hadn't let fall and with a sad smile he nodded at me telling me to continue, I smile sadly and look back at the small girl on my lap and trace her lips with my finger making her smile sadly before I continue.

Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

As my voice flowed over the clearing I hope that the capitol can see Clove for who she really was, not some little girl who had been trained to kill for them but instead I hope they see her as the beautiful quirky young woman who had been by my side since the start, who had looked like a beautiful goddess of war during the opening parade and had been so strong and confident through her interview that she had stolen the hearts of everyone in the capitol. I want them to remember her as Clove a member of my pack and my best friend for all other purposes the girl who taught me her childhood lullaby because I didn't learn one as a kid.

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

I knew that Cato wanted to join in with me just as he used to with Clove but at the same time I think he understood that this was for me and Clove to bond over, she had taught me the song and if anyone was going to sing along with me it would be her just as she had when I was singing it around the camp fire with her the night before and now would never sign with me again, but what shocked me was when I heard her bell chime voice join in for the final few lines of the song even if it as weak.

When the land is there before us  
We have gone home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

Our voices faded away as our song finished and smile watery smile looked down at her while she grinned up at me with her bloody teeth, it was so hard to hold it together for her but I didn't want to cry for Clove, I wouldn't. "How was that?" I ask sucking in a deep breath; I could feel her heat beat weakening and her breath becoming labored so I knew that she was close to finally leaving us.

"Beautiful" she said in a breathy voice her eyes shining with a new light like she was excited about the new adventure she was about to go on, who knows maybe she read Peter Pan from before the revolution, Peter always did say that Death would be an awfully big adventure didn't he? "Can I ask one more thing from you though" she asked weakly and I nod without even thinking about it.

The smile that Clove shot me was worth anything she was going to ask me, I lean forward when she beckoned me forward and was so surprised when she pressed her lips to my own and kissed me with all the life she had left, I knew she liked me but the emotion she was kissing with took me by surprise it was sweet and loving as if she had truly loved me. I kiss her back sweetly stroking her cheekbone with my thumb tenderly I knew Cato would understand what I was doing, he was well aware of how Clove had felt for me-maybe not the full extent-so he shouldn't be too affected. I break away from the kiss and look into her brown eyes once more finding them brimming with such affection and care I almost lose it and start to sob right there.

I feel her weak breath fan my face and press one more kiss to her forehead "Thank you Peeta" she breathed out her own eyes slipping closed "tell me…where I'm going: is it safe" she asked kindly "Because I think I'm going to go"

"Clove it's the most beautiful and warm place in the world" I whisper against her skin "Where there is no death and you can watch over us forever until we join you"

Clove finally let a tear drip down her cheek and looked up at me sweetly coughing once and spraying blood on my face before leaning forward that tiny bit to whisper in my ear "I love you" she breathed out and then went limp in my lap her eyes slid shut and the warmth draining from her body and yet despite this the four of us didn't really think our tiny knife thrower had left us until her cannon exploded through the arena making Glimmer cry out and bury her face into Marvel's shoulder who was holding onto her like she was his lifeline.

I felt my tears sliding down my face as I fondly stroked Clove's face and then I looked up at Cato who was staring at me in sorrow and before I could stop myself I launched myself into his arms and let him hold me as I sobbed into his chest. Clove was gone; our little Clove the girl who had stayed with me each night was dead. "She wasn't supposed to die!" I shouted loudly as a pain I had never felt before flooded me.

Cato held me a little closer and I felt his own chest heaving with sobs and he to cried for the loss of the girl who was like his sister and had fought for my affections, I clutch him tightly and bury my face in his shoulder "She was supposed to live and go back and tell her uncle about our pack" I say remembering her telling me what the first thing she planned to do when she got back to district two was, "She was supposed to have fun with me and teach me how to ride a horse"

Like the leader he was Cato held me close and comforted me as I cried for the girl I never got to let down, a girl who kissed me on her deathbed and told me she was in love with me, a girl who could have got over me and married some man in District two and had kids, but all that was gone and she couldn't do that anymore because she died for the Capitol and their entertainment, and they wouldn't be able to ever met the real Clove only the career and that was worse than her death in the end.

* * *

**Okay to anyone who is sobbing sadly I'm SO sorry but i had to do it!  
**

**Thoughts-even your sad ones are welcome we can grieve together.  
**

**Next Chapter: Impact of Clove's loss and Mutts are revealed.  
**


	16. Stay Dead!

**Okay the reason this was a little bit slower than normal coming out was because i needed some time to deal with the fact i killed Clove. I knew i had to do it but it was harder to write than i thought but i managed to get through this one and I'm happy about how it turned out. To all my lovely fans out there grieving for Clove you are not alone i am here right along with you only i have to write it. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter more than the last one. Oh and the song he talks about-not sings-is called Early One Morning the Jim Moray version.  
**

**A.N-Shout Outs!  
**

**LowFatSardine-Just be patient you will see how the two of them come together soon!  
**

**inge1066-I warned you! I feel kinda bad because Clove loved a boy who didn't love her back until she died...i feel terrible now!  
**

**Collie4Life-ehhh does that mean it was a good chapter?  
**

**Lea-Be patient my dear she will get what's coming to her i just need you all to dislike her a little more first before i deliver the final blow.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Well if your weird welcome to the club-we have T-Shirts ;D  
**

**Angel-Demon Hybrid-I Know right! It's hard to read try writing it i couldn't see the keys on my lap top!  
**

**Mimikopi-I loved Clove but i knew not all five of them could win, writing that death was very hard. But i think i gave her a good send off, i can only hope you all think that way to. I hope this chapter helps you get some closure.  
**

**JaycieferandCursedGilbert-Hey don't worry about it: you reviewed now it's all good. I'm so happy with the help you've given me and also honored that i helped inspire you to keep writing that means more to me than you would know.  
**

**SakuraDops141-I know i was crying as i typed  
**

**Alec03-You are aware you reviewed twice? If you did that on purpose well then awesome if it was a mistake still awesome because you reviewed ^_^  
**

**Lady Lune Riddle-I do have a Portia P.O.V coming up so jsut stay patient: oh and i'm glad you like my fic that much it makes me very happy to hear that.  
**

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It was funny how much death affected me, I had dealt it out more times than I was willing to face, I had killed kids and people who had families and I hadn't blinked once hadn't been fazed by the blood that coated my fingers but the blood that coated by fingers at that moment just bought the fact that my partner my fellow wolf was gone, she was dead and wasn't coming back, the capitol hovercraft had taken her little over an hour ago and now Clove was nothing more than a memory a ghost that would haunt me forever.

Since she breathed her last breath the pack has been in some sort of limbo, none of us speaking or making a move to clean Clove's stuff up, it was like we didn't want her to disappear, I had taken her knife vest and was now polishing her beautiful throwing blades until they gleamed in the dying sun light as I remembered how she and I would throw knives together just for something to do. I remember all the hunts I had dragged her on during her time in the arena and how she looked when we had gotten a good kill be it animal or tribute it didn't matter she had always had this gleam in her eyes which had made her look both beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

Glancing up from the final knife that I had clutched in my hand I see that Glimmer was sitting only a few feet away from me stroking her bow and arrow as if she was in a trance, she was well aware that Thresh could have killed her as easily as he had Clove, it didn't matter that the fact Clove was dead was because I had been too slow both in running and reacting all that mattered was that Glimmer could imagine that it had been her body the large bear like tribute had slit open like one of the kills we had devoured.

"Glimmer" I say suddenly breaking the silence that had been untouched for what felt like forever but we all knew it wasn't "Come here" I whisper offering my hand to the blonde who wasted no time in scurrying over and burring her face in my chest.

Closing my eyes against a wave of pain that flooded through my body, the two boys had gone hunting without me just because I hadn't been able to make myself move, it was just too hard and Glimmer had almost shut down when Clove had been taken away by the capitol so we were taking care of the base trying to get ourselves together. "You killed him didn't you" she whispered her hands shaking as they bundled into my shirt gripping so tight I could see her knuckles turn white.

Swallowing as I remember the pure primal anger that flooded through me when I had faced Thresh, it had been shocking to feel that kind of anger and it was only know that I realize that I was never going to be accepted back in twelve, I wasn't the strange but kind hearted bakers son any more: I was a killer through and through. I nod and squeeze Glimmer's shoulder reassuringly but for the life of me I can't tell if it's for her benefit or my own. "He's gone Glim, dead and gone" I whisper into her hair as I plead silently for the two boys to get back.

It wasn't that I couldn't take care of myself, it was more the fact that right now I felt empty, I had lost my partner and now half of our pack is gone and if they didn't get back then Glimmer and I were going to have to face the anthem and Clove's face alone without them and I don't think I could do that without Cato by my side helping me through it and Glimmer would need Marvel more than when Clove had actually died. Closing my eyes against the pain that racked through me again my mind replayed the final moments Clove had been alive with us, mostly her final words she said to me, I hadn't told anyone what she had said but it was constantly running through my mind.

Clove had loved me, not had a little crush on me or liked me more than a friend but in the short time I had known her she had fallen in love with me, if her words hadn't told me that then her kiss would have, it was everything a lover's kiss should be. It had been sweet but had the passion to make it interesting and had that affection that I would have never expected anyone to have towards myself, not even Cato. I could still feel her lips pressed against mine, although that could be because of her blood staining them that I hadn't bothered to wipe away, in fact I was still covered in her life blood, it was smeared over my hands, my arms and my clothes had become stiff and hard with the blood that had pooled on them.

I knew it was morbid not to wash it off or get rid of it but I couldn't bring myself to bath, it was all I had left of Clove a part from the knives that lay next to me gleaming brightly. "I'm gonna join you on patrols" Glimmer said suddenly making me look at her in shock "Marvel and I discussed it, he thinks that you shouldn't be left alone on patrols anymore and because I have the bow I offered to take…Clove's place as your partner"

"But…Clove died on patrol" I whisper in shock, why would Glimmer want to be my partner, I was the reason that Clove was dead, I was the reason that she was no longer going to make it back to District two, because I couldn't protect her well enough, I couldn't stop Thresh from slicing her open until she bled out slowly. "Why would you want to join me?"

Glimmer smiled at me softly and cupped my face in her cold hands eye eyes glimmering just as brightly as her name suggested "Because it wasn't your fault Peeta" she said kindly "I know how hard it must have been, but you got her back to us, you allowed her to die surrounded my all her friends, she didn't die alone" she said resting her forehead against my own so that our eyes bore into one another's and I could see the sincerity shining in her gaze.

Swallowing nervously I nod and wrap my arms around her and pull her close until my chin was resting on her shoulder and her hands were running through my dirty and grimy hair comfortingly "If that's what you want Glimmer you can be my partner" I whisper while I silently swear to protect the archer with my whole body, I wouldn't let what happen to Clove happen to Glimmer because if Clove's death had broken us up I could only imagine what Glimmer's death would do to Marvel.

"Who's hungry!" I hear Marvel yell and look up to see him and Cato carrying four rabbit looking creatures: one for each of us and it was startling clear that there was none for Clove and that just made everything that much more real.

I force myself to smile and pull away from the blonde standing up to meet the two other boys in the center of the camp taking the rabbits from them with a shy smile "I'll clean them, I'm best at it anyways" I said in a small voice taking the animals from them and bounding back over to the small camp fire I hadn't even noticed Glimmer making before we had our little moment together.

Cato came and sat down next to me merely watching as I methodically skinned and cleaned the animals with no fuss or problems, my hands seemingly never stopping as they moved in an almost rhythmic fashion. To me this was like therapy and it worked, using my knife and making something dead into something useful was actually helping me get out all of my emotions that seemed to be intent on overwhelming me with no stopping. I started to hum as I worked not even realizing what I was doing, it was an old folk song I had heard an older man in the seam singing one day when I had been on my back to the bakery, he had taught it to me after I had asked him what it was.

The song was by no means a nice song or even that soothing, it had a haunting melody and was about being unfaithful and wrong but it reminded me of a time when I was a little more innocent and had less blood staining my skin. "Oh don't deceive me oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so" I whisper, the final lines of the song coming to me like a dream.

I could feel the eyes of the pack on me as I continued to hum the song, but I couldn't bring myself to explain to them what I was singing, it wasn't for their ears anyway it was more for mine so I just continued to work on the meat until they were all done and the song was finished. "There we go" I say simply handing the rabbits to Glimmer who skilfully tied them to their sticks and angled them over the fire.

"That was a strange song you were humming there" Cato said suddenly and to my ears it was the first thing I had heard him say since Clove's death, it was strange to hear his rough but somehow soothing voice but it was one of the most comforting sounds I've heard ever, even more so than my father's voice when I used to get hurt as a child. "Where was it from?"

My eyes never leave the fire my eyes do soften as a slightly smile tugged at my face "about a year ago an old man from the seam taught it too me" I said in a faraway voice as my mind transported me to the late afternoons spent on that man's porch listening to his gravelly voice transform into a voice that would bind me into a spell of the old folk song. "He said it was from before the dark days, and old song that had been in his family for years, from a time when they lives in green hills and used horses as transportation, a time of legend and myths"

I could tell I was drawing in my pack who were all leaning towards me, the rabbits going forgotten as I drew them in with my words, I could never sing like the old seam man, I could never entrance a person by singing but I could draw them in with my words, I could make a person defenseless just by speaking. "It was about a man who deceived a maiden, beautiful as the eye could see. He used her and then forget about her" I say looking over to Cato who was watching me with hooded eyes.

"A traveler finds the girl and tells the man what he knows trying to convince him to return to her, like I said it's not a nice song by far, but…it's comforting" I whisper as I turn the rabbit in front of me trying to break the spell I had woven on my pack.

Marvel was the first to snap out of it when he smelt his own rabbit burning and quickly jumped to attention fixing both his and Glimmer's bring a smile to my face, that was such a Marvel move, always looking out for his Glimmer, always making sure she wasn't hurt or that she was as comfortable as she could be, it was strange that they had volunteered together considering one of them would have had to die. Glimmer was next her eyes slowly fading back into reality her eyes shimmering with tears that the story had pulled from her eyes making me smile at her before turning to Cato who was still in the thrall of the folk story I had told him.

Before I could snap him out of it though the anthem of Panem rang out through arena causing all our eyes to look up at the sky just in time to see Clove's face appear making all of us look down in respect, she was our fallen brethren, she had been pack and the wound was still raw. After a moment Clove faded away and Thresh's face lit up the sky making me sit up a little straighter, I had done that, I had killed him to avenge Clove, and I had done so, I had made sure to give him as much pain as I could in the short time I had to deal with him.

"I always was stronger" I say making Cato lay a hand on my shoulder giving me a proud nod as Glimmer picked up her now cooked rabbit.

The meat was still raw but none of us could care we just bit into the food and let the juices run down our chins like the wolves marked on our arms, it wasn't pretty and was more animal than anything but that was what the capitol wanted wasn't it, they didn't want the beautiful shinny Glimmer anymore, she was from before and after the games, but for now she was the killer. They didn't want funny and kind hearted Marvel, they wanted the sly and ruthless spear thrower, they didn't want Charismatic and sexy Cato they wanted the brutal and bloody Cato who beheaded a young boy in a single stroke during the bloodbath, and me…they didn't want charming Peeta anymore: they wanted the boy who could track down other tributes in the middle of the knife and slit them open with his hunting knife laugh all the way, they wanted the animals.

Smiling sadly I look at the bloody meat in front of me and swallow the mouthful I had just tore into before looking around the camp fire "She loved me" I say suddenly making them all pause in their motions and look at me in shock at my sudden outburst. "Clove: she loved me" I say before ripping into my meat once again wanting to moan at the taste-was it wrong that I thought the meat was the best thing I'd ever tasted.

"What do you mean?" Cato asked curiously but I could still hear the tone of fear lacing his voice, which made me smile at him warmly.

He really didn't have anything to worry about, but I did owe him an explanation for the kiss Clove and I had shared earlier "After she kissed me…she told me she loved me" I whisper softly and I feel Glimmer's greasy hand take my own and give it a squeeze. "The kiss itself had told me so but…she really had loved me"

I could feel Cato shifting uncomfortably and I look over to him to see an awkward look grace his features as if he wasn't used to the way he was feeling "Did…did you love her?" he asked after a moment I felt my smile turn sincere and I turn my gaze back to the fire nodding.

"Yes" I say and I can practically feel the disappointment rolling off the male next to me in waves which actually made me grin a little "But not in the way she did" I say softly making Cato perk up a little in the corner of my eyes "I mean she meant a hell of a lot to me, but not in the way that she had liked me, I don't think I could've ever loved her the way she loved me" I finish looking over pointedly at Marvel and Glimmer who were holding one another's hands as they stared at me warmly.

Glancing back at Cato to see if he understood I could have almost jumped for joy when I saw the dawn of realization light up in his eyes and see him nod. After by declaration it was as if the cloak of depression had been lifted from our pack and we began celebrating Clove for who she was, we sat together laughing over stories Cato told us about their time at the training academy together and I told them about what our time during the three day separation was like. It was hard to do but by the end of night when I was curled up with Cato by the fire my eyes sliding closed we all felt that little bit better, Clove's death would forever haunt us but we all felt a little lighter about it now.

The next morning we decided to split up to hunt for Katniss wanting to get rid of her before any more time passed so we instead could just focus on staying alive in the arena for the final few days, considering there were only four days left we were beginning to get a little hyped and ready to leave, I think Glimmer had actually day dreamed about a shower during the lecture Cato had given us about sticking together and making sure we had each others backs, not that I could blame her, we all looked pretty bad, I could already imagine what Venturis, Amara and Overia were going to say when they got me after the game-they were probably going to faint from the horrible state I was in.

But it wasn't like I could help it, I was in an arena fighting for my life, I didn't exactly have time to bath and get all the blood off my skin or out from under my nails, I mean I'm sure I could do a hell of a lot more than I had been doing but by the time I have some spare time to relax all I wanted to do was rest not spend my time grooming, hell even Glimmer had given up on her hair and just made sure it was tied back in her pony tails before we leave, and if anyone would be concerned on how they looked it would have to be the princess of district one.

Hunting for Katniss shouldn't be too hard considering the last time we had found her I had injured her pretty badly, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if her leg was lamed-that was if her sponsors weren't really annoying and sent her something to help her. Glimmer turned out to be a pretty good partner, she was nimble and graceful through the forest which I had to put down to the gymnastics I had seen her use in training. She was light on her feet a lot like Clove had been and was flexible enough that she didn't need as much help as Clove had with obstacles that were thrown in our path. But what I would say was that she didn't have the eye Clove had, my first partner had been able to spot signs that I could but Glimmer was an archer and kept her eyes a head of us of behind us never to the sides or on the ground where I looked.

We had been moving for several hours when I decided that we should take a break, it was a long shot that we would actually find Katniss at all, mostly because the arena was so damn large and she was only one tribute which meant she could be anywhere. Sighing I sit down and grimace down at the few knives that adorned my frame, I had lost a few of them during a hunt that morning and now I was running out of weapons, I could use Clove's knives but that was like a direct betrayal to her, and I could use Cato's old sword but I didn't feel too confident with it just yet and would much rather just stick to my knives.

"You're gonna need new ones soon" Glimmer said putting her bow down for the first time in a while and I wince when I see her stretch out her arms hearing the bones crack: they were probably in so much pain "Knives I mean, your hunting ones are all rusted with blood and you've only got a few hunting ones left"

I sigh and nod, it was true my hunting knives had been slowly getting caked with too much blood that it didn't matter how hard I tried to clean them they just couldn't get them clean and soon probably in a day or so they would be too blunt to really use at all which kinda sucked because I really liked my knives. "Yeah, kinda sad isn't it" I say flipping out a throwing knife and tossing it in my hands absently something that I had learnt was calming and kept me on edge. "I mean I really like these blades"

Glimmer laughed and nodded as she looked down at her quiver which only held three more arrows with sadness "I know what you mean" she whispered as she sighed "For tributes like us having only limited weapons was a bad thing, I mean it would be great if I had extra arrows lying around but in all our supplies not one extra quiver" she said in annoyance as if she was pissed off at the game makers and their lack of thought. I could relate, there were only two vests of knives one for me and the other for Clove and mine were practically all gone, Clove had only a few left on her own vest and my hunting knives were all but useless at this point.

Of course the game makers had said that they weren't going to make this easy for us and they weren't, food was getting scarce, the heat was building during the day and the nights were getting colder making me curl up closer and closer to Cato and the others as each night passed but I had a bad feeling that this wasn't the end of the surprises that they had in store for us, Seneca knew that we would kill Katniss he was well aware that she was as good as dead, but I also knew he wouldn't appreciate having four victors so I knew he was going to do everything he could to kill us off into a smaller number, he'd probably summon some kind of freak storm like he had with the fire to separate us and then kill us via natures, only probably was we were a lot stronger than he gave us credit for and he had no clue how much we would protect one another.

I was about to tell Glimmer my theory on what Seneca was going to do when a loud snarling made both of us freeze, nothing in the arena made that noise, at least nothing that we had encountered so far had, we had hunted for the last ten almost eleven days and not once had I heard that sound. Swallowing nervously Glimmer and I rose to our feet and turned towards the forest at our backs waiting to see what was maker of that sound when suddenly two huge wolf like creatures jumped out of the bushes snapping and snarling. One was huge and black with huge drooling fangs and an angry look to it.

The other a bright red and had a slimmer but more sly look to it as if it was meant to me a fox almost, I look into the big one's eyes and feel the bile rise up in my chest when I recognize that angry blood lust filled brown eyes gaze. I knew those eyes because they were the same eyes I had stared into hatefully the previous afternoon when I had killed Thresh, and suddenly I knew what the newest surprise was: the dead tribute's mutts. "Glimmer" I say softly as I pull my remaining knives from their holdings placing them in between each knuckle as I got ready to throw them.

"Yeah Peeta" she said as we continued to back up slowly as two more wolves bounded into view this time in the form of the tribute Glimmer had killed at the bloodbath and then a tiny brown wolf that looked like Rue joined the fray snapping and snarling along with the other three.

Turning my eyes stony I let one of my knives fly hitting the tribute from the bloodbath in the eye causing it to howl in pain before turning to Glimmer and giving her a wold look "RUN!" I scream pushing her forward and without any hesitating the two of us were jumping through the forest while the wolves snarled and snapped at our heels.

Glancing back I wince when I see that the wolf made from the girl from district eight joined the hunt quickly followed by the wolves from district ten joined into the hunt, it was horrible that the capitol wanted to put on such a show that they had done this to the fallen, we had killed them once and now we had to face them again, that was low even for them, "Keep going" I urge Glimmer as we raced through the foliage.

This wasn't going to be a repeat for what happened yesterday I wouldn't let it, I would not let Glimmer fall behind, even if it put me in danger I refuse to overtake her, Marvel needed her to survive and I was not going to let a single hair on her head get hurt. Spinning around I let my knives fly griming when I hear the wolves from district ten and eight yelp and fall down dead leaving only Foxface, Thresh and Rue chasing after me. Spinning around again I leap over a fallen branch and kick it behind me grinning when I heard a yelp and look back to see that Rue had stopped running her paw dangling uselessly: only two left.

"Peeta!" I hear Glimmer scream and look over to her to check if she was in trouble and was confused when I saw her looking perfectly safe but then I notice her motioning behind me making me turn around again only to be smashed into by a certain red furred wolf.

Grunting as I hit the floor I hear Glimmer scream for me to get up and without pausing I grip to female wolf's jaw ant twisting grinning when I heard it yelp in squeal in pain before scrambling away from me, even in a big bad wolf form the district five female tributes was not a fighter. But all that pride flew from my body the second Thresh pounced on me. I had always thought of the district eleven tribute as a bear and when his canine form landed on me that was what it felt like landed on me and I had to fight to get my breath back. "Glimmer run!" I grunt as I try to hold back the huge snapping jaws only a few centimeters away from my face.

"Not without you!" I hear her scream and I turn my head to look into her terrified eyes I can tell that she has no idea what to do in this situation.

Quickly coming to a decision I reach for my hunting knife with one hand grasping it just in time for Thresh to overpower my one hand and then bury his jaws in my shoulder making my eyes go wide from the pain and made Glimmer scream at the vision of me having the huge fangs buried in my skin. Gritting my teeth against the pain I swing my arm up and bury the blade in the wolf's temple making it rip its teeth from my shoulder and let out a feral howl of pain before slumping dead to the side. Taking a deep steadying breath I push myself into a sitting position wincing at the pain throbbing in my shoulder and press a hand against the bloody would glaring at the wolf's dead body.

"I've killed you twice now: stay that way" I hiss as Glimmer helped me to my feet leaving my knives buried in the dead tributes body and leaving me weapon less with only a single hunting knife left to defend the two of us now that Glimmer's bow was gone as we headed back to the cornucopia where Glimmer could fix up my shoulder. I could only hope that something good was coming around the corner because at that moment I couldn't see the dawn on the horizon.

* * *

**Hey what can I say- Peeta really didn't like Thresh: at all.  
**

**Thoughts are well received and welcomed.  
**

**Next Chapter: Peeta's injury and tragedy strikes again.  
**


	17. The Light of the Pack

**I'm sorry it took so long to get out...your just gonna have to see why. I have a challenge for all my readers: through out this chapter listen to the song Skinny Love by Ed Sheeran i dare you okay it just makes this chapter amazing i promise you-and if it doesn't then you have no heart! Thank you to all my wonderful fans that stuck by me even after Clove died it means a lot to me that you cared so much about this fic, your reviews make my day i swear and the enthusiasm you show me allow me to make the spin offs I've had such fun writing.  
**

**Update on Spin offs**

**Glimmer next chapter-Bloodbath**

**Cato next chapter-Marking Night: creation of Pack  
**

**Portia next chapter-Parade  
**

**Clove first chapter-Interviews and after party.  
**

**A.N-Shout outs!  
**

**Alec03-Yay you liked the mutts, i was a little worried about writing them into the story but i'm glad you liked them: and come on like Peeta would be owned by them!  
**

**ShyLychee-Oh why thank you that means a lot to me ZD  
**

**SakuraDrops141- ...Please just read the chapter and hate me afterwards.  
**

**The Few and Proud Marines- Thanks i just love cute Cato! Oh Forgot to mention we have hoodies as well!  
**

**wenn517- Nice to hear from you new reviewer: oh and welcome to my shout outs!  
**

**LabRat3000- errrr maybe you should close you eyes fort he last half of the chapter then.  
**

**Angel-Demon-Hybrid- Nice enthusiasm i like it!  
**

**Lea- I must admit i was channeling wolf puppy when i wrote that line haha. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**XxHushHushxX-Hope you enjoy the chapter-oh and Welcome to my shout outs!  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle-You really get it. Awesome a lot of people have been taken aback by my Peeta but it's nice to find someone who understands why i wrote him like that. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**BeastlyRomance-It's alright that you haven't reviewed until now: welcome to my shout outs and hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Mutt's were terrible, that was what I had decided, I hated them with a passion, not only were the ugly and useless but they bite and now my shoulder was on fire because Thresh decided he couldn't keep his teeth to himself. Glimmer and I had been walking for over ten minutes trying to get our way back to the base so that she would fix up my shoulder but I was beginning to feel the pain like a bitch flowing through me, I had felt the burning pain when Thresh's fangs and pierced my shoulder but now that he was nothing more than a dead corpse lying on the forest floor-again might I add-all I could feel was the steady burning that accompanied the steady flow of blood that dripped from between by shoulders.

Gritting my teeth as a new wave of pain flares through my shoulder I lean heavily on Glimmer who is looking around us worriedly as if we were going to be attacked again, if we were I would gladly push her out of the way and take the attack, she would not die, I wouldn't let her, and if she had a problem with it then she can take it up with me once she's safe and I'm on deaths door. I know it was stupid to want to put my own life in front of hers but I had sworn to Marvel that morning that I would not let her die on any patrols we took and I had damn well meant it. I also knew why Glimmer was so worried, we were going pretty slow and then there was the fact that we only had one weapon between the two of us which meant we were in a pretty bad situation defense wise, if Katniss decided to attack us I don't think I could do anything Glimmer might be able to take her but at the moment she was a bit distracted with me.

"Don't worry Peeta, I got you" She whispered in a tired voice making me understand just how tried she must be from pulling me through the forest.

I wasn't light by any means, I was all muscle and bones, I must feel so heavy to her and here Glimmer was dragging me through the forest not even complaining in the slightest, wanting to help her as much as I could I lean off her and take in a deep breath stretching to my full height making her turn to me and shoot me a confused and shock voice. "Come on we gotta move a bit faster, I can manage a little while" I grit out before taking off at a slow jog with Glimmer in step beside me ready to catch me at the moment's notice.

We jog for a good fifteen minutes when suddenly everything was too hard for me and I just collapse I can't take it I just stumble and kneel on the ground placing my forehead on the ground as Glimmer fell to my side fluttering around me nervously, we were only a few minutes away from the cornucopia but I can't make it I feel like my head s swimming and I wonder of topic if this was how Clove felt when she was dying, if this weightlessness and feeling of uselessness had overcome her as she laid on my lap.

I hear Glimmer screaming for Marvel, and then for Cato and I'm confused, they weren't here were they, they were safe from the mutts they're resting from their hunt, they couldn't be here. But then I'm being lifted in the air and I can smell Cato's comforting scent that only he could have a mixture of dirt, sweat and blood mixed in with his spearmint flavor that I had always wanted to taste. For all I know I'm hallucinating from my blood loss and really I'm lying on the ground with only Glimmer by my side I really hope not because I wanna see Cato once more before I die just once-who knows maybe I can do a Clove and kiss him before I die?

"You stay with us Peeta" I know that voice, it was Cato no one else had that kind of gravelly and comforting voice that could sooth my nightmares for life. "Don't you dare go to sleep that's an order"

As soon as I hear that my eyes snap open as large as they could go and I stare up into the hazel eyes of my leader the one who I would follow until the end of my days: my alpha and the boy I knew I loved with my entire being despite the short time I had known him. I wasn't sure if it was something to do with the wolf on my inner arm or the way our pack was made but I couldn't disobey Cato at this moment, even the idea of doing so made my blood boil and my body fight itself. Breathing deeply I reach up and trace his cheek bone with my fingertips nodding in understanding as I settled into his arms.

"Okay" I mutter as I see the cornucopia and Glimmer rush to the medical supplies that I had forgotten we even had. "No dying" I say and I wonder if I'm losing my mind slightly if when I survive I'm going to become like that girl from District four.

Cato laid me on the floor gently and ripped my sleeve from my shirt making me want to laugh but the pain from the sudden movement made me hiss at the movement instead. Marvel came into my field of vision and shoved a leather belt which I'm sure had been around his waist early that morning in my mouth his eyes pleading with me to accept it, I do simply because I'm well aware of what Glimmer was going to have to do to me, I'd seen Katniss and Mrs Everdeen do the same thing to their patients when the pain they were about to inflict was huge and the risk of one biting of the tongue was great.

My jaw locks around the leather as Glimmer brings over a bundle of supplies and I almost draw back when I see the antiseptic that I knew was going to hurt like hell, but like a brave boy I let Marvel and Cato pull me into a sitting position and screamed into the leather when the burning but cleansing liquid flowed over my shoulder. Cato stroked my hair telling me how good I was doing while Marvel locked his gaze on my own drawing my focus away from the pain in my shoulder telling me to ignore it and what kind of Career screamed.

I want nothing more than to deck him for that comment but I don't instead I laugh and allow Glimmer to smear the medicine the capitol had given us a few days ago over my shoulder almost sighing at the soothing feeling the balm was creating, it was like the burning was just disappearing only to be replaced by the most blissful feeling that had ever flooded my system it was then that I realized that I was going to survive, that death would not be coming for me, not today at least. Sighing in relief I let the belt slip from my mouth and give Marvel a weak smile when he notices the hole punctures my teeth had made in the material before turning and looking at Glimmer and giving her a thankful smile.

"Thank you Glimmer" I say before I can stop myself and watch as her head snaps up from where she had been focused on my bandages that she had been applying carefully. "You helped me in those first few minutes if you hadn't dragged me I would have died there"

The blonde looked back at her work finishing it very carefully but to her credit it was perfectly done, before she sat up and gave me a weak smile fiddling with the spare bandage in her hand, I'm sure she wished she could have done this for Clove yesterday so I do nothing to stop her. "You saved me from the mutts" she whispered her eyes shooting from my eyes to the large wound on my shoulder that I could already feel healing thanks to the magic of the capitol's medicine "You lost all your weapons and kept them away from me, it was the least I could do"

Marvel put a hand on my non injured shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze his eye glowing with appreciation and gratitude "Thank you for keeping her safe" he said making me smile and nod before I yelp as I'm pulled into a tight hug.

Turning around in my captors arms I look up into Cato's conflicted eyes and see the pure worry there which takes my breath away, slowly Glimmer and Marvel fade away and all I see is Cato, all I can feel is his arms around my waist a comforting weight around me. I remember the thought I had only a few minutes ago and the way I was going to kiss him before I died and decide that just because I'm going to die it doesn't mean my feelings for him are gone. Without waiting for my common sense to talk me out of it I sit up straight and press my lips to his making Cato make a nose of confusion.

I slide my eyes shut and just press my lips to his letting his comforting warmth overtake me, I ignore the whoops and catcalls my fellow pack mates are giving me and just focus on the kiss I'm sharing with Cato. When he kisses me back I swear I've gone to heaven and I grin into the kiss happily lifting my good arm so that I can thread a hand through his short locks, I'm aware that all of Panem is watching but I figure that they can have a free show and enjoy what I'm showing them because after the games I won't be sharing anything with them.

Pulling back once breathing became an issue I rest my forehead against Cato's and let out a shaky breath as I came to terms with what I just did "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Cato asked in a rough voice which made me laugh a little, seems like I affected him almost as much as he did me.

"I've wanted to do that since training" I admit softly nuzzling his nose with my own "I could have died just now…and you would have never known how I felt" I whisper as I hear Marvel and Glimmer make happy sighs in the background.

Cato's eyes bore into mine as if searching for something and then his lips are on mine again and his arms are around my shoulders as he dips me, not to far of course as we're sitting on the ground but enough to make me giggle into the kiss a little. "Hey enough of that you don't see me and Glim swapping spit in front of all of Panem do you" Marvel teased making us break apart.

Settling down comfortably in Cato's arms I smile at Glimmer and Marvel who are watching us with happy gazes both of them wrapped up in each other, and in that moment I didn't want to do anything, it could be the weariness from my shoulder of the hot haze that flooded me from Cato's kisses but I didn't want to go hunting and I sure as hell wasn't in the mood to go traveling through the woods right now, all I wanted was some food in my stomach and to fall asleep curled up in Cato's embrace.

"Let's set up camp" Marvel suggested "We've had enough excitement for one day and considering how neither of us found Mrs twelve I think we should just count our blessings that you two survived" he said motioning to Glimmer and I who were nodding enthusiastically.

Our leader chuckled and then pulled away from me as Marvel stood as well, "We'll get supplies you two rest a bit, Glimmer make sure he doesn't irritate that shoulder of his" he said giving me a warning look that had me laughing but nodding in understanding.

Glimmer nodded and bounced to my side her eyes glowing with happiness as she took my hands in her own, I could already tell that any thought of keeping my kiss a secret flew out the window when she gazed at me like that, and funnily enough I didn't feel the need to keep anything form Glimmer, it was as if I could trust her with everything: I guess almost dying for her made us a little bit closer than I thought. "Well…come on tell me how was it?" she asked excitedly "Did it feel as good as it looked, because it looked damn hot"

I laugh again and nod happily as a dreamy expression crossed my face as I remember the feeling that flooded through me when I first kissed Cato. "It was…amazing" I say after a moment, I knew it was a silly word to describe the kiss because it had been a hell of a lot better than that "It was sweet and loving but at the same time hot and passionate" I say wonder lacing my voice as I gaze into Glimmer's eyes who was nodding happily.

"Yeah sounds like how I feel when I kiss Marvel" she said with a sigh, her eyes glowing at the mention of the boy who I knew she loved with her whole being. "I mean I know it's weird but when Marvel just looks at me I feel as if he knows what I'm thinking" she admits sheepishly.

Suddenly the feeling of curiosity filled my being and I look at Glimmer and sit back a little so I can take in her full form "Glim…why did Marvel volunteer when you were reaped?" I asked softly making her tense up at the personal question "I mean he obviously loves you a lot, why would he risk having to kill you in here? Or even worse watching you die?"

Suddenly the happy and kind hearted Glimmer I knew faded away to be replaced by a tired and sad warrior who was more than ready just to lie down and go to sleep and never wake up, my eyes almost well up with tears as I watch what the games had made this beautiful shining light. Since the beginning Glimmer had been a glowing presence in the horrible games, she had kept me smiling when I wanted to fall, she had been like a sister to me and I know she thinks of me as the same, she had been kind and funny always laughing when others would cry, to watch her fade into sorrow because of the capitol was hard so I retake her hands and give her hands a comforting squeeze.

"He wanted to protect me" she whispered softly "He said that he wouldn't let me die in the arena unless he himself was dead on the floor unable to draw anymore life into his lungs. He said he would personally slaughter every other tribute in the arena before killing himself just so I could go back home" she whispered and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the respect I felt for the male district one tribute.

"When we found out that we could win together with the pack…I've never felt so relieved in my life" she whispered and I nod in understand I knew exactly what she was feeling because I felt it to, when I found out our alliance could win so long as we lasted the painful fourteen days of the hunger games I had almost fainted in relief.

Reaching up I wipe away from tears that wanted to fall and shake my head kindly, now was not the time for tears, now was a time for happiness, we cried enough yesterday. I'm alive, Cato and Marvel are alive and Glimmer was alive there was no reason for us to get sad. When I tell her this Glimmer laugh and nodded wiping at her tears roughly not wanting to shed any tears in my presence. "Alright then…how about we start a fire huh, they're not too good at it any way" I tease making the blonde laugh and nod as we clamber to our feet searching for our fire wood.

By the time we have the fire started Cato has returned with a large hunk of meat that I know belongs to the stag that we killed a while ago but store just in case we had a problem like the one we had in that moment, Marvel was holding what looked like bread and I laughed when I realize what we had missed during the time we sorted out or supplies. Bread is a great carb and lasts longer than meat does, if we had eaten that on the first night them we wouldn't have had such trouble on the days we had been separated, or at least Clove might not have fainted via starvation. Holding out my hand for the bread I use my last knife to divide it up into equal shares as Glimmer and Cato got to work on the meat making sure it's thoroughly cooked.

I hold the bread lightly over the fire catching the others attention as I toast the bread, pulling back as a brown tint came to the bread I hand out the food as Cato carves up the meat and then with relish I place my meat between the two slices and bite into my sandwich happily moaning at the feeling to eating bread once again. I had forgotten how much I loved bread but now that I got to eat it I suddenly felt happier. Glancing at the other careers I notice them doing the same as me and feel happy at the happy emotions on their faces, this is by far the best meal we've had since coming here, or at least it was something that was more than meat, I think we've actually all gotten a little sick because of the lack of nutrition that has affected us.

"Whoa who knew a sandwich could taste so good" Marvel groaned as he took another huge bite out of the bread and meat.

Glimmer nodded and bit into her own meat sandwich happily, I was about to tell them about how it tasted a lot better with cheese on it when suddenly a chiming that signaled the oncoming parachute drew all our attention as a silver thing blew over to us, making us all sit up straighter wondering who it was for. I was very surprised when it landed in my lap lying there innocently making me laugh: I had actually gotten something, turning my face to the arena roof I blow my lucky sponsor a kiss and give them a wink making Cato and the others laugh before turning my attention to the silver container on my lap.

Placing my food on my lap so that I can return to it I crack open the container and smile as I see the tiny slip of paper lying on top of another innocently, holding it up I read the words and grin at my mentor happily:

_-Use Them Well, Don't lose them to any Dogs this time._

_H_

Laughing at his humor I hand the card to Glimmer who has to cover her mouth as she laughs so that a not so lady like snort doesn't escape her, because while she may eat like an animal and may be as dirt as hell at this moment in time she was still a lady all things considered. Handing the card to Cato I hear him laugh and then hand the card to Marvel who smiles at me in amusement before motioning to the second container who would hold my gift. "What'cha got?"

Smiling nervously I crack open the second container and feel my breath leave me in a shocked gasp at the two beautiful weapons lying before me. They were beautiful: two gleaming hunting knifes with a wolf on one hilt howling to a moon that doesn't exist and on the other a dragon flying into the sky, the blades were sharpened to the point where I was sure they could cut diamond and they glimmered in the faint light of the fading day. "Thank you" I whisper out touching the wolf blade with awe before looking up at the sky once more and repeating my gratitude.

"Let's see what they gave you" Cato asked kindly and I reach into the container and pull out the wolf dagger making Glimmer gasp at its beauty and then I hold out the second dagger making her eyes shine at their beauty.

Cato seemed just as shocked and reached out to take the dragon one from my hands as Marvel and Glimmer stared at the wolf on in awe "They're beautiful" Glimmer whispered as her own eyes flew to the bow that her sponsors had sent her a few days ago, the one she refused to use and swore she's leave the arena with-I'm kinda glad she hadn't used it yet, because if she had it on her today with the mutts she could have lost it and that would have been terrible considering how beautiful the weapon was.

I nod and take both knives back from my pack and stare at them happily "I guess now I understand why Haymitch told me not to lose them in the dogs huh" I say happily as I grin at Glimmer who laughs and nods.

But then before we can say anything else an arrow flies in between us and hits the blonde archer in the chest making her gasp in shock gripping the metal weapon in shock "GLIMMER!" I hear Marvel scream and I spin around and let my final throwing knife fly as I spin.

A loud scream fills the field and I know it's not Glimmer because she doesn't have that kind of scream, even her scream is beautiful so when my eyes land on Katniss who is now holding her terrible injured shoulder, which I know is lamed my eyes flash dangerously as she dropped the bow which Glimmer had lost earlier that day. I'm about to run at her and finished her off when Cato grips my shoulder and shakes him head and motions over to Glimmer who is gasping for breath as blood pooled around her waist.

"I'd run if I were you" I hiss at my fellow district partner as I proceed towards her. Katniss runs off ignoring the bow and once I've reached the beautiful weapon I pick it up and slowly make my way over to the other members of my pack Marvel's sobbing telling me everything I needed to know: Glimmer was going to die just as Clove had.

Kneeling at Glimmer's side I hand her the sleek weapon and help her clutch the weapon to her chest, if she was going to die then she was taking her bow with her, "Do you want the dragon one?" I asked softly and smile when she shakes her head weakly tears welling in her eyes.

"Marvel's" she croaks out and we all understand, which makes her lover cry that much harder, Glimmer smiles sadly tears dripping from her eyes as she turned her attention back to marvel while Cato and I sit by and watch the beauty of our Pack die before our eyes.

What were we going to do without Glimmer? She was the mother of our pack, she took care of us made sure we listened to Cato and were fed each night, she was my sister and would talk to me about things the others wouldn't, why did I get to live after saving her life while she had to die, it just wasn't fair and we all knew it. "Marvel…I'm scared" Glimmer gurgled her eyes pleading with her lover to make everything better. "Everything is so hazy"

"Ssh" Marvel hushed Glimmer stroking her hair lightly trying to comfort her in any way he could, so that her passing was as painless as possible "Don't be scared Glim, my beautiful Glimmer you're gonna be fine" he cried his voice breaking as he stared into her emerald orbs that were hazy with tears and pain. "Where you're going is gonna be so warm and full of life, you're gonna be laughing at me until I can join you" he choked out as her lips turned up into a smile.

I sat by Cato crying silently, just as hard as I had with Clove trying to keep my emotions under control, Marvel was going to need us completely after this we couldn't falter under the weight of our sorrows. "You're gonna be with Clove and the two of you can laugh and sing together forever, never hurting again, free from the games" he cried and Glimmer finally relaxed looking calm for the first time since she was shot.

"I'll say hi from all of you" she whispered and Marvel cried even harder as he realized how little time he had with her "And Marvel…I'm so sorry" she cried her blood dribbling out of her mouth as she slowly faded, "I was supposed to make you a wife…and mother of…you kids" she said weakly, we could all tell she was fading and that her talking wasn't helping but Marvel needed this, he needed to hear her say all of this.

Marvel leant forward and kissed her gentle whispering something against her lips making her smile and nod once whispering a thank you and then she sigh and our Glimmer, our shining light was gone, the girl who had become so much more than a friend to me was dead, the cannon that fire afterwards meant nothing, the ache in our heats was all the signal we needed.

* * *

**Okay i sobbed really hard writing the last part of this chapter.**

**Thoughts-and if you hate me tell me now!  
**

**Next Chapter-The Light is Gone: Pack at a loss  
**

**Warning Bring tissues.  
**


	18. The Light is Never Gone

**Okay emotional overload that is for sure! I must say i wrote this chapter through a haze of tears because of what i did to Glimmer, i really didn't mean for it to affect so many people but I'm touched by all of your reactions it makes me feel like i have made you all have been touched by my Glimmer and are actually at a loss by her death. Now I set a song to last chapter and this one listen to the Skinny Love but by birdy this time or Tomorrow Will Be Kinder from the Hunger Games Soundtrack-warning you may leak out a few tears. But on a Happier note: NO ONE DIES IN THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**P.S-Oh just found out that our lovely Levin Ramblin who plays the beautiful Glimmer in the Hunter Games was is TSCC-Terminator Sarah Conner Chronicles-as the character Riley and NO ONE LIKED HER! Like seriously i loved her character she was so quirky geez. Okay rant over.  
**

**A.N-SHOUT OUTS!  
**

**Angel-Deom-Hybrid- *Pats on the back comfortingly* It's okay we can grieve together for Glimmer *Wipes away tears*  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- I totally sobbed when i was writing that chapter as i listened to that song-it just totally set the mood.  
**

**SakuraDrops141- *Sighs* I'm Sorry but i had to do it.  
**

**XxHushHushxX- ...Maybe not as a Ghost but stay tuned and please read this chapter.  
**

**wenn517- Do you know you were the first one to mention how this affected Marvel *High Fives you* You Sir are one awesome individual.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- It's okay...well no it's not but don't worry Katniss will get what's coming for her i swear it-you really think the pack would let her live after that sneaky attack she had on Glimmer!  
**

**karla-Please keep reading-and i had to kill her off because it helps the plot with Peeta more in the end  
**

**Marvolo-I Hope i make your day once again with my updates, Thank you for all the praise and i can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.  
**

**Lea- I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter-a lot of other people just kept crying over how Glimmer died :[ Hope you like what i did with this chapter-it's kind of my ode to Glimmer if you will-ties in well with the first chapter of her P.O.V side fic.  
**

**MissPixieLisa- Hello and welcome to my shout outs lovely to hear from you and hopefully i can write the reactions in a way that you enjoy it.  
**

**Alec03- You know you are the only one to mention the kiss...i would have thought all the Peeto supporters would be going crazy over that, although Glimmer's death was a big thing in that chapter so i understand. Any way Nice to hear from you hope you enjoy this chapter as you have the who story.  
**

**LabRat3000- Never assume anything...please continue to hate my Katniss it will help in the long run.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or if it really happened but I was as sure as the air I breathed that Glimmer's death affected the pack more so than Clove's had. It wasn't that we had cared for Clove any less but it was more the fact that after Clove had died Glimmer had been there as an supporting ear and voice, she had kept us all sane and on the same page, made sure we all remembered that we would be getting out…and now that guiding light and voice of reason was gone, never to calm Cato from one of his rages again, never to comfort Marvel when he felt depressed never to joke around and keep me happy and upbeat.

Deep down I knew I should feel a storm of emotions but all I could feel was pain, that and numbness nothing felt real it was like everything but the pain flooding through me was dulled and no longer there. I could hardly feel Cato's warm hand on my shoulder and I could hardly hear Marvel sobbing as he crouched over Glimmer's limp and slowly cooling form. Standing up silently I walk over to her things and pull out the beautiful capitol bow that she had been sent only a few days ago and walked back over to Marvel who looked up at me with his tear streaked face when he heard my footsteps.

Silently I kneel down next to him and sling the bow over his chest making the spear thrower's eyes widen in total shock at my gentle move, making sure the graceful weapon was on correctly I pull back and look Marvel in the eyes giving him a weak and painful smile. Glimmer was gone which meant I was going to have to keep everyone alive and happy, I was going to have to make sure Cato didn't fall into the rage we all knew he harbored under the surface and I was going to have to make sure that Marvel didn't become numb and lose his light the one that made him the funny one of the pack, I had to make sure he continued on living.

"She wanted you to have it" I whisper my gaze never breaking with Marvel's.

The elder boy stared at me for a moment his eyes slowly filling with tears when he reached up and pulled me into a tight hug his face buried in my shoulder his tears sliding onto my stained and ruined shirt. "She's gone" he sobbed and I have to close my eyes so my own tears won't fall down, it was hard to hear because we all knew it but hearing Marvel say it made it a reality. "My bright Glimmer is gone, her light is gone"

Shaking my head I look over to Cato who is staring at me helplessly as if everything he held dear was falling apart and he didn't know what to do, and maybe it was, but that was why he had me, so I give him a teary smile and turn my attention back to Marvel. "No she's not gone" I choke out holding the other boy as close as I could without falling apart myself. "Because she's still here" I whisper putting my hand over Marvel's heart and giving it a slight push making him whimper "You say her lights gone but I can see it in you"

I pull back and give him a smile before looking over at Glimmer and it took everything I had not to fall apart, she looked like a blonde warrior angel, with her blonde hair glowing in the last dying rays of the sun a bow clutched to her chest, she still outshone anyone else. Drawing in a shuddering breath I lean over and press my lips to her forehead "Goodbye my light, goodbye our Glimmer" I sob before standing up on my shaky legs.

Then just as my district had done for me at the reaping what felt like an eternity ago I press my three middle fingers to my lips and then raise them in salute my actions meant for the district one residents but mainly for Glimmer's family who I knew would be watching. Looking down after I had finished my sign I see Marvel stroking Glimmer's hair once again but instead of sobbing and crying he was stroking her hair fondly a sad teary smile on his face. We had to move simply because Glimmer's body had to be taken just as Clove's did but I didn't have the heart to tear Marvel away from her, it was funny I had always wanted to know how deeply the two district one tributes had loved one another but watching how much Marvel treasured her even after death I could see that for Marvel there would be no other lover, Glimmer had been the one, the end and I can't help but wonder what kind of life he would lead when he went home.

"We need to move" Cato said finally coming to stand by my side like a comforting presence protecting my from all the darkness surrounding our small pack.

Marvel nodded sadly and then leant down and pressed his lips to Glimmer's once more, it was so sweet and tender that I had to bite my lip so I didn't sob out loud, why did this happen to them, they didn't deserve that, Marvel deserved a family with her, Glimmer deserved to have the big white wedding that all of Panem wanted to see, they deserved to have the heart breaking beautiful children who would have their mothers golden locks of the sun and their father's deep brown eyes, but had a combination of their father and mothers smiles. Cato must have noticed how much pain I was in because his hand sorts mine and clutched it tightly in his as they watched Marvel say his final goodbyes to the woman that he had loved with every fiber of his being the woman he had volunteered for so that he could protect her.

Once he pulled back Marvel gave Glimmer's face one last smile and then stood up and took a step back until he was by my other side and without hesitating he took my free hand and clutched it like a lifeline as the sounds of hovercrafts blew overhead. We should move and go back to our camp fire to mourn like others but at that moment all we wanted to do was savor our last glimpses of our shining Glimmer. We did step back once the claw came down to gather her limp body and I don't know if it was our imaginations but I could have sworn that the claw gathered Glimmer's form with a little more grace and care than it had with any of the other tributes: who knows maybe even the capitol liked Glimmer's light.

Once the ship was gone I silently lead the two boys to the fire and sit down next to Marvel my hand clutching his for support, normally I would be next to Cato but at that moment without Glimmer's presence it was Marvel who needed me and it would be Marvel who got my support, my comfort. Marvel stared blankly into the fire and for a moment I thought we had lost Marvel was well that he was going to sit there forever and just stare at the flames until he followed Glimmer in death, squeezing his hand tightly I let him silently know I was here for him and was rewarded by a timid smile from him before Marvel looked down at the fire once more.

"Tell us about Glimmer" I ask suddenly making Cato stare at me in shock, "Tell us about the Glimmer you knew Marvel"

A warm smile spread across Marvel's face and I knew that I had gotten through to him that he was going to be fine because if he could find the strength to smile then he could find the strength to push through these final three days. "We've known each other since we were just kids" he said silencing all protests Cato had making me give him a weak smile.

Cato had to let Marvel do this, he had to get this off his chest and work through the pain that Glimmer's death had brought him, if he didn't then we would have lost more than one member of our pack this night. "I noticed her right away because no one can't not notice Glimmer, even at that age: she was like an angel and I can still remember when I saw her I told my dad I'd marry her" he laughed making my smile turn warm as I pictured a mini Marvel pointing to a beautiful girl with blonde curls in the crowd declaring he would marry her it was so clear that I could swear I had been there myself.

"I actually met her that day I was running around laughing with my cousins when I heard some music playing from a nearby window, when I went over to see I saw Glimmer watching her mother dance" Marvel continued not even checking to see if we were listening and deep down I think that he didn't even notice that Cato and I were even there, I think he was too caught up in his memories, when I glanced over at Cato and saw the knowing smile that hinted at his mouth I knew that he was aware of this as well. "Her mother was like a swan, so graceful and beautiful, Glimmer was enchanted by her I could tell and pretty soon so was I. so much so that I climbed into the window and sat down to watch her"

I grin at this and squeeze Marvel's hand to get him to continue because I was very interested in this, I want to hear about Glimmer and how she grew up, what she was like before I met her, if she had always been so bright. "Glimmer noticed me straight away and bounced over to me before dragging me over to her seat telling me if I was going to watch her mama then I petty have a good view. I was so shocked but I sat there with her for an hour just watching her mother dance, afterwards Glimmer turned to me with this dreamy expression and told me she wanted to be a dancer just like that, and all I could think was that she would become the most beautiful dancer in the world"

"Her mother came over and introduced herself and Glimmer to me before taking me back home which was just down the road from her own, I had thought I would never see the pretty little blonde girl who shined like her name suggested but then on the first day of training here she was front and center in the girls group and just like that I got to spend all day every day alongside Glimmer as we trained to kill others" he said turn his eyes to fine mine making me smile and nod for him to continue.

Marvel grinned happily and then turned back to the fire as if it was the one feeding him the information that was flowing from him like a river now that he had started. "We of course didn't fall right in love, we were five but we did become best friends, and by best friends I mean we were never apart from one another, if I threw a spear she threw a spear, if she worked on martial arts so would I" he said smiling fondly at the childhood memories that he was speaking about almost as if he had forgotten them, not that I could really believe that Marvel could forget anything about her. "But then three years after we started training Glimmer's beautiful graceful mother, the woman who was just as close to me as my own died and suddenly I was no longer just the best friend, I was the one Glimmer sobbed on and told all her fears too"

Tears had started streaming down Marvel's face but they were the silent ones that didn't affect his speech at all because when he continued his voice was just as steady and strong as it had been only moments ago when his face was dry. "Time passed and we became closer and closer, I think our families knew we would end up together because they constantly teased us about how we would get married one day and have handsome sons and beautiful daughters together" he said grinning as he remembered a time when they hadn't needed to kill "But I didn't really notice Glimmer in that way until we were twelve years old, that was when Glimmer who had always shinned a little brighter than the other girls even before puberty just started to glow and I was no longer the only one to notice"

"But here's the funny thing: Glimmer ignored them all, every boy who flirted with her, who tried to get her to go out with dates with them all of them" he said laughing "People thought no one would date her until I gathered all my courage one day after my thirteenth birthday and asked her out. I had been totally prepared to be rejected but Glimmer blushed and told me she had been waiting for me to do that for months now" I look over at Cato who was smiling at his fellow Career tribute fondly before his eyes found me and we traded smiles, we might not have loved each other from the age Marvel and Glimmer had but they felt just as strong. "After that she and I were inseparable, all the guys knew she was mine and the ones who didn't quickly learnt. I would watch her practice her dancing for when she would be able to leave the training academy and just like her mother she had been the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on" the tears were falling a little steadier by now and I reach up and wipe them away startling Marvel a little at the movement.

This drew a smile from the young man before he carried on oblivious to the tears that had been falling down his face all along "when we were fifteen we went to a dance for the next tributes of the games and that night was the first night we slept together" he said and for the first time since he began speaking his voice cracked making my own eyes water blearily. "People always say that it's awkward and uncomfortable for your first time but for us it wasn't it was one of the most beautiful moments in our relationship" he breathed out making me laugh in joy.

Cato smiled at me and then at Marvel who stroked the bow that was still slung around his chest almost as if it still held traces of Glimmer on it, and for all I knew it could, but only traces that Marvel could see or feel. "We had our whole futures planned" he whispered softly "I was going to study the piano and she was going to dance" he laughed before looking up at us his eyes glowing happily "Did you know we were engaged?" he asked eagerly taking me aback, they were going to get married this early, I shake my head and Marvel laughed happily "Yep I proposed on her seventieth birthday in a garden filled with moonshine roses, which we her favorite flowers. It was amazing when she said yes I mean we were going to get married after the games but then she was reaped and I of course volunteered to protect her"

"You loved her completely" Cato said softly and Marvel nodded slowly, that much was obvious I think, they guy was ready to spend the rest of his life with her even at the young age she had been, "That's rare to find in these times, I would have be honored to see your marriage"

Marvel looked up at our pack leader and smiled thankfully reaching out with his hand to clasp the larger boy's forearm "Attend…Cato you were going to be my best man" he said making Cato laugh in shock. "And you Peeta…Glimmer want you to stand by her side" he said turning to me a sad smile crossing his face as he remembered that this wedding would never take place any more.

I watch as he stood up trying to fight the urge to pull him back down and smiled sadly as he looked up at the black sky as Glimmer's face appeared in the sky with the anthem playing, it was hard to see her serious face displayed for all of Panem to see that she had died but we kept silent and let Marvel have his moment, his final goodbye. Once her face had faded from view Marvel turned his attention back to us and gave us a sad smile, "I think I'm going to head to bed…we have a big day of hunting above of us" he said a slight tinged of darkness entering his usual light and happy tone that had never failed to make me laugh.

Both Cato and I knew what he meant and neither of us had the heart to tell him differently, Marvel deserved the chance to get rid of Katniss after she had killed the woman he loved, hell if Katniss had killed Cato I wouldn't have paused when I had hurt her earlier. That was one thing I was glad about when I had hit Katniss again I had lamed her shoulder with my knife and now she wouldn't be able to escape Marvel's wrath at all. I knew I had changed, and I wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse but I was no longer the same boy and I was now thirsting for Katniss's blood, which I had never wanted before: did that make me a monster, an animal? I wasn't sure.

"I think that hit him harder than I expected" Cato whispered taking my hand and giving me a sad smile "But I can't blame him, if you were the one who had been hit with that arrow I would have probably ripped Katniss apart and then cried for hours" he said his other hand coming up to caress my cheek softly as if he still didn't believe that I was his.

Smiling softly I lean into the touch and give him a teary smile, I only just found Cato I didn't want to lose him, I don't think I could last if he died, Katniss might not be able to hurt him anymore but I knew deep down that the arena could. The bite in my shoulder was proof enough of that, and I knew that the mutts were still out there and with each tribute that was gone a mutt was running around thirsting for our blood with each passing second.

Bringing our foreheads together I convey my fear to Cato as well as I could without words just drawing in his presence "Tell me we're gonna make it" I whisper softly needing Cato to promise me this one thing, I needed him to swear that we'd get out of this place that I would see the mountains of district two that I would get to sing the song Clove taught me with her uncle, I needed to know that I would walk down the glimmering streets of District one as I dance to all of Marvel's beautiful music.

Cato seemed to know this because he smile softy and looked into my blue eyes his own hazel orbs showing such confidence and warmth that I couldn't not believe whatever he was about to say to me. "I swear to you Peeta: I will get you out of here, we will survive" he said making me smile and then lean forward a little more as Cato kissed my forehead tenderly: I was going to survive I was going to go home.

* * *

**See what I did there with Glimmer's P.O.V side fic and marvel's recount of there relationship? **

**Love to Hear your thoughts.  
**

**Next Chapter: The hunt is on  
**


	19. Honor Till The End

**Hello my wonderful followers: I know I've been emotionally overloading you will all the sadness but the Games aren't meant to be too happy. Alright i just want to thank you all for sticking with me through the really sad parts because let's face it i was crying for the last three chapters i wrote. I'm a little shocked at how much all of you want me to Kill Katniss-but do not fear it will happen...just have to think up the best way to do it. Once again i request that you listen to the score 'To The Stars' while reading this fic it just makes it that more impacting i swear.  
**

** A.N-SHOUT OUTS!  
**

**XxHushHushxX-I thought so too, i cried while writing it: no joke.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-I'm glad that you felt so strongly about there love. We will all mourn for them.  
**

**Angel-Demon-Hybrid-Thank's for the Review: afraid i can't spoiler the rest of the fic for you but i can say that Katniss will die.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- I lvoe seeing your reviews you know that. You always have something so sweet to say about my work. Please keep reading.  
**

**Gleek123xxxx-Awww *Hands a tissue* I'm sorry.  
**

**Mimikopi-Awesome to hear from you, thank you for everything you said it meant a lot to me, i had to send you a message just to say everything i needed to. Stay tuned.  
**

**Alec03- You know what i love about you: You're so loyal to this fic.  
**

**Vesperiansoul123-I don't really think Peeta could ever revert totally after his experiences in the games remember he has murdered in cold blood and laughed about it. No Marvel is not going to fall in love with Peeta: he respects Peeta and thinks of him as a little brother.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-*Pats Back* i'm sorry but i got a lot of emotions right now need to get them out somehow and it kind of ends up in my fics.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Hunting after a person's death was a lot harder than the others understood, sure I had done it with Glimmer after Clove had passed away but when I had been with Glimmer I had been focusing on how I was going to keep her alive, but now that I was with the two other members of the pack I didn't need to worry about that kind of thing, Cato was in the best condition out of the three of us, just a little exhausted, Marvel came next only dealing with emotional baggage although that could be just as dangerous as the deadly bite mark marring my shoulder that burned as I wielded the beautiful knives that the Capitol had seen fit to send me.

The burning was only and afterthought though, I could have been devoured by the mutt that day so I ignore the pain instead opting to let my senses settle on the dangerous terrain in front of us, with only two days left in the competition everyone was begging to get a little frightened of what the gamemakers were going the throw out to make our lives hell. I on the other hand knew that they would throw the mutts out again, just because I was able to fight them off once did not mean that I would be able to again, hell they could send more after us this time and all three of us could be overwhelmed by the monstrous wolf like creatures.

It was sort of ironic that we as a pack considered us to be like the great wolf that we had marked on our arms and yet the one thing I was actually frightened of wasn't Katniss and the anger she was no doubt feeling now that I had lamed her shoulder but instead I was scared of the large wolf like creatures that prowled the forests. My eyes scanned the forests like that of a trained hunter, I was in my element now, only difference was that I wasn't the one hunting…I was making sure that we weren't the ones being hunted.

I was leaving the tribute hunting to Cato and Marvel who were both thirsting for Katniss's blood while I was the one making sure we survived the next few days, first Clove's death and then Glimmer's only a short twenty four hours later had made me more than a little wary of what was going to happen until the final few hours of the games in forty eight hours. It had taken only a moment for Glimmer to be shot with one of the arrows that had been her companion and faithful weapon of choice for the entire length of her time in the games. Clove had fallen with only a slash which had happened in seconds due to a hesitation on my part, and I was bitten in just a single moment, I could have bled out as well if Cato and Marvel hadn't found Glimmer and I and then the pack would have only had two members left instead of three.

That was just how fast these games could tear away life, we as a career pack had tried to make as many of our kills drag out, we had wanted the person to suffer we had wanted them to remember who was marking them, wanted the capitol to take pleasure in the show we were creating. But not everything works that way; take the bloodbath for example, during those first few moments when the pack killed twelve tributes we took no time, we slaughtered and maimed just so that we could move on to the next kill, we let the grass stain red and then laughed about it afterwards.

"Stop" Cato commanded and like we were puppets on a string willing and obedient to every command the district two tribute gave us Marvel and I froze where we stood.

I watch as Cato crouched down to the ground and then silently move past Marvel to crouch down next to him, when I spot the small pool of blood I feel my excitement building and have to squash down the burning feeling of a tribute's blood spilling onto the forest floor filled me, this wasn't my kill, I had already injured our prey enough, this kill was belonged to Marvel or Cato. "Good find" I say nodding as I frown at the lack of light.

Another thing that was making things harder was that the gamemakers were making the days shorter and nights longer, giving us the disadvantage of whatever the hell decided that wanted to attack us, Katniss would be hiding as well trying to wait everything out now that the end of the games were coming to a close but we weren't going to let her get away. "How fresh is this" Cato asked his gaze never leaving the small pool of blood in front of him.

Deep down inside I wondered what it meant when Cato was asking me to test how good the blood was, how much it had shown that I had changed as I could remember asking Gale the exact same thing from before the games when I was still innocent and I wasn't a killer. Sticking my finger in the small pool I grin at the lingering warmth and stickiness of it, this was good very good. Slowly pulling my finger from the messy liquid I rub my fingers together and hold them up to the light my grin widening at the bright color of it. The blood had only just started to coagulate which meant our prey couldn't be to far away.

"This is good" I whisper and Marvel moved over to us peering over my shoulder curiously his eyes still holding that crazed bloody look they had yet to lose since the previous night when he had practically told me and Cato that he planned on massacring Katniss making sure that there would be nothing left to send back to twelve.

I glance up at my friend and I wonder for just a moment if he was mental alright, it was a terrible thing to think but I couldn't help but wonder if a combination of the games and the pressure to stay alive had pushed him to the edge and then of course Glimmer dying last night being the final thing that was needed to push him over, I know that Glimmer had been a big reason Marvel had kept his cool throughout the games and now I wonder what was going to happen now that she was gone, because if it was anything like what I was watching Marvel turn into I couldn't help but wish that Glimmer was there laying her hand on his shoulder pulling the spear thrower back and calming him down.

"What's the verdict" he asked grinning and looking more like himself as he met my gaze with his brown ones which were peering up at him curiously as if I was searching for something, what I wasn't sure but I was sure I was looking for something. "Are we close" he asked eagerly.

Standing up I nod and look down at Cato who was now staring up at the sky with a frown, I can only guess that he had noticed the sudden change in the light "Yeah I'd say we're an hour maybe an hour and a half behind her" I say nodding before looking up at the sky just as my leader was doing "Think the game makers are getting impatient?" I asked in fake amusement but still it draws a chuckle out of Cato who nodded.

"Yeah, I think they want this over with to be honest" he said as we set of again once again resuming our roles in the pack: Cato the leader, me the protector and Marvel the catcher.

"Can you blame them" Marvel muttered from his place behind me his spear tapping against his boot as he walked in sync with my own steps "I was ready for this to be over with days ago" he said reminding us all that only a few days ago our pack was complete and we were having an easy go of it hunting and surviving with no problem at all.

I glance back ready to agree with him but pause when I see that Marvel's attention was in fact drawn on the bow that was slung across his chest, the same bow that I had given him last night due to Glimmer's final request of me. Since giving it to him I hadn't seen him part with it, not never once had that bow left this person and deep down I couldn't find it in myself to tell him to. It was the last thing he had of Glimmer and no one not even Cato would tell him to leave it behind that morning when we all set off in fact it would surprise me if he used it to kill Katniss in revenge, not that Marvel knew how to use a bow at all: I could still remember Glimmer telling me about the first and only time Marvel had shot a bow he had almost killed his teacher.

Cato cleared his throat drawing my attention to something and then froze when I saw what he was looking at: a paw print. But not just any paw print, this print was huge and I knew what it was from: a mutt. "No not now" I whisper my eyes flickering around the forest as if I'd be able to spot them from a mile away.

But the forest was to dense and I was lucky to see past the second row of leaves and branches, this was not good, I glance down at the paw print and swallow when I see how fresh it was, the mark had to be ten maybe twenty minutes old at the most. "This is bad" I whisper as I begin to walk on faster than before but just as silently.

I don't even care that I've broken rank and that I was in front of them, neither Cato nor Marvel knew what the mutts are, they haven't seen them or been bitten by one, if they did they wouldn't be scrambling after me calling my name as if I had gone crazy-although I probably have it could be tested when I got out of the arena though-they would be trying to get away from that place as quickly and silently as possible. "Peeta!"

This time when Cato called my name he had caught up with me and had grabbed my arm as well jerking me to a stop bring his face close to mine so he could stare at my scared and frightened look. He really didn't get it, I had to get away from here, I had already been bitten once and I could already imagine having the scar on my shoulder for life I knew what the mutts were capable of I couldn't face them not again. "Peeta what's wrong" he asked his voice leaning no room for arguments as Marvel came to stop beside them.

"Yeah you saw that animal print and then took off like a man possessed" The district one tribute said concern lacing his tone making him seem less crazy and more like pre-Glimmer's death Marvel. The Marvel that I had become like brothers with, the boy that I had joked and killed beside.

Taking in a deep breath I grab Cato close my eyes widening as I lost what little control on the fear flooding through my body, it was strange to be this scared of a creature that I had actually overcome, maybe I was actually afraid of the fact that the mutts were the tributes that deep down I was facing a person I had already slaughtered, I hadn't seen the district four mutts yet but I was sure that they were prowling around with Foxface's and of course the other fallen tributes. "You don't get it do you" I hiss stepping back and flipping out my wolf knife.

Cato traded a confused look with Marvel who seemed to be just as lost and confused in my actions as my lover was "Get what Peeta, what's got you so scared" Cato asked calmly as if he was trying to placate a scared wild animal.

I turn my eyes to lock into Cato's hazel ones and when I feel his strong and powerful aura flood over me I feel my fears fade away only to be replaced with the worry and need to protect my pack: they had no idea what was coming. "It's the mutts" I say in a plain voice, no emotion present as I speak "The ones that bit me" I continue bringing a hand up to rub my sore shoulder.

I could tell that Marvel was going to say something when a blood thirsty howl echoed through the arena making me freeze; the sound was so close it was beyond scary it was spine chilling. "We need to go…NOW!" I yell and then I'm off my feet flying as I run through the forests trying to get away from the beasts that would prove to be our undoing if we are caught.

The other two were running right behind me their heavier footfalls crashing behind me as I silently leapt through the forest, but behind them I could hear the mutts racing after us howling and yapping in glee at the idea of killing one of us. I wonder for a moment if that was what the pack and I had sounded like when we had hunted down our prey, if the tributes we had killed had felt the same fear and blood chilling terror that filled my body at the sounds the mutts were making. I burst into the clearing where I had killed Thresh not even pausing when I saw the blood stain that the larger tribute had not left behind nor the one Clove had created when she had laid in the grass as I dealt with the man who had led to her untimely death.

Spinning around I swallow large gasps of air just as the mutts burst into the clearing making the two other members of my pack gasp at their horrible forms. Up front was Foxface whose jaw seemed to have healed a little but still was angled a little off center making her look disfigured and even uglier than the large mutts that represented the district nine and ten tributes that stood either side of her. "My God" I hear Cato whisper and make a noise of agreement: now they understood.

Marvel took a step forward making the Foxface mutt snarl dangerously as she realized that the man who stood before her happened to be the same man who had led to her transformation into the mutt that stood before us now. "Is that Foxface?" he asked in shock as if he didn't believe what I had told him yesterday when Glimmer and I had explained what the mutts were.

"Yes" I whisper my grip on my knife getting that much tighter as my gaze flickers from each mutt, it was a little daunting to know that we were actually standing to fight them, maybe we had lost whatever sanity we all had left.

The district nine mutt was the first to move and it leapt on Cato like the devil wanting revenge for its own death but I didn't notice I was too busy trying not to flinch when I heard Cato hit the ground next to me as he wrestled with the angry mutt. The next mutt to attack was the district ten mutt which leapt for my throat, I dodged it and took off running into the threes hoping to lead them away from my pack, when I hard the sound of two mutts chasing me I actually felt my breath lighten in relief. Glancing around I paled when I saw that Foxface was still missing I only had the district nine and ten mutts chasing me like the devils hell hounds.

I can hear Cato screaming after me, and I turn around just in time to catch the mutt which attacked me first on my new knife, I look into the beasts eyes and see the pain and deeper down thankfulness at what I did. "I'm sorry" I whisper as I push the beast to the floor and take off running again intent on getting away from the other mutt which was howling up a storm.

Running shouldn't feel like second nature any more but throughout this game I feel like that it was the only thing I had been doing, running after my prey or running away from my hunters it didn't matter I was always running and now I was leaping over logs and the other obstacles that the game makers had placed in my way to make my work harder, it doesn't matter that I can hear Cato fighting with his mutt just a few meters away because I can hear Foxface racing after me, and I don't stop to think about what that could mean for Marvel because I didn't hear a canon which meant he was still alive and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly I am ripped from my thoughts as I was slammed to the floor by the feeling of a heavy weight lying on my back, I instinctively flip over causing the mutt to yelp as it hit a tree and when I rose into a crouch my breath is coming in steady pants as I stare at Foxface who was snarling at me deadly, I flip my knife and try to figure out how I'm going to go about this. But before I could think too long or hard about it a spear comes flying pass my head and impaled itself right in the mutt's intelligent green eyes that had once belonged to a tribute that had fallen to a spear not too long ago. The mutt gave a strangled yelp before it fell down dead and I turned around ready to congratulate Marvel only to freeze when I saw his appearance.

If I had thought that I was the most injured out of us I was wrong: Marvel took the cake now. The left side of his face held large slashes that ran from temple to jaw marring his handsome model like face, his shirt was a bloody mess and from what I could tell one of his arms was more than useless just lying there by his side dangling without a purpose and yet despite all of that he still gave me a bloody smile "Couldn't get away from me once, what made her think she could the second time" he gasped before he crumpled to the ground where I quickly rushed to his side.

"Marvel!" I yelp as I pull him up against a tree trunk, we couldn't lose him too, not after Glimmer, it would break us.

The spear thrower chuckled and leant his head back revealing the bite mark he had taken to the lower part of his next, it was swallow but like my shoulder had been it was dribbling out with a steady flow of blood, we were too far from any medical supplies to stop it as well. "Well this ain't how I pictured me going out" he gasped before turning to me and giving me a weak smile "Didn't even die proud like a warrior…like my Glim" he whispered and I had to fight the urge to cry out for Cato.

I knew what he meant, Marvel had always been going on about dying by a weapon, dying proud like a true warrior, dying from a mutt was not his idea of a proud death. "Is there anything I can do?" I ask looking in Marvel's eyes just I had with Clove and Glimmer before their deaths, it was hard to swallow but I knew that this was going to happen; there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Marvel chuckled and then slowly-and painfully if his expression was anything to go by-took Glimmer's bow off his shoulder and pressed it into my hands giving me a smile but his gaze was serious "You make sure her family gets this" he said "Swear it to me!" I swallow back my tears and nod placing it over my own shoulder.

Cato had arrived in the clearing his own expression sad as he realized we were once again losing one of our own, but he didn't say anything not even when Marvel lifted my hand with the knife and gave me a pleading smile "Please Peeta…the final strike…make it count?" he asked and I had to stop myself from sobbing as I realize that he was asking me to kill him: marvel was asking me to give him an honorable death one that would make him proud to be a tribute in these games.

I want to refuse to shake my head and throw a tantrum telling him that I was selfish to ask that of me, but I couldn't do that, I'm not sure if it was the look in his eyes or the way his grip was steadily getting looser around my wrist, all I knew that I was nodding giving him a teary smile. Marvel sighed and looked at Cato who was sitting by my side stonily and reached out to clasp his forearm just like he had last night when he had admitted that the brutal district two tribute would have been his best man. "Keep this one close Cato" he wheezed and I knew that it was time.

"I will" I hear Cato whisper as Marvel let him go and then face me with a bright but weak smile, and without any explanation I knew that Marvel was thinking of Glimmer and how he was about to be reunited with her.

Before I could think twice about I strike him fast my wolf blade burying deep in his chest and the blood flowed over my hand staining them deep red, a color I had been wearing a lot lately. "Go see Glimmer" I whisper to Marvel and see his smile widen been further.

"Thank you" he whispered before going limp in my arms and then the canon rang and I look over at Cato and see his eyes glimmering with unshed tears as we realize that our pack that had once been five strong was now down to the two of them: that they weren't much of a pack anymore but more so a duo we had lost our fellow wolves and they weren't coming back and when we suddenly understood that Cato pulled me close his tears silently falling as I stroked his hair with the had stained with Marvel's blood.

* * *

**There we have it: Marvel has rejoined his lost love.  
**

**Thoughts are always welcome.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Finale  
**


	20. We Were a Family!

**Welcome to what i like to call the end of the games! Finally it's been a long ten chapters of action loss and heartbreak but the final day of the games is finally upon us! Hope you like how i wrote this and that it ties up some loose ends. This s not the end of the fic there are at least two more chapters coming out and of course my one shots that you all seem to appreciate so fear not my kind readers.  
**

**A.N-Shout outs!  
**

**AllenCampbell-Hope this was a quick enough update for you, the next one should come out a lot quicker: maybe tomorrow afternoon.  
**

**Mimikopi-I think we all think it's better that Marvel didn't survive, just imagine how depressed and upset i would have had to write him once his revenge was fulfilled, i think i would have teared up with each line i wrote from him. The mutts were very hard to write mainly because i didn't know how i wanted to write them. but i hope i did okay in my portrayal of them.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Please do, it fills me with such joy.  
**

**Alec03-Thank you for your praise i take it too heart. Hope you like the chapter.  
**

**Marcus123-Yes well i did describe Marvel as model like handsome and then of course there is Jack Quaid who plays him in the movies: wouldn't want to see his face all cut up either. I totally understand. Oh and I'm glad i could still surprise you even a little with how i killed him.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-Please cry when you have the time: I'm sure Marvel will understand.  
**

**Angel-Demon-Hybrid-Focus on the positive not the negative it'll help you through everything.  
**

**LabRat3000-I know right i shed a few tears writing that chapter.  
**

**XxHushHushxX-I"M SORRY OKAY!  
**

**Vespriansoul123-No Never do not fear! That will never happen!  
**

**Pikachu1132-So you cried but you loved it...so they were tears of joy then? ;)  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle-Just because you know something is coming doesn't make it any easier to handle.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It was hard to admit that I had been the one to kill Marvel, I liked to imagine that it had indeed been the bite from Foxface's mutt that had given him the fatal strike but when Marvel's face had appeared in the sky only an hour after my new knife had been cleaned of his blood I knew with a sickening feel that it had been in fact by own hand that had ended my silent and crazy guardian life, and yet when I think hard about it all I can think of is the smile that Marvel had died with, the way he looked brighter in death than he had ever since Glimmer had died, it was a harsh way of thinking but all I can think was that maybe Marvel was happier now that he was dead and that he was once again watching over our pack with our guiding light and our loyal bloody Huntress that had been Clove and Glimmer.

The loss of three members of our pack which had been through so much over the thirteen almost fourteen now, had hit Cato harder than anyone would have given the strong Alpha male credit for. He had helped me lay Marvel down and then we had prepared his body as well as we could, Cato had given his dead body his jacket and I had retrieved his bloody spear and laid it against his chest much like I had with Glimmer and her bow. It was hard to see the boy who had once been so funny and full of sarcastic wit and intelligent things to say lying there in a jacket that was too big for him and blood staining his pale skin, and yet despite how horrible he should look considering the state Foxface had left in I couldn't help but notice that the beauty that everyone in District one seemed to be blessed with was in fact still there shining through all the grime and blood that coated his frame.

That had been several hours ago and now the moon was high in the sky and I was waiting for the game makers raise the sun on the final day of the games, the day which would decide who left the arena and who would be crown he victor, which alliance was strong enough to survive the horror that Panem had forced us into. I knew that the game-makers would be forcing Katniss towards our position and deep down I couldn't wait for her to arrive so that I could watch her blood stain the grass of the cornucopia. Cato had been praying for her blood since we arrived and despite how much I knew she meant Gale and the Hawthorne family she would not make it pass this day I would make sure of it.

"Peeta, you should get some sleep" I hear Cato say as he came to stand next to me, his dragon sword sheathed on his back, but I knew how quickly my lover could move and I knew that his reflexes would allow him to have his blade drawn in a second.

I shrug and cross my arms across my chest not saying a thing as I look out at the deadly forests that had once been my friend but now held nothing but terrible memories and felt more like a nightmare than they did a sanctuary-funny how two weeks in an arena of death could change one's opinion of a place they had once felt they knew so well. "Can't…to wired" I mutter as I felt the familiar itch in my hands to flip out my dragon and wolf knives and hunt down something.

Cato nodded in understand and I could only guess that he felt the same way, he was a warrior through and through so I could only guess that he was feeling ten times as hard as I was, I could remember during the beginning of the games how angsty he got when his hands hadn't shed any blood for a while, he had been forced to train all day just to get rid of the energy that had built up over the day. It also didn't help that we knew what today was, we both knew that today would be the end once the sun and moon once again completed their cycle we would leave this place.

"I get it" he whispered as the sun peeked over the horizon, it was obvious that the game makers were getting bored and wanted to hurry everything up because I could have sworn that the anthem had only played a hour ago tops, although that could just me I had been losing time a lot lately with all the thinking I've been doing. "Trust me I get it"

Smiling sadly I jump down from my place on top of the cornucopia where I had climbed to say goodbye to Marvel for the last time and land on the ground with a silent thud unlike the crash that Cato had caused when he followed me. It was amusing how much lighter on my feet than I was to the larger tribute, I was so much stronger than him and yet I could beat him in a stealth competition much easier than I could in a strength competition. Taking a deep breath as the morning air filled my airs I turn and give Cato a nod before walking over to my vest that I had finally taken off for the first time that night and shrugged it back on only to stop when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning around I see Cato giving me a serious glance before stepping forward to pull the vest on himself, "Let me do it this once" he whispered and I smile knowingly before letting my hands fall from where they were on his wrists, this was our moment, we might not see each other again until the end of the games when Katniss was dead and the sun was once again rising on a new day.

I look at the sword that was strapped to Cato's back and with caressing fingers I turn to the strap that ran across his chest and unbuckled it before resetting it so that it sat easier than it used to before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the leather as if it would protect him if I gave it enough of my love. When I pull back I see Cato staring at me with something I had never seen in his gaze before and before I could contemplate what I was about to do I leant up and pressed my lips to his warmly trying to convey how much I hate being split up from him, when he kissed me back I could feel the emotions he was feeling at that moment pouring into me.

We were both tired, hungry and beyond ready for this experience to be over with and yet standing here kissing him I could easily forget what I was about to do, I was going to betray my promise to Gale, the promise I had made before I had become a monster, my promise not to purposely hunt down the woman he loved and kill her, but then again I had hurt her already really I was putting her out of her misery at this point. Pulling back from the kiss I nuzzle our noses together and smile when Cato sighed before killing him lips lightly once more "We'll see each other again" I whisper in the early morning.

"Swear to me" he whispered back and I smile sweetly at him caressing his face "Swear to me that you and I will leave this arena together"

Deep down I know that all of Panem is watching this moment between the two of us and I can't help but wonder if this was what got me the knives that were now in the holdings which had held my trusty hunting knives for so long, but I can't think about that so instead I kiss him once again treading my hands in his hair as I make this kiss a little less innocent and a hell of a lot more passionate, I needed Cato to understand that I couldn't live without him that if he died I would die alongside him, my body would live on but me as a person wouldn't.

If the reason the games are called the Hunger games was because of the hunger each tribute felt inside of them then the hunger I felt at that moment was all for Cato, I had the need to devour him, to have him in every way and to let him show me the life of a true careers and if the way Cato is growling into my mouth and pulling me closer is any way to react to then he sure as well can feel that hunger as well. Opening my mouth for him to dominate I let Cato take control of the kiss and while I knew I was supposed to be off and running trying to lure Katniss out to us I couldn't find the strength to tear myself away from Cato at the moment and I don't think he could pull away either.

When I suddenly find the need to breathe stronger than anything I've ever felt before I pull back and rest my forehead against Cato's our eyes locking with no sign of breaking any time soon at all "I swear to you Cato D'Anto that I will come back to you. I swear we will leave the hunger games together and create the life the pack would have wanted for us" I whisper before giving him another kiss.

Both of us continued to separate step by step until only our hands were still joined and then giving Cato a final wink I turn on my heel and race into the forests behind me, thanking the forests I hunted in for giving me the grace I had. Leaping over broken branches and the like I see all the evidence of Katniss surrounding us as well as that of the mutts that we hadn't got rid of yet, I didn't know if I was happy or scared that the mutts were back, although the prints I was looking at now seemed different they seemed bigger and the claw points deeper as if they were larger claws and sharper.

Taking my attention away from the new mutts that were obviously created to draw Katniss out I look around the forest trying to find a sign of my fellow district 12 tributes and the final lone member of the Scattered alliance group. When I see blood that was fresher than I'd seen the day before I grin happily and begin following it slowly and carefully, Katniss may not be on top of her game right now and may be carrying several injuries but I wasn't stupid to think that she wasn't a threat, even in ones most injured form they are at their most deadly because that was when they got to their most desperate mind frame.

"Come on Katniss" I call out hauntingly as I slide my dragon knife from its holdings "I know you're around here…this needs to end"

I hear rustling coming from the direction I had just came from and when I turn around I see leaves moving as if they were being pushed out of the way, peering past the first layer of foliage is hard but when I do I get to see Katniss running as fast as her limp would let her towards the cornucopia. Snarling in a way which would make the animal printed on my inner arm proud I take off after her, well aware that I would overtake her in moments, but not before she got to the wide open clearing where she could get to a spare weapon Cato and I hadn't used yet. I was glad I still wore Glimmer's bow around my shoulders and that Glimmer herself had died clutching her weapon but I couldn't let Katniss grab the weapon because if she did everything could take a turn for the worse.

We both burst into the Cornucopia in a bust of speed and I saw Katniss slide onto the ground and pick up the short blade that Cato had been training me in making me want to groan at the thoughtlessness I had shown by leaving such a dangerous weapon lying around: Cato was sure to kill me when he finds out what I did. "Katniss put the blade down" I growl as we circle one another my hand which was empty already sliding my wolf knife from its holding.

The ex-huntress laughed bitterly and shook her head allowing me to see just how wild and feral her eyes were how far gone Katniss had fallen. "No way, you'll throw one of those pretty little knives my way and then I'm a goner" she said in a scared voice as if she believed she could actually stop my blades with her sword.

"Katniss you've got good eyes" I growl out my animal side coming out to say hi which actually shocked Katniss in lowering the blade a little "But you aren't that good" I hiss

I knew my sudden transformation had shocked Katniss, she had never known me as anything other than the charming baker's son who had willingly taken over her place as Seam provider, sure I had attacked her before in the arena but I had never let her see this side of me. The side which the capitol took such pleasure in, the side which the games had created with their sick sense of honor and glory, "What happened to you?" Katniss whispered a slight insane edge to her voice echoing through the clearing which had so much blood split on it already that I wasn't sure that her's would do anything the change the red stain it now held. "You used to be so caring…so kind: where is the boy who would bring my family bread in the mornings"

"HE DIED WHEN I VOLUNTEERED!" I snarl angrily as I look Katniss in the eyes trying to get her to understand that Peeta Mellark the shy young hunter from District 12 was gone and he wasn't ever coming back. "The games change you Katniss, the second that Capitol gets a hold of us we aren't the same people we used to be. You think Haymitch was always a drunk, always so jaded? You think I ever thought of myself as a predator before"

Katniss swallowed nervously and looked away from my steely glare making me snarl even louder, who was she to look away from me, she wasn't innocent either. "We are killer's Katniss even you have taken a light that should have survived" I hiss making her look up at me in fury

"What makes your alliance so much better than mine!" she growled her true nature coming out to meet mine in a battle of wills, it was one that I planned on winning "Why should your Career's live while mine died?"

Without think I surge forward and kick her in the chest sending her flying into the ground nearby my eyes locking in on her form that was climbing to her feet, her eyes glaring at me with such hatred that I knew one of us would die once we had worked through everything between the two of us, I couldn't see everything going on for too much longer either. "Because despite killing the others…having fun with it we were a family, a pack what were you: a bunch of scattered little birds" I hiss as Katniss readied her weapon again.

"A pack" she laughed "Oh really well where are they"

My eyes darken once again and my grip tightens on my knife dangerously making the hilt dig into the skin of my palm deep enough to draw blood "The first to fall was our Loyal and Blood Huntress Clove" I growl making Katniss stop and give me a scared look "Five days ago Thresh took a blade to her chest slashing her so deeply she bled out slowly, I killed him brutally before carrying Clove back to the pack where she told me she loved me before dying"

Katniss is now staring at me in total shock and I spot Cato stalking out of the forests on the other side of the cornucopia before turning my attention back to Katniss who was still holding her blade at the ready "Next to fall was by her own arrow that you shot: the pack's guiding light Glimmer, she was so scared" I snarl taking a step towards Katniss which made her actually take a step backwards towards the predator who was about to kill her. "Then of course was her mate Marvel the silent and crazy guardian, he was so strong and full of warrior pride, when the time came he pleaded with me to kill him after he was attacked by the mutt that reflected Foxface not wanting to die an dishonorable death"

"So you loved them, I loved Rue like a sister" Katniss screamed wanting to strike out at me but we both knew that she wouldn't be able to hurt me, I would over power her in just seconds, at the moment I was toying with her: Katniss wasn't my kill she never was.

My growl made her fall silent and I was almost ready to strike out at her "You know nothing of what the bond I shared with my pack was!" I snarl making her eyes widen "It was like a part of me was being ripped out with each of their deaths and now that there are just two of us left we can feel the loss of each member like a missing limb!"

The sneer that covered Katniss's face was anything but attractive and made her look more monstrous than I had ever looked even when covered in blood and laughing over the death of another tribute. "Oh and who are you in the pack"

I smirked happily when I see Cato stand directly behind Katniss and look her deep in the eyes knowing that this would be last time they held any sign of life in them. "Me…I'm just the boy from district twelve" I said simply making her laugh mockingly which made my grin turn blood thirsty and my inner animal thirsted for the blood Cato was about to spill.

"Oh what is your dear Cato" she drawled.

But I never got to answer because seconds later Cato thrust his blade through her middle making her gasp in shock and drop her own blade as blood began to drip from her wound the pain evident in her eyes as Cato pulled her head back so that he could whisper in her ear "Me…oh I'm the Alpha" he hissed twisting his blade violently once before ripping it from her body causing her to collapse in pain gasping for air that we both knew would not keep her alive.

It took a few seconds for Katniss to completely fade from this life but when the canon blasted through the air signalling the end of her life I felt like a weight had finally been lifted from my shoulders "And so the Girl on Fire was gone" I whisper in relief as Cato walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hold crashing his lips to my own.

I knew how this would look to the capitol citizens-hell everyone in Panem. It would look as if Cato and I were celebrating our victory like some kind of animals, but the truth was we weren't celebrating Katniss's death per say, it was more that we were trying to make the other realize that we had done it, the tributes were no longer a threat to us the only thing that could rip us away from each other was the game makers and their tricks that they threw our way.

Pulling away from Cato I hug him tight to my body trying to make him realize that we were going to win when suddenly a deep growling came from the forest I had just run from filling me with dread. "Oh no" I whisper clutching Cato tighter to me.

"What is it Peeta!" Cato asked as he suddenly noticed how scared I had gotten, had he not heard the growling or was it just my imagination "We're gonna make it, we've done it" he laughed and I shake my head causing him to fall silent and gaze at me in hurt until I turn to the forest a see three huge wolven shadow forms standing on the edge of the forest as the game makers slowly killed the sun despite how it was only midday.

The game makers wanted to end this, so either we survived this next onslaught of attacking creatures of we die, it was that simple, we both knew and understood that, I glance up at Cato and see him grip his blade with a strength that had his knuckles going white and then I turn my attention back to the mutts in front of us. "Mutts" I whisper trying not to let anyone see how scared I really was of these monsters that would haunt my dreams well and truly after the games. "Big ones"

The middle beast walked out of the forest and even in the slowly fading sun light I can tell that he had dark green fur, his body was huge, much bigger than that of Thresh's which had seemed underdeveloped and thrown together. This wolf was a perfect creature; I was proud and true its green fur shining in the light like a warrior about to make its final stand. The next one to walk out into the sun light was obviously female and took my breath away with how beautiful it was: with snow white fur that seemed to glimmer in the light and I was sure would glow in the moon light this wolf looked like it had come straight from heaven, the final Mutt that walked out was rowan blue in coloration and while smaller than the other two was still a lot larger that the creatures we had fought earlier it had a lithe form that spoke of speed and agility that the white one had touches of: the three of them were the final act the best Seneca could create for Panem.

"Peeta…their eyes: look" I hear Cato whisper horrified, I look into the green wolf's eyes slowly almost afraid to do so and feel my heart stop when I see the familiar brown orbs of Marvel staring back at me challengingly the same eyes I had watched dance with joy when he was with Glimmer and the same eyes I had stared into when I strike him with my knife not even twenty four hours ago.

I mental plead for it not to be true as I gaze into the eyes of the beautiful white wolf, that the game makers wouldn't do this to us, that they wouldn't make us face them, but when I look into her eyes I can see the beautiful emerald green orbs that I had always thought were so captivating and expressive staring back at me coolly as if she was assessing me for a challenge: it was Glimmer, I would know those eyes anywhere. "Glimmer" I whisper sadly and the mutt's head inclines as if it had understood me.

Turning to the smallest wolf, the blue wolf I already knew who it was, already knew whose eyes this beautiful creature would be created from, and sure enough when I look into the rowan blue wolf's eyes I can see the same witty and excitable brown eyes that had belonged to my bloody and loyal fellow hunter, the same girl I had spent the majority of the games with, the girl who had said that she loved me, the eyes staring back me were Clove's. "God Clove" I choke out unable to take the pain running through my body.

The mutts snarl as I fall to my knees but I make no move to stand up, how could I, did the capitol expect me to kill them? I wouldn't…I couldn't I felt sick even thinking about it, there was no way I could strike down the ones I loved like my own blood. I look up at Marvel's mutt and shake my head sadly "No…I won't kill you, not again I did it once" I say in a strong voice my will not wavering at all.

"Peeta Please get up you promised me we'd survive" Cato said pulling me up to my feet so that he was holding my arms in his hands his gaze terrified for our safety as I smiled back at him sadly.

Shaking my head I look back to Clove who was still glowing low in her throat at us and show her my mark which made all three wolves stop and gaze at us in shock "I can't kill them Cato…and I know neither could you" I say softly and feel Cato take my hand in his own a resigned sigh coming from his mouth as we waited for the wolves to decided what our fates would be.

Shockingly Glimmer walked forward, but instead of attacking he touched her nose to my forehead and looked me in the eyes with affection before moving onto Cato and doing the same thing with our Alpha. Marvel soon replaced Glimmer in front of me and this time he laid his head on my shoulder and gave a loud huff which made me laugh and with my free hand stroke his head fondly: I would miss my silent guardian. When he moved onto say his goodbyes to Cato I was face with Clove who stepped forward and whined sadly nuzzling her head under my chin.

Letting out a small sob I threw my arms around the mutt's neck and hugged Clove with all I had as the sun set completely swamping us in darkness apart from Glimmer's white fur which did glow just as I suspected "I'll miss you forever Clove" I whisper in her canine ear before pulling back and kissing her on her forehead.

The wolf pulled back and touched her nose to my forehead for a moment before going over to Cato and laying a paw on his shoulder giving him a long stare before pressing her nose to his forehead like she had with me. I suddenly knew that Seneca had made these mutts to have us fight them, he had done it so we could say goodbye to them as a pack, so that we could have that one final moment that everyone will remember when Cato and I are dead and gone but with our pack once again.

The moon rose in the sky and suddenly I knew it: Cato and I had done it: we'd won and all the tension that I had been filled with since I had been in the catacombs with Portia two weeks ago left my frame and I looked up at the sky whispering a thank you to whoever was listening as Cato's hand entwined with my own as our pack watched us fondly. _"Ladies and gentlemen it is now midnight on the fourteenth day of the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games, which means we can declare our wining Alliance" _

A smile spread across my face when I hear Seneca's Voice flow around the arena entwining my fate with my pack that stood around me proudly, three in wolf bodied but human soul and myself and the alpha in human form but still with the others in soul. _"After fourteen long days I am proud to announce that the victors of the seventy fourth annual hunger games are Peeta Mellark or District Twelve and Cato D'Anto of District two representing the Career Alliance" _

The wolves of the pack howled in victory and I feel Cato shout in relief as I laugh in joy I had done it: I'd survived, turning to Cato I smile at him happily and pull him into a tight hug as the sound of our hovercraft came towards us, none of that mattered I had made it and Cato was right beside me.

* * *

**And So they survived!  
**

**What are your thoughts of my ending?  
**

**Next Chapter: the Victor of Twelve  
**


	21. Victors!

**Whoa i just realized how long this fic has become and the following it has gotten...it's not even finished yet: wow. Alrighty last time we saw our handsome tribute couple they had just won the hunger games as a duo and had said their final goodbyes to their loving family. This chapter take place on the hover craft just after they were picked up. I hope you all like how i play up Peeta's sudden confusion of how the Victor's life will affect him and the interactions between all the characters.  
**

**A.N-SHOUT OUTS!  
**

**Mimikopi-Hello my wonderful reviewer: i hope i didn't cause you too much distress with my last chapter: it sounded like in your review you were afraid for most of the damn chapter. Loved that you liked both Cato/Peeta interactions and what I did with the pack-that plot line will be further explained in Portia's side story with Seneca. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others.  
**

**SakuraDrops141-Well you're gonna have to wait to see what happens to him back home for another chapter: sorry.  
**

**Kristen36-Hello reader...have you reviewed before: if not then welcome to my Shout Outs, if you have then i am deeply sorry i have forgotten who you are: hope you enjoy the chapter as much as the others.  
**

**Alec03-Glad you liked all the different parts i crammed into the last chapter and i hope you continue to like what i do with this universe that i have created.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- Welcome to my Shout Outs! Lovely to hear from you, and I'm glad you're enjoying my work: i hope you continue to enjoy this fic and everything that is a part of it.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- You'd be surprised how many people have told me they're happy she's gone, it's awesome because i was a little afraid of how i killed her off and the reaction i would get.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Yay you reviewed, i love reading your reviews because they're always so flattering. Glad you enjoyed my chapter i was really anxious writing the whole thing and when i posted it i was eager to see how people reacted to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others-and hopefully no more tears are shed.  
**

**LabRat3000-No way because if your a sociopath then what the hell does that me? (i mean i was the one who envisioned this whole thing) *gulps*  
**

**Angel-Demon-Hybrid- I'm glad you liked it: here is the chapter you orders X)  
**

**Collie4life-I'm so happy you enjoyed the ending, i just couldn't leave the pack's deaths out in the open that way: so i did something about it. Hope i updated fast enough.  
**

**XxHushHushxX- Hahaha**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Victor…I'm a victor that's all I can process right now, when I was being air lifted into the hovercraft out of the arena I hadn't really thought about it too much I had been too busy saying my final goodbyes to the three mutts that represented my dearest friends. Cato had been by my side the whole time we had been leaving the arena, and I had clung to him like a life line, he was the only good thing to come out of the games and I had been intent not to lose him. When medics had fluttered around me I had just tuned them all mentioning things like strangely healthy and just a little tired, it was annoying that they couldn't leave me alone: had I not put on a good enough show for them, was the blood that still caked my clothes and skin not good enough for them?

The trip to the training center had taken one short half an hour but after the games and being in the open for fourteen long tiresome days I had felt trapped and enclosed even after the short time I had been forced to sit there with Cato who had been holding onto me just as tightly as I him which I could only guess meant that he was just as nervous and scared as I was. Our attendant who was checking the bite mark that had scarred over a few days ago was happily chattering about how well we had done and how we could be proud of what we did and the honor we bought to our districts but I couldn't focus on what I had become in the arena because if I did I would probably break down.

I look over at Cato who was staring at me so intently if I didn't know he loved me I would think he was trying to burn holes through my head, I give him a shaky smile not really in the right mind to keep my charming bright smile up on my face-when had I lost that ability had it been with Glimmer or Marvel?-and bring our joined hands up so I could give them a sweet kiss ignoring the way that drew squeal of delight from the female attendants on our ship, I wasn't doing this for them I just wanted to make sure that Cato wasn't going to shut down before we got out of the capitol.

My fellow victor returned my smile and shifted me closer to him so I was pressed against his side where I stayed nuzzling his side tenderly for the rest of our ride, and when it came time to depart the ships I had almost been afraid to walk into the light as if it held something dangerous that could harm me and Cato. "Peeta" I knew that voice "Are you okay?" it was Portia!

A gasp flew from my lips and I see Cato's eyes widen before we are running out of the ship to see our teams waiting for us: Cato's stylist who happened to be a handsome but over the top red haired man with reptile eyes and pale white skin and his mentor were watching him with proud smiles but it was the escort who wrapped her arms around him whispering to him kindly reminding me of the kindness Effie had shown me. Turning my attention to my own waiting party I had to use every drop of will power I had when I saw the three people waiting for me and without any hesitation I flew into the comforting arms that Portia had open for me breathing in the scent that had comforted me so easily before the games.

"It's okay Peeta" I hear her whisper as she stroked my dirty hair, how could she stand to touch me I was horrible: bloody, covered in mud and god knew what else "I've got you: you're safe now" was she crying or was it raining?

I didn't really care I was with Portia and she was warm and caring like a mother, I never had one of them and at the moment I really needed one. I could remember every time I had with Portia: her laughing at me as she dressed me in my opening ceremony costume, laughing with me about my little show in the training room, eating with her, having her fuss over my interview clothes, telling me how worried she was about me and then of course the last time I had seen her before I had gone into the arena. To say I was happy to be in her arms again was one of the funniest things I had ever thought it was a relief to be with Portia again, just to be in her comforting arms, arms that had never struck me and only ever offered me the comfort that was so much like the comfort I had always dreamed my mother giving me that it brought tears to my eyes.

Taking a deep breath and willing away the tears I glance up I see Effie standing there watching me with tears I my eyes and suddenly I'm so thankful for everything she had done for me, I knew she had liked me because of how kind I had been but I hadn't been so kind in the arena and yet here she was staring at me in awe like I was an angel or something. Pulling away from Portia I step towards my capitol escort and smile shakily and then like a switch flicked I was pulled into her arms and she was hugging me tightly as I clutched her back.

Memories of sitting with her on the train as we watch the reapings, her never lying to me about my chances, her telling me how proud she was to have me as her tribute after I had come back from my outburst. Effie teaching me to act like a career tribute when Haymitch decided to go with that angle for my tribute attitude, her laughing with me as we joked together acting like a kind of maternal figure, her tearfully saying goodbye to me the night before I had gone to the games because she didn't want to cry in the morning because she had to look her best for my sponsors. Effie had always been thinking about my best interests and in turn she had become so important to me.

"I'm so glad you came back" I hear her whisper he voice no longer holding any hint of the capitol accent that I had come to know Effie with. I found I liked her voice without the accent it made her sound younger…less uptight more human.

Pulling back I give her a smile and this time it felt a little more solid and less like it was going to fall a part in just a few seconds "Thank you" I whisper before turning to gaze at my mentor.

I would never say it, not even to Cato but Haymitch was the one person I was worried that I had alienated away from me when I was in the arena. He had of course warned me that being in there changed even the strongest of people that killing someone took away the humanity that laid within each person with each drop of blood they spilled-and I had spilled a lot-but would he ever be able to see me as the same charming kid who had volunteered for the games for a twelve year old after I had taken such joy in the act of killing, could he see me as his tribute after I had become an animal?

Haymitch eyed me for a moment as if he was assessing me for any damage which actually made me look down in shame, I knew that my actions in the arena would have their repercussions it turns out one of them must be to lose the man I had come to respect more than my own father. But just as I planned my length apology I felt Haymitch lay his hands on my shoulders and suddenly I'm being pulled into a hug a faint smell of whiskey lingering on Haymitch's suit which while it should make my stomach roll with disgust actually made me feel comfort, this was the man who had helped me stay alive in the arena and he wasn't pushing me away.

"It's okay Peeta" he said softly his tone understanding and knowing as if he had known what my fears would be "I understand what happened" he pulled back and looked me in the eyes a serious gaze boring into my own shocked and slightly terrified one. That one gaze made me feel whole, it was hard to explain but I felt as if out of everyone here only Haymitch could truly understand what had happened to me: not even Cato could fully understand what change I had gone through simply because he had been expected to love the thirst for blood and take to killing because that was how he was raised: I had not, no one in twelve was and despite the act I had put on for the capitol before the games I really hadn't been a career tribute but I had become one by the end of the games.

Haymitch gave me a knowing smirk and tapped the two knives strapped to my vest making me smile: he had been the one to get me them, he and Effie always looking out for the charming little volunteer "Keep them safe: they'll never fail you" he told me giving me a wink which made my smile turn a little warmer, I could never be the boy I had once been that was never happening but I could damn well get as close as I could.

"Sir we have to get the tributes back to their prep teams" a nearby peacekeeper said in a respectful voice as he addressed the two victors both old and new: I had just won so he would need to respect me for the rest of my life that was just how the capitol worked: you survived the death arena and you were treated like royalty so long as you play along with Snow's little games.

Portia placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I stroked Glimmer's bow that I had not let anyone remove since I put it on and looked over to Cato who was gazing in my direction as well his own group of supporters being spoken to by another peacekeeper. I smile at him warmly, how was it that covered in blood and mud he could still look like the most beautiful thing in the world was beyond me but who was I too judge I probably look just as bad as he did and yet he was still staring at me like I was heaven sent. "Because both of them are in such good health the President wants to have the victor's interview tonight so they have the rest of the day to rest and prepare"

I glance back to the peacekeeper in front of me and dismiss him with a single nod, I don't care if I have to spend the rest of the day with my prep team getting all glammed up so I could be presentable for the Capitol all I cared about was that I was alive and Cato was with me: sure the pack may not be as whole as I would have wanted it to be but I had pieces of them with me always: I had my knives that I would always remember Clove with, my blonde hair and fierce Glare would always remind me of a certain blonde haired angel who had become my sister so fast I could have sworn that we were blood related and of course every time I look at the sun I would always remember Marvel and the way he had shone so brightly whenever the sun glowed like his Glimmer.

"Let's go see what Venturis has to say about me huh?" I say softly as Cato came over to me and linked hands with me. We both knew we would be separated soon, as we both had different floors to live on and get ready on but at that moment we didn't care we needed one another just to make sure we weren't dreaming and we had indeed survived the horrors that Seneca had thrown at me.

When we reached the elevator of the training center Cato pressed one last kiss to my lips before he stepped into the metal box his eyes screaming at how much he didn't want to leave me, I could only guess my own gaze was screaming for him to come back to me as well because I could feel that my hand was itching to reach out and grab him until he was pressed back against me. But I contain myself long enough for my team push me into the elevator that arrived after Cato's had left and then I slump against the metal all my strength seeming to have been sucked from me now that my brutal and strong alpha was gone.

Haymitch had noticed and laughed clapping me on the shoulder which drew a slight smile from me "Geez kid I knew when I had watched you and sword boy that you had it bad but you've been separated for all of five minutes and look at you" he said before laughing again,

This comment drew a scowl from Effie who promptly slapped him upside the head making him groan at the sudden contact-probably making the hangover he had a lot worse-and then turn to my escort who had her arms crossed and was sending him a fierce death glare. "I think it's sweet, it's obvious the two boys are in love: don't you have a heart?" she asked arching an eyebrow in a way I'm sure meant something but what I couldn't be sure.

My mentor scuffed his expensive boot on the floor and avoided Effie's eye in every way making me grin, when I look at Portia she gives me a tiny nod and the laugh that bubbles up in me I haven't felt since the beginning of the games and my pack was whole. "Geez you two, I would have never guessed, that's sweet" I laugh and Haymitch turns bright red as Effie gives me a sweet glare that I just grin right back at.

"It just happened" Haymitch admitted looking at my capitol escort in a way that I've never seen him look at her before, as if she had begun to glow suddenly "We kinda think it was over our worry of you"

I smile kindly and nod before letting the subject drop, I would grill the two of them later but now the elevator had stopped and I'm more than ready to face the horror that was my prep team, I could already imagine how Amaria was going to react when she saw the state of my nails or even the way Overia was going to scream when she saw the layers upon layers of grime and dirt that had taken place on my skin, I could already foresee many a baths in my near future, and I didn't even want to know what Venturis was going to do when he saw what had happened to my hair over the last two weeks: The doors open and I take a deep breath here goes nothing.

As soon as I step into the floor which I was sure was about to turn into a beauty salon I could have sworn you could have heard a pin drop all the way back in district twelve it was that quiet. My prep team was staring at me in shock and what I was sure was horror I couldn't quite tell with their strange capitol enhanced looks. Venturis's reptilian eyes flickered over my form and then he strode forward and pulled me into a hug shocking me frozen: what the hell I thought he would be horrified to see me and here he was hugging me dirt and all. "I almost didn't believe you had made it" I hear him whisper and smile kindly at him.

Amaria is holding back tears when she flings herself at me and when I clutch her I only get about half of what she is saying to me because the rest is just blubbering but I stick through it and hold her tightly stroking her back kindly until she lets go and I'm standing in front of Overia who hasn't moved since I walked in. The woman in charge of my skin steps forward and I'm sure she's going to flinch because of how dirty I am but instead she lays her hand on my cheek and smiles fondly at me, "You may need hours of work to clean you up but you're still as handsome as ever" she said warmly pulling me into a tight hug.

"Alrighty well we're gonna leave him in your capable hands" Haymitch said from the elevator his drawl coming out thick and true making me grin there was the mentor I knew and loved. "Ring for us when he's ready"

Venturis nodded and then without any more touching moments he pointed me towards the bath and Overia gave me a knowing smile as I groaned: this was going to be a very long day as I could already tell. Surprisingly though when I slipped in the purple tinted water I couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure that burst from my lips, I had only ever clean in cold water since entering the arena and this hot steaming water was like heaven to my sore muscles which were now relaxing due to the beautiful soothing liquids that were added to the water. But one thing that did make me do a double take was how quickly the water got dirty, I had barely scrubbed my body clean-I wasn't even attempting to do my hair-and the water was so grimy I couldn't see through it; which was when Overia had me switch into a bath that was tinted a slight yellow color and smelled faintly of coconut.

I had to go through this twice more before I was finally clean and it was like I was a new person, suddenly I felt different nothing like the killer that had walked into the room. Oh I knew that I was the one who had killed all those tribute, I was the one who had happily ended their lives but once I was clean I suddenly felt as if I no longer had to feel guilty about it, the blood was still on my hands I could still practically smell it despite the fact I had been bathed in so much scent enhancer it wasn't funny. But I knew they had to die…there may have been two winners this year but there could have easily only been one, they need their victor: I was just playing the game.

Amaria chattered happily to me as she did my nails talking about how excited she was when I was announced a winner and yet how disgusted she was in my appearance how the capitol should give us soap and the like while we're in the arena which actually had been laughing in shock. This was why I loved my prep team: they somehow knew that I didn't want to talk about the horrors of the games, the kills I had relished or anything about that, but instead they were making me see the lighter side of the games and that was something I needed at the moment. Once I had recovered from my laughing fit long enough for my nail expert to scold me on the fact that it wasn't a laughing matter I let Venturis take to my hair again slathering it in blonde dye again, I trusted him not to make me look like a cannery and I was sure that my trust would be well placed: he hadn't made me look to ugly yet had he?

Once my hair was finished I was shocked to see that he had recreated my glowing halo of blonde hair that I had been given for my interview only this time my hair resembled Glimmer's glowing locks so much so that it brought tears to my eyes as I touched my reflection in the mirror. "Oh my god" I whisper in shock as Venturis gave me a warm smile.

"Portia and I decided to do it for you when we saw her pass in the arena" he said laying a hand on my shoulder "We knew how much you and her looked alike so we decided to make you just that little bit closer…do you like it?" I could tell that my hair stylist was nervous because he never asked if I liked what he did, he just assumed that I would love it, and this time he was right: it was amazing.

Nodding slowly I turn around and give him a warm hug just in time for Portia to walk in with another garment bag in her hand a kind smile on her face when she saw my hair. "Thank you" I choke out before stepping back and wiping my eyes. "For everything" I add looking back at the two other members of my prep team who beamed at me happily as if they were honored to be called my prep team.

After the final touches I had to say goodbye to my prep team until alter that evening at the ball I would be forced to attend and I was left with Portia who was giving me a knowing smile. I suddenly wondered how Cinna was doing, he had really liked Katniss in fact I was sure he and my district partner had been just as close as I was with Portia. I don't ask but it's playing on my mind the whole time Portia is sliding me into my clothing, I'm not sure what she's dressing me in but I do know it covers my alliance mark that Amaria and Overia had gotten star struck over: apparently because the career alliance was the one that won the games it was one of the most sought after markings around, just to get a glimpse of one was like an honor.

"There we go" I hear Portia say in her satisfied voice which meant I looked handsome not that I was worried, my stylist would never let me leave the room if I didn't look amazing.

I finally glance up in the mirror and feel my heart stop at my reflection staring back at me, I was in a midnight black suit with a blood red shirt on underneath, but it wasn't the colors that made me pause at my reflection it was more so the beautiful embroiled wolf that was howling on the right side of my jacket, the number twelve and the word Alliance stitched into my left shoulder. "Portia…it's amazing" I whisper in shock.

My stylist smile and turned around to grab something making me pause, was there more to the outfit…for a second I was almost afraid she was going to set me on fire again until she turned around with a leather band that had me freeze: it was my token. The band that Gale had given me before the capitol before I had become a piece in the President's games, when I was still the boy from the bakery who hunted for the seam, the leather had been stained with so much blood I was almost afraid to put it on again but when Portia strapped it on for me I felt a smile stretch across my face, I did promise to give it back didn't I.

"The bow is in your room" Portia said as she lifted my jacket to reveal my two sponsor bought knives strapped to my chest where they were at easy reach making me laugh "But I thought you might wanna keep these two close" she added with a wink making me laugh and then pull her into a hug.

"Thank you Portia…for everything" I say in a sigh, I couldn't imagine having anyone but Portia work on me just as I couldn't imagine having another prep team.

I pull back and take one final glance back at my flawless reflection and had to shake my head slightly, it still amazed me that my prep team and Portia had been able to turn my bloody and mud covered form into the handsome and strong looking man staring back at me from the mirror. "Alright" I say turning back to the woman who had helped created my flawless form "Shall we go face the capitol then?" I ask offering her my arm.

Portia laughed and then took my arm happily before leading me through the door where Haymitch and Effie were waiting, when my mentor saw me he let out a low whistle of approval while Effie actually held a hand to her chest as her eyes softened "Well kid if you hadn't captured the capitol's hearts before now you're defiantly going to now" he said before beckoning me to follow him.

On the way to the interview levels I listened as Haymitch instructed me on how to ask, I was still in a bit of a daze knowing that I was going to be on display again for everyone to see once more. "Alright you're going to have to play the charming Career card again" my mentor instructed, "Cato's got the strong one down, you have to play up the fact you are the one who kept him grounded throughout the games, that he was the one that kept you going that without one another you would have died" he said and I find myself nodding in consent it was true practically.

"Everyone in Panem saw how close you were with the other members of your alliance, you have to make them understand it wasn't just an alliance: that they were family, you have to make President Snow believe that the alliances were a good idea make him believe that inner district unity was created" he said seriously and I swallow nervously, I could already tell that this interview was going to be a lot harder than my pre-game had been. "But most of all give the capitol a show" he whispered finally before the elevator doors opened and I could hear the sound of the crowd.

"Peeta has just arrived" I hear a capitol worker yell out and suddenly two peacekeepers are by my sides.

"This way sir" the larger of the two said as they escorted me to an area that I was sure would lead me onto the stage when it was time.

As I waited for Ceaser to introduce me and Cato I waited anxiously, Haymitch's final words playing over and over in my head: the capitol wanted a show, hadn't I already done that with the games, hadn't becoming an animal been enough for them? But suddenly I understood what Haymitch meant and held my head up high as I heard Ceaser call out Cato's name which made the crowd scream in delight for the strongest tribute that had entered the games his year. "Alrighty here goes" I whisper as I hear Ceaser congratulate my lover before mentioning me in a roundabout way it was show time.

"Now Cato here of course was only one half of our victors this year!" Ceaser said dramatically as I fix a charming grin on my face, "You know him as the first and only Career of district twelve but over the last two weeks we've seen him become the hunter of the pack, strong and calm the spirit of the Career alliance: Peeta!" the two metal doors in front of me swung open and taking a deep breath I step through them and onto the stage.

The roar of applause that greeted me had my smile widening and I laughed waving at them happily as if I was shocked to see them, I turn and see Cato sitting just a few feet away from me and I almost froze, gone was the dirty killer that had protected me until the end and in his place was a handsome blonde warrior decked out in a dark blue suit which was tailored to perfection making his muscles stand out. "Cato!" I shout happily and rush over to him much to the audience's pleasure and approval.

I jump into my lover's welcoming arms and press my lips to his excitably, despite only being apart for the day I had missed him like I would miss part of myself and it showed in the way I kissed him. I gripped him tight and let Cato practically bend me backwards with the force he was kissing me with. When we broke a part I nuzzle our noses together and grin at him happily, I know that was a show but I couldn't care less I had my Cato and that was all that mattered. It was Caesar's laugh that reminded me that we had an interview to get through so I turn to him and hold out the hand that wasn't entwined with Cato's and shook his hand giving him my signature charming smile.

"Well that was intense" the blue haired man said as Cato and I sat down on the love seat as close as I could without totally disappearing into his side. "I mean we all knew that you were together it happened for all of us to see but that was just pure amazing" he said turning to the audience who cheered in approval and agreement.

Cato chuckled and kissed out joined hands like I had in the hovercraft earlier that morning as I stroked his face lovingly "We knew there was something before the games" he admitted making me blush and look down shyly which drew coo's from the female audience members "But it wasn't until we were in the arena that I knew I had to take my chance to show Peeta how much I loved him" I look up into Cato's eyes and see the honesty there making me kiss his cheek sweetly.

That of course made the audience cheer again until Ceaser calmed them down "Now boys…the alliance it was more than that for you and the others wasn't it" he said kindly and I could actually see that he cared for what we felt that the understood that this would be hard for us to talk about "I mean we all heard you both several times talk about it being a pack…you wanna explain that?"

I nod slowly and squeeze Cato's hand tightly needing his silent support "We weren't just five people thrown together to fight together we were…like family" I say making the audience sigh at how beautiful it sounded "We had a connection deeper than friendship like a wolf pack has, our marking was that of a wolf and it had started off as a joke that we were like the wolves of the games hunting down our prey…but soon it became more than that, it became reality" I say softly as I remember laughing with Glimmer over our little nickname.

Ceaser smiled kindly at me and rested his hand on my knee "I think we'll all remember the deaths of your pack mates" he said as images of Glimmer, Marvel and Clove laughing and joking around with Cato and I appeared on the screens in front of us. "You made each one special in their own way, I think everyone was in tears during the night Clove died" the interviewer said wiping away a tear.

"Thank you" I whisper and squeeze Cato's hands once again this time to give him support, "That means a lot"

The audience cheered again when the images faded and Ceaser cleared his throat before asking us what I was sure would be the final question before we had to watch a replay of the games. "Now I'm sure everyone could see that Cato is the Alpha in the pack" Ceaser said chuckling at the pack analogy he made which actually made both me and Cato grin in return "But what would you say Peeta was in the pack?"

"My Beta…my mate: the one who made sure I didn't break down after Clove died" Cato said before I could and I was now staring at him with such shock and love that President Snow wouldn't be able to think any differently about it. "Without Peeta I don't think I could have made it"

Ceaser sighed at the touching words and then turned his attention back to me "And Peeta…could you have gone on without Cato?"

I shake my head and once again bring my hand up to caress Cato's cheek almost as if I still couldn't believe he was mine "No…he held me up when I otherwise would have fallen"

The audience was going crazy by now but I didn't care I just wanted this to be over so I could be alone with Cato, luckily for me Ceaser then began to Games replay and I was able to snuggle up to Cato and watch as I got to see me and the pack before the games laughing and training together in the training area, then of course it cut to the interviews where I got to see how charming and kind I was. Next it cut to the arena and the bloodbath: of how I saved both Clove and Glimmer, then to the creation of my pack, to the time we had split up, how Clove and I struggled, it then cut to Cato, marvel and Glimmer and their own adventures, then to Clove's kill and Glimmer's following, the of course came the fire.

I winced when I saw me and Clove rushing through the forest dodging the attacks of the fire that was licking on my heels, it was hard to watch yourself run away from something even when you know that you survive it, I got to watch Glimmer, Marvel and Cato run away as well and I wasn't sure if that was harder to watch more so than my own. Then of course there was our reunion, the next few moments faded away from me as I felt Cato stroking my hand lovingly making me look up in his eyes and smile sweetly.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear "forever and always my boy from twelve"

Smiling happily I kiss him gently and pull back a short time after to give him a sweet smile "And I love you my brutal and bloody Alpha" I whisper back before tuning in just in time to watch Cato kill Katniss.

The next thing I saw almost made me cry: it was the career mutts. The beautiful wolves that had been created from my pack mates, but just like when I had said goodbye in the arena I didn't cry I watched with dry eyes as I said goodbye to them then it was me and Cato on the hovercraft as we headed back to the capitol signalling the end. I breathed deeply as the lights turned on and waited for the next round of questions to come my way more than ready to answer them.

By the time the coronation had arrived I was ready to crawl into my bed with Cato and fall asleep, but I don't, I sit on my beautiful throne which had wolves running over its surface with one howling at the top: proving the two thrones to be Career alliance victor chairs until the President walks out with two crowns on ruby red pillows. When he holds up his hands the crowd go silent and he turned to me with one of the crowns, I stare into his eyes unflinchingly as he placed the band around my head not challengingly but not backing down in the slightest "Congratulations Mr Mellark: you should be proud of what you did in the arena" he said to me a proud glint shinning in his eyes. "I Hope you and I stay in _close _contact together now that you're such a great victor"

I want to flinch at what he just old me but I don't I just smile charmingly and thank him before he moved onto Cato placing the crown on his head and congratulating him on the honor he gave district two on his victory not only as a hunger games victor but also as the leader of the Career Alliance. I try not to think on what he just said and what that could possibly mean for my future: I know it was a cowardly thing to do but I really didn't want to think of all the bad things that could come out of my victory I just wanted to rest and remember. President Snow turned to the crowd and smile warmly at them just like the brilliant actor he was making them all cheer again "People of Panem I give you for the first time ever the _two _victors of the seventy fourth hunger games: Peeta Mellark of District twelve and Cato D'Anto of District two the Career's!"

This time I sink into my throne feeling sick as my hand finds Cato's unknowingly trying to draw what strength I could from him: if this was the life of a victor I couldn't help but wonder if dying would have been better. But then I see Cato smiling at me lovingly from the corner of my eyes and I know that I could overcome anything President Snow makes has in store for me: I'm a survivor and so was Cato and you can never break a survivor: Haymitch is proof enough of that. So I turn to the people of the Capitol and raise mine and Cato's joint hands into the air like I had with Katniss during the parade and wave at them happily, they only wanted a show after all.


	22. The Fallout

**Well that's it: I finished Career of 12...its been an emotional and long journey and I thank you all for following me on it. Now i need your help on my next Cato/Peeta fic choice. On my profile I've create a poll with two prompts and for the next five days it'll be up, this poll will choose which fic i will write next so please all vote if you want to see more work from me. My side stories will be continued as i haven't forgotten them: expect a Cato chapter up in the next two days-maybe even today. Once again thank you all for sticking with me while i figured out where i was taking this.  
**

**A.N Shout Outs.  
**

**Mimikopi-Hope you got my message: if not good luck with your exam! Thank you for your review and I'm so glad to have you as a fan: you've been both loyal and wonderful to have on board.  
**

**Anon: Me-I don't know if your reading this chapter or not: but thank you for your kind words they make me really happy to read. **

**SakuraDrops141-Thank you for sticking by me as i wrote this confusing piece of work. It has been such a joy to see your name each time i updated and i hope you enjoy my ending.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- I know this is going to look repetitive but truly thank you for all the kind and encouraging words you wrote for me over the course of this story: it meant a lot to me each and every time.  
**

**VeronikaB- Thank you for your words: vote on my poll and i'll get to it right away.  
**

**Angel-Demon-Hybrid- I wasn't really planning on writing one but i am planning on writing more Peeta Centered fics. Thank you for everything you have wrote about me over the course of this fic.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light-I hope you enjoyed my ending. i thought it would be fitting an almost happy ending don't you think.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Well it has been a long road and you have been one of my most loyal readers so i want to thank you for every kind and enthusiastic review you have given me because they all meant a lot to me. I hope you vote on my poll so i cna get to work on my next fic.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It's funny how when you get a good label given to you-even when it is unwanted-it tends to stick, even six months after the games themselves I was still being called a career tribute: it was more than a little annoying, although I guess it could have something to the capitol tattooed alliance mark that was still there on my inner arm. Cato and I had come to the conclusion that it wasn't going away and that they were the evidence that the capitol wanted he and I to bear to that we never forgot what they gave us and who we belonged to.

Not that I could ever truly forget, every time I walked outside I was reminded that I was a victor and I was the first victor from District twelve in twenty four years: that of course made me special: what made it even more special was the fact that I didn't live in district twelve. It hadn't taken much convincing by either Cato or President Snow to get me and Haymitch to move to District two after my victory in the arena, when I had gone back to district twelve after the games I had been welcomed happily by everyone at first…but then the fear had settled in only a week after my return, people would shy away from me if I entered the room and when I reached into my pockets they would get tense as if they were afraid I would strike them.

The first time I really noticed the difference was when I had walked into my old home at the bakery and my own mother-who I had been so scared of for so many years-had shied away from me, had flinched when I tried to hug her in welcome. It was in that moment that I knew that unlike Haymitch and Portia who had both accepted me with open arms after my games my own family had turned their back on me. My brothers hadn't been able to look me in the eyes and my father had been so nervous and jumpy around me that I had only been able to spend a few moments with them before turning on my heel and heading to Haymitch's.

"They're terrified of me" I had said as I sat with my head in my hands in the middle of Haymitch's living room a glass of whiskey on the table to my left-while I was in no way a drinker I had begun to have a drink now and again and after that experience I needed the dulling effects of the alcohol.

Haymitch had snorted and taken a large gulp from his own glass before looking me in the eyes "Listen to me Peeta: they will never understand who you are anymore: being victor changes you" he said seriously and for a moment I thought he was sober "The only ones who will ever understand and accept that are other victors and the ones who watched you change like Portia and Effie: from now on your 'family' are those people"

I hadn't said anything I had just drank my alcohol and tried to ignore the way my heart ached when I thought of everyone I used to get along with now hating me, I shouldn't be to shocked: what I had become in the arena there was no going back from that and there really wasn't. I still felt the urge to kill things now so I had merely drank another glass with my mentor and together we spoke about the upcoming tour that Effie was planning.

After that I started keeping a closer eye on how people reacted to me and within the month of my return I noticed that even Gale was afraid to be around me, when I asked him why he said that all he could remember was the vision of me ripping into that girl from eight like she was nothing, or how I had toyed with Thresh like he was my toy and that it was hard to remember me as the young hunter who he had helped teach. But the worst blow was when Rory had stopped asking me for knife lessons or trying to talk to me at all. I could hardly stand myself at that point all I kept thinking was that the boy I had done everything for, the one I had entered the games for and sacrificed my innocence and humanity for now hated me and no longer saw me as someone he could look up for: everything I had held dear in district twelve had been taken from me: now I understood why Haymitch had told me that the life of a victor wasn't as glamorous as one was lead to believe.

I could still remember when I finally decided to stop thinking of the other Mellark's as my family: it had just been a week after Rory had shut me off and I found out that my brother Rye was now engaged and yet I wouldn't be attending the wedding. It hadn't hurt too much to tear myself away from my parents or brothers I couldn't really see them as family anymore, and at that point I saw myself more as Haymitch's son anyway: he had done what my real father hadn't: protected and helped me survive. So when Cato had come to visit me and told me several new victors houses were being built for me and Haymitch I had jumped at the chance to move dragging my mentor along with me.

In District two I was loved, it was as simple as that: Clove's family adored me and told me that they were so proud for what I did for her in her final moments, Cato's family were…intense they made sure I was over every Sunday for dinner with their son and if I didn't turn up then something was wrong with the two of us. The other career's in training made me show off my skills to them and soon I had become a trainer at the academy teaching several skills like knife throwing, Stealth and my favorite: the song of exile which was being re-named in Clove's honor as Clove's Lament.

Cato was also teaching at the academy as the new swordsmanship instructor as well as leadership courses for the tributes who wanted to be the next alpha in the alliance. Haymitch had become a strategy instructor teaching the younger students about basic strategies when going into the games: about who was the best person in an alliance to become partners with and so on and so forth. Our lives weren't perfect: Cato and I were plagued with nightmares a lot of the time: his were always about losing me apparently but mine were the mutts, I still bore the scar from Thresh's mutt and the terror that had filled me in the arena from them had only gotten worse when I got out of the arena.

Of course Cato was always there to calm me down and it normally worked…when it didn't of course I had my art work. As it turned out my camouflage skills had transitioned over to drawings and paintings so much so that people bought my art work when they saw them. But there were several Paintings I refused to sell no matter the price that I was offered. I think if President Snow himself wanted to buy these paintings I would refuse.

One was over Clove sitting in the forest in the arena sharpening her knives her eyes dancing with laughter over a story I told her, it was my memory of her: alive and happy but still preforming what she had constantly told me was the thing she was born to do, that painting hung in the hallway of our house, I had given one of Clove sleeping to her parents and uncle at her funeral after I had sung the song of exile the same content and happy smile she had died with on her face. Her father had hugged me tightly after that saying that I was always welcomed in their home.

The next painting that hung in my private drawing studio: was of Glimmer wearing the dress he had worn the night I had danced with her looking every bit the princess as the sun made her golden hair glow. When I had painted that particular drawing I had found my hand shaking a lot more than I thought it would-of course the picture I had drawn her father of Glimmer sitting in the arena bathed in moonlight looking so much like the warrior angel she had died as had made me curl up into a ball and sob for hours until Cato had come and found me where he then held me. Her father had sobbed over the painting when I had presented it and when I went and visited him a month ago I had heard that it was hung in his house where he could see it every day he left the house so that he knew his little dancing angel was always watching him.

My third painting which hung in Cato's gym-which we now both used a lot-was of Marvel and the excited smile he had worn during the Training center after I had thrown my first spear, that was the moment he and I really connected and it was how I liked to remember him. Marvel may had become my silent and Crazed guardian in the end like in the image I had drawn for his family of him leaning on his spear sparing out of the portrait in the arena, but I liked to also remember him as the laughing an excited career tribute who had found a boy who could throw just as well as him.

The fourth painting was of us as a group, we're sitting around one the fire after Cato and I had killed that girl from eight together, we're all laughing, Glimmer and Marvel and holding one another lovingly their devotion to one another clear as day, Clove was sitting next to me a shy smile on her face as I laugh at something she said. Cato sat dead center but angled toward me a loving smile on his face as he watched me and Clove talk, it was my fondest memory I had of our time in the arena and it was one of my favorite pictures that hung in our bedroom above our headboard.

The final image I had completed and that hung in our house was the image that haunted Cato and I and yet at the same time made us smile was the portrait of five wolves: large and beautiful glowing in the moonlight. It was also the painting that had taken me the longest the finish. The first three were Marvel, Glimmer and Clove as we saw them, but the final two wolves represented Cato and I, a large and powerful black wolf stood in form Cato his hazel eyes staring out from the painting powerful and commanding, a golden wolf with my peering blue eyes stood beside him in for myself just a little smaller than Marvel. We stood in a arc almost with the words 'the pack forever' scrawled underneath our paws on the dark grass the moon making Glimmer's coat shine as it had the final night in the arena.

I rub my eyes as I stare at the painting in front of me, it was only a week old and yet I spent most of my time staring at it, I would be going on my victory tour with Cato in a few weeks and I would have to face the homes of the tributes I had killed with no remorse of afterthought for. My nightmare had woken me up once again this night and I had left Cato's safe arms instead taking comfort in the images I had created. "I miss you" I whisper as I look at the proud wolves standing before my gaze.

"That means you're not numb" I jump when I hear Cato's sleep husky voice jumping around to find him standing at the door way in nothing but his boxers watching me with sad eyes. "It means that the games haven't kill you"

I smile and walk over to him and nuzzle his chest affectionately as I breathe in his comforting scent, without Cato I don't think I would have been able to get through each day: he was the reason that I was still alive and hadn't gone insane like Annie that victor from district four had. "How can I die when I have such a kind guardian angel watching out for me?" I whisper giving his chest a kiss.

Cato pulled me tight against me and dropped down to give me a kiss on the lips, it was funny how even after six months of having this it hadn't gotten old I still felt drunk off Cato's kisses. Just as I started to get light headed I pull back and look at the time and feel relieved that it was ten to seven in the morning: early enough for two victors to be awake. "Come…let's eat" I said leading him into the stylish kitchen our house had been built.

Most of the cooking was done by me, not that Cato was complaining in the slightest-considering her couldn't really cook-and I enjoyed it as well, and whenever Haymitch came around to check up on me: which was normally every other day he always made sure to eat something before he went home to drink. That was probably the best thing about my mentor moving to the Masonry District of Panem: because he now worked in the academy he couldn't drink himself drunk every day, sure on the weekends he would be so drunk that he regretted it every time he had to get up on Monday morning to go to teach.

I sliced the bread I had made the day before and quickly put it on two plates filled with meat, fruit and cheese that I had already prepared. After the arena the two of us had gotten quite used to rural foods that were simple and easy to prepare and eat-a left over side effect of the arena that the other victors had already told us would never leave, just as the way we would never stop sleeping with a weapon near, like how I still had one of my knives on my bedside table and the other under my pillow why Cato's blade hung on the wall just below the painting so he would only need to reach up to draw it from its sheath.

"Thank you" Cato said taking his plate and wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading us into the living room.

Today we wouldn't be needed in the academy mostly because Cato and I had to head to the capitol to begin preparations for our victory tour, which meant we had to see Effie and Portia again. It was tradition to start in the District of the victor and then worked one's way to the capitol, but because Cato and I come from two different districts despite my now residence in two So the President had decided we would start in the capitol and we would back a round trip back so that we visit all the districts twice expect for Twelve which we would spend a little more time in to make it fair.

Haymitch was coming with us just so I had a familiar face in the sea of faces I was about to embark towards, also I don't trust my mentor to be here alone with Brutus who he had somehow struck a weird friendship with so I told Effie he was coming with me. "What do you think Snow is going to want with us?" Cato asked in a quiet voice after he swallowed a bit of the sandwich he had made out of his bread meat and cheese.

"I don't know" I say softly rubbing my face to try and get the tiredness from it: the last time I had seen President Snow he had been buying a picture of the Capitol I had painted: that had been when he had told me it would be in my best interests to move to District two and of course to warn me about my future after the tour: it was not something I was going to like telling Cato at all.

As it turns out my future as a victor had been set before I had even won: I was going to be an escort: a high paying one as well if there was any truth to what the President was saying. It hurt to find out that why I could still have my little relationship with Cato and could live with him happily I would still have to do my part as victor and that meant that I had to give the high paying members of the capitol pleasure for whenever they paid for it. When I had found that out I had called up the only person I could think of: a person I had only met once before and very briefly, I had called up Finnick Odair. The district four tributes had been very understanding and had told me that he would help me through everything when I got to the capitol for the games with my tributes from district twelve.

I still think it's going to be strange when I have to help a tribute from my original district when the next hunger games comes around simply because I spent my days training the up and coming Careers. As if sensing my distress Cato pulled me close and kissed me on top of my head "Stop worrying…you knows that we are two of his favorites" he said softly as I shivered at the idea of that evil man actually liking me above others. But Cato was right, the President loved that we had become in the arena, loved that we had killed and taken pleasure in it becoming no better than the mutts that ripped into Marvel and my shoulder.

"I know but still…we haven't been to the capitol since the end of the games" I sigh softly as I draw patterns on Cato's stomach with my fingertips drawing shivers from him which in turn made me grin at how receptive he was being that morning.

Cato leaned down his breath hot on my ear as he licked it "How about I help you forget about all that worry you've got running through your body?" he asked softly his hand trailing down my side in a very obvious way that drew a smile from me.

I feel myself nodding before I could really think of an answer and bring my lips up to kiss Cato with all the affection I could muster through the passionate haze I was feeling at that moment. I loved this man, not just because he knew when I needed physical reassurance and when I needed someone to just hold me and tell me everything would be okay but because he was here: he had stayed. He hadn't abandoned me like my family, they hadn't become scared of me like the others in twelve and he hadn't faked his friendship and kindness because he was worried about what I had become like Gale and Rory, because I may have become a monster in the arena, something to fear and keep chained to the capitol like some kind of animal but so had Cato: we had gone through that transformation together and we would weather out the storm together while our pack watched over us.

When I felt my back hit the soft mattress of the huge bed the capitol had readily given it too favorite victors I only just noticed how wrapped up in my thoughts I had become, so I broke the kiss and stared up at Cato who was looking down at me with such love it took my breath away. One of my hands came to caress his cheekbone making Cato's eyes slide shut at the tender touch and the other stroked the mark that we both bore due to our pain, the mark that would forever bound us together. "I love you" I whisper against his skin trying to get him to see just how much I did love him.

A moment passed but when I looked up into Cato's eyes I could see the happiness that seemed so hard to come by since our return to normal victor life shining back at me, and now I was suddenly resolved to say that to him as much as I possibly could just to see that light, that innocence shinning back at me something that I knew Cato had never been allowed to feel until of course he met me. "I love you too" I hear him whisper tearfully: his eyes watering as the happiness I had given him welled up.

I smile warmly at his and reach up a little further to wipe away his tears with all the love I could gather. This was the man I would spend the rest of my life with: I know understood what Glimmer had felt for Marvel, why she had be some comforted when she had died in his arms, I know understood why Marvel had been willing to volunteer for his angel, I knew why he had asked me to kill him in the end. I could only hope this wasn't what Clove had felt for me because it would fill me with guilt because I didn't love her like this back and that would be truly worse than any death that could be inflicted on you. But this was it for me, I would never kiss another, love another the way I loved this man and I liked to think that was the way he felt about me.

"Please let me help you" I feel more than hear Cato whisper as he kissed the hollow of my throat and I smile warmly at how different Cato was when he didn't need to wear the Alpha mask for the up and coming tributes that looked up to the two of us in more ways than just victors.

Bringing Cato's face up to my own I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with everything I had entwining our legs together "only if you let me help you" I whisper back before kissing him again out tongues dancing with one another in a well-practiced and memorized set of steps.

I knew I should tell Cato about my new 'job' for the president but I didn't want him too, I wanted to be selfish and have this relationship untainted by what the capitol wanted: they didn't want the horrified and grieving lovers from the Pack Alliance all the capitol wanted was the brutal and bloody Alpha Cato and the stealthy and strong hunter Peeta. It was the hunter who was going to be sold whenever the president saw the need for it and so that was who I was going to be for every man or women who bought me: I would not let them have my heart because that belonged to only one person.

Sex was nothing new to me anymore…it had been when I had first been with Cato, he had known it too which made our relationship all that more special, and every time he and I came together it became even more special because I knew that I would never again have another the way I let Cato have me, and each time Cato held me in his arms I got to see the most vulnerable side of him, a side only I got to see and that made me love him even more than before. As Cato shed our clothes and we became joined once more I could only think that President Snow could do whatever he wanted with me, he could force me back into the arena for all I cared, but I would come back just so that I could continue to live with this beautiful, bloody and brutal man, who had a caring, sweet and loving side I only got to see. I would do anything he wanted just so that I could be reunited with the man who was the love of my life: my mate.

* * *

**And there you have it: The End.  
**

**So what are your final thoughts?  
**


	23. Poll Results

**Authors Note: **

**The Poll for my next Chapter is now closed and the results have been tallied and the results are as such: **

**Prompt One-The Partners Fic: 12 votes**

**Prompt Two-Daemon Fic: 15 Votes.**

**So the winner of this poll is prompt two, you should expect the first chapter in the next few days, it will be CatoXPeeta so you don't have to worry about that. Lastly I would just like to thank everyone who voted on my poll and helped me make this decision. On another note after being hounded by many of you I have decided to do a One Shot-and I mean it a one shot-from Finnick's P.O.V about what he thought about Peeta throughout the Career of 12 verse. The other side stories will be updated again soon so you don't have to worry about that. **


End file.
